Poison to the Eye
by Sketty24
Summary: Mystique began her life as any normal child, but her triggered mutation changed it all. After four years of hell, she is taken in by Xavier. But after devious trickery within the mansion, who can give her hope once more, and change Raven into Mystique?
1. Begins with Peace

This idea came upon me one night and I really am quite eager to make a go of it. It seems pretty unique; I assume no one else has yet tried it. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter (:

(I've never read the comics, this is my own adaptation – it is, after all on the movie section and not the comic section)

**Poison to the Eye**

The all too familiar sound of the alarm clock heavily made itself known to the sleeping body within the bed. An arm lifted free of the covers, sneaked over in an unguided fashion towards the bedside table and clamped down upon vibrating round clock. The clock fell backwards and landed with a slight smack on the wood of the table, the hand flat against it, pressing it down. The 'ringing' stopped however, and the hand made its way back inside the warm bed and remained still. A few moments silence descended upon the room until the door burst open and a woman bustled in. By the way she was dressed it appeared she was getting ready for work. For a buttoned up white blouse was worn, with a pair of grey pin stripe trousers. It wasn't a complete tidy appearance however, the sleeves of the shirt were currently rolled up elbows, and the neck still opened, collar stuck at odd angles.

"Raven!" cried the woman, stomping over to the curtained windows in her slippers, yanking the material open to let head-splittingly bright sunshine pour in over the bed of the still hidden body. The room was blessed with the sunlight, all objects radiating reflection from the glorious day. The room was fairly tidy. It was a simple square room, a bed sat on one wall, the opened door opposite. The window sat on the right of the bed, beneath it a desk and computer, the wooden surface currently lost between scattered schoolbooks and papers. On the other side of the room, on the opposite wall was a bookcase and a large wardrobe. It was a fairly simple room of any teenager, kept well clean, and reasonably tidy (apart from the infestation to the child's desk.) The figure in the bed had yet to surface.

"Raven!" repeated the woman, her eyes blazing behind her rimless glasses. She ran a hand through her currently unstyled hair agitatedly; the simple movement sent each strand glistening in their beautiful ebony shade. The response to the woman's call was nothing more than an incoherent grunting, possibly a heavily disguised swearword at the rudeness of being woken from one's slumber. But the bed's warmth was going to be instantly lost for hands clasped the bed duvet and the covers were stripped back to the inhabitant's knees. That worked.

"Oh God.." moaned the dishevelled figure as she sat up from her bed, eyes being rubbed at blearily before they squinted over to her mother.

"Gemma! Kettle's boiled!" came a voice from downstairs.

"Alright!" replied the woman who was now stood at the foot of Raven's bed, "Come on Raven, holiday's over now. Back to school you go! Last year there too, you need to do well."

An unhappy nod came from Raven and she pushed herself off the bed, a hand reaching out to upright her alarm clock, "I know," she murmured, finally standing and stretching widely, "Alright.." she said after a long yawn.

"Good girl," praised her mother, patting her shoulder affectionately, "Want some toast?" As Raven was about to dismiss it, Gemma cut in, "You need energy." Raven nodded, it was easier to accept, "Be down before 8.30," reminded her mother until she disappeared and the bedroom door was closed.

A few sleepy steps were taken before Raven paused to let another yawn burst free. She stumbled out of her room and out onto the landing to see the bathroom door shut. Frowning she headed up to it, rapping her knuckles on the woodwork, "Who's in there?" she murmured heavily.

"Me," came the unhelpful reply. But Raven recognised the tone. It was her cousin. He was staying over for a few days as a rest stop before he headed on into New York. He was a good few years older than her but adopted an immature behaviour at times. Raven folded her arms and scowled at the door, "Peter! I need to have a shower, it's my first day back, I can't go stinking!"

"You had a shower yesterday!" came a shout above the running shower water.

"So?"

"So it's my turn!"

Another scowl was aimed at the white door before Raven turned and trudged back into her bedroom, slamming her door for good measure. Ok, great, the bathroom was being hogged up. She sighed, moving over to her bedroom mirror. She'd have to wash her face after he'd done. Damn him. She peered in at the reflection offered, prodding and poking her face for a few minutes to try and liven the miserable expression currently plastered there. School was bad for your health, she decided firmly as she watched her reflection. Raven let out another sigh as she turned from the mirror, proceeding to strip herself free of her pyjamas and into her clothing pieces for the day.

* * *

Once dressed Raven quickly hurried out of her room, grabbing her backpack and stomping down the stairs quickly, hurtling around the banister pole and into the kitchen. Her mother surveyed her above a cup of coffee, she was now fully dressed and much fresher faced "You're late," she informed spectacularly.

"I couldn't find my books," Raven too notified as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I told you to get them together last night so you _wouldn't_ be looking for them," her mother reminded with a nod.

Raven grabbed a piece of toast from the plate and rammed it into her mouth, "I know," she muffled as she ate. Her mother frowned disapprovingly as her daughter spoke; bits of faint crumbs spilling down her front. She was about to lecture her on manners before was cut in first as Peter dashed into the kitchen.

"Good morn – "her father began jovially to Peter.

"Hey, gotta dash. Cheers." He hurriedly interrupted, snatching Raven's second slice of toast with a cry of protest from her and raced out of the kitchen and out of the front door, his arms trying madly to hurry into his sleeves of his jacket.

Gemma raised a brow as the door shut, "Wonder what he's after now,"

"No doubt we'll find out tonight. Probably worked up a new scheme to make millions," Raven's father chuckled.

Gemma eyed him with a faint grin, "Oh, Evan, stop it," she scolded playfully.

Raven rolled her eyes faintly, finishing her current piece of toast and lifting from the seat, "Gotta go myself," she said, hitching her bag over a shoulder.

Gemma looked back to her, "Alright darling, have a good day."

"See you princess," her father grinned, taking a seat at the table.

Raven grinned at them both, just about to turn out when her mother quickly said, "Raven, neaten your hair." Raven paused in the doorway, sighed and grabbed her hairbrush from her bag, hurrying over to the hallway mirror and quickly straightening her parting and ultimately tidying her black hair. The brush was replaced in her school bag, "Done!" she called, pulling her shirt down a little over the top of her jeans. She quickly slipped her feet into her trainers, pulling open the front door and hopping on down the steps before she walked on down her drive and out onto the road.

The sunshine that had blasted into her room that morning was only a taster of what the weather was outdoors. The sky was a perfect clear blue, not a cloud in sight. The sun blazed down upon the small suburb, set on the outskirts of New York. Raven titled her head skywards to view the glorious sky, it was long before a voice entered her thoughts.

"Day dreamin'?"

Raven quickly looked back to earth seeing one of her friends waiting at the end of the road. It was Cassandra, but she preferred Cass, but almost definitely not Cassie. She easily got wound up when the name was used. Cass personally didn't like it, though Raven didn't see a problem with it. Once Raven stopped beside her she smirked at her friend, "No," she insisted, "Just looking at the sky."

"You're weird sometimes," informed Cass with a wide grin as she set off walking beside Raven.

Raven raised an eyebrow looking back to her, "I know," she said with a smirk.

* * *

You should all know who this Raven is (I hope you do anyway!) do you like it? i'm trying to start it off with an insight to her currently normal and happy life.


	2. Defining a Mutant

**Plutospawn** – Thank you for your review! For question 1, I already have sorted that out. I said I hadn't read the comics, I don't know why she's blue exactly, but assume it's her 'natural and unmorphed' form like the film suggests. It will all be explained in detail for you all! Don't worry (: and for 2, this is also sorted out and ready in my head. Don't you worry! And believe me, it is traumatic. :x 

**Chapter 2**

Raven hastily shoved the last collection of her chips into her mouth as the school bell chimed over the school grounds. Cass rose as eyebrow as she watched her friend perform a miraculous display of trying to get all of her chips off the plate and into her mouth. Cass decided to help her with the lunch, her hand sneaked forward and she nicked a few chips in her palm and tried to quickly withdraw the hand. Raven saw and made a muffled, "Oi!" when she swallowed her chip to scowled at Cass, taking her last chip and throwing it into her mouth before the pair rose, laughing together.

The laughter soon stopped when it loomed upon them that it was back to lesson time. Raven paused in the corridor, looking to Cass, "What lesson have you got now?"

"World Studies," informed Cass unhappily as her eyes drifted down her timetable, "Damnit, I got Ms. Joaquin. Had her last year, _why_ prolong my torture?"

"Ouch," said Raven gently, feeling pity for her friend. Her eyes fell back to her own timetable and she found herself grinning, "Ooh, I got double I.T."

Cass groaned, "Alright if you like that stuff." But Raven did. I.T was perhaps her best subject. It was the one she enjoyed most.

Raven looked to Cass with a sly smile, "Oh this is precious," she giggled, "Look who I've got," Cass tilted her head to study Raven's timetable, her eyes floating around the piece of paper till they found the correct box. Her eyes widen before narrowing and watching Raven with envy.

"Mr. Gerald," read Cass aloud, "You lucky bitch," she declared to Raven. If there was ever a teacher who deserved students, it was Mr. Gerald. He was closer to their age, extremely friendly, and, Raven and Cass noted daily, gorgeous.

"Less of that language," came a voice from behind them. Both Raven and Cass spun their heads to see Mr. Pewter watching them, "Why aren't you in class girls? The bell went a few minutes ago."

"Just looking where we are next.. new timetable and all," muttered Raven with a shrug. Her eyes glanced to Cass, "See you later," and the pair quickly departed before Mr. Pewter.

* * *

"Very good, Raven!" said Mr. Gerald as he leant over Raven's monitor and nodding to the work on screen. Raven practically beamed. If there was any way to a teacher's heart, it had through good grades. Raven eagerly said her thanks, determined to keep eye contact with him until he turned away to go round the rest of the class. Raven's eyes turned back to the screen and she sighed quietly. Spreadsheet building for her was a breeze. It was the first time their class had been introduced to it, and through the first lesson she had completed the class's scheduled week of work. 

There was nothing else for her to do, and anyway it was ten minutes till the end of school day. Raven relaxed somewhat, lifting her pen to doodle on the edge of the task list paper. She spared a thought for Cass, for after her World Studies lesson she had P.E. Not a nice afternoon for they were her least favourite subjects.

"Right! Log off everybody! Good work, we'll continue that on Wednesday!" called Mr. Gerald through the classroom, "But not all of us," he added in undertone to Raven with a grin, "You've done great, Raven." He then added a wink in a friendly manner but Raven practically skipped a heartbeat. The musical tune of computers shutting down echoed around the room, the bell finally rung through the school and the students quickly bustled out of the doors to head off home to recuperate from the first day back.

* * *

Raven spotted Cass walking round the side of the Gym hall, her expression glum and her appearance untidy by the activities in the Gym. "Cass!" Raven called, running over to her and grinning sheepishly, "What did you do in P.E?"

"Running," moaned Cass, her face sporting fiery cheeks, "I can run, but not for that length of time!" Raven nodded her understanding, lifting her drink from her bag to finish it off but Cass snatched it out of her hand and quickly downed it, giving a sigh of relief, "Thanks," she breathed with a limp smile to her friend.

Raven shook her head gently, "It's alright, but you could at least ask."

Cass shrugged her shoulders apologetically as the pair set off down the street. She made another groane, pushing her sleekblonde hair back, tying it up to free the hair from her hot face. Raven watched her idly a moment, Cass had gorgeous hair. No matter how much Cass liked to complain about her appearance, her hair was wonderful. Raven wished she had hair like that, and a figure like Cass's too. She had a great figure even though she detested all sport activity! Life was cruel.

The pair strolled on down in silence for most of the walk, Cass recovering still from the horrible P.E lesson. Raven had earlier mentioned the happening in her I.T lesson, but after a few minutes of giggles it wasn't worth re-mentioning. The last street populated by shops came into view, after that it was a lush suburb and woodland stretching after. Shops on this final road were considerably smaller and more personal than the large high street stores. One of Raven's personal favourites was the sweet shop at the end, run by a wonderful couple. They were old now, but when Raven was young she'd always be offered freebies when she came wandering by and sticking her nose against the window to slather at the rows of bright sweets and chocolate. They even did sometimes now when she popped in.

The quiet walk was disturbed when a man suddenly hurtled from one of the side streets and ran up towards the pair at stop speed. He had a vicious expression on his face, clothed darkly. A suspicious character, Raven decided. He kept on running towards them. Cass had the sense to make a gasp and run out of his path, not wanting to cause trouble, but Raven stood quite dumbfounded. Then, to her surprise, he stopped right in front of her. Sullen eyes stared at her intensely, and his stubbly jaw moved when he uttered his words in a low voice, almost threatening, but done in such a manner that they couldn't be classed as such, "Kid, tell me, where's the Planning Department at this end o' town?" he asked in a composed manner, steely eyes focusing on her with a vicious glint.

Raven's eyes drifted around his appearance, exploring absent-mindedly. Eyes watched the contours of his face, his unusually defined hair, and the glimmering tags that hung off his neck. Feeling compelled to answer, Raven pointed behind her, "Two blocks down.. Beside the Job Office." She did it out of safety, why agitate ferocious looking men?

"Thanks," he growled, without much emotion. He ran straight round her then, heading the way she had gestured. He seemed to be very distant, as if not completely happy or at one with his world. Raven turned to watch him run, only then pondering if she had done the right thing by helping him out. Cass didn't seem to think so,

"Hey!" she hissed, stepping over to her, "Are you crazy? Talking to that guy? He looks like some sorta robber!"

Raven quickly looked to her, "And refuse to help and get a weapon to my throat?" she added sarcastically as she turned heading back down the road, eyes drifting over the green canopy over her favourite shop.

Cass snorted her dislike, "He's probably a mutant," she said bitterly.

"What makes you think that?" asked Raven curiously. She was not fully informed on mutants. They had been drifting in and out of the media for a few months now. Sparse information was getting delivered and so knowledge was limited about these mutants. Cass knew more, her father worked at the NY Times and information seemed to be delivered home to his family daily.

"Cos he looked like a bad sort," said Cass with a firm nod.

"You can't call every criminal or bad person a mutant," insisted Raven with a frown, hitching her bag over her shoulder, "That doesn't define mutants fairly."

"I can, and I will," muttered Cass, as if that finalised the matter. Raven just shrugged gently, deciding not to press the issue and get them into an argument.

The friends parted when the reached the corner, Cass disappearing down her street with a wave and Raven continuing up her own. Raven walked on in silence now, her head slightly lowered as she wandered up the street. But her head lifted when she heard a screech of tyres and yells screaming from the roads behind her. Her head spun round to see a single car racing on down the inhabited road. Her brow rose and eyes lighted with recognition. It was Peter! Her eyes followed the red car as it passed her, brow instantly furrowing when the car had not beeped its horn nor a cheeky yell had been issued to her. Had Peter not seen her? She was sure it was him, the brown haired man in the front. The registration was his. But he did not even glance her way. And why was he speeding like that?

Continuing to think on the situation she continued on down the road until she turned into her driveway, she shrugged as she pushed open the front door. He probably wasn't watching out for her, she had walked home a little slower today. Once in she nudged the door closed with her rear, slinging her bag off her shoulder and into the corner, "I'm home!" she called unnecessarily, the door had shut loud enough. Her mother came running through to the hallway, shushing her daughter through gritted teeth, the phone pressed to her ear. Raven shrugged gently, just about to turn into the living room when her eyes visibly noticed the colour drain from her mothers face.

* * *

How did you like that :D Please review. It makes me know if it's worth continuing! I want to know if you're enjoying it as much I enjoy writing it!


	3. Consumed by Guilt

**Deppfreak:** Thank you! I hope to see you reviewing! Hehe. Here's the next chapter.

**Summersfan:** I'm glad you like it! But, hold on, a sequel! I've only done two chapters! o.o

**Carmilla:** Thanks! I didn't want to throw people straight into an emotional chapter, you need to realise her original happiness before we get into the thickness of the plot. I hope you like the rest of it!

**Chapter 3**

Raven stopped completely, her eyes completely on her mother's face. The phone was placed down shakily, the receiver rattling in its spot by the quivering hands. Raven frowned, stepping closer to her mother, "What is it?" she asked, "What's happened Mum?"

Gemma placed a hand to her mouth to cover the sob of tears, "It's Peter." Her eyes began to sparkle with tears, her voice still shook with disbelief, "He got stabbed by a carjacker."

"What?" gasped Raven, now sharing that sudden impact of shock, "Stabbed? Is he in hospital?"

Her mother shook her head slowly; "They didn't take him to the hospital. He was already dead.." a noisy weep came from her and she clamped her arms tightly around her daughter, "He's dead, Raven!"

Shock silenced Raven, and she was numb to the embrace of her sobbing mother. Her mother continued to whine out words that passed Raven faintly, not taking them in. Her eyes just glared over his mother's heaving shoulders, "Oh my poor nephew," Gemma cried, "Right outside the Job Office.. "

Her mother's last sentence brought her to reality, "Outside the Job Office?"

"Yes.. next to the Planning Department, that's where they said the guy had come from.. "

Raven pushed her mother from her, giving a choked gasp, "No!"

"Darling, I know.. I know it's so hard to take in.." her mother whispered, cradling her daughter's cheeks.

Raven shook her head, pushing her mother's hands away, "Oh no.." images of the man that she encountered in the street earlier flashed through her mind. Words being replayed _'..he looked like a bad sort..'_ came Cass's voice, _' ..are you crazy? Helping that guy?..' _It was him.. Cass was right! He was a criminal! If she had let him run on by and refused help, her cousin would never be dead! It was her fault! With a sob she barged round her mother, leaping up the stairs two at a time and entering her room with a forceful slam of her door.

With shaking sobs she threw herself face down on the bed, her hands clasped over her face as she moaned her distress and uncontrollable tears. Why had she helped him? Why couldn't she have ignored the man and continued on home with Cass. Her tears came even louder when she remembered seeing Peter's car speed on by, yet no recognition from the man inside. Because it hadn't been Peter, it had been that criminal, that vicious man who she helped in his murderous plans!

The tears never seemed to stop; they kept falling, pitiful moans weeping from her, distraught anger and sadness emitting from her room and sounding all over the house, including downstairs, where her mother sat alone, her head in her hands. But eventually, the sobbing wearied her small form, and Raven's distress was temporarily vanquished as her eyes fell closed and her brain settled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When Raven opened her eyes the next morning she initially felt surprised to see such bright sunlight in her room. In the morning there was sunlight, but it was more of a hazy glow. Her confusion was settled when her eyes glanced to her clock. Midday.. MIDDAY?! Why had her mother let her sleep in so long? She sat up, attempting to kick away her covers that she realised weren't even upon her, and she was still in the same clothes of yesterday. She frowned before shaking her head to herself. She had had a pretty horrendous nightmare last night. Dreaming of Peter dying.. wondered what he'd make of it all. She made a faint smirk when she thought up possible replies he'd offer until she realised she was still extremely late for school. She quickly ran out of her bedroom, hurrying halfway down the stairs, when she heard her mother on the phone in the hallway. Wait a minute.. why wasn't she at work? Her mother _never_ missed a day. 

Slowly, a cold feeling of nausea settled into the pit of her stomach as her mother's conversation crept to her ears. "No, no.. we don't want to come down. His parents should.. Yes, Louisa and David will be there, of course they will. Yes, already identified.. Alright. I know, thank you.." her mother fell silent except for small nods and the occasional sniff of tears, before finally, "Alright.. goodbye."

It was true?

Not a dream?

Everything about yesterday came hurtling back into her mind and with a frightened gasp she spun back up the stairs. Her mother had looked upwards at the noise, wiping her eyes, "Raven?" But Raven was firmly back in her room, sat on the edge of her bed with flowing tears. Oh, the guilt. The sickness. She felt so unclean. The base of her hands rubbed at her eyes slowly until her lids burned at the contact and she finally released her eyes of the pain. Sore and tired eyes glanced across the room, catching her reflection in the mirror opposite. She stood slowly, instantly frowning. Something unusual had caught her attention. She moved slowly towards the mirror with a cautious walk before stopping face to face with her reflection. There was nothing unusual..

Then, there it was again! Her bright blue eyes flashed with strikes of yellow before resuming their innocent shade. Raven made a scream, practically throwing herself from the mirror and into her chair, both fell, and Raven tumbled across the carpet in a dazed manner.

"Raven?" a male voice came through her door, "Raven, are you alright?" it was her father.. he had stayed at home too. His voice had lost its bass quality and hoarseness overtook its tone.

Raven pushed her chair upright, standing slowly, "Fine.." she said quietly, "Just.. – it's nothing."

"Sure?"

"Mmhm.." Raven pushed her hair from her face as she walked back to the mirror, then staring back into her reflection. Nothing, just sparkling blue eyes shimmering right back at her.. nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps the guilt was toying with her, playing with her mind. She'd heard that things like this drive people crazy. Was she, simple Raven Darkholme, going insane?

Even that sounded extreme.

But so did the simple Darkholme family being disrupted by a murder. And that so easily happened, so cruelly, so callous in it's speed.

Her eyes fell upon her mobile phone which sat ringing in its holder. She stepped over to it, reading the name on screen. 'Cass – Mobile.' Raven sighed and pressed the cancel button. She didn't want to talk to her just now; she was probably wondering why the hell she hadn't turned up to school. She wasn't to know what had happened.. With another sigh Raven fell back on her bed, staring up miserably at the ceiling in complete lonely silence..

* * *

There you go. Please review! (: You've just seen the signs of her mutation! 


	4. Feeling a Little Blue

**Tique:** I'm glad you like it! But don't forget, this is before her mutation, but bad stuff hasn't happened yet!

**Tasher Taylor:** Thank you! I'll keep this going as long as I have people reviewing and enjoying!

**d:** Hehe, thank you. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

The morning sunlight woke Raven the next morning. It filtered in gently through her blinds and brought her drowsy brain to attention as her eyes slowly opened. The covers were not upon her, and again she was still in clothes. As she pushed herself forward off the mattress her eyes happened upon her clock. It was still early morning. With a stretch as she rose she considered going to school today. She knew she had to go back sometime.. and it would take her mind of things surely..

Raven slowly rose and walked across her carpeted floor in an unhurried manner. With a sleepy yawn she pulled open her bedroom door, not surprised by the darkness of the corridor. No one else was awake yet. She quietly made her way across to the bathroom, slipping in through the door and closing it behind her entry. The lock was heard shutting with a satisfied click before Raven turned to the large mirror on the bathroom wall.

This was an occasional ritual, the prod and poke of a sleepy face to try and direct some life into the pale features and droopy eyes. But as Raven directed her fingertips to her cheeks she immediately froze in movement. Widened eyes darted down to the reflection of her hands before she gasped and held them out to be studied warily. The top of each finger adopted a strange blue tint to them, it was barely noticeable in the poor lighting, but to Raven they stood out horrifically. Sheer terror overcame her at the sight. It wasn't normal! Blue skin! Did she have some sort of disease? Raven closed her eyes again and tried to think logically. It was irrational to have blue skin. The light must be playing tricks on her eyes, she decided resolutely. But when her eyes dared to reopen, the very shimmer of her azure eyes had changed to the electric yellow as they did last night.

But this time, Raven did not jump back nor scream in fright. She just watched with an anxious curiosity at the peculiar brightness of her eyes. But within a few moments they had returned to their normal colour. Her brow deepened with a frown. This was very alarming.. what was it that was happening? Her eyes chanced a peek back down to her hands.. they were getting darker.. it was more and more noticeable by the second. With a worried frown she looked into her reflected eyes for some comfort. She sighed a moment glancing to the wall of the bathroom before something made her eyes return to her face. With horror she noticed the same blue tint coming upon her cheeks.

"Oh no.." she moaned softly, pressing herself closer to the mirror, rubbing at her cheeks to try and remove the colour as if it were only a spot of make-up gone wrong. Her fists clenched angrily at the lack of success. Then her eyes trailed upwards, gasping as she saw a lock of red hair be evident in her black tresses. She couldn't go out looking like this.. anyone would think she was a mutant!

_..A mutant.._

Maybe that's what it was? She was turning into one of those beings that Cass hated. Fighting the urge to allow building tears spill she swallowed, taking a deep breath of consolation.

Raven's eyes suddenly darted madly about the bathroom, they landed upon her mother's makeup bag and she wrenched it from the shelf before rummaging through urgently. Her hands retrieved a small compact powder and she quickly opened it and began spreading it over her cheeks and fingers. It was working. The more she put on the more the blue faded into the plush shade of cream.

When the blue shade had gone, Raven finally lowered her hands and carried the powder case with her she crept quietly back into her room to change for school. She'd leave the house alone.. preferably avoiding Cass too if she could..

* * *

The front door was closed quietly behind her as Raven left the house for school. Her parents were still asleep, again not working that day. Raven wasn't expected to be either.. but she had to do something.. being cooped up was driving her insane and making her ultimately feel worse. Her footsteps were quiet as she walked down her driveway before pressing round onto the pavement to school. Her eyes constantly glanced to her bare hands, nervously checking for any spread of blueness.

When the girl had walked into a busier part of New York's outskirts the most terrible thing happened, and without any warning. The heavens dullened ever so quickly, and the rain began to drift down in graceful showers. Raven normally wouldn't complain, for she liked the rain, the cool feel of it splashing upon her skin was an awe-inspiring sensation – but her blood seemed to suddenly freeze as she realised the implications of it upon her powdered flesh. With a startled cry she hurled herself desperately into a nearby bus shelter, furiously wrapping her coat around her body in a bid to keep her powdered body parts covered, but it was no use.. the trickle of murky droplets trailed down the tops of her hands and along her fingers, the stream of the peach shaded liquid revealed the true oddity.

A small whine escaped Raven's throat as she chewed upon her lower lip nervously at the sight.. no doubt it would be completely washed off eventually. She quickly turned to her schoolbag, sifting through the inner to retrieve specially brought gloves. She thought they'd come in handy in case of emergency situations.. like this one. They were hurried pulled on over his trembling hands, covering the abnormal stains. Her eyes rose up to the heavens at the rainfall, another worry overcoming here. This was near where her cousin was murdered.. what if that man was still here.. She glanced nervously around her for a moment before she hurriedly began to ran through the rain, intending to get to school as soon as possible.

* * *

Raven had managed to successfully avoid Cass for the most part of the day, finding that she was becoming exceptionally skilled to diving around random corners when Cass, or even a look-alike appeared. It was still only late morning, the lunch hour coming after this current lesson. Raven quietly entered her classroom, keeping her face down and eyes still to the surprised glances she got and mutterings. It appeared the reasons for her absence had soon travelled around school. Her French teacher, Ms Roberts, instantly scolded the class with a piercing glare before her eyes softened upon Raven and she nodded gently to the girl, "Nice to have you back _Mademoiselle Darkholme_. Please take a seat."

Raven nodded slowly in reply, slipping into her usual seat and untying her bag buckle, she then grabbed her textbooks and various required items from inside. Her mind was still in another world for the most part of the lesson; she only just managed to reply with a, "_Oui madame_," to the register before she slipped back into her distant thoughts. Her eyes idly travelled upon the whiteboard for a moment and she noticed the rest of the class writing the notes within their books. Raven quickly straightened in her seat, leaning forward and copying the work into her own book, inside scolding herself for zoning out.

But as the class was silent with the faint scratches of pens to paper, a low feminine voice suddenly came in Raven's left ear. Raven practically leapt in the air with fright as her name was spoken to her, her French papers went flying off the desk and her pencils rolled away noisily. With widened eyes and heavy breathing Raven finally managed to look to Ms Robert who had since adopted a startled expression to the girl's reaction, "Are you alright?" asked the woman in her French accent, watching Raven worriedly as she crouched beside her.

"Yes.. er.. _Oui_.." mumbled Raven hopelessly, ducking under the table to gather her papers. As she arrived back to sit in her chair she consciously pulled the collar of her jacket around her neck. It had been turned up to avoid anyone seeing her bare neck, just incase the blue shade appeared anywhere else. She had covered up most of her body, the only visible area was her powdered face, and it was summer, albeit late summer.

"Raven.." Ms Roberts said quietly so only the girl would hear her, "Why have you worn so much clothing today, are you feeling alright?"

Raven sheepishly glanced up to the teacher, "I.. er.. have a virus or something," she murmured, "I'm really cold.." she rubbed at the arms of her jacket for effect, nodding her head slowly.

"_D'accord_," murmured Ms Roberts, rising from Raven and turning back to the front of the desk. She refrained from questioning the girl, she had heard of the happenings with her cousin, Peter. The last thing she needed was nagging. Raven lowered back to her work as the teacher left her side, craning her head down to the papers as she continued to write. But then, another voice came; this was much quieter than Ms. Roberts - it was a vehement hiss from behind her.

"I know the truth, Darkholme," came the low sneer.

Ever so slowly Raven's hand paused in the writing of her sentence. Her head rose worriedly before she turned to look hastily at the person at behind her, "What?" she asked in a coy whisper.

The girl behind her gave Raven a large smirk, "I know why you're covering yourself up so much.. I heard you were feeling under the weather," the girl then gave a vicious chuckle of quiet laughter, "You know.. feeling a little_ blue_.."

A horrified stream of coldness drenched through Raven's insides and with a frightened gasp she threw her hand to the back of her exposed neck. When her head had bent down to her work, her hair had fell either side of her head to reveal her bare neck.. not even her upturned collar covered it all. The laughing girl continued her whispering words, "What _are_ you? Some kind of freak?"

"Raven? Marisa?" called Ms. Roberts to the incoherently quiet commotion, "Is there a problem?"

Whilst Marisa shook her head slowly and quickly lowered back to her work, Raven turned her wide eyed and frightened gaze to her teacher, "I need to go.." she managed to whisper, now flinging a specially brought scarf around the bare part of her neck and dragging her papers and stationary into her bag.

"Raven?" questioned Ms. Roberts curiously.

"No, I must go," cried Raven in a trembling voice, staggering out of her chair noisily. The entire class had now stopped writing and all over the room pairs of eyes stared at the disturbance. Anything but work was fine. "I feel ill," Raven said hurriedly, kicking the chair under the desk and turning out of the row of tables. But as she tried to run out, her foot scuffed another's and she hurtled down with a surprised gasp to the floor. She saw a maniacal grin on Marisa's face as she fell over, Marisa's foot slipping innocently back under the table, the end of Raven's scarf trapped beneath it. As she fell, she felt the scarf unravel from her neck, drifting away before falling to the floor and exposing her entire neck to the class.

The gasps and cries around the room were unanimous and Raven could only glare at the floor beneath her in a silent shock at the revelation that she had just performed. She was shaking so much now she could hardly stand upright, her legs refused to work beneath her, mixes of anger and fear overtaking her limbs. When she finally raised to her feet she threw herself into a run, leaving her scarf under the foot of Marisa, and she fled the school building with a relentless pour of tears over her powdered flesh coloured cheeks.. but the tops of her cheekbones were revealing the telltale signs of blue skin..

* * *

Thanks for reading! XD Please review this chapter!


	5. The Inevitable

**Winteress:** I'm glad you do! I hope you keep on doing so :D

**Calandra:** I believe that all of these kids must have had a perfect lifestyle at some point – e.g., Rogue, Bobby. Then things goes horribly wrong.. Which is were the "dead-end kid" part comes into it. Thanks for your review P

**Chapter 5**

Raven quickly threw herself in through the front door, closing it behind her nosily before she scrambled into the living room to collapse on the sofa in tears. What was she to do? Everyone in the class had seen the unnatural blueness of her skin. Word would spread around like wildfire. Soon, every teacher and student would know, including Cass. She could never go back there.. Her quiet sobbings were cut short as she heard a sound upstairs. Immediately Raven froze with widened eyes. Of course, her parents were still in, how could she have forgotten? They would have heard her entry, they would be downstairs soon.. seeing the inevitable.

With no scarf to cover her neck, she desperately tugged the collar of her coat around her neck, burying into it whilst still crying. What could she say? Why had to ran home without her parent been contacted first?

"Raven?" came a curious voice from the hallway. Her mother proceeded round into the living room, blinking down at the curled up heap on the sofa, which peered at her owlishly. "I thought I heard the door shut.. why did you go to school today? I thought I said you needed to stay away from school for now," her mother moved closer to her, sitting beside the girl in the sofa, "I should have known you'd have been coming home." She sighed gently, resting a hand on her daughter's arm. Her eyes had stillened on her daughter's cheeks, did they have a blue tint on them? She must be going mad.. she brushed it aside, the light must be playing with her eyes.

Raven found herself exhaling a sigh of relief. Her mother appeared to have assumed that Raven had come home due to the fact of Peter's death. Well, Raven was willing to go along with that. "I just thought it'd help clear my head if I got back into routine," explained Raven sheepishly, averting her eyes from her mother. She felt guilty, but that had been her original plan, she didn't expect her day to go so devastatingly wrong.

"It was too soon dear.." her mother said softly, squeezing her daughter's arm comfortingly, "Did you not tell the school you were coming home?"

"No," murmured Raven, "I just.. ran home."

Her mother nodded in understanding, "Alright darling.. I'll go ring the school to let –"

"No!" Raven had quickly gasped, before sheepishly averting her eyes again.

"Raven? Why not? They need to know you're safe."

Raven quickly had to think up of some excuse, "But.. they might.. um.. mark it down on my records or something that I run from school.. or something.."

"Nonsense Raven, they know what's happened.. they'll understand."

Just then, the telephone in that hallway began to ring shrilly – and Raven felt her insides run cold with dread. What if that was the school.. or Cass. Anybody who was going to admit the truth.

"Evan? Will you get that?" called her mother from the room, "Evan?" she sighed when he refused to answer and rose from the sofa herself to disappear into the hallway. From her seat, Raven heard her mother's footsteps head across the wooden flooring to the telephone table, the ringing stop and her mum politely request down the phone, "Hello?" Raven buried her face behind her faces, hoping to the heavens that it wasn't bad news. She continued to listen.. "Raven? Yes, she's here now, at home."

"Oh no.." moaned Raven softly into her palms, feeling her tears spill once more.

"Be careful? What on earth are you on about?" her mother questioned with a derisive tone, "There's nothing wrong with her.." Raven heard her mother impatiently sigh, then the sound of fingernails tapping the windowpane. That was always a sign of her mother's growing temper, "Look, there is nothing wrong with Raven, she's just having a difficult time." Another scornful sigh, "Oh, I'm not listening to this.. she – What?" the words had stopped mid-sentence and a surprised tone had come, "She's.. no, don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing it's just media propaganda, yes. What are you – now look here. There is nothing wrong with my daughter!"

Raven turned in the sofa, burying her face into the plush cushions to quietly sob, her mother was defending everything the school was saying.. how wrong she was..

"Fine! Fine! I will look, but I don't believe you, there's absolutely nothing wrong with her. And don't listen to the media!" her mother growled her words impatiently, "Yes, good day," came the last snarl as she slammed the phone back down.

* * *

Gemma stared at the phone she had just shouted into sighing heavily. How dare they accuse her daughter of being such a thing.. mutants weren't even real anyway.. The woman shook her head gently, turning as she heard the stairs creak and saw her husband walking down apprehensively.

"What's wrong Gemma? Was that the school?" he asked, reaching the last few steps to join her side.

"Yes.. they had the nerve to put forth some shocking accusations about our Raven," she fumed, "They called her a mutant, can you believe that? They're not even real – as I said, media propaganda.. don't you agree?"

But Evan was silent.

"Evan?" Gemma questioned, "Don't you agree?" she persisted, a frightened expression overcoming her face.

But Evan shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid I don't.. I've seen it with my own eyes, Gemma.." Gemma narrowed her eyes gently, shaking her head in dismissal. "No," insisted Evan, "I have.. the police carried a boy out of a house a few blocks away on my way home from work last month.. He was a mutant.. he was vicious, snarling."

"No.. Evan," gasped Gemma, "But Raven - "

"I've seen it Gemma! The boy had claws for God's sake, vicious black ones! They said he was a mutant. These mutants are dangerous, Gemma!"

"Before anyone calls her anything.. we must ask her," said Gemma with frightened eyes upon her husband, "But she's not.. not our Raven."

* * *

Raven had heard everything her parents had said from the room, the door was slightly ajar and the words had struck her like ice shards in her heart. Her hands were trembling, the tears still pouring, what was she going to do? Dangerous? She wasn't dangerous. Surely they'd see that. The more her sobs came, the more angst and worry that built up, the more the blueness of her skin began to develop, slowly taking over the tops of her hands like someone dripping blue ink into soft tissue. It spread so easily and seamlessly.

When she heard the door home she made a frightened gasp, shoving her hands into her pockets as she stared up at her parents with tearful eyes, "Mum.. please.." she begged, her tears pouring over her cheeks that had now heavily darkened.

Her mother moved forward slowly to Raven, "This is not true.." she whispered as she lowered beside her trembling daughter, "Raven.. " Evan had grabbed Gemma by the shoulder, as if expecting Raven to suddenly develop claws of her own and rabidly slash her mother. Gemma turned her head to Evan, tears quietly forming, "Evan, stop it. She's our daughter for God's sake."

"She.." but Evan turned his head away, releasing Gemma's shoulder.

"She's what? cried her mother, spinning her head to Evan, "She's not our daughter anymore, is that what you're saying?!"

But her father couldn't answer, a helpless shrug formed. Gemma turned her head back to Raven, watching he daughter carefully, "Raven.. are you what the school say you are? A.. a mutant?"

"I don't know.." Raven managed to whisper, "I don't know what's wrong with me," her mother appeared to be at least trying to defend her daughter from Evan's distant repulsion, so with desperation she leant force to mother, wanting to held and comforted like some small child. She wanted her mother to embrace her tenderly and tell her everything was going to be all right. But Gemma looked almost revolted by the approach and scrambled back from the stretched out arms. Raven stared in shock at her mother's repugnance, "Mum!" she cried, horrified.

"I'm sorry.." gasped Gemma, who was watched by her stern looking father, "I'm sorry Raven.." she continued breathlessly. Evan had lowered besides her, resting his arms around Gemma as though Raven had thrown her on the floor. Gemma raised her head slowly, her panicked breathes still sounding before her eyes widened and she let out a horrified yell at Raven, "Oh my God! Evan!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet and backing away from Raven.

Raven jumped up at the shout, alarmed and apprehensive. As her head turned to the distant mirror, she saw the shocking yellow eyes take over her own, brighter than ever, eerily contrasted against the blueness of her face which was now darkening at an incredible pace.

"Her face!" her mother screamed, "She – S-she's blue! Her face! Oh my God, her eyes!" her mother was becoming hysterical with the shouts as the signs of her daughter's mutation became apparent to her family's eyes.

The alarmingly bright yellow eyes watched their reflection with a certain despair and sadness. Raven finally lowered her head from the reflection, casting one last glance to her parents before she grabbed her bag and spun out of the room. But to her surprise, her father had rushed forward, grabbed by the collar of her jacket and whirled her round to face him, "You're not going anywhere. You are not leaving the house looking like the freak you are."

Raven stared up at her father, shocked by his rough handling when his hands used to always so tenderly hug her and comfort her like she was some china doll. "What do you mean?" she said quietly, insides tearing up at the distrust and repulsion in her father's once caring gaze.

"Get to your room," he growled, thrusting her out of his hands. Raven cried out as she fell backwards, hitting the banisters of the staircase and collapsing on the wooden flooring of the hallway.

"Evan!" came her sobbing mother's voice, torn between the love for her daughter and the fear of the revelation. But even at her fall and her mother's voice her father didn't flinch, "Go on! Get up there!" he bellowed, edging towards her with a warning hand. Raven gasped and cried as she slipped to her feet, quickly hurtling herself up the staircase, the tears streaming continuously down her cheeks as she heard her father's angry breathing and her mother's weeping calls to Evan..

* * *

_Hey! Please review! (: They make me happy! :D_

* * *


	6. Destroying Her

**asdfghjkl:** Thank you. I have updated – but it appears this story isn't very popular any more. ):

**Wintress:** Sorry it took so long to update, I kinda lost interest when I had a sudden drop in reviews. Maybe it'll pick up. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Chapter 6**

With heaving tears and ragged breaths Raven scrambled up the stairs, her voice hissed and gasp her sobs. She stumbled into her bedroom, shutting the door with a heavy slam behind her. Her back rested against the wood as she leant there listening in to the silence of her room. But below she could still hear her mother's distressed sob, her father's voice angry. Raven pressed her hands to her face and she unhappily let out a moan. What was to become of her after all this?

* * *

The next day, Raven had stayed firmly in her room, only exiting very briefly to use the bathroom; she hadn't even had anything to eat. Her parents avoid her room, staying out of her way and moving elsewhere if they came into proximity. However, as Raven was sat on her bed staring out of the window, she was surprised to see her door open. Her mother walking in. For the first time in days Raven smiled gently, had her mother come round?

But alas, her mother walked straight past Raven as if she weren't there, shutting the windows in the girls room and drawing the curtains. Raven was perplexed, "Mum?" she asked quietly.

"Don't ask questions," replied her mother sharply as she walked out of the room. "I will bring you some food later. Don't open the curtains, don't answer the phone and _don't_ come downstairs." The door was then shut.. and her mother disappeared.

Raven stared at the closed door. What was with all the rules? Did her mother not want anyone to contact her?

Of course..

She didn't want anyone to contact her.. Raven lowered her head gently. Her parents had actually gone to such lengths to make sure no one knew of what their daughter had become? She was only a mutant! Surely she still deserved a life of some sort!

* * *

The next few days came by, and Raven hung by the door to her room, waiting for her mother to bring her lunch. When the door opened, Raven quickly grabbed onto the side of the door, prising it open fully. Her mother gasped as the door was yanked open, and she stared face to face with her blue skinned daughter, "What are you doing?" cried Gemma as she stared at her angry daughter.

"Mum, why are you keeping me in here?" cried Raven, "Why can't I come and sit downstairs and watch TV with you both?"

"You are not allowed!" hissed Gemma, taking the handle and attempting to slam the door shut.

But Raven held on, "No! Mum! You can't do this to me!" Raven pushed forward, running out of her room to her mother who was backing away.

"Get away from me!" she gasped, pinning herself back against the wall, "Get back in your room!"

"No! I don't want to stay cooped up like some animal!"

"Why not?!" came another voice, "That's what you are!" her father had come up the staircase, glaring venomously at Raven, "Step away from my wife and get back in the room."

His wife? _Her_ _mother!_

"I don't want to!" shouted Raven, glaring at her father, "Why should I?!"

"Because you're a freak of nature.. and I don't want _anyone_ finding out about you.. you're only here because your mother is too soft for her own good."

"She our daughter," whispered Gemma, "No matter what I cannot turn her on the streets to die.."

"I could," growled her father, spinning to Raven, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her in the room. Raven screamed loudly, thrashing in her fathers grip, determined to not be shut in. But he slammed the door instantly, grabbing a newly forged key and locking the door.

Raven sat back in her room, crumpling upon the floor, staring in disbelief at the new keyhole in her door. When had that been installed? She gasped softly, her breaths shaking. Her head moved forth and she rested her forehead on the door with a defeated sigh.

* * *

And so the weeks passed by, Raven growing quieter by the days, reserving herself and drawing herself away from her parents, no long complaining and just accepting her fate. Her room remained locked, she was only let out for bathroom uses, and she had to wait for permission to have the door unlocked.

As Raven went quietly to the bathroom one day, she heard her mother talking on the telephone, crying and saying how Raven had run away without a trace since she had turned into a mutant and that they had no hope in finding her. Raven paused in her steps, blood running cold at her mother's words.

Run away? That was their excuse? They couldn't do that.. one day someone would see her.. wouldn't they? It wasn't like she was going to be locked in there for the rest of her life.. was it?

* * *

A few months later, and Raven awoken by no aid to see her dark room greet her as it always did. The curtains forever closed, the lights never allowed to be switched on. The only time her parents came near her was to bring food, and their visit was so quick Raven began to not notice their quiet arrivals, for they always departed as quickly as possible. Raven rolled off her bed gently, collapsing down to sit upon the floor against her wall with a soft sigh. She raised her blue skinned hands, watching them sadly. She let out a small moan, clasping her hands to face as she wept softly, body rocking slowly in desperation to comfort herself. The usual ritual of every living day.

She needed to talk to someone, someone who wouldn't fear her and run away from her.

But there was no one around.. she was locked in her room.. and her parents would never let her out..

She could feel her anger and distress building up inside her. There were voices in her head urging her to do wicked things, some things thought impossible to get out of the room. The voices always taunted her, mocking at her helplessness.

Her fists clenched gently as she sobbed some more, shaking her head. She was going to crack one day.

It wasn't right, no human, or mutant for that matter deserved to be locked up like this.. it was mental torture..

It was destroying her inside.

* * *

Please review, make me happy!


	7. The Mirror

**Devilaire Mshadi:** I thought Mystique stories seemed pretty rare, so I decided to begin one myself that will still manage to tie and run into the movies. Thank you however for reviewing, I appreciate it (:

**Rogue151:** Thank you for such a big review! Super! And yes, you're right, it was Logan. Well, think of it this way. Raven is younger there; it's in the past long enough (I think!) for Logan to still be in Stryker's control. In order to relate all these mutants I made Logan carry out a mission for him which did not mean to result in him killing anyone.. but he needed a car.. it happened to be Peter's and he got killed in the process of Logan stealing it / Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Mythers:** Thank you, I am gaining more confidence with this as it goes (and seeing lots of reviews liking it helps!) I know this update is belated but life IS hectic as late, and I'm trying to keep my other stories on track as well as this one.

**Galadeidre:** I have updated! Sorry! I'm happy that you like it so much. It's people like you who give me promising reviews that let me know that you readers do indeed want to read more! Thanks!

**Legolasfreak2:** Thank you. It will tie in with the movie and stuff. Glad you like it (:

**Dancing Through Life:** Yes, it does show the strength of some people's hatred. Mystique must have had traumatic things happen to make her into the mutant we know from the movies. More stuff will happen though.. so don't worry! Thanks for the review!

**Calandra:** Hello you! I did consider some sort of rough childhood like that, but it also seemed to be very stereotypical of a badass mutant P So I tweaked it to make it more traumatic.

**Chapter 7**

The rain thrashed murderously against Raven's windows as she sat silently on her bedroom floor. She knew it was nighttime, as there was no form of light filtering through her curtain, but she also had her clock still sat on her bedside table. But Raven hadn't looked at the time for months. She never needed to know the time. In a world where the days passed by undisturbed, time wasn't important. Nor did she use her calendar, she wasn't aware of the month, or day. She wasn't even sure if they had ventured into a new year or not. She had been locked up so long that she had lost all track of time.

In truth, it was the ninth month since she had been first shoved into her room, the ninth month since her mutation was blatantly revealed. But she couldn't tell. She didn't even know how much she had changed body-wise since that fateful day, for she never looked in her mirror. She was too frightened at what would stare back at her.

Ever so slowly, she stretched off the carpet and stood to her feet. She walked slowly over to one of her windows, prising back the curtains to stare down at the dark road. The rain slashed down in torrential sheets whilst the wind howled and roared as it grabbed at every lingering object to thrash and shake it up. As threatening as the outside world look, she so desperately wanted to be out there, to touch reality again. The dark confinements of this square room were slowly breaking her down. She didn't feel the same anymore. For countless nights she had opened her curtains and stared at the street below with so much longing. But as she looked down to her dark blue hands she made a soft sigh and covered them up under the sleeves of her jumper. She could never step outside into this world.

She turned gently from the window, pulling the curtains closed before she shuffled slowly back across her carpet and sat down against the wall. She curled up upon herself, staring across the room at where her chest of drawers sat. Her mirror was still stood upon it, but a sheet from her bed had covered the large grandness of it. As you may well remember, she didn't look at her reflection. Ever.

_Go on.._ came a voice inside her head. _Go to the mirror.._

Raven sat against the wall, staring at the covered mirror that stood opposite her on the chest of drawers. _Go on.. _Ever so slowly, her hands gripped into small fists as she stood back to her feet and walked slowly across the room. The outside wind continued to holler its anger and vehemently rattled at her windows like some trapped beast. But the frightful noises were ignored as she slowly walked towards her mirror. Her dark hands rested gently on the wood of the surface, unclasping from their tightly coiled clenches. She stared at the white sheet that covered the front of the mirror, and she carefully uncurled her trembling fingers, which arched out of the frightened ball like a spider rearing from it's back. Her fingers clasped at the front of the cloth, suddenly and hurriedly whipping it down. The material tumbled, landing upon the chest of drawers and sending items scuttling across the smooth surface.

Her wide and frightened eyes stared into themselves; her shaking hands rested back down on the surface, clutching the fallen sheet. She watched her reflection with an apprehensive expression, like she didn't really want to view the sight, like it was some bloody scene of an accident. For there was a burning hopelessness in her eyes, a submissive retreat in the striking yellow. Her defiance had been weaned away, her hope and pride battered at and destroyed like a blunt axe upon wood, chipping away parts of her. Pieces that made her inside.

There was a solemn realisation in the pit of her stomach as she watched the shine of her blue face be framed by the new, striking red hair. There really would be no escape from this life. Even if she got out of this room, away from her parents, she would be forever trapped by hatred - invisible rope tying her down, cutting into her, loathing her for being who she was; for being what she was.

But just when one simple breakthrough of being able to look yourself in the eye occurs. Terrible things commence to ruin that shred of relief.

You thought you had just grabbed the rope that will hoist you out of this dark pit of despair.. but at the top, somebody just cut the line..

* * *

It was a deep downward spiral. There was little she could do to stop herself plummeting so fast to the very lowest of lows. With her mirror uncovered, she would stare at her face every day, wondering if she would ever change, wondering if her life would ever be normal. She had been stuck in this abhorred abyss for so long, she couldn't remember her own age anymore. Years had gone by, and the only contact she had was from her parents who still held nothing but loathing and distrust for their daughter. But the global hatred from the outside world had not yet reached her. But it had been tapping on her window in the night, just to let her know that it would be coming. Like the wind that eased through the gaps of her window frame, the suffocating stench of anger was creeping in and it began to strangle her dimmest hopes.

It would whisper to her, voices come and go through her head, each one displaying their anger and thorough hatred. She'd sit and cry alone in the corner, wishing for these voices to leave her. But they followed the breeze of the wind, and the wind never stopped. Air would never cease to exist. She vocally begged for them to stop, but they never did, they laughed and jeered.

One night, she ran up to the mirror, staring at her face, tears streaming from her eyes. The voices were multiplying, they were louder. She could hear a car engine rumbling in the street below, but these voices were now drowning it out, swirling like an unbreakable fog around her weak mind.

"Go away.." she whispered, staring into those vivid eyes, "Please go away."

A thousand voices escalated their volume, so much so she could feel her head straining at the pressure, hurting.

"Please!" she cried, her voice rising as she shook her head in despair at her reflection, as if it were to blame for her condition, "Stop taunting me!" Her hands moved to her face, covering as she sobbed into her hands. She still shook her head, her hands moving slowly before clutching at her forehead, trying to press the voices out as she gripped into her head viciously with her hands, "STOP IT!" she screamed whilst her fingers sat poised like spiders, fingers arched whilst her nails drove into the dark shining flesh, puncturing the surface as blood began to ooze out of the digging grooves. It ran along her fingers, staining her nails and trickling down through her hair.

She gasped softly at her self-destruction, staring as the blood streamed slowly in long and winding strips down her forehead, dropping off the contour of her eyebrows to splash at her cheeks. The voices jeered and laughed louder, mocking her. Her breaths quickly escalated, eyes tightening as she made a furious scream of anger, her bloodied hands reaching forward and swiping the mirror off the chest of drawers. She staggered backwards, the clean glass now smeared in her bloodied handprints as she spun at the wall, smashing the mirror against it with desperate screams of fervent rage.

She repeatedly struck the wall with it, the glass shattering and spilling out of the frame like a thousand tears. With one last scream of fury she snapped the frame in half as it slapped against the wall, the wood buckling and splintering defeatedly. She gasped madly for air, her chest heaving with her sudden explosion. She looked down to her shaking hands that held either half of the broken frame, bloodied smears coating them. She gently dropped them; giving a soft exhale as the torrent inside her head had calmed and she could hear the alarmed shouts from her parent's bedroom. She sunk slowly to the floor, resting her head down in the shattered glass. The blood smeared from her wounded scalp and across the carpet and shimmering shards. But right there and then.. she slipped away. Her body went weak and her eyes fluttered shut as she fell unconscious. As she slumped down slowly, her bedroom door burst open, but she had collapsed in a bloodily curled heap in the ruined remains of that wretched mirror.

* * *

I finally updated! Please review for me!


	8. The World Outside

**Happosai:** Thank you for reviewing. It's great to see you like it so much! I will try my best to continue this for as long as possible.

**Sych:** Hey, Thanks for reading this! You're a treasure reading all my X-Men stories! Great to have my first ever reviewer following me through Fanfiction. My dedicated SPOUSE you, lol.

**MasterOfPuppets08:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**Dancing Through Life:** Yay. "Powerful" just the adjective I wanted out of this story. This is meant to be a powerful story. So thank you! It's great to hear you like it so much.

**Legolasfreak2:** Yay, "powerful" again :D Yes, a good insight should help you to understand her and her later life decisions. Thank you for reviewing.

**Rogue151:** I updated! Well, I've never read the comics, so I don't really know anything. I only know most things off Internet research. And I know what site you mean by the mention of spotlight. I already use that site for my research. It's very good (:

**Calandra:** It's meant to be shocking! Lol. It's meant to be long enough to severely weaken and corrupt her. Thanks for the review!

**Galadeidre:** No problem, I figured you'd be interested to see if I updated or not! P but she does have a determined streak in her in the movies. She still has it then from now She's isn't going to give up.. she doesn't want to. But as you saw previously. She's breaking down. And for your question on her abilities, it was all come clear as you read (: Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 8**

The conscious world was beckoning her slowly, as did a softly soothing voice. Like a mother easing her child out of sleep. The comforting calls washed through Raven with such a warm feeling of security that she hadn't felt for years. Her bright eyes opened slowly, staring dazedly at the ceiling for a moment. One thing that quickly struck her as odd was the blast of sunlight across her bedroom ceiling. She hadn't seen true sunlight for so long, it was blinding and yet so beautiful. Also, she could feel the warm confinements of her bed around her, like someone had tucked her in. Ironically, the voice that brought her to conscious was her mother; the person who had tucked her in bed was her mother.

The person watching over her now, was her mother.

Rightly so, for of course, that was as it should be. Any normal child would not be perturbed by the situation. But as Raven and her family had distinguished long ago. She was anything but normal. This was completely surreal. In fact, it almost frightened her to think such a thing was happening. And when she turned those startlingly bright eyes upon her mother's crouched form, she quickly felt as though the last few years didn't exist. The long painful build up to her breakdown tumbled away as easily as a gust upon autumn leaves.

"M-mum?" she whispered softly, trying to sit up, "What ..?"

Her mother shushed her quietly, "Don't talk.. just rest."

"Why are you here?" Raven asked, although she did lay down to her mother's instruction. Her eyes lowered to look at her hands, both had been bandaged, bloodstains marking her slim digits and wrists from last night's brutality with the mirror.

"Because I need to take care of you. You could have killed yourself last night," her mother sighed softly as she watched her daughter's injuries before looking at the bed covers.

However, a bitter resentment came over Raven who quickly took her attention off her hands and instead upon her mother, "But you hate me. Why would you care if I was dead?"

"Raven.." gasped her mother, "Last night was the final straw. Just as much as you couldn't take it anymore.. I couldn't take seeing my own daughter's life being ruined."

"As far as. Dad's.. concerned. I'm not any daughter of yours."

"Oh, ignore him," muttered Gemma, averting her eyes again.

Raven's eyes slowly stared at her, and she now sat up slowly in her bed. A horrific realisation came over her, "He doesn't know you're here, does he?" But before her mother could respond, Raven continued, "You're doing this behind his back, seeing me behind his back!"

The way in which her mother lowered her face to her hands proved Raven right, "He doesn't want me to come near you."

"I know!" cried Raven, throwing back the covers and stalking around her room. Her hands gestured the air angrily, "I know he doesn't, he hates me!"

However, her mother desperately scrambled over to her daughter, hands outstretched as she tried to quieten her down. Her hands never went as far as to touch the blue skin however. "Raven, please.. ssh.. The last thing we need in your father finding out."

Raven lowered her head, gently shaking it as she contemplated over angry thoughts to herself.

"This has gone on long enough.." Gemma whispered, gently taking her daughter by the clothed arms, she held her firm as she looked down at her, "Mutant or not, you are still my daughter, and after all the shock and fear. I've come to realise that I love you no matter how you are labelled." She sighed softly before continuing, "And also, I've come to realise, that your only hope is to get out of here.."

"Get out of here? Out of the house?"

Her mother nodded softly, her hair spilling over her cheeks, "Yes, without your father realising. I will get you out of here, Raven."

But Raven shook her head, staring up at her mother with a new face of horror and fear, "But mum, out there. It's a world waiting to kill me!"

"Raven!" cried her mother, "You need to get out there and find other mutants. Somebody out there can help you. You cannot stay here much longer,or _this_ isgoing to kill you."

"So you'd rather me die on the streets than in my prison?" Raven murmured bitterly, turning from her mother and walking back to her bed where she sat down with folded arms, staring at the floor. She couldn't leave, could she? The world would be a dangerous place for someone like her.

Softly, her mother turned, gently studying her daughter from the short distance, "You have a chance of freedom outside this house. Away from the people who know you, away from your father… away from me.." she made a determined sigh, closing her eyes, "Raven you must.."

Slowly, Raven raised her head, staring directly at her mother with such an intensity she saw her mother recoil slightly at the frightening eyes, "When am I to leave?"

Slowly, her mother walked from the bed, passing slowly over the carpet as she walked towards the door, "Tonight Raven. If you are well enough. Tonight."

The door to her room closed, leaving Raven staring at the marked woodwork where she had clawed at the door like some animal for the past few years. Tonight? Tonight she would be outside breathing in the fresh air? Feeling the natural light bathe on her skin? It felt so surreal. Was she dreaming? Would she really be out there tonight? She turned her head to stare at her opened curtains, watching the glowing sunlight longingly. And who else to submit her freedom from this dark hole; other than the most important person in her life. Her mother. Her father didn't matter anymore, he hated her, and she hated him. He was some ferocious beast controlling this prison system. She could beat him. He prowled and kept them in line. And he frightened her mother. The voices in her head told her so..

And these voices were far from wrong..

* * *

Please review!


	9. Broken Wings

**Tasha Taylor:** A pleasant surprise to see you review too! More reviewers are lovely! It's great to hear that you like my story so far. I hope I am portraying Mystique with a realistic approach. Thank you for reviewing!

**Galadeidre:** Well, we hope she gets out of there! Otherwise she IS gonna end up killing herself in there. And I understand about exams.. did one last week.. and I got one this Wednesday. If you do come on to read, let's hope it's a nice bit of stress relief for you! P Good luck!

**Legolasfreak2:** I haven't said exactly how long she's been locked in her room in fear of getting into the story then finding myself in some bad plot holes due to age and stuff. So, so far it's just been hinted at as "a few years" take that as you wish. And Raven won't find out about the full extent of her powers until later. P Thanks!

**Wolfie:** I don't intend to finish it just yet! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rogue151:** She'll discover her powers eventually, not just yet though P

**Brynnmissy:** I'm glad you like it! And I know my chapter lengths could do with being longer. I'm trying. In my other stories I do 3000 word chapters sometimes! I suppose I just gotta get into the swing of things.

**Sych77:** Hahahah! Hello SPOUSE! Lol. Howya doing? It's fantastic that you liked it. Lol, glad you picked up the little hints. Hearing voices ISN'T normal, and Raven has gone rather crazy. Come on, she just smashed up her mirror in a twisted rage!

**Sci-Fi Reader:** A new reviewer! Fantastic! Glad to have met your high expectations, hehe ;) I hope you keep reviewing, cos I'll keep updating!

Thank you for reviewing everybody! Brilliant!

Chapter 9 

Raven had sat in her room in wait the darkness hours to fall. She had had no other clue as to when or how her mother was intending to get her out, all she could do was wait. She pondered over things she may need to take with her. A phone would be ideal.. Though her mobile phone had since not been used. The battery was dead, and she had no idea where the charger was. But even, so.. She pulled it into her backpack, along with her purse that still had money in from the day she ran home from school. She also shoved in some of her more treasured clothing, including ones that would cover her more. A baseball cap went in there also.. she had a feeling she would need to shield her face. However, she paused in her actions, pulling the cap back out of the bag slowly and staring down at the cream surface.

Cass had bought her that hat. Bought it for her 14th birthday.. the last birthday she had before her mutation took place. She had loved that hat.. she had pointed it out on a shopping trip with Cass once, gushed over her admiration for it before accepting she could quite simply not afford it and went home somewhat sulky before forgetting about it. That was until Cass presented it to her with a delighted smile. Raven had been thrilled.

Cass was a great friend.. had been a great friend. No doubt Cass regretted ever getting to know Raven now. Cass hated mutants. That meant Cass would hate Raven.

With an irritated scowl Raven thrusted the cap into her bag, zipping it up before dumping it on the floor rather heavily that she planned. Her eyes narrowed slowly as she stared at the floor, slowly lowering herself to sit on the end of her bed, feeling a familiar mix of frustration and sorrow churn from her stomach. Slowly, she raised her head to stare at the now oddly bare chest of drawers where her mirror had once been. She watched the white wall gleam in the exposed space. A soft sigh breathed out of her lips as she slumped forward gently to rest her arms on her clothed knees whilst she watched the empty area on the furniture.

She had often thought over how her life could be different, and each time it never failed to aggravate her more, drive her deeper into depression. The voices were louder each time she cried. A bandaged hand ran shakily across the top of her red hair, which hung limply down her shoulders. Her electric yellow eyes still bore into the nude space, burning into the brickwork. She wondered if she looked harder she could make that wall crumble. Maybe she could melt it down.

The voices told her she could.

The voices also once told her she could fly out of her window and to freedom.

She found that her window was too small.

So she had just sat and cried at her failure, and listened to the lecture inside her head and accordingly punished herself as the voices told her to.

But right now, she didn't give in to the voices. The last time she did that, she collapsed in her own blood after her attack on the mirror. She wanted to get out tonight, the voices and their demands could wait.

She sighed slowly, dropping her eyes from the wall and absently watching her bandaged hands, she toyed with the end of it, wondering what her hands would look like under the bloodstains. The distraction didn't last long, and she quickly thought back over Cass. She really wished all this had never happened and that she could still be going to school, seeing Cass, Mr. Gerald.. hell even the sergeant-like Ms. Joaquin.

But by now she would have completed her exams and left school. She dreamed over what grades she could have achieved. She would have done well in most subjects.. she was an intelligent girl. Her teachers had always said so.

She felt a horrible sick feeling in her stomach.

The previous long years of education and hard work had been wasted. She had no grades. She had failed her education, failed every single exam by not attending. She lowered her head slowly to her hands. How would she ever get a job? Come to think of it, the grades didn't seem that important. One look at her and she'd probably be arrested or something ludicrous like that.

However, Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a pair of shoes suddenly be thrown through her barely opened door. The trainers rolled slowly across the carpet before coming to a mismatch lean against her wardrobe, looking rather pathetic as they rested on their back from the throw. Her eyes narrowed at them. Was this the signal? Was this her cue? She was supposed to get up and run now.. her mother was distracting her father as planned.

She felt rigidly frozen to the bed as she stared at them.

She had to go..

She turned her head sharply, hearing the front door unlock before her mother called loudly, "Oh wait, forgot something," and her heels moved into the kitchen where a low hum of conversation started with Raven's father.

This was it; her mother was waiting for her to go.

With a streak of determination suddenly lifting her to her feet, she leapt over to her trainers, sharply jutting her feet into the soft insides before spinning and grabbing her bag. She made a breathless gasp as the adrenaline suddenly began to course through her. She would have to be quiet, and quick.

Raven had never been a master of stealth. This was going to prove to be very difficult with her vigilant father.

The rucksack was swung over her shoulders hurriedly as she span to the door, pulling on the handle and opening up the first step to her freedom. Her sharp eyes scanned the staircase that spilled down into the hallway. This was it. With another gasp she spun around the corner of the banister and began desperately hurtling her feet down on the stairs. She tried her best to keep her landings quiet, but the sound of rubber soles to wood were all too obvious, and Raven knew that now, it was not a matter of stealth, but speed. Incredible speed.

An undernourished form would surely be sluggish at getting to the door. But Raven had so more excitement and adrenaline raging around her bloodstream, she thought she could do anything! The last few steps were ignored as she blissfully sailed over the top of them in a leap to freedom.

"Well, I think we should try it.." her mother's voice came from the kitchen. It sailed out of the open door, which led out into the very hallway Raven was in.

"Well, I don't know.." she heard her father mumble in reply, "Perhaps you're right, we haven't been out in years.

"Yeah," her mother kept on, trying to keep the conversation going and the man distracted. He had his back to the open doorway, and over his shoulder, Gemma could see her daughter jumping out into the hallway. She was opening the door! She was getting out!

But as Gemma excitedly watched her daughter's escape, her attention had been distracted long enough for Evan to be greeted by silence.. until the tell tale sounds behind him caught his ears. With a surprised gasp he spun around in the doorway, staring with wide eyes as he saw the blue skinned mutant dragging open the front door and proceeding to run down the steps.

No!

She couldn't escape!

With a furious explosion of a roar he burst into action, running ahead through the doorway, hurtling out across the hallway before leaping over the steps and down onto the driveway. Raven had gently jumped out into the cool night air, feeling a revelling euphoria come over her as her skin was bathed in the natural moonlight. But she had heard her father's enraged cries, and she spun round to see the furious man charge after her with a frightening speed that she knew she couldn't match.

She let out a terrified cry, the anger in his eyes glowed like fire, blazing and dangerous. She staggered around, trying to continue her run, trying to get away from this crazed beast. But his large hand snaked out and grabbed her by her long hair. Her screams echoed across the street as she felt the back of her scalp burn fiercely at her father's hold. But it didn't stop there, not only did he use it to stop her, but he proceeded to drag her back into the house by the hair. No matter if she had collapsed on the floor, no matter how her skin sliced and scraped on the gravel.

"No.." she sobbed as her hands went to her head, trying to ease the agonising tugs, "Let me go.." she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes as she fell upon the gravel. She could feel the bits of stone tearing at her flesh; the jagged tips pierced her skin as the dragging motions brushed up her clothes. The sharp gravel scratched at her exposed mid-section. She made a breathless gasp as her spine smacked against the steps as she was pulled up and inside the house.

"Keep quiet," her father hissed roughly, dragging the girl to her feet, "I don't want the neighbours knowing you're still around here."

But Raven's legs wouldn't work; she stumbled over the steps and into the house before staggering to the floor. Failed. She had failed her bid for freedom. She was an angel with broken wings. Useless. She heard the door was shut behind her, and now her ashen faced mother stared at the sobbing heap on the floor, "Raven.." whispered her mother softly. Raven raised her head from the floor slowly, her glistening eyes spilling more tears down her cheeks that were now dotted by little slices and gashes from the sharp flooring of the driveway. She made a shaky breath before giving a soft whimper as her father lashed as unnecessary kick to the girl's stomach in order to get her out of his way.

"_Evan!_" her mother cried nervously, her hands wringing slowly.

But when Raven locked her eyes upon her mothers, she felt the sadness and desperation simmer to rest as a new surge burst alive through her body. The burning flood of thorough anger was bringing her eyes alight with a fury that made her eyes sparkle like the very irises were crackling with electricity. She spun off the floor in a shockingly fast spin; she slithered up with no effort and grabbed her father by the neck with a vicious cry of hatred and frustration. Her father, taken by surprise, was pushed back against the wall with a loud crack of his skull meeting the brick. He winced visibly, for once looking extremely scared until that endless anger replaced it and he raised his fists, defending himself with a swooping punch across Raven's face.

With a startled cry, the fist met Raven with a smacking sound, and her weak body buckled under the strike. She fell down to her knees with a hopeless cry, chorused by her mother's terrified exclamations.

Raven felt her father's boot slam into the side of her head as her mother screamed louder. But Raven witnessed no more, as for the second time that day she fell unconscious..


	10. Beat the System

**Tasha Taylor:** I had people wondering if I would make her life traumatic enough for her to hate humans at first! But I think it's obvious now just why she loathes them so much. And not to mention she has gone somewhat mad.. she can still hear voices don't forget.

**Galadeidre:** Well, this is all part of her 'turn to the darker side' but more is going to happen. So keep reading! Hehe. I hope you didn't well in your exams! Nice to see you back on track with the story! Thanks for reviewing.

**Sych:** Yes, you helped me with the hat part! I think it fits in nicely. So thanks for that! And yup, she's insanely insane. Well, almost, she's not over the edge just yet. You'll know when she does. Dark, twisted, and haunting? Correct. Hehe.

**Dancing Through Life**: Lol, short and.. not so sweet. I like the way you added 'please' after it, lol, as an afterthought.

**Rogue 151:** Irene, who's Irene? I'm confused since I haven't mentioned anyone called Irene.. Oh well, I'm glad you're liking it so far!

**Legolasfreak2:** Hehe, pleased that you enjoyed it! I have updated now!

**Chapter 10**

The morning quickly came upon the short street in outer New York. The soft sunlight filtered in through Raven's recently released curtains. Raven was sat on the floor of her room, curled up against the wall, glazed eyes staring unfocusedly at the floor. Her eyes were shimmering from recent tears which marked shining trails down her soft blue cheeks. There was a dark blue patch at her right temple when her father has kicked her, and dark blue scratches where her wounds from the gravel flooring were healing and leaving traces of scarlet stains. She wasn't moving. She just sat there.. unaware of her surroundings.

All she could feel was the slow thump of pain throbbing through her head at every heartbeat. The strike to her head ached even now and pulsated pain every time she dared to blink.

Slowly, Raven roused out of her thoughtless staring and looked up slowly to glance around her room. She winced slightly as the pain made itself known in her head. A low and tired sigh trembled out of her lips as she leant her head back on the wall. Her escape attempt had been a terrible failure. But maybe it was trying to tell her something. That it was as simple as that, she could not leave the house. That there was no place for her in the outside world and she was just going to have to accept that; even if it meant staying in her prison, in the room that used to be her place of refuge.

She licked over her dry lips cautiously, blinking her aching eyes a few times. The colour of pink on her blue lips was surprising to see, the pink stood out so vividly on the dark indigo flesh. Then, out of these same lips came another of her sighs. That wasn't much else she could do now. She would have to accept her fate. This was her home, and this is where she would stay forever under the heavy guidance of the dungeon master.

Just then, the door to her room opened slowly, the floorboards creaked, and then the door closed. Raven tilted her head slowly to watch her mother walk slowly over to her, bearing a saddened expression and reddened eyes, "Raven.." she murmured, coming round the side of the bed to sit near her daughter, "I'm so sorry, I didn't – "

"No.." replied Raven quietly, "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It just goes to show that I really am supposed to stay here," she smiled extremely weakly before looking away with a defeated glaze over her electric eyes.

However her mother spoke up in a determined voice, "No, Raven," she insisted, "You are not supposed to stay here. I will get you out of here!"

"It won't work!" cried Raven, now raising her voice, which shook with years of contained tears.

"It will," came the forceful reply, "I will get you out. Away from your father, where he can't hurt you."

Raven snorted softly, "He's wise to the escape, he won't let it happen again."

"Look," murmured her mother as she leant closer, "you tried to sneak out before, and that didn't work. This time, don't try to be quiet, just run."

"And he'll chase me, and catch me, and drag me back," answered Raven monotonously, as if bored. She sighed before tilting her eyes back to her mother.

But her mother shook her head, "No. We know he's faster than you, and stronger, but if you get the head start you can hide."

"And how can I get a head start?"

"I don't know! We'll lock him in somewhere, trap him. Anything! But you are getting out of here Raven. Just tell me when you are well."

But Raven laughed quietly and shook her head, "I will never be well. I'm polluted, infected. Isn't that what dad thinks?"

"I mean your head.." whispered her mother softly, gently raising a hand to lightly brush over the bruise.

It was the first time her mother had ever touched the darker skin of her daughter, and Raven flinched in surprise, turning startled eyes upon her mother, "My head is fine.." then decided Raven, suddenly feeling a sense of hope seep in from the finger tips of her mother's warm soft hand, "I want to go. Where is my bag?"

Her mother pulled it off the bed and slowly handed it to her, "But Raven, when do you want to leave?"

"Now," grunted Raven, as she jumped up off the floor, pulling the bag over her back, "I'm not using the front door."

Gemma stood up beside Raven, now frowning at her words, "Not the door? Then how else?"

Raven strode over to the window, her hands worked at the mechanism to unlock it. She made a faint grunt of irritation; it was still bolted partly shut so she couldn't escape from her earlier days of captivity. "The window," she responded to her mother, "I worked out a way to get down.. if only this damn thing would open."

"But – "

Raven tried to force the window up on the thick metal clasps, but it was no good. The window wouldn't budge any further than five inches. She could feel herself getting swiftly angry again. The same burst as it were downstairs where she retaliated against her father. Her striking eyes gave a flash of impatience before her voice grew and she made an angered yell of, "God Damnit!!" before her fist was brought down upon the pane of glass. Her mother screamed, but it was drowned out by the suddenly hiss of shattering glass which sparkled as it fell out of the wood frame and over Raven's limb. They twirled and spun like a thousand diamonds, scattering over the window ledge and floor.

With a gasp Raven pulled her hand away, surprised by her attack. She spun her head around to stare at her shocked looking mother who only managed to murmur a frightened, "He will have heard it.." before spinning on her heel to run out into the hallway, her feet banging down on the stairs to find her father.

Raven stared as she watched her mother go. With a gasp she spun back to the window, ignoring the oozing blood out of her right fist. She grunted as she climbed onto the window ledge, safely easing herself through the broken window, managing to miss the shards of broken glass that glinted in wait for some skin to snag. She made a faint gasp as she jumped down onto the roof of her porch. She pulled her bag more securely on her shoulders before she walked slowly to the end of the porch, looking down. It was only a short drop now. She could do this.

She held her breath and took a leap.

She landed perfectly on the gravelled driveway, only a faint crunch beneath her landing trainers signalled her arrival to the outside world. Behind her she could hear her father's enraged voice begin. Like it was some starting gun, Raven's feet burst into action, she began sprinting down the driveway as she heard the front door open, and her father staggered out of the door into the spot where Raven had landed seconds before.

"No!" she heard him cry in an infuriated voice.

"Evan!" came the call of her mother, who too ran out onto the driveway beside her husband.

At her mother's voice, Raven stopped in her run, now in the centre of the driveway. She made a heavy gasp before spinning her head to look back her at mother. She didn't know why she had stopped.. or why she felt the urge to watch her mother. Maybe it was a look of gratitude.. of forgiveness. But whatever it was, it had took up precious time, for in the next second, Raven was surprised to feel a strong grip around her body as her father lunged his arms around her in a bid to get her back in the house.

"No!" cried Raven, suddenly bursting to life from her silence. Her arms spread trying to force his tight grip off her. But it remained tightly wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Come on!" he snarled, "Back in the house."

"No!" screamed Raven, thrashing all the mightier, "God Damnit get your hands off me!"

But Evan wasn't bowing down to her wishes. He held her tighter, trying to force the struggling life out of her, "Shut the hell up!" he snarled.

"Mum!" Raven shrieked. In that moment, she felt one hand burst free and she suddenly spun to slap her father across the side of his head. He staggered back a little in surprise.

"You little – " he raised his fists, ready to pummel her down. The fist came, straight for Raven's face. He was gonna kill that little wretch.. that mutant.

But he was surprised to find hands grip him from behind and he was jerked backwards. Gemma's face came into view in front of him and she shoved Evan back, her hands grabbing the neck of his clothes as she furiously pushed him away from Raven, "For God's sake!"

"What the hell are you doing?" roared Evan down into the furious face of his wife.

Raven straightened, extending her arms from what had been a tight pin. She gasped as she saw her mother suddenly dive in to separate her father from her.

"Go Raven!" her mother screamed, "Just run!"

"No!" bellowed her father, trying to get around Gemma's obstructing body that still tried to keep him as far away as possible from their daughter. He wanted to get past, but he would never hurt his wife. But as he saw Raven beginning to turn, he decided to take action. His hands roughly gripped the shoulders of his wife before shoving her face first down onto the floor. As she lowered he leapt over her, racing after Raven. At the push, her mother had given a shriek of surprise, and once more Raven span her head to glare at her floored mother, and her oncoming father.

He hurt her. He had just hurt her mother.

Once more that anger bellowed inside her. Suddenly, Raven found herself running back over to where she had landed out of her window. Her already bleeding hands dived down to grab the largest fallen shard out of the bits of stone and she turned with viciously narrowed eyes of vibrant yellow. She glared with pure hatred at her father who had followed her back up the drive. However, his run stopped when he saw the large piece of jagged glass that she held up like a dagger.

"Oh come on.." snarled her father, the amusement all too obvious in his tone, "What are you gonna do with that?" He made a sarcastic laugh before reaching forward, his hand snaking out to grab her again. But instead, her hand grabbed him and she pulled him closer. She heard him stumble, heard his gasp of surprise as he lost his footing at the tug. As he fell, Raven crouched and spun, driving the glass piece deep into his thigh.

Her mother had watched the scene from the floor with widened eyes, and her scream was all too piercingly frightened at the crescendo of the fight.

He fell.

Raven raised her hand slowly from the bloodied mass at her father leg, staring down at the floored beast. She had beaten the monster's system. She was out of her prison. She was free. She straightened to her feet, turning her blood-specked face to her mother giving one last look before her foot drove back and struck her father in the face. He made a loud cry of pain, hands flinging up to his face at the strike.

She licked at her lips slowly, turning her eyes from her mother before looking down at her father and smirking manically, "I beat you. You could never hold me forever. They told me what you were."

"They?" gasped her father, cringing at the pain is his leg. The blood was pooling spectacularly.

But Raven didn't answer; she just grinned and crouched down to him. Her face darkened and eyes narrowed viciously, "I _hate_ you. You hurt me and you hurt my mother. All because I was a mutant. Well, you're not my father anymore.. You're just a bastard. A worthless bastard." With her words finished, she raised out of her crouch slowly and with a calm look to her mother she turned, her legs coming back to life as she sprinted down the driveway, spinning out onto the road without a look back.

She ignored the curious faces peering out of their doors and windows; she ignored the alarmed shouts from her neighbours. She just ran, she had to get away from that man. If only she knew.. that soon.. she would meet him again for one last time..

* * *

She's out! Review, review, review. Reviews make me feel happy and all that goodness. XD


	11. You're Afraid?

**Legolasfreak2:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. she won't find out about the full extent of her mutation yet. But she will do eventually (:

**Brynnmissy:** Glad you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing for me!

**Sych:** Ahoy there, spouse. Yes. Insanely insane works, lol. Thanks for the review, go and eat all the fried chicken you can. Insane chicken that is.

**DancingThroughLife:** She is out! Yup! I'm happy you liked my description! Thanks!

**Chapter 11**

Her running stopped. Raven let her breaths painfully scratch in and out of her throat as she doubled over, heaving softly. Her eyes closed a moment before she dared to look around. She had no idea where she was. She had run for a good fifteen minutes, and not only had it took her breath away, but also her sense of direction.

The sunlight glowed down strongly, the bitter autumn sky was clear of clouds, and the sunlight was left to bear naked rays down upon the suburb's streets. No heat came with it however. The air around Raven was bitingly cold; it stung at her flesh as the wind blew gusts in her face. Her breaths had calmed now, and she straightened to take a closer look at where she was. A hand rose to run her hair from her face.

She was at the end of a street of houses, presumably a street a good few blocks from where her parent's home was. This street was oddly empty, and it took a while for Raven to realise that it was working hours, and everybody would be doing their normal mid-week day. Going to school or work. It bitterly reminded her that she was doing neither, and never could. She blew a sigh out of her lips as she pulled her bag more securely over her shoulders before she started walking slowly. She had no idea where her feet would lead.

As she walked her mind slowly travelled back and thought over the events in the last hour, over the defence of her mother, and Raven's retaliation to her father. She felt a gush of worry suddenly flow through her. She had stabbed her father. Not that she particularly cared for his well-being, but she did care about her mother's reaction. And what were the police going to do? Surely they would get involved one way or another?

And a description of a blue skinned girl would hardly be difficult to find, and it also meant she would be labelled instantly as a mutant. A mutant that had attempted to murder.

She sighed again, turning slowly around one of the corners, a hand idly pulling her jacket hood over the top of her baseball cap to hide her face more securely from view as cars passed by on the road quietly. There was not a lot that could be done now. She had completed the attack, now she just had to get on with the rather poor fragments of life that she had left. She may not be caught. But was that even a bright side? Both sides seemed pretty dark and unsettling.

A life on the streets or a life back inside the prisons. Only this time, she would not escape, they would be sure of that.

* * *

As night began to settle on the city of New York, the glimmering stars were slowly getting obscured by growing masses of grey clouds that filled the indigo sky in a stealthy smog. Raven had sat herself in a nearby park and had since proceeded to do nothing but stare wistfully at the grass beneath her. She had not travelled much further from her home. She wasn't ready to take herself to a completely unfamiliar place. At least here in New York she could navigate herself to some extent.

The air had become a lot colder; the wind around her had become fiercer. She huddled closely to the tree trunk she sat against, bowing her head to the hisses and thrashing in the treetops above as the wind disrupted the silence. Her eyes tightly closed as she bent her head down to nestled against her chest, trying to force herself into a small ball. Her eyes opened for a moment as she glanced down to her hands. She looked at the dark blue skin that was marked, not only from her earlier window smashing, but also from the breakage of the mirror. Her hands looked very sore, scratches and nicks out of her palms marked them. Long lines of blood ran along her knuckles windingly. She sighed quietly, pulling specially brought gloves out of her pocket and quickly pulling them over her hands, hiding the marked flesh from view.

The naturals sounds remained over the peaceful scene. She looked up slowly to watch over the long stretch of grass and winding pathways. She could see the lake in the centre of the park just down a small slope. Benches surrounded it, each one glistening in the misty light. She rubbed her fingers together slowly in her lap in a bid to warm them up, but she soon stopped as she felt her wounds suddenly sting. She ceased her wince as she closed her eyes.

But then, all of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice float over to her in the wind. Her eyes widened and her head froze it its movements as she listened desperately at the air.

"There! She's over there!"

Raven turned her head slowly, her stunning eyes glowing through the darkness as she stared down across the path to where she saw figures running. Who were they?

"There she is! Come on!"

Raven felt her tense insides suddenly relax from the nervous clench, in a slow wash of ice-cold water that tumbled into her gut. She recognised the voice. It was her father. The moonlight cast half of his body in light as he came closer, and his limp was now noticeable. Her hands raised and tightened on the straps of her bag. Should she run? Even though they would follow her? She rose slowly to her feet, her hands beginning to shake gently.

She only just realised how frightened she felt.

Beside her oncoming father were about three or four policemen, each bearing torches which jumped and dazzled upon the floor at the running movement. She could see the human's smoky breath shiver from their lips as they came closer, all running fast.

She turned quickly; ready to sprint away into the darkness. But she heard one of the police, "Halt!" he screamed, "Turn around with your hands in the air!" Raven gasped softly, her raised foot lowered slowly to settle by its partner. She remained stood with her back to the humans. Slowly, she raised her arms, the wounded hands passing above her bowed head to raise softly either side her skull.

"Turn around!" she heard another police officer shout; this time the voice was from a female.

Raven slowly moved around, her trainers shuffling quietly on the grass as they turned her body around. Her bowed head rose slowly. Strands of red blew slowly in front of her face as the wind picked up and wrestled in the trees around her. As her swarming hair blew out of her line of vision she saw her father leaning again a tree, wincing and holding his leg whilst the four police officers positioned around the front of her, watching warily.

"Raven Darkholme," began another of the male officers, plucking his gun from his hip holster as he edged forward slowly towards the awaiting mutant. When Raven raised her head, she heard the soft gasps from the officers as her alien eyes glowed mysteriously. They illuminated fiercely in the surrounding darkness. The officer that was coming towards her continued to speak, "I am arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder and grievous bodily harm." He was stood right in front of her now, "You.." he stammered slightly as he stared right into those seemingly pupil less eyes. They glowed so brightly.. "You do not have to say anything.. but anything you do say may.."

Raven narrowed her eyes slowly as she stared across at him. She heard angry voices whisper from the blowing wind. The man confronting her was evil. He had come to take her away and lock her up. This man could kill her. The voices told her that, echoingly reminding her. They also menacingly suggested things she could do to him.

"May.. m-may.. h-harm.."

All of a sudden, Raven's once frightened expression hardened and twisted to have a malicious smirk that cunningly bore upon the man, her eyes narrowed with a wry glint, "Anything I say may harm.. what? Harm you?" She smirked all the wider. In the next few seconds she felt a sudden surge of confidence and power unlike ever before. She proceeded to speak, "Well, can I say this? I am not going with you."

"Well.. I.. I'm afraid you must."

"You're afraid?" asked Raven coyly, tilting her head. Her hands were still raised, hovering there tirelessly. A flash of white came from her lips as she smirked all the more and she whispered lowly, "Good."

Before anyone could register what was happening, Raven had bowed down to a low crouch and had delivered a streamlined uppercut to the jaw of the police officer. His cries echoed around the park as he staggered backwards, tripping and falling on his back. As expected, the other officers suddenly gasped their surprise and let their guns shoot. Raven's eyes narrowed as she turned her head to the bullets, suddenly twisting and back flipping away the oncoming pieces of metal. Her trainers met the earth quietly as she landed, again dipping low to a smooth crouch, her legs bent and parted slickly across the grass. The last bullet soared tiredly over the top of her back, missing. Her head raised suddenly, glowing eyes snapping upon the nearest officer before she burst into a run, she slipped backwards in a crouch, skidded her feet across the earth to chop her legs across the ankles of the officer and sent them tumbling down with a yelp of surprise as their legs gave way.

More bullets shot from the two remaining officers. Raven grabbed the falling officer from beside her, the one she had just struck lowly at, and used his falling body as a protective shield against the zooming bullets. The sounds of his screams and sickening gushes proved he was a successful shield. Raven threw him away carelessly and bounded towards the last two officers. She jumped upwards, delivering a spread legged kick in either direction, one foot for each jaw of the officers.

They fell back with surprised faces, falling away from Raven like toppling trees, rigid with shock. She heard their falling bodies splatter against the mud with weak groans. Mental voices applauded her and praised her attacks on the police. Raven smirked all the wider, turning her hellish eyes upon her white faced father.

However, her attention was caught when she heard the radio of one of the grounded police crackle and the injured policewoman muttered weakly into it, "Richardson, get up here, help us."

And as if on cue, Raven heard a car engine suddenly rev extremely loudly. Her eyes moved from the policewoman, to her still wide-eyed father, then to the distance where the path disappeared into darkness. She saw two headlights suddenly bounce across the earth as the car roared over the concrete path and slippery mud. She recognised the car as a police car. The car was coming closer, engine fiercely loud, tyres screeching. The car didn't seem to be stopping. Raven's eyes widened as the car bounded over the top of the small slope and leapt towards her, throwing itself over the small mounds of grassy earth.

It was going to hit her!

In a sudden desperate bid she forward flipped, the front bumper of the police car missing her by mere inches. It screeched under her. She spiralled through the air once before landing upon the car bonnet with a clang. She gasped softly, hands falling to the metal surface to try and stop herself being thrown off as the car screeched around in a semi circle, narrowly missing the trunk of a tree. Raven let out a scream as her hands grabbed the windscreen wipers as she felt her body slide as she slipped upon the bonnet, legs sprawled.

"Oh God!" she cried, trying to heave herself closer to the windscreen, preferring not to fall under the vicious wheels. She screamed again as the car began to reverse with a furious whine of the tyres. The police officer inside seemed pretty desperate to get her off the bonnet, even if it meant killing her. As the car spun around on the grass, the mud squelched and splattered at the speedy rotation of the tyres. The car swung around, and Raven felt her grip leave the windscreen wipers and with a terrified yelp she was thrown sideways off the car. With a pained heave she hit the soft earth face first, her body rolled across the mud a few times before the force of the throw died as she was left to catch he breath. She managed a few desperate gasps of air before she staggered to her feet, looking around for the offending car. She could see the driver glaring at her, the engine revving.

Raven felt her chest tighten as the car suddenly burst forth once more, tyres screeching wetly in the dirt beneath. The car shot forward towards her, roaring ferociously. Raven's eyes widened in pure fright before she suddenly leapt to the side, diving out of the way of the car. The car skidded at the miss, the back end spun out of control and the car suddenly ripped skyward off the earth and spiralled onto it's back before sliding heavily into the nearby tree with an earth shattering crash of crinkling metal and shattering glass.

After the explosion of sound, the park fell silent. Raven lifted her head slowly to stare at the scene of destruction. She saw some of the earlier police officers beginning to try and lift their heads from the grass, nursing bleeding jaws. When Raven turned her head to the tree where her father had once been stood she noticed that he had gone. She frowned slowly, cautiously shuffling upon her knees and attempting to get to her feet. But she felt a hand grab her hair from behind her and she froze with a surprised gasp.

"You're becoming too much hassle," she heard her father growl, his grip tightening before he yanked her to her feet. Raven gasped and staggered, trying to direct her feet with her body. Before Raven had managed to stand safely she was suddenly struck by a punch to her side that caused her to cry out and buckle over instantly. Another strike hit her, and another, and another. They came too fast, and she was too appalled and shocked to defend herself. Her confidence had been drained away. She was back to being the submissive girl who was locked away.

Her screams and cries echoed chillingly around the air as each hit cut and bruised into her flesh. She pulled at his hold, trying to get free, but all of a sudden, he did that for her, throwing her forward to the floor. She staggered and stumbled, tripping and falling to the floor beside one of the unconscious police officers. She landed heavily on her side, gasping for air as her widened eyes stared at the floor beside her. Her shaking hands shot forth, grabbing the fallen gun from the policeman out of the wet grass. She dropped upon her back, raising the gun as she lifted her eyes to see her father limping forth at a surprisingly fast speed to come and complete his attack. She made a frightened cry before pressing the trigger of the gun. Several bangs roared in the air, and the furious determination that consorted her father's face relaxed. He made a strangled sort of gasp before his eyes were unfocused, watching her somewhat tiredly as he slumped forward. Eventually he slowly collapsed on his front with his blood-spattered limbs sprawled, blood beginning to soak the front of his shirt..

With shaking breaths Raven lifted the gun to her face, her shaking hands had cradled the handle so desperately. With a surprised gasp she threw the gun down, hands trembling all the more. She staggered weakly to her feet, looking down at the grounded bodies around her; she made a few nervous steps towards her father, a foot outstretched and it slowly hooked under him and turned his body over gently.

Three bullet wounds marked his chest, each one pouring heavily blood across his chest. His face still held that surprised expression, whilst soulless eyes stared up at the dark heavens. His head lolled back on the grass sickly as he was moved, and at the sight Raven made another shaky gasp. She licked over her parched lips slowly, a trembling hand running through her straggly fringe before she turned, and once more, ran.

* * *

Raven shows her more flexible side! Hehe!Please review for me everyone!


	12. A Mutant's Aid

**Dancing Through Life:** Hehe, you sound happy about her father's death. I'm keeping it going.. going.. look at me go! Lol.

**Legolasfreak2:** Yup, Raven (she's not called Mystique yet!) is certainly showing signs of her abilities to do with fighting! It was a fun chapter to write.

**Happosai:** Glad you like it! I've gained more confidence in it now.

**Sych:** Lol, yeah, it does seem odd for Mystique to be in a park. But as I said earlier, she's not Mystique yet. Just plain old blue Raven! Here is your lifeline dear Sych! A fresh chapter for ya!

**Sci-Fi-Reader:** Jackie Chan? Lol, do you mean the fighting actions? Sorry to hear about hotmail, it played up on me last night actually. Anyway, thanks for reviewing all those chapters! Good of you!

By the way. "Pigs" is slang for "police/cops"

**Chapter 12**

A week had gone by since the events at the park. A week since she had killed her father. Every time she heard police sirens wail by, she would freeze with dread and duck behind the nearest wall. But they were never for her. Surprisingly enough.

Her first week on the streets was growing to a close, the weekend arriving. However, it held no great importance to her. It just meant more people would be around. More people for her to hide from.

It was dawning into the early evening. Raven was walking with her head bowed and arms folded. A usual stance of hers. She still wore her hood over her head, pulling it to enclose her face in shadows. Her trainers scuffed across the concrete paving slabs idly, their soles sinking down into dirty puddles, which responded with an almighty thrash of ripples. Raven could feel the cold rainwater seeping in through the lining of her trainers, slowly soaking through her socks. She clutched her folded arms tighter to her chest, letting out a misted sigh into the bitter air.

She walked faster, her feet beginning to take a light jogging motion. She had been walking the streets for the majority of the day. She had eaten in a small grungy café that was around the back of some large shops, so she wasn't particularly hungry. No. Now she was just tired, and she needed to find somewhere relatively safe for her to rest her weary body.

* * *

A short while later, Raven came upon a corner shop, which had been left rather abandoned. Items and furniture still littered inside, but the front of the shop was smashed, and little diamonds of glass nestled on the wooden ledges. The inside of the shop had been ransacked long ago; there would be nothing of any value left in there. But she continued to walk, coming upon the corner itself. Her head turned slightly as she noticed a small and dark alley creep down into deeper shadows behind this destroyed shop. She slowly walked towards it, peering down it to see the open spaced area that was the backyard of the said shop. In this little area there was several piles of rubbish, including old boxes, rotten tables and chairs, and also a long three-seater couch up against the back wall.

Raven picked up her pace and ran down the short damp alley to reach this area of junk. The shop must have been some sort of furniture shop judging by the amounts of household pieces here. Her trainers came to a noisy halt as she slowed her run beside the couch. She looked down at it with a cautious glance before gently prodding it with a finger, as if expecting it to collapse. It didn't, and with a small grin she sat down upon it, relishing the thick although slightly damp softness. It would do. She wasn't going to fuss. At least here she had a freedom, although it was rather limited by certain events, she had more freedom than back in the prison that was her home.

She pulled her bag off her back slowly, letting it drop to the gritty concrete floor. She pulled her legs up upon the worn couch, leaning down slowly and snuggling into it like it was the best bed ever. She swiftly ignored the stench of damp in her nostrils, the uncomfortably wet padding beneath her already cold body. She made a faint shiver, though she kept a stubborn face, determined to settle her tired body to rest and to not fuss over mild things like smell and texture. She pressed her eyes closed, allowing her body to lie out fully. Her cheek rested upon the rough surface of the couch, scratching her skin uncomfortably. But she resolutely kept her eyes shut. The night was quickly drawing in, she wanted to sleep and forget the world she was in, blank everything out for the night.

* * *

But only a short while had chance to pass by before a noise suddenly made her luminous eyes snap open into the now shadowy darkness. The buildings around her limited the last few sunset rays. She heard the noise again, a clatter of something metal tumbling across the floor. She sat up slowly, eyes staring around in the darkness. She quickly looked down to see an empty drink can roll across the uneven black surface of the alley. It's crinkled surface clattered upon the bits of broken concrete as it tumbled through the shallow dank puddles of collected water. It came to a halt right in front of the couch, resting weakly on one dented side. Her electric yellow eyes had followed it right to its ending point, where she continued to observe it with a small amount of confusion. Then, she heard a puddle splash. She gasped, her head jerking up to look across into the shadows of the end of the alley where the can had originally travelled.

She could see figures coming towards her, and she had a feeling this was bad news.

The first figure to come into a distinguishable form was a tall male who twirled a cigarette around his lips slowly in a bored manner. She saw him turn his head and his eyes trained upon her. A sinister sort of chuckle came through his throat that sounded like a hoarse and dry cough. Raven stared at the arrival, not sure what would be best to do next.

"Hey guys, look at this!" he barked wickedly, turning his head to where the remaining shadows clumps stalked forth to stand either side of the man. Each person wore an outfit that had obviously seen better days.

"That ain't very smart of her, is it Freddy?"

The man with the cigarette smirked all the more as he was spoken to, "No Kev, it ain't smart at all." The man who was called Freddy stepped closer. Raven could now see that he wore a tired and old denim jacket that was extremely washed out. It covered a black shirt he wore, which was open at the neck to show off a few faded tattoos. Freddy rolled the cigarette around his lips before blowing out a slow stream of smoke. "Little missy, you've wandered on our territory."

Raven continued to stare up at this Freddy, her vivid eyes wide and unmoving.

"Woah, she got some cool contacts," came a rather drawled voice from another of the hidden males. Raven heard a few lumbering steps come forward before Freddy harshly shoved someone back.

"Get behind me," he snarled, "nobody do anythin' till I say so." Freddy turned his grubby and unshaven face back to Raven, "Girl, you didn't answer my question."

Raven suddenly found her voice, "You didn't ask me a question," she said coolly, tilting her head expectantly. She quickly regretted it when she saw Freddy's eyes harden.

"You mockin' me?"

"She sure is mockin' you," came a female voice. A girl came and stood beside Freddy, her red nailed fingers sitting either side of her leather miniskirt. Long pale legs stretched from the skirts inner, ripped fishnet tights covering her down to mud-splashed boots. The girl slapped her jaw noisily as she chewed on some sort of gum.

"I'm not mocking anybody," said Raven quickly, shaking her head.

"I think you're right, Dixie," concluded Freddy gravely, now crouching to Raven's height and clasping his fingerless-gloved hands together as if he was about to deliver some bad news. Happen he was, "I think we need a little payment for your trespassin', and for your shootin' mouth."

Raven's fists clenched the couch either side of her, "But I haven't got anything to give you!" she cried, pressing back on the material, "You're really mugging the wrong person!"

"Now she's calling us thieves!" cried Dixie, tossing her head angrily, her vividly purple and black hair swiped past flaring blue eyes.

Freddy smiled knowingly, "Little missy," he said in a gentle voice. Raven knew it was only a twisted cover up, "we don't mug people." He straightened slowly, now sharply pulling a penknife from his coat pocket, it flipped and the blade shot out in a striking flash of metal, "It doesn't consent to mugging when the owner is _dead_."

A shrill gasp wheezed out of Raven's throat as she backed along the couch, finding her bag with her foot and dragging it with her. The entire group followed her slowly with growing menacing smirks. Raven shuffled over the arm of the couch, landing unsteadily to her feet. She grabbed her bag off the floor, still backing away, "Please, I'm just a kid!" she cried in a frightened voice.

"Well, _just a kid_ shouldn't be out on the streets alone," said Dixie coldly as she walked slowly beside Freddy. The group was forcing her into a very tight corner against the cold wall.

Raven felt her back press up to the wet brick, drenching herself in a sudden shiver. She gasped again, eyes still staring through the blackness at the faint outline of on comers. Then, for some mad reason she suddenly blurted out, "I killed somebody last week!" Maybe she thought it'd frighten them off..

Freddy's face brightened to an amused little grin, "Well that's really sweet, you certainly lessened my conscience. Now I know I'm doing the pigs a favour by slicin' your little neck!"

That didn't work too well. Raven suddenly threw the bag at them, "There, take it!" she cried. Oh why didn't she feel compelled to fight like she did with the police? She had felt so desperate then, it seemed to have churned skills inside of her. Why weren't they kicking in now? She felt this was a pretty desperate situation.

Dixie snatched the bag out of the air before carelessly tossing it to the remainder of the gang behind them. Their closure upon Raven continued without any halt, even after the good were handed over. "At least the coppers won't be shedding any tears over this one," said Dixie calmly as she outstretched her own knife sharply towards Raven.

Raven ducked under the strike, gasping loudly as she felt the rush of the blade stream over the top of her shoulder. However, she felt a rough hand grab her clothes and yank her right back up again. Her blazing eyes stared right into the muddy pools of Freddy's who had pulled her up close to him. However, his fierce glare softened as his eyes drank in the sight before him. At such a close distance the shine of her blue-scaled skin was all too obvious. With a sickened cry he let go of her, "Oh my God! It's a god damn mutant!"

Raven felt the force of his removal send her back heavily upon the cold brick corner. She felt a dazed blackness sweep over her for a moment as she hit her head to the wall. However, her focus returned and she sharpened her eyes on Freddy, "Damn right!" she snarled. Suddenly, she felt that overwhelming rush of adrenaline as she burst forth off the wall, head butting Freddy heavily in the gut. The pair collapsed upon the floor in a noisy tackle. They smacked to the floor, puddles erupting in violent splashes as a mad tussle began on the floor.

Vicious swearing exploded from the other humans who join in the fray to get the wretched mutant off their leader. Raven cried out as she felt abundant hands grab her body in an attempt to hurl her furiously writhing form off Freddy. She felt a hit strike her across the face, and she responded with an explosive kick to some poor male's nether region. One human fell away in pain. However, it hardly made a dent on the strength of her opposition. She was being pressed back down to the floor by numerous strikes all hitting her. Slaps and kicks came from all directions, dozens of limbs all out to hurt her. She was forced into a tight ball beneath the circular crowd, each one screaming insults and lashing out with weapons and bodily strikes. She tried to cry out for help, but no sound would escape her lips. What would be the point anyway? Why would anyone come and rescue a mutant? Raven found herself becoming oblivious to the beatings and lay in the blood-spattered puddles. The taste of her tears lined her dry mouth, mixed with the taste of blood, hers, and her enemies. Laughter roared in her head, mocking her in her failure. The insults of her attackers mixed in with those in her head. Raven's eyes closed tightly as she sobbed, wounded hands hurrying to her ears to try and block out the thunderous noises.

But then, all of a sudden, she realised that the beatings had stopped. Her hands fell away to see the gang around her unmoving. Not standing still, but their actions psychically frozen. She could see fists still aimed for her, knifes still on their way to slash. But they had stopped in midair. Nothing was moving. Nothing apart from her.

She gasped quietly, coughing as she sat up. Her trembling hands wiped the blood and tears from her face as she choked out, "What have I done?"

"You haven't done this.." came a soft voice. Raven turned her eyes slowly to see a woman step in through the still frozen crowd. A dark brown palm extended to her. As Raven's eyes fastened upon the woman's face, a flash of lightening broke through the swirling clouds of the sky above her. The last thing she saw was the oddity of glowing white eyes before she felt her weak body suddenly slump into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I would love it if you reviewed!


	13. Questioning Those Who Know

(Just as I am writing this, somebody on the radio read out, _"And we've got a text from Kurt in Rotherham, so hi to Kurt!"_ And I'm just grinning stupidly thinking about Nightcrawler stuck in traffic using a mobile phone.. Eh.. I'm weird.)

**Sci-Fi-Reader:** Hehe, you got some of the clues, don't forget the white eyes I mentioned! Well, she was semi-Jackie Chan there, she did try. But unlike in the park, the attackers are using bodily strikes and are ganging up. Ooh, and "pigs" is a real slang term for the police! I just shoved it in to 'lower the tone' of the gang, lol.

**Legolasfreak2:** Thanks, yup, it could well be Storm. Hehe.

**Dancing Through Life:** Yup, thinks are certainly looking up for Raven. At least she's got somebody there who is not going to try and kill her!

**Sych:** No, not transvestite Charles! Lol, Sych, go take you ideas and implant them in a story. XD Not in mine, lol. The checklist is invalid (burns) Hahahahahahahahahahaaa! And yes, I did have writers block when writing that. It started off badly.

**Happosai:** Thank you! Here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 13**

The area around her was blurry and unclear. A few sudden blinks were made before Raven twisted her eyes around to stare at her surroundings. She was sat in a car. The dashboard was in front of her; it's black surface gleaming from polished care. Trimmed with strips of walnut that ran along the underside of the dashboard, shining in the overhead street lamps' light. Raven slowly raised her head to stare out of the front window, watching the road ahead of her come closer as the car drove. Realising she wasn't actually driving the vehicle, she suddenly spun her head to stare at the person in the driver's seat. It was the woman she had seen just before she fell unconscious in the alley.

"Have a drink," instructed the woman. Her eyes never left the road as a hand outstretched a bottle of water towards Raven.

Raven gently took the bottle out of the woman's hand, quickly opening the cap and drank in gulps heartily. She gasped as she lowered the bottle, feeling immensely satisfied with the cool liquid. She gently raised her eyes back to the woman opposite her. She was sat straight in the driver's seat, arms elegantly poised out to grip the steering wheel of the car. Her wrists gently moved as she guided the vehicle across the dark roads. Shocking ivory hair spilt from her crown, tumbling over the dark suede of her brown jacket. She watched as bright blue eyes turned to look in the rear view mirror, before she felt the car turn a corner to a small lane into the country.

Finally, Raven found her voice. She sat up some more in the seat, eyes still watching the woman, "Who are you?" she murmured softly.

"My name is Ororo," answered the woman, who momentarily turned her head to deliver a warm and kind smile to Raven, "What's yours?"

Raven gently turned to look out of the window, watching the dark surroundings of trees and fields roll by gently, "Raven.." she responded in a quiet voice. She turned her head back to Ororo, tilting it thoughtfully, "Are you mutant?"

Ororo replied in a calm tone, not taking her eyes off the road this time, "Yes."

This struck Raven by surprise. She had always though mutants to be horrible deformities of their human self. Like she was. Blue skin and shocking eyes, not normal, not human. Foul. But this Ororo was a rather beautiful figure, true, she had the abnormality of white hair, but it oddly seemed to increase her splendour. "But.. you don't look like one.." she muttered gently, "You're too.. pretty."

Raven was surprised to hear a gentle laughter come from Ororo, "Well, thank you for the compliment." Her voice still held the kind tone to it, "But I am a mutant. Just like yourself."

A frown came upon Raven's face as she turned away to look out of the window. This only made her feel worse. To know that some mutants could still be good and beautiful people, and she had to turn into the monstrosity that she was.

_Serves you right.._ came the voice in her head.. _you never deserved to look pretty._

"I did," muttered Raven fiercely.

"Sorry?" said Ororo as she turned her head at the rather vicious hiss coming from the passenger.

Raven just shook her head gently, refraining from divulging her mind's conversation. "Anyway.." she began, "Where are you planning on taking me?" She peered out into the dark fields, watching the tall looming trees go by.

"Somewhere safe," answered Ororo, her hand moving as she pressed the indicator to turn left, she continued to speak, "If you prefer not to, I can always take you back to that alley," she made a faint smile as she glanced over to Raven, "But I can promise you the place I am taking you is much better."

"Why are you helping me?" suddenly asked Raven, staring across at Ororo with obvious confusion in her eyes, "Why are you bothering?"

Ororo sharply turned her head at the words and held a surprised stare upon Raven for a few seconds before she quickly looked back to the road, "You needed help. I came to help you." She sighed quietly as the car pulled up slowly, "Mutants are far from being accepted in this world, Raven, as you have noticed. Mutants need to help each other."

But now, Raven was entirely listening for she was looking up at big double gates that were parting for the car. As the iron gates slowly moved back, a long driveway could be see winding up through lush green lawns. Trees spread out of the grass and flowers created borders around various edges. It looked like some sort of haven. "Is this the place you are taking me?"

"Yes," answered Ororo with a smile gracing her lips. The car began moving up the driveway.

As the car moved closer to the front of the building, Raven pressed closer to the windscreen to watch a tall mansion loom up in front of her. She made a faint laugh in her throat before looking curiously to Ororo, "What is this place?"

Ororo threw back her seatbelt and proceeded to climb out of the car. Raven quickly did likewise, pushing open the car door and stumbling out onto the gravel with a few crunches beneath her feet. She turned as she heard the car door lock suddenly, she saw Ororo watching her over the roof of the car, "Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted."

* * *

Ororo had quickly led Raven to the main doorway. The woman lightly ran up the steps to the door before pushing the heavy wooden door open with a faint creak, she held it open for Raven, who shut it quietly behind her entrance. She made a low breath of awe as her eyes rose around the view of the inside. A smooth wooden floor gleamed expertly beneath her in this hall entrance. Two staircases dropped down either side of the room, meeting in a corner motion towards a central fireplace at the back of the hallway. A long ruby rug stretched from this main entrance and up to the base of the marble fireplace. Raven noticed that Ororo was turning down one of the corridor to the right, and Raven quickly began to move after her. Her head turned slowly as she left the main entrance to stare longingly at a chandelier at the very top of the highest ceiling, as it drifted out of view, she reluctantly turned her eyes away to instead view the finery of this corridor.

This was all very bewildering. This time yesterday she had been trudging the streets in the pouring rain with no future, and now, she was inside a very beautiful mansion after being found by another mutant. Raven was surprised she had come this far; she wouldn't normally disappear off with a stranger. But, these were desperate times. And who knew, things could be looking up at last.

Suddenly, she noticed that Ororo had stopped walking and was now entering a room. A large oak door opened slowly and ever so quietly, Raven followed her inside. She was not surprised to see a similar lavishly laid out room. But she was surprised to see a face watching her from a desk in the centre of the room. Bright blue eyes were watching her very carefully as she entered. Then, suddenly, this face relaxed and a welcoming smile spread on the man's lips. From what she could see, he was wearing a dark grey suit with a neat red tie disappearing down the buttoned up attire. His face still held the warm smile, and a pair of youthful eyes sparkled at her wisely. He had a weathered look about him, skin pale from age, head bald. But that didn't stop a disconcerting power radiating from him.

Raven slowly tore her eyes from the man and looked to Ororo for some guidance. The woman smiled as she closed the door and returned to Raven's side, "This is Professor Xavier," she explained, gesturing to a chair for Raven, "He is a mutant too." Raven slowly looked back to the Professor, who still hadn't said a word.

So Raven decided to steer the conversation, "So.. do you own this place?" she asked, slowly moving towards the large chair that was offered.

"I do," he replied politely. His upper class voice held a gentle tone, but at the same time rightly conveyed a power of knowledge and ability, "My name is Charles Xavier."

Raven watched him for a moment before she made a small smirk, "Look, is there a reason for me being here, beside you 'wanting to help me' and everything. Come on, what's your ulterior motive?"

"For a girl who has spent the last four years locked inside her own bedroom, you are satisfyingly vigilant," said Charles in that same calm voice, his English accent making his words sharp and unslurred. He gently folded his palms together and studied Raven over the top of them.

"How do you know?" snarled Raven abruptly, her expression and voice becoming suddenly dark and unpleasant.

Charles still remained calm. He lowered his hands gently and rested them down on the surface of his gleaming desk, "I know a lot of things about you Miss. Darkholme. But please don't be alarmed or frightened. I can help you."

Now Raven made a rather bitter laugh, "Oh yeah?" She shook her head gently, still chuckling to herself, "This should be good. So, tell me _Professor_ Xavier, what the hell am I?"

And in response, without so much of a waver in his voice, he gave her the most honest answer, "I don't know. You are labelled a mutant, we all are. Even when, we are in fact, very much still human."

"That really didn't answer my question," said Raven quietly, giving the man a narrowed-eyed glare.

Charles made a small smile, his bright eyes watching her gently, "I think you'll find it did."

Raven then quickly decided something, "I don't like this," she said aloud, "There's certainly something not normal here."

Charles almost chuckled at her words, "My dear, you are sounding too much like one of the opposing humans. Of course this situation is not normal. We are not normal in their eyes."

Raven growled as she shot to her feet and suddenly slammed her fist down on the desk in front of him, "This is not funny!" she cried, "You know damn well what I mean!" She leant closer, viciously glaring her abnormal eyes into Xavier's, "You know so much about me, so don't avoid my questions!"

"Ask me a question," said Charles complacently, gesturing back to her seat, "If you would be so kind to return to your seat and we will continue this conversation peacefully."

With a displeased grunt Raven dropped back down into her seat, flashing Ororo a small glare before looking to back to Charles, "Let's start again. Who are you and what am I doing here?"

Charles nodded in a satisfied way, "My name is Charles Xavier and I own this School for the Gifted. You have been brought here by Ororo Munroe," he gestured gently to her, "who found you in New York." He watched her levelly as he continued, "I have been aware of your mutant change for some time. I knew you were trapped in your home. I am pleased you got out by your own means. It would have been risky to send Storm in there. Human's would have classed it as an attack."

"Storm?" quickly interrupted Raven, not looking at all ashamed for her intrusion.

"Storm is Ororo's codename. Closely linked to her mutation."

Raven turned in her chair to give this 'Storm' a dark look up and down, "Why, what mutation does she have?" she asked in a rather impolite voice.

Now, Storm spoke up, "I can control the weather and manipulate it," she nodded her head with a smile, proudly placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at the seated mutant.

"Then who froze those humans?"

"I did," replied Charles, "When I was a young boy I discovered I had the power to control people's minds. Make them think or do whatever I wanted. Since then, it has grown, and with my telepathic ability I am able to communicate with mutants and humans. I was able to stop the situation there with these mental powers."

Apart from looking impressed, Raven looked severely disconcerted, "Weather controlling? Telepathy? Is that what mutant's do?" Her hands tightened upon the arms of the chair, "And what happens to me?" She shoved the chair back, exploding to her feet, her eyes glistening to readying tears, "My skin grows scales! It turns blues! My eyes are no longer normal!" She span from the desk, "My mutation turns me into a freak! Not even anything useful!"

"Raven, stop!" whispered Storm, placing her hands on the shoulders of the exiting Raven, "Calm down.." she said soothingly, "You are not a freak. Mutations affect people differently."

With a soft sob, Raven shook her head defeatedly, hands moving to cover her face helplessly, "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Raven, it is hard to accept the difference and difficulties being a mutant brings. But things will be fine. Here, you will be looked after and protected," Charles said reassuringly.

"But I'm so alone.." she whispered quietly, "It's changed me too much."

"Raven, you can meet some of the mutants that are staying here. There aren't many, but you will see just how it affects us all so differently," murmured Storm softly, gently squeezing the girl's shoulders soothingly.

With a quiet sigh, Raven slowly nodded her head, "Alright," she whispered softly under her breath. "Just one thing.." she turned slowly, looking over to Charles, "You said I had been locked in my room for.." she paused closing her eyes to calm welling tears before continuing, ".. for four years.." she saw Charles nod in conformation, "Well, I know this sounds like a rather dumb question but.. how old am I?"

Charles gently bowed his head to show he understood completely and answered her with no signs of mockery or questioning, "You are 18 years old, Raven."

Raven closed her eyes and looked away from the pair in the room, she shook her head slowly, "God.." she whispered under her breath, "I've lost so much.."

"Unfortunately, that is a common thing with mutation," replied Charles in a sad little smile on his face, "Things are lost.." He made a quiet sigh before leaning back in his seat, "We can talk more in the morning. Storm will show you to your room and help you settle."

"Come Raven," said Storm softly as she guided Raven out of the room, "Tomorrow you can ask all the questions you like, but now you need medical assistance."

"But.."

"You will learn more tomorrow," said Storm reassuringly with a smile before looking back to the man behind the desk, "Goodnight Charles."

"Goodnight Ororo, and you too Raven," he gently turned from the desk, a silver wheelchair coming into view as he wheeled out to the side of the desk to warmly watch the pair leave.

Raven stared at him as she backed out of the room, surprised to see such a powerful sounding man confined to the robotics of a wheelchair. As she began to follow Storm back through the corridor, she knew that Charles was indeed correct. Everybody loses something when mutations are involved..

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review this chapter for me! If you are still feeling a bit unsure about what Charles knows and stuff, don't worry, Raven has plenty more questions to ask D


	14. You Will Never Win

**Galadeidre:** Yay! Glad to see you again, hope you are feeling better! Yeah, I included Raven's fighting ability with her mutations in a way, since it suddenly comes to her and then she loses the confidence when confronted with her father. The rest of her mutation doesn't come just yet, so just sit tight and keep reading!

**Sc-Fi-Reader:** Lol, really? You didn't know? Charles tells Logan her name in X1. Glad you liked the chapter! Good to see you like my emotion portrayal!

**Happosai:** Thank you! Well, now she starts to explore the mansion!

**Sych77:** Spouse! Hello! They took their time.. four years.. lmao.. oh I was laughing for ages on that one Nikki.. Me and my sarcastic humour fetish, lol. Yes, it must have mentally scarred you to see Charles out of drag.. yes. Lol.

**Legolasfreak2:** Yup, Raven is finally away from all those horrible humans! And at the moment Raven's only mutation seems to be the blueness of her skin, etc. Charles has no reason to believe her mutation should extend anymore – how wrong he is, bwahaha.

**Dancing Through Life:** Well, I always assumed Raven had to have gone through something traumatic to bring out the current movie "I don't give a shit" attitude. Here is the next update!

Took a while to update, I know, but be happy with this, I'm drowning in AS level coursework!

**Chapter 14**

The moonlight shimmered into the small room through the gap in the dark curtains. It flowed elegantly through the lead that decorated the windows and spilt the milky glow over the bed sheets, and the figure that lay upon the covers. Raven was now dressed in a fresh change of clothing that now fitted her instead of rising a few inches off her ankles and wrists. Raven faintly remembered Storm saying about how they were hers but Raven could have them.. Something or other. Raven couldn't really remember what the woman had said; everything was in such a blur right now.

However, she continued to think over what had happened in the past few weeks, trying to piece together all the fractions of information, which had unhelpfully scattered around her mind. It was like trying to put together a puzzle blindly. She was trying to make sense of things, but nothing was coming clear out of mental smog that hung over her. She was finding it hard understand what had happened to her. The stretch of four years of hell brought so suddenly to an end. She should be grateful, but there was a continued uneasiness inside her chest that made her frighteningly ponder over whether she would ever be the same again. She couldn't forget what had happened, but she was somehow pushing it deeper into the back of her mind.

Also, she could only just vaguely recall the conversation between her and the Professor, but it felt as if it was getting driven out of her mind, since something else wanted her attention. The once quietened chorus of voices had started up as she lay in the dark silence of her new room, and they rummaged around her head breezily, whispering coldly and echoingly.

"_Look up.. go on.. look up.."_

Raven slowly raised her head to drift her eyes away from the window obediently and to instead latch them to the dresser opposite her room. The voices had conned her, they had made her stare at her reflection. Her shocking yellow eyes glowed brightly in the thick blackness around her, luring herself into the swirling orbs. Before, Raven had shown that her reflection repulsed her, and her previous mirror still lay on her old bedroom carpet in shattered slithers of glass. The voices continued to whirl around her mind, now speeding up from their slow waltz.

"_Keep looking, see yourself for what you really are. You're not like these other mutants.. you know that, they know that.." _The different voices had all merged to create one - an echoing and gravelly brawl around her mind.

Slowly, Raven's brow furrowed down, her face tightening to an unhappy expression, traces of distant anger and repulsion still evident in the fierce shine of her eyes. But instead of succumbing to the taunting vocals of her mind, she gradually bowed her head away from the mirror, and instead returned her eyes upon the calming views of the nighttime outdoors.

Then, as if the voices realised that Raven was not being worked upon so easily, they swiftly increased their ferocity and a mismatched bellow began to rumble around her temples. They weren't going to let her forget so easily. They wanted the control now.

_"You can't blank it out. You can't run away from it. You know what you are. Don't ignore that because you will never win!"_

With an uncomfortable grunt, Raven lowered her hands to her face and covered it gently. The roar inside of her was becoming louder, and she could feel her mind beginning to ache and burn with the intensity.

_"Don't try to fight it, you cannot ignore it. This is what you worthlessly are! You will never win!"_

"Just leave me alone," muttered Raven quietly as she tightly closed her eyes, hands slipped to her ears also in an attempt to try and block out the noises.

"_You will never win!"_

"Stop it!" she said in a fiercer voice, her hands proceeded to arch viciously, fingernails slotting into the old scars on her scalp.

"_You will never win!"_

Tears began to prod around Raven's eyelids, making them sting and burn before the droplets rolled down the sheen of her blue skin, "Why won't you all go away!"

"_You will never win!"_

With a strangled cry of tears she tumbled off the bed, staggering towards the mirror at the other side of the room. She could feel the voices vibrating around her head, thrumming and tumbling, mixing up her thoughts and memories, wearing them out. Her footsteps were poorly done, balance seemingly unstable. She managed it to the mirror, then leaning forward across the dresser as she glared at her reflection, "I can look at myself!" she cried loudly, hardly hearing herself above the din inside her head, "I'm doing it now. I can do it! See! See!"

"_You will never win!"_

"That is me!" she bellowed at the mirror, her fingernails scratching again the smooth wooden surface of the dresser as she crawled her body closer, trying to submerge herself into her reflection.

The voices were becoming louder and louder, Raven couldn't hear herself cry anymore, the voices had deafened her to the outside world, and slowly, she could see her vision darkening as she focused on her reflected eyes, trying to stay alert and upon them.

_"You're too weak. You will never win. Die, little girl, you can't take it."_

"I am not weak!" screamed Raven at the mirror, her throat suddenly burning at the hoarse rush of air that screeched through her mouth. She made a loud burst of a sob, the silently falling tears suddenly spilling in a violent flood. Her legs trembled beneath her and she found her losing the ability to stay upright as she slumped earthwards, sliding down the wooden front of the dresser defeatedly, "I'm not weak!" she screamed again, this time it seemed like an effort to do so. Her vision was darkening and the voices span dizzily around her mind in a furious waltz. She cried her tears desperately, holding her hands to her ears as she bowed her head down to the floor, trying to curl up and protect herself.

Then, like a light being flicked on in a dark room, a voice called to her, "Raven?" Suddenly, Raven found the clogging blackness lightened and it dispersed from her vision slowly. The voices slowed down from their vicious circle of repetition and silenced to a mere whisper before Raven could barely hear them at all. "Raven, are you all right?" said the same voice, only it was more urgent. Raven slowly picked her head up off the floor, her hands falling away from her ears as she turned her eyes upwards to see Storm staring down at her with a clearly worried and perplexed expression.

"I'm fine.." breathed Raven quietly as she watched the white haired mutant come closer. Raven made a faint sigh before she stumbled slowly, hands grabbing the dresser as she pulled herself to her feet. She staggered a little, steps taking her sideways, but Storm was quickly in front of her, gently taking the other mutant in her arms and straightening her to her feet.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Storm again, gently moving a hand to feel the girl's forehead.

But Raven shook her head, backing away out of the woman's arms, "No, I'm fine really," but her movement made her weakly stumble again, and Storm had to grab her swiftly before she fell.

"No, Raven, come down to the infirmary. It might be best if I kept an eye on your overnight,"

"I don't need you to.."

"It's better to be safe than sorry.." whispered Storm reassuringly before she gently led Raven out of the room, arms still making sure she wouldn't fall again.

* * *

There you go. Please review!


	15. Times Are Changing

**Sci-Fi-Reader:** Well, they certainly aren't helping her condition are they! Lol. Observably Raven is not getting any healthier, but where will this lead to?

**Galadeidre:** It was short, but sometimes I liked to end a chapter somewhere specifically either to leave a cliff-hanger or to create suspense, or simply because I think the two events need splitting! The voices aren't necessarily her evil side, she's just not well and she can hear negative voices. Being locked in solitary confinement for four years isn't going to make her the sanest person!

**Legolasfreak2:** Thanks! I'm glad you see she's had problems – something had to make her into the sly and bitchy mutant she is now!

**Happosai:** Thank you! She is trying to turn against them, but as we can see, she's not being very successful.

**Chapter 15**

Raven lay staring up at the metallic ceiling, watching the way the distant lights outside her sleeping area were playing and reflecting. She could hear Storm moving quietly further down from her bed, cupboard doors opening and closing. As Raven continued to watch the ceiling, she thought over her current confusion. This mansion had some hidden extras so it seemed. For Storm had took her downstairs into a world much unlike the old fashioned mansion. Here, silver lined all four sides of the rooms; lights glowed from the floors and ceilings and spilt across the walls. There was a distant hum of machinery, from what could only be some hi-tech gadgetry. As Raven had been led into the infirmary, she had took note of all the numerous circular doors around her each bearing the letter 'X' which Raven instantly assumed was because of the Professor's surname.

She heard footsteps come closer as Storm offered her a glass of water and smiled gently, "There you are, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine.." murmured Raven softly. She wasn't going to say she heard voices, how much more different must she be?

"Tell me if you need anything, all right?" said Storm, watching Raven carefully, "You don't have to worry here."

Raven forced a small smile upon her blue lips, "Thanks.." she managed to murmur. Raven slowly let her eyes drift away from Storm and they travelled across the rows of unspoilt beds that lined the wall, then, she allowed her eyes trail back to Storm, "Why is this downstairs so different?" she asked quietly.

"We couldn't have this upstairs," answered Storm softly, "In the public eye we are a boarding school. But down here, we become something else. On this level is where mutants can be treated if hurt, or be studied in the computer lab. There is also another room that's not yet finished," her eyes sparkled gently, a smile appearing.

Raven tilted her head slowly, taking a sip of the water before she spoke, "I can see you're dying to tell me," she replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

Storm gave a soft chuckle, "Well, it will be a wonderful breakthrough for mutants. For you see, one day, Charles will be able to communicate worldwide with both mutants and humans and watch the world activities right from this very mansion."

"Can't the Professor communicate worldwide now?"

"No," replied Storm, sitting down on the chair beside Raven's bed, "There is a limit to how far his powers can spread. Telepaths usually have to be within close radius to communicate, but Charles is much more powerful than any other telepath I have heard of. He can certainly cover New York at the moment."

"So what's gonna help him communicate worldwide?"

"Well, it's not finished yet, far from it, but it will be a device that enables the Professor to send signals across long distances. It is very exciting," the young woman smiled broadly to Raven, obviously looking enthusiastic about whatever this new device was.

Raven raised a slow brow as she sat herself up some more in the bed, "And he's doing this by himself?"

"Oh, no, no," quickly said Storm, unnecessarily smoothening Raven's bed covers, "He's completing the task with a close friend of his, they are working together to make this. He'll be coming round sometime this week, I'll introduce you to him."

"Huh.." said Raven quietly, not even pretending to sound intrigued.

Storm cast the young woman a reproachful look before she continued, "Charles thinks very highly of this man, it'd do you well to show the same respect to him also."

"Hey, don't worry about me," muttered Raven, rolling her eyes, "I'm not going to do anything drastic."

Storm bowed her head gently, rising to her feet, "I'll let you sleep now, Raven. If you want anything, Charles will know before you've realised you thought about it," she gave a knowing chuckle as she stepped back from the bed, "Rest well, Raven. Charles will probably pay you a visit later." And with that, the weather mutant took her leave, turning gently from the bed and gracefully exiting the infirmary.

Raven rolled her eyes to the ceiling and murmured a quiet sigh in her throat, "Wonderful.."

* * *

The gleam of silver wheels shone across the floor as Professor Xavier rolled across the spotless floor of the mansion's infirmary. His entry was almost silent, only the faint roll of the wheels issued any form of noise. His gentle gaze rose to study the room, before he watched the young woman inside the bed at the opposite end of the room. Slowly, he pressed his chair closer to her, turning slowly to arrive by her side. He made a gentle smile as he watched the blue skinned mutant sleep; feeling satisfied that she was now safe in his mansion, away from the violence of her parents.

However, as she lay there, the peaceful serenity one would expect with sleep was not occurring. Her face held a grimace, hands clenched as she lay there whilst a constant flow of tears trickled out of her eyelids. Immediately, Charles's eyes hardened as he noticed her obviously distressed state. Slowly, he extended his palm, taking Raven's nearby hand that lay on the bed covers and squeezed it gently; "Raven," he said coaxingly.

She did not respond. Still her tears fell from closed eyes.

"Raven," he repeated, this time in a firmer tone, "Let it go, it is not real." He was talking about her dream, trying to help her mind untangle itself from images and return it to reality. He squeezed her hand again, watching her carefully, "It is not real," he repeated strongly, "Open your eyes, Raven."

Then, suddenly, Raven's eyes shot open and she sat up at such a fast speed, her neck made a faint crick. She was panting for breath, eyes wide and bewildered. Charles didn't look at her shocked or frightened, he just watched her carefully, remaining silent. Raven stared around her, hand finding her face and pushing away the tears she didn't know she was crying. She looked immensely confused and relieved all at once. Slowly, she turned her eyes to the Professor, but still said nothing.

"Are you alright, Raven?" asked the Professor kindly.

Raven made a half-hearted nod, "I think so.."

"It was only a dream, my dear. It was not real. However, the mind is a strange thing, would you care to tell me what it was you were dreaming about?"

Pushing away some more tears, Raven sniffed quietly, "It was my dad.." she murmured in a frightened hush, "He came to the mansion with loads of police.. and I tried to fight them, but no matter what I did, they wouldn't fall. And then.. and then.. my dad got me.. and he said he was going to kill me.. and then.."

"What happened next, Raven?" asked Charles gently, his hand still on hers.

"You came.." she whispered, "You and Storm, and when you arrived, they all disappeared."

"They ran away?" asked Charles, frowning a little.

However, Raven shook her head, "No.. no.. they just, disappeared into thin air, right on the spot, vanished." She shook her head quietly, "But you're right, it's only a dream, it's nothing."

"No matter how true to life it is?" asked Charles, "It reflected what has happened to you in the past few days, my dear. You feel that since you are here, the humans cannot hurt you?"

Raven looked across at him, slowly nodding, "Yes.."

Charles made a gentle smile, squeezing her hand tighter, "I'm glad you think that. For Raven, I will do anything in my power to keep you safe from those that wish to harm you."

For the first time in a long while, Raven made a small smile, "Thanks.."

Charles bowed his head gently with the remaining smile before he released her hand and leant back in his chair, watching her carefully, "Ororo told me you were unwell in the night," he said quietly. Raven now frowned a little. She didn't really want everyone to know.. but she should have expected Charles to find out.

"I just felt a little faint.. that's all," murmured Raven, "I'm fine now," she glanced sideways at him, wondering if the telepathic mutant really believed her. What if he knew otherwise?

Charles continued to study her with an expression of polite interest, "If you say so Raven," he said it in such a voice, it made Raven doubt whether he didn't know the truth.

"So.. what's this about building a machine?" asked Raven quickly, deciding to change the subject.

It worked, for Charles's face made a gentle smile at the topic, "The telepathic device?" At Raven's nod he continued, "Yes, it will be a wonderful machine once it is built. It will help me to locate the mutants who need our help, like you once did. And of course, see which humans are causing trouble."

"You're going to stop humans?" asked Raven, interest coming into her tone.

"No, not at all," said Charles with a shake of his head, "I am trying to make humans see that we are not as dangerous as they believe. But unfortunately, it seems to be that human's are becoming the dangerous ones.."

"There's not really a lot of us here to defend mutants," pointed out Raven as she sat up slowly in the bed.

Charles sighed quietly, putting the tips of his long fingers together and surveying Raven over the top of them, "We do not defend, we protect." A heavy sigh issued from Charles, a worrying one that Raven thought was most unsuited to the man. "Though times are changing," he informed quietly, "as the situation with yourself and your parents proved."

"What do you mean?" said Raven quietly, turning her head to stare down at Charles through lanky strands of dark scarlet hair.

Charles lowered his hands gently, proceeding to turn his chair away, "I mean, that great things are coming. Not necessarily good things; but they are of colossal importance." He glanced back at her, trying to form a reassuring smile, "Times are changing.." he repeated quietly, before turning his chair some more and gently wheeling himself out of the infirmary to leave Raven pondering over his cryptic words.

* * *

Please review! I want you to review! It's wonderful to know how many are reading and their opinion.

You.. you.. you..

Anyway..


	16. Old Friend

**FlyHigh4Life:** Hehe, glad you like it! Hope you keep reading!

**BMARIE:** Thank you, I will try and keep this updated as often as I can.

**Dragon Spirit Fighter:** Wow, thank you for that compliment! I haven't read comics (although know quite a bit about characters and backgrounds, such as Gambit and Beast, including Mystique herself) but this is a more, movie-verse way of how I thought her past could be!

**Johnnys-my-hottie:** Thank you very much for breaking your habit for me! Hehe, I hope you see your name crop up on the reviews list more often!

**Racetrack's Goil:** Thanks! Yes, it is a rather intense story, as it should be, Raven seems to have had a bad life by the way she acts in the movies. Evidence from her words in X1, "It was people like you who made me afraid to go to school as a child." That's what I worked her story-past on in this fic, she was too scared to keep going because of the people who hated and feared her.

**Happosai:** Glad you like it! I don't see many Raven centred fics around, not ever seen one about her, past, this seems like a first!

**Chapter 16**

The end of the week drew closer, the weekend, which had not held any significance for Raven in a while, was something she was now looking forward to. After a few days of rest since her fainting spell, she had been offered lessons at the school. Raven accepted almost too gladly. She missed school life, she missed learning. Years ago she would never had said such a ludicrous thing such as missing school, but being alone for so long, sitting in a classroom was a sense of normality that she missed dearly. It would benefit her too; she had missed her exams due to the disturbance of her mutation, at least now she could gain her qualifications, even if she couldn't easily get a job. She wanted to feel the accomplishment, and prove, that even looking as outlandish as she did, she could do well in school.

Raven was just exiting the library with a throng of students after her last lesson of Friday, an English lesson taught by Storm, when she found the young mutant teacher arriving alongside her. Raven quickly snapped bright yellow eyes up to Storm and found herself being gently shuffled out of the student mass and to one side of the corridor. Raven followed silently to the calm directing.

Within the next few moments, Raven found that Storm was now watching her with a bright smile and she looked clearly pleased about something. "Raven. Do you remember the friend of Charles I mentioned the previous week?"

"The one to do with communicating device?" replied Raven, voice sounding a little carefree.

Storm nodded her head, "Correct. He shall be arriving around 2 o clock tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure Charles would love to introduce his latest student."

In truth, Raven did not particularly share the same enthusiasm to meeting this so called important friend of Professor Xavier. She had a shrewd feeling he would be some stuffy pompous old codger. "I'm sure he won't be interested in meeting me," said Raven in a rather cool tone. She turned quite sharply, intending to walk off. However, she was stopped by a surprisingly firm hold on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw that Storm had placed her hand upon Raven.

"You are a wonderfully interesting mutant, Raven. He will want to see you." Storm gave a reassuring smile, "Trust me."

* * *

It was the weekend. A bright autumn sun glowed golden rays across the large extravagant gardens, but the air was bitter and nastily cold to the flesh. There was a faint mist hanging low over the ponds that caused the sunlight to shine dustily over the water surfaces. Raven was watching this scene out of her bedroom window, slumped over the window ledge as she gave a tired yawn to the outside world. A hand lazily covered her lips before it limply fell upon the wooden ledge. It was not all that early, it was nearing midday, but the mansion was still in a silence. The majority of students were still probably comatose in their beds. But since Raven's time locked in her room, she never wanted to be asleep for too long, she wanted to experience life around her. Plus, she did not enjoy witnessing her reoccurring nightmares.

Eventually, even viewing the outside world was becoming a little too tedious for her, and she rose up and away from the window to quietly tread out into the corridor and to venture downstairs in search of entertainment. The library wasn't far from here; perhaps she would go and take a look.

* * *

The midday sun shone through the numerous tall windows that ran along the high wooden walls of the library. The golden light shone dreamily over the range of tables and chairs that were positioned around the room, all neatly in rows, chairs tucked tidily under their rectangular tables. Dauntingly tall bookshelves ran in long rows down the centre of the room, darkening the further in you looked, like a mysterious alleyway of literature wonders. The library was pretty scarce of students; it only got busy in the evenings and especially not at weekends.

Raven seated herself at the far end of the room, in a section devoted to books on mutants, some supporting, some against, and even some written by Charles Xavier himself. Raven had selected a tall red book titled, 'Beneath the surface – definitions of a mutant' and had opened it upon the table she was sat at. Her bright eyes scanned slowly down the page as she read, giving a thoughtful tilt of her head as the author described possible signs of mutations. This book was rather unbiased, for it never mentioned any hatred for mutants, but nor did it evidently defend them.

As she got engaged into the book, she drifted out of touch with the activities around her, not noticing the time quickly pass, and students walking by her, selecting books, doing homework. She was halfway through the same thick book a few hours later, and she lifted her eyes slowly from a diagram of how mutant DNA manifested when a sound disturbed her. A man had just walked past her table, which she was sat at alone. He seated himself at the opposite end of her table and lowered what looked like a travelling chess set to the table. Raven, feeling rather irritated that he had decided to come near her, was glaring at him over the top of her book.

His previous walk had been the statue of a proud man. The stranger had carried himself with pride in his motions, almost regally. He was a tall figure, clothed in smart attire - razor-sharp creases that went vertically down black trousers and a dark navy buttoned up shirt. Eyes of dark blue were set deep into his lined face whilst hair of fading brown was swept back across his head. When he sat at the table, he made little noise, even as he opened his chess set. Slowly, and carefully he set out the wooden chess pieces, setting them neatly on their squares.

Raven raised a disdainful brow and made a purposely loud sigh.

The stranger slowly raised his eyes to cast a careful look across the table. Raven stared right back at him, her bright eyes meeting his deeply thoughtful ones. There was something in those eyes that made Raven halt however. For those were eyes of somebody who had had previous years of certain hardship, there was defiance in his eyes, strong and glinting, but also the sad wash of affliction. "Am I disturbing you?" the older man asked quietly, voice holding a smooth but powerful tone to it, a distant trace of a foreign accent on his words.

Raven slowly lowered her eyes, feeling a little ashamed for being so haughty, "No, no, it's alright. Go ahead."

But the man did not play his chess game, he continued to watch her from his end of the table, arms folded in front of his chest upon the smooth surface of the table, "I have not seen you here before, a new student I presume? What is your name, dear?"

Raven's eyes flickered upon him slowly, "I'm Raven Darkholme."

The man spread a slow smile to her, nodding his head pleasantly, "My name is Erik Lensherr. I have heard quite a bit about you from Charles."

Raven looked a little surprised to discover this was the important friend of Charles. She had not been expecting such a man. "Oh.." she said quietly, then giving a little smile of her own, "I've heard a little about you too."

Erik gave her a fond little grin, "Good things I hope?"

"Erm.. just things about your work with Charles, you're making some sort of communication device, aren't you?"

"I am indeed, Charles is a great man to work with."

"I don't know anyone else who would help mutants so much," murmured Raven quietly, looking down at her book, "He's a good person."

"He is indeed," said Erik quietly, looking down to his chess set as he picked up a white pawn slowly and rolled it in his fingers before moving it forward. "So.. what is your mutation?" he asked, placing down the pawn quietly before looking up at her.

Raven shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, eyes idly looking at the open pages of her book, "Just my skin.." she murmured very quietly, "I know it's not useful or anything.." she faded out with a slight frown, eyes looking at, but not really focusing on the book.

"Sometimes mutations come upon us in strange ways," sighed Erik quietly, pulling a black pawn towards him.

Raven sighed quietly, closing her book, "I just wish that it was something useful.. like Storm's.. that's a great power. But like this, I can't even go out in public. I'm hated."

Erik raised his eyes slowly to give her a level eyed stare, "You killed your father.. didn't you?"

At the way Raven dropped her head to her hands, he got his answer. He looked down slowly at his board, calmly moving his white bishop. Raven did not want to delve into the shady surroundings about her father's death, and Erik Lensherr was still a stranger to her.. she wasn't going to tell him.. not yet anyway. She raised her eyes slowly to see what he was doing, and was relieved that he had gone back to his chess game instead of staring her out. "So.. how long should it take for the device to be done?" she asked quietly, changing subject.

"Another month I imagine," replied Erik, a small smile lifting his thin lips, he looked down gently at the white king. He then looked over at her, "Would you like to play chess with me?"

"I don't know how.."

"I'll teach you.." he rose slowly and walked closer to her end of the table with such an odd grace that Raven would not expect from an elder man. He sat down gently, setting it up beside her.

"So what's your powers?" asked Raven quietly as she watched the pieces being set up.

Erik gently set up her black pieces for her, speaking as he did this, "I can manipulate and control metal. The power of magnetism. It is how I am helping Charles build this machine, it will be made out of metal."

Raven watched him interestedly for a moment, before looking down at her pieces, "What will the machine be called?" asked Raven curiously, reaching forward a little to study her row of pawns.

Erik picked up the black king slowly, watching it as he twirled it in his fingers. It was quietly put down in front of Raven, "It shall be called.. Cerebro."

* * *

Thank you! Please review!


	17. The Blind Mutant

**Happosai:** Well, the one good thing about this being a Raven fic (and seemingly the only one being updated any more) is that Raven fans come to me! Lol. I will brighten up your reading worlds with Mystique-ness!

**CalliopeMused:** Thank you for such a wonderful review! I'm glad you think the chapter separation is a good idea, since I am an organised person, and I like to separate events in my story like that. No need for you to stop 'blabbing' hehe, it was a great review to read.

**Racetrack's Goil**: I thought Erik playing chess would be a great way to introduce him! You may have noticed at the end of the previous chapter how he thoughtfully looks at her king before placing it down. Nothing really major, but it is a very tiny hint of what maybe is to come. He could have looked at her bishop, or knight. But no, it was the important king piece! I'm rambling now, lol. Yup, Raven's shape shifting ability will arrive in a most secretive way. Raven isn't going to go blabbing when she discovers this.. as you shall eventually see. And Logan's appearance (it was the second chapter) will play a role further on (because of course, Logan, perhaps unwillingly, killed Peter) and unfortunately, Raven will recognise him. (It ties in to what she does with him in the movie, so don't worry. It might seem a little weird, but don't forget, she has gone a little crazy.) I've said too much now! Lol. But just to answer your question: Yes, I will be making several more stories after Lethal Love, the next one is planned already!

**Maid of the Mer**: Muffin! Lol, what flavour? I want blueberry!

**Chapter 17**

Raven picked herself up off her bedroom floor with a soft shiver. It had been two months since she had arrived at the school and still she was finding herself being subjected to mental torture of wicked voices. They liked to prowl when she was at her weakest. When she was tired or asleep. They had struck this morning as she slept, and she woke up with terrified cries as she threw herself out of bed in the shock.

There was an undignified tornado of voices inside her head and it had woken her up rudely. Raven had managed to stand after this and was now leaning on the wall with shaking breaths as a hand held her head in pain. This repeating torment was breaking her down bit by bit. Even though she did not notice, it was making her more rash in her ways, a darker being.

It was anger, a subconscious anger that she was not aware of, but it rattled inside her like a ferocious beast wanting to escape.

She stood against the wall weakly, trying to calm her mind's activities down. Constantly the voices told her how horrible she was, how she did not belong here, and how, if she had any decency, she would have killed herself long ago.

But Raven determinedly fought back, trying to block out the sounds as tears fell down her cheeks softly. She knew the voices would go soon, they never lingered all day. Maybe a whisper would insult her quietly as her day went by, but it was never as horrendous as she had in her weaker moments.

Eventually, the voices died to only mere background murmurs, volatile whispering echoing around her head. Raven pushed the tears from her face slowly, sighing as she tried to gather her thoughts and calm her panic. Her eyes glanced to the clock on her bedside table, reptilian-like eyes giving a flash as they moved sharply. She had no lessons until the afternoon. However, she had slept through breakfast and would have to organise food herself. That was no major problem for Raven; she wasn't all that keen on interacting with the other students anyway. They still held a slight fear for her. Whilst they did talk to her and included her in their activities, there was always a strained politeness. Raven didn't like this, it made her feel abnormal, even though she was a mutant like them. She actually spent a lot of her time with Storm, a woman who was closer to her age. There was a certain friendship between them that Raven did not hold with the rest of the school, and Raven was sure that Storm was a person she could trust.

A faint yawn slipped from Ravens lips as she pushed up off the wall, untying her nightdress as she proceeded to dress for the day. Raven always wore clothes that looked a little too big for her. The reason being she did not like the touch of clothing to her skin anymore. Coarse material, if pressed against her flesh, was most uncomfortable for her scaled skin. So baggy clothes it had to be. She could hardly walk around in her naked blueness now could she?

* * *

Having finished her late morning breakfast, Raven strolled into the what she thought was the vacant recreation room to actually find Storm in the couch, leaning back as she flicked through the channel of the large television. She stopped on a weather report, playful smirk appearing before she proceeded to the next channel.

"Hey Storm," greeted Raven as she walked in, stepping around the couch before dropping down beside the white haired female.

Storm turned her head round to give a grin to Raven, "You missed breakfast," she said, putting down the remote on the chair arm.

"It's alright, I got myself some out of the scraps that was left," Raven made a slight smirk.

"Ah yes," said Storm knowingly, "The Chocolate Krispies were eaten by yours truly."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Went off the muesli then?"

"Well, I was put off it this morning when one of the students started describing it as something I'd rather not repeat."

Raven pulled at face at this, seeming to guess it was something rather revolting. She broke into a laugh however, mixed with sounds of disgust as she thought over the various things it could have been described as.

But Storm, chuckling herself then interjected, "Then I said something in return about his glass of milk and he left the room sharper than Dash could have," she could hardly get the last few words out. The pair fell into wild hysterics like a couple of young teenagers.

A bemused voice sounded through their heads as Charles Xavier interrupted their little immature joking, "_Raven, Storm. Cerebro is ready for it's first trial._"

"Can we come down and watch?" asked Storm aloud.

"_You cannot come inside Cerebro itself as it works, but you may wait outside with Erik._"

"Come on," said Storm as she still chuckled, rising to her feet beside Raven, "I want to have a look."

* * *

The new door of Cerebro sat at the end of the silver corridor, emblazoned 'X' glinting in the white lighting. Storm's joking attitude had vanished now, and she stood watching the door with a grave expression, her arms folded over her chest. Raven seemed to have noticed this change and pulled her eyes off the door to look to Storm, "What's wrong?"

Storm slowly looked towards her, "I'm just worried. This could be dangerous.."

"Do not worry yourself," said Erik quietly, turning to look upon Storm, "Charles knows to tell me of any danger and I will close down Cerebro."

Just then, the doors parted open with a gentle whirring and Charles exited Cerebro with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" quickly asked Storm, her arms unfolding as she moved towards him, "Are you alright?"

"It's not that," said Charles softly, shaking his head solemnly, "Cerebro is astoundingly beneficial and I came across no complications.. However.." Raven quickly picked her eyes up off the floor and looked to Charles. "Somebody needs our help."

Storm immediately straightened and a determined expression came over her face, "Where are they?" she asked. Raven sensed this was a procedure.

"Just south of New York in New Jersey at Berkeley College. He had just destroyed a portion of the men's bathroom in full view of witnesses. He cannot control his mutation."

"What's his name?"

"Scott Summers."

"I'll go with you," said Erik to Storm, the pair nodding before they turned and ran down the corridor, leaving Raven stood in a stunned silence beside Charles. She turned a looked awkwardly at him.

"It's alright," he said quietly, "They will be back shortly." He rolled his chair forward, heading towards one of the lifts, "Now, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

* * *

Raven sat with Charles in his office, blue hands holding the teacup that she was yet to drink out of. Her eyes kept hovering nervously to the window, watching over the driveway as she waited for Storm and Erik to return with the new mutant. She wasn't sure why she was worried, but the more time passed, the more anxious she felt above this new mutant's arrival.

Charles was watching her carefully as he sipped from his cup. Raven glanced cautiously to him every now and then, disliking the close watch. "Drink your tea," said Charles politely, "Or else it'll be getting cold."

Raven gave a faint smile and drunk from her cup, just to be polite if anything. Her eyes returned to the driveway and her heart leapt unsteadily as she saw the car drive slowly through the gates. She turned her widened eyes to the Professor, "They're here.."

* * *

The main doors opened and banged back as a trio walked into the main entrance. Raven and Charles entered from one of the corridors. Whilst Charles looked interested, Raven looked a little frightened and hung back behind the Professor's wheelchair.

In-between Storm and Erik was a young man who was only being held up by the arms of Storm and Erik. He looked worse for wear, his clothing of a simple shirt and jeans ripped and frayed. Dust from debris marked him, but it seemed the majority had been brushed away. A few wounds resided along his body, seemingly the effects of destroying a bathroom upon oneself. One thing that was most peculiar however was that he had a thick white bandage wrapped around his eyes, perfect work done only by Storm. Scott's hair stuck out at odd angles above the bandage, dust dirtying the brown locks.

Raven noticed that even with his eyes hidden, he looked scared. There was an expression of panic on his face, and he breathed heavily even though he had been sat in a car for the past hour.

"Mr. Summers," said Charles pleasantly, rolling from the corridor and to the front of him. Instantly Scott raised his head, turning it in discomfort and irritation to his blinded self. "I'm Charles Xavier," continued the Professor, "I saw of what you did at Berkeley College. No doubt it has alarmed you."

"I-I didn't mean to do it.." gasped Scott quietly, shifting in the hold of Storm and Erik. Raven saw his leg flinch and limp gently. Her eyes rose from the injury and back upon Scott's face.

Charles shook his gently, "It is quite alright. I shall erase the incident from the witnesses minds. You are at my School for Gifted Youngsters, a school of mutants. You will be safe here Scott and are welcome to stay as long as you wish." He looked up to Storm, "Take him to the infirmary, he needs his injuries treating." Charles turned in his chair, heading towards the lifts, "I shall see you shortly, Mr. Summers."

Storm and Eric carefully led Scott through the main entrance, Raven following reluctantly behind. Her fears of rejection had been elevated somewhat. A blind mutant could not judge her by appearences..

* * *

If you don't understand Storm's innuendo in this.. please.. don't ask! (Don't complain either it IS rated Teen)

Please review though!


	18. Useless Mutations

**Galadeidre:** I like shoving in little references and hints! The one about the walking around naked was just meant to be a little humorous point, it's not obvious, but everyone should pick it up. Scott will make things very interesting though. Don't forget, he's currently blind. He cannot see the oddity of Raven.

**Racetrack's Goil:** Ok, I am building a shrine to you and will worship you daily! Big reviews make me very very happy! I'm smiling like a maniac now. Nothing like a long review to get inspiration going! Yup, that was another hint, the chess piece, as I mentioned above to Galadeidre, I drop things in often, it adds a sense of continuity. Yeah, you probably don't want to know the innuendo. I was in a strange mood when writing that and the joke came in my head and I was like, "Oh! I gotta add this!" don't worry; it's not going to be a common thing. I just put it in to show that Raven and Storm now have a pretty close friendship. The thing about Scott destroying a bathroom was supposed to be at the beginning of X-Men 1 before the script was modified, so I played it off that. In X2, the bathroom with Mystique and the guard was the unused set for the Scott scene. Logan will certainly be in, but not yet. He doesn't join for a while. Jean isn't even here yet! Lol. Yeah, Gambit should be in X3, he sounds like a cool character. I hope you like the Lethal Love so far. Anyway, I'll stop writing here now! Long reviews get long answers!

**CalliopeMused:** Yes, it was short, but I've said this many times, I like splitting them up so events don't run into each other. Plus if I reach a dead end in a particular chapter, at least you all have something to read whilst I try to recover from writer's block. I'm laughing crazily at the bit about locking up n a dark room and staring at the ceiling. Wow, I'm weird! Lol. Noo, no new comers in this story. I'm starting way before X2, so everyone is coming into the story. Jean will be along shortly. Not yet though, a lot will happen before she arrives.

**Johnnys-my-hottie:** A few have commented on the innuendo, lol. It was just inserted for a humorous point and to signify Storm and Raven's friendship. Hope to see you review soon! Busy bee you!

**Maid of the Mer:** Blueberry muffin! Oh yeah! Cheers, lol.

**Chapter 18**

Raven edged quietly into the silver walled infirmary with small footsteps. She had hung back when the other mutants hurried Scott inside, she didn't want to witness Storm treating the injured man's wounds. Since then, both Erik and Storm had left to talk with Charles, and Scott was left in the infirmary, resting upon a bed. Raven tried to walk in as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb him, but the man raised his head off the pillows and turned his head slowly.

"Who's there?" he asked quietly, head moving even though his eyes were still covered.

Raven halted in her walk when she realised she had been noticed. She cleared her throat quietly, looking around nervously before her bright eyes went upon him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.. I'm one of the mutants here."

"Oh.." said Scott softly, pushing himself up to sit in the bed. Raven moved towards the side of his bed, watching him carefully. Now he was cleaned up she could see his features a lot better. And she had to admit; even with bandages across his eyes he had a very handsome face. Raven quickly realised what she was thinking and mentally scolded herself. She quickly looked away to hide the blush on her face, but then realised he could not see her, she so slowly raised her eyes back to him.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked quietly, sitting in one of the chairs by his bed.

Scott turned his head to where he heard her voice and managed a weak smile, "I am.. thanks." He leant back slowly in his pillow, exhaling a tired sigh as he rested his head back, a bandaged hand resting on his midsection. There was a quiet moment between the pair before he turned his head slowly towards her, "What's your name?"

Raven pulled her eyes off the floor and blinked at him gently, "Er.. Raven."

"Nice name," murmured Scott softly as he dropped his head back again, "So.. you're a mutant?"

Raven nodded slowly, then realised he wouldn't notice that and quickly spoke a hurried, "Yes."

"I didn't know mutations could have such a horrible effect," sighed Scott quietly. Raven watched him quietly, running a hand through her hair slowly. Yeah, they did have horrible effects. She knew that.

"What is it that has happened to you?" asked Raven softly, leaning forward on the bed. Her luminous eyes stared up at him in anticipation for his answer.

Scott moved his uninjured hand towards her slightly, feeling for the source of movement on his bed. His hand brushed her arm and it stayed there so he had an indication of where she was. "I'm not sure really," he said softly, "It's something with my eyes. I can't.. they.." he stopped, sighing quietly, "this sort of red light comes out of them. It completely destroyed the bathroom I was in. It only stops when I close my eyes.. hence this bandage."

The words left Raven in a stunned silence for a moment. That sounded quite terrible. "So.. you'll never see again?" she whispered, feeling a new surge of respect for him. At least she could still see the world that lived around her.

"No.." answered Scott in an oddly toneless voice, "I mean, I'm not against mutants or anything. Didn't really fear them, but I would've thought mutations were at least something useful. I mean, yeah, this thing that came out of my eyes blasted the roof off, but I have to make sure my eyes are closed all the time."

Raven knew exactly how he felt. She thought her mutation was useless. What was the point in being blue? "Well, at least it hasn't effected you in any other way.. I mean, you look normal. You can go out in public and everything."

"Yeah, I suppose so.." murmured Scott softly, "It's just that – argh!" His uninjured hand flew to his head as he doubled over with a gasp of pain. Raven shot up from her seat, looking alarmed.

"What is it?" she cried, voice panicky. This couldn't be good.

"My head!" he gasped, cradling his forehead in both hands now, even the injured one. His face looked strained, as if he was combating severe pain. "I think I'm going to be sick," he wheezed. And sure enough, he vomited over the bed.

Raven jumped back all the more, a startled expression on her face, "I'll.. I'll get Storm!" she turned and ran towards the automatic doors. To her surprise, Storm walked right in through them.

"Charles told me," she said gravely, sweeping over to where Scott lay, groaning in his pain. Raven stood a distance from the bed, watching as Storm, pulled back the covers and rolled them into a quick bundle before dropping it on the floor and turning to help Scott. She gently took his hands from his head, feeling at his forehead before she sharply glanced to Raven, "Pass me that," she quickly said, nodding to a metallic bucket on the cupboard beside Scott. Raven quickly obliged, grabbing it and placing it on Scott's lap. He immediately tightened hands around it and threw up again. Raven jerked back.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Raven breathlessly, watching as Scott winced in pain again.

"The Professor thinks it is something to do with his mutation. Some sort of side effects. The energy built up will no doubt be painful when it is so uncontrollable," said Storm softly, consoling Scott as she gently held an arm around his shoulders. Raven moved closer once Scott seemed to have finished being sick, and she poured him a glass of water from a jug on the side. She gently took hold of one of his hands and placed the glass in it for him before helping his navigate it to his lips.

Scott gasped quietly, his hands trembling as he closed them around the glass and Raven's finger, drinking from it slowly.

"Are you alright now?" asked Storm softly, pulling the bucket off his lap.

"I'm fine," whispered Scott softly as he leant back on the pillow, shivering gently.

Raven stepped back gently, glancing over to Storm. "We'll leave you to sleep, Charles will know if you need us," said Storm softly as she turned away, picking up the bucket and carrying it away.

Raven turned to leave, but a hand grabbed her arm and she turned around. Scott was holding her back, hand moving as he seeked to hold her arm more gently, "Will you come back later?" he asked her quietly with a weak smile.

A gentle smile came from Raven as she looked over him, "Alright."

"Thanks.."

Raven quietly turned and walked to the doorway where Storm was waiting for her, and the pair left the infirmary, lights being turned off and leaving a peaceful darkness around Scott.

* * *

Weeks passed by, and Scott's stay in the infirmary was rarely lonely for Raven visited him every morning and evening. His medication was lessening the chances of his headaches and their pain, and his wounds were healing well. Raven was still yet to tell him of anything details about her mutation other than 'agility' and left Scott very much in the dark, quite literally, about her physical alterations. She seemed to avoid the subject. After all, why ruin his mental appearance of her? She would rather him believe her to be some stunning woman than a yellowed eyed blue freak. However, it was Saturday afternoon when Raven came next and she walked into the infirmary, surprised to find that Scott was not in his bed wear, but dressed in clothes and was not in bed, but sat on the edge of it.

"Scott?" called Raven gently as she headed towards him. She was, as usual, dressed on baggy jeans and a loose fitting shirt. She saw him turn his head towards her; he was becoming good and seeing with his ears. "You're dressed," she pointed out unhelpfully, "How did you manage that?"

Scott scratched his neck slowly, "Well, it's not that hard. I mean, I used to dress half asleep anyway, so I'm quite skilled," he spread a smile to her, something he hadn't been doing much since he arrived here.

"Does Storm know you're up?" continued Raven, stopping beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder so he knew where she was standing.

"Yeah, she said it would be fine for me to get my own room now," he grinned slowly, "And who are you anyway, my mother?"

Raven smirked gently, "Only part time," she joked.

Scott chuckled quietly as he pushed himself off the edge of the bed, standing up slowly. He limped a little, but Raven was holding his arm. It was strange to suddenly be viewing him at her own height. She had been used to seeing him laid in the bed, and now he was as tall as her, perhaps a little bigger.

"Ah, Raven, I thought I might find you here."

At the voice, Raven quickly turned her head to see Erik walking into the infirmary, the same power held in his walk as he held his head high and carried himself regally, "Mr. Lensherr?" said Raven quietly, glancing momentarily to Scott who was listening but looked at the floor.

"Did you forget what time it was?" Erik asked, folding his arms over his chest, smiling wryly to her.

A blush burned Raven's face. Oops, she forgot to meet Erik in the library. She had taken up the game of chess quite seriously and Erik had been teaching her every odd Saturday when she met him at 2pm in the library, "Oh.." she stammered, "I.. er.. I forgot." She bowed her head, "I'm sorry," she quickly added.

Erik smiled slowly, "It's alright, my dear. I'm sure Mr. Summers will be most gratified for your wonderful presence. There are other things I can be getting on with, so I bid you good day." With that, he nodded and swept from the infirmary leaving both Raven and Scott looking uncomfortable.

"Well.." murmured Scott, clearing his throat quietly, "You and your wonderful presence can help me upstairs to my new room." He smirked shyly at her.

"Shut up, you," hissed Raven with a chuckle, walking with him as she guided through the infirmary doors and towards the large lift.

* * *

Character developed chappie really. However, it signals a friendship between the pair! Please review! So long until the next update!


	19. Blind Identity

**Sci-Fi-Reader:** Ouch, reformatted seven times? Dear me. And don't forget Erik helped Scott with the 'pick up line' lol. Scott was making fun of her, but in a nice way. And don't worry about writing long reviews! I love them! Yes, it has become rather popular! It's great! Lol. And by the way.. SEVEN! D

**Johnnys-my-hottie:** But this change in Raven won't last for long, as we all know. She's going to flip, you can see it coming.

**CalliopeMused:** Aye, Scott is friendlier, but he's not leading a team against a magnetic madman at the moment is he? He's younger too, around Raven's age 17/18/19. Hehe. I'm not sure what you mean about her clothes, and that Scott wouldn't find scales. Do you mean he can't feel them if he catches her? If so, that is very true. Erm, what do you mean set off her crazy blueness. She already is blue, argh; you're worrying me now. Thank you for your compliments though, you need wait no longer – the update is here!

**Maid of the Mer:** Hm, I think you have an obsession with muffins, lol.

**Racetrack's Goil:** Oh! I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother. I hope she makes a full recovery. At least this story can cheer you up for the time being. Good to hear you like the friendship between Scott and Raven, plays a big part later on. Lol, thought Storm was gonna dump water over him. Yeah, that'd help. I'm cracking up here. Yup, yup. Jean will be along soon. I did the whole, Erik teaching Raven chess because it links them with a friendship and I feel the chessboard symbolises Erik and his rise to a powerful opposition.

By the way, all. You'd never guess I'm in the middle of AS level exams would you? I've been updating on loads of stories!

**Chapter 19**

Afternoon sunshine filtered in through the window of Scott's new bedroom and cast a peaceful golden glow over the room when Scott and Raven entered. The shimmer of dusty particles in the air glittered enchantedly and spilt around the objects of the room. Raven helped Scott move over to the double bed of the room and held his arm till he was safely sat down on the bed. Although Raven had to admit, he was becoming skilled at listening instead of looking. Scott idly felt the covers of the bed with a hand, an expression of sadness creeping onto his face. He had been like this on the way to the room, when they walked through the corridors. Raven could tell he yearned to look at his surroundings, he had probably never been inside a mansion before, and now couldn't even view the grandeur of the one he was in.

Raven gently lowered beside him on the bed and watched him carefully. His head turned, as though his covered eyes were looking around. But, he knew they couldn't, no matter how much he tried. When Raven sat on the bed with him, his hand moved to touch Raven by her upper arm, feeling for where she was. He bowed his head gently as he spoke, and it was a question that Raven had not been expecting, "What does the room look like?" he asked her quietly.

Raven blinked a little, "What do you mean?"

"What colour is the carpet? The walls? What's the bed like? Any furniture? I.. I want to know.."

Slowly, Raven cast her eyes around the room and explored the view, "Well, the carpet is red. Erm.. the curtains are a dark tan sort of colour, a goldish colour." She turned slowly, "There's a big wooden wardrobe – "

"Where?" said Scott softly, his voice causing Raven to turn her eyes back to him, before she took his hand off her arm and, held it, pointing over to where the wardrobe sat.

"There," came her soft reply. Scott turned his head to 'look' where his hand was pointing, nodding slowly. "And, then on the other side of the bed in a chest of drawers," she moved and gestured to Scott's left, the smooth skin of her palm on top of his hand as she pointed with their fingers together. She gestured and explained other items, all the while their hands pointing.

"What does the view look like?" asked Scott softly as he turned his head to where he felt a gentle breeze blowing in through the window in front of them.

Raven slowly turned her bright eyes upon the window, eyes scanning over the distant landscape, "Well, we're in Westchester, and where we are here, it's got quite a lot of countryside around it. We are quite far from the busy city centre, for our.. own safety I suppose.." she bowed her head slowly, eyes falling to watch her lap quietly as she made a faint sigh.

Scott appeared to have noticed, for he raised his hand from hers and placed it on her shoulder gently, "And.. what do you look like?" His head bowed sheepishly. If he had been able to use his eyes, he would have probably averted them shyly.

However, at his question, Raven looked a little taken aback. She stared at him, stunned for a moment at his question. How could she answer? _'Erm, I'm blue?'_ It would be ridiculous. Scott was starting to look puzzled by her lack of a response and squeezed her shoulder gently. Instead, Raven calmly described herself as normal as possible, describing brown eyes with dark red hair, her current height, little things like that. And Scott took it all in. She avoided her real skin colour and eye colour at all costs. She felt no remorse at describing herself falsely, not when she saw the smile creep onto his face. He would be happier this way, thought Raven resolutely.

Her eyes trailed over his smile again. It was one that sat idly on his lips. There was something distinctly charming about it.

What happened next, was something Raven had not at all planned. She was using his blindness to her advantage, and knew it. But there was a sudden selfish streak burning through her, something that was actually quite unlike her. She suddenly felt very reckless, whilst feeling a little light headed and fluttery in the stomach. She leant forwards towards him, moving to give him an unsuspecting kiss. But as her mind became weakened in the sudden euphoric anticipation a nasty laugh echoed through her mind, and before she had even managed to get her lips anywhere near his, she collapsed forward into his lap.

Scott jumped, his hands moving to hold her shoulders as he felt her form fall upon his lap, "Raven?" he said warily, "Raven? What are you doing?"

She didn't respond.

Scott wasn't stupid. He may have been blind, but he could sense something was wrong. He stood up, holding her gently as he walked carefully towards the door, only making it by Raven's description of the room. But as he made it into the corridor, he was lost in his world of darkness and froze.

"Hello?" he cried, still holding Raven to him, "Storm? Charles?" He could feel her slumped weight slipping, his arms tightened, "Will somebody help!" he shouted anxiously.

Footsteps sounded from the distance. A short while after, Storm arrived around the corner to see the blind Scott stood clasping Raven's limp body to his chest. "Scott?" Storm said slowly, speeding her walk as her eyes took in the situation. A small run broke out, "Scott, what's happened?" she said, sounding worried.

"I don't know," replied Scott breathlessly as Storm joined his side. There was panic in his voice, "She just collapsed."

Storm looked over Raven with a concerned expression, "Why does this happen to her?" she murmured.

"It's happened before?" Scott turned his head down to Raven.

"Yes, but the Professor doesn't understand why. It doesn't seem to give her any harm. I don't think this calls for the infirmary, I'll take her to her room and stay with her for a while." Storm glanced slowly over him, "You may come too if you wish."

Scott nodded silently, gently releasing his arms on Raven as Storm took her limp body. Scott assumed she had picked her up. She had. And Scott was initially taken aback that the she was lifting a woman of her age in her arms so easily. But he was on mutant ground now. Storm led the way, Scott following by her side, a hand on her shoulder as he walked quietly.

He remained blissfully unaware of what had happened in his room. And unaware of her real identity.

* * *

It was early evening when Raven's eyes parted to see her room around her. The curtains were partly drawn and only a weak wash of scarlet sunlight glowed from the sunset and into her room. Raven turned her eyes slowly to see Scott sat vigilantly beside her on a chair. Blind, but listening intently as he heard the bed covers rustle.

"Raven?" Scott leant forward to her, placing a hand on her arm, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," murmured Raven faintly, feeling a little weak from the hours of voices that tormented her till she awakened.

"Storm was here, but she has gone to sort out something in the corridor below. Apparently some students were sealing up the door to the Biology classroom with magma." He said this extremely calmly, now clearly used to the odd goings on here.

Raven too seemed to be, for she made a soft, "Oh," as if in complete understanding.

His hand tightened on her clothed arm, "I was worried about you," he murmured sincerely, head turned to her even with his eyes bandaged.

With a little jolt, Raven remembered the incident in Scott's bedroom very suddenly, and felt a frightened lurch in her stomach. Was he aware of what she had tried to do? Part of her wished he did know, and would be pleased about it, but part of her was guessed he was unaware. It seemed it was indeed the latter, for he watched with a grave face, not the face of someone who had just almost had a romantic interaction forced upon them. She smiled weakly at his words, "Thank you," she said softly, "Nice to know someone cares."

"I think everyone cares here," Scott murmured in response, "Storm is concerned about you, as is the Professor. They don't know what is wrong, do you?"

Raven did know what was wrong, but she wasn't going to say she heard voices in her head telling her what to do, giving her insight into things even the Professor didn't know about. That would be worse to take than the fact she was blue. "No," she lied softly, "I don't know. But don't worry.. I think it may be something to do with my mutation. It doesn't really hurt."

"It was still frightening when you collapsed like that, I had no clue what was wrong.."

"I'm sorry," Raven then gave a slight smirk, "I'll warn you in future when I am going to faint."

Scott grinned sheepishly, chuckling quietly at her, "You better."

* * *

Raven's more advanced mutations will be showing up soon!  
Please review!


	20. First Taste of Poison

**Sci-Fi-Reader:** It indeed has meaning to it, lol. Thank you for capitalising it! And that's a really old joke, you should know better! Lol.

**CalliopeMused:** Well our current Raven wears clothes (although baggy ones because they irritate her scales) since her arms are covered he would only feel scales of he touch her face (although her mouth and neck are smooth – just looking at a picture now) or her hands. The underside of which are smooth. To your review; I'm glad you like the relationship, to me it makes perfect sense that Raven would want to be friends, or even something more, with a blind mutant. He cannot see her for what she really is.

**Maid of the Mer:** Lol, no, you are obsessed with muffins.

**Chapter 20**

There was a fire in her that she had never felt before. And all because of this mutation. It had changed her in some many ways, inside and out. Normally one to shy away from strenuous activities, it had come as a shock to Raven in the park when she fought off the police. But now she had accepted this development of energy and flexibility, and promised to work with it and increase the newfound strength. Charles was right, times were changing, and she needed to accommodate.

The gym hall was vacant of any classes this morning, and after weeks of deliberation, Raven had decided to make use of its emptiness and begin to try and train herself up. If she ever needed to defend herself again, it would certainly come in useful. One of the main reasons as to why Raven had been so hesitant to exercise was that it required clothing that firstly wasn't baggy. It also required less clothing. Raven had regarded the training outfits with horror. Sleeveless vests were folded in their cupboards, some even cropped. When Storm had helped her pick an outfit, Raven regarded herself in the mirror with a frown. Whilst the navy jogging bottoms covered her well, the white vest top left her arms in clear view and it had taken Raven a while to exit the changing rooms in revulsion of her body.

But that was a good number of weeks ago, and since Raven had diligently trained herself several times a week, sometimes accompanied by Storm. Once, Charles dropped by for a visit and informed a delighted Raven she possessed supreme fighting abilities that would benefit her enormously in the future.

Currently, Raven was in the gym alone, the only sounds being the grunts as she heartily attacked a large hanging punch bag with her feet. The slaps of her kicks to the stuffed rubber echoed around the large gym that was bathed in sunlight from the long row of tall windows that looked out onto the pristine lawns. Raven dropped back from the punch bag, gasping softly as she swiped slick strands of hair from her eyes. But Raven wasn't entirely alone anymore. The double doorsof the gym were quietly pushed open as Scott navigated himself in, holding the door as he moved into the room.

To the creak of the door, Raven spun round to watch Scott walk cautiously across the centre of the hall, "Raven?" he said quietly, "Storm told me you were in here. I could hear the sounds of something being attacked so I think she was right," he made a slow grin.

With still faintly panting breaths, Raven returned the grin, turning from the punch bag, "Yeah, she was right," agreed Raven, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Scott simply, shaking his head to dismiss her question, "Just wondered where you were." He was now directly in front of her now, and some of her earlier panic flitted through her stomach. He normally placed his hand on her arm so he knew where she was.

"Have you had lunch yet?" asked Raven, taking a small step back from him.

Scott shook his head, "No, that's what I was going to ask you about actually. Want to freshen up then go to the kitchens?"

"Oh, alright," Raven quickly replied, "Yeah, give me a moment though to grab my clothes. I'll need a quick shower too." Raven purposely placed the smooth surface on her palm on his arm as she guided him with her so he would not touch her first. Upon reaching the changing rooms, Raven quickly disappeared inside to shower and change into her usual baggy clothing, and it didn't take long for her to emerge in the corridor again. She felt a lot less frightened now, for her large clothing covered her well. A long sleeved shirt of white cotton and baggy black jeans. Both of these items of clothing fit loosely as to not irritate her skin texture.

Scott was dutifully waiting for her outside the changing rooms, leaning against the wall with his hands in his jean pockets as his bowed head faced the floor. The sound of the closing door signalled Raven's return and Scott raised his head to turn his face towards her. As usual, he held a smile for her, the one that made Raven's stomach flutter. "Raven?"

There went her stomach again, "Yeah?"

"Well, I don't know if the Professor has told you, or even Erik, but they think they may be able to make me see again.. Y'know, open my eyes without blasting everything to oblivion," he made a wry smile.

This was certainly news to Raven, "Make you see again?" she repeated, sounding a little surprised, "But how?" she quickly demanded. She could feel the newly built up fragments of her world begin to crumble. A Scott with vision meant a hated Raven. He would never see her the same again.

"I didn't really understand most of it, but apparently there is a special liquid they can solidify. Ruby Quartz, and it can withstand the pressure of the – "

Raven roughly cut through his explanation. She didn't care. All she cared about was that the day Scott could see would be the day Raven would lose him. To interrupt him, her hands had grabbed him by the upper arms. This was not the only thing silencing him, for Raven broke through her barrier of fear, and consideration for others, as she roughly moved against him and pressed her lips against his without any words of warning. Scott was pinned back against the wall, trapped beneath her strong hold. It didn't take eyes to realise what was happening. But whilst Raven had expected him to retort angrily and push her away, she was relieved and greedily satisfied to feel his still lips close about hers with a warmth she had only dreamed about.

She released her grip on his arms to feel them instead hold her gently. The smoothness of her lips and chin were as supple as a normal human's, perhaps even softer, it was only the scales Raven didn't want Scott to feel, and they facially began further up her features. But Scott's image of Raven was nothing like the reality, and it was nothing but downright selfish for Raven to not tell the truth. She used his blindness to her advantage, to mould him as she fed her lies to make him fall for her the way she fell for him.

Scott's hold around her waist did notfeel the scales that navigated enchantingly down her back; the soft material disguised all hidden abnormalities. But Scott's hands were drifting, almost subconsciously, along the bottom of her shirt, dangerously close to where a bit of her exposed stomach was revealed from her pull of her raised arms about the man's next. She felt his thumb brush along her flesh, perilously alongside the trail of scales from her navel. The touch alerted her like a shock of electricity, and Raven shot back from Scott like he had just become a live voltage himself.

Scott immediately looked bewildered, and his hands groped the empty air in front of him to feel where his companion had gone, "Raven?" he murmured, sounding worried. But Raven was pinned back against the wall opposite him, burning blood coursing through her veins as panic took over her like a venom. Her eyes were wide and frightened, her chest heaved for breaths as though she had just run miles. That had been a very near miss. It could have brought her façade crashing down. "I'm – I'm sorry!"

Footsteps sounded around the corner, and Raven span her head to stare with a terrified expression to see Erik turn the corner, the smile of noticing Raven fall as he watched her. He looked slowly to Scott before back to Raven. He then spoke in tones Raven had never heard before. Commanding yet powerfully enriching, "Raven. Come with me." It was an order, not a request.

* * *

Goodness me! Raven is indeed being very selfish now. She's turing into the bitch we know and love! Review!


	21. Choices

**Galadeidre:** I'm glad you liked them as a couple, because it proves that this story and it's plots are actually believable. I didn't want to be churning out a load of trash that no one would agree to.

**Racetrack's Goil:** Even as I'm writing this I'm still deliberating over what he is going to say to her. Had ideas, then better ones came, and then I reverted to my old ideas! Don't worry, the best will come through. The shape-shifting is certainly going to come into play in a few chapters.

**Maid of the Mer:** Lol. Ok then. Muffin.

**CalliopeMused:** She's not being a complete bitch, but there is certainly something wrong about using his blindness for her such blatant advantage. And I don't mind your ranting. I love reading big healthy reviews!

**Chapter 21**

The door to the common room was held open for Raven as Erik watched her sternly. Raven meekly glanced up at him before she slipped past the front of his torso and entered the common room. Erik followed in behind her, promptly closing the door with what felt like such a finalised click of the catch. Raven walked towards the centre of the room in slow steps, watching how the misty sunlight filtered in through the tall glass windows of the exquisite room. The sun gleamed from above slightly grey clouds, sparkling on the clean windows that were robed by long curtains of ruby velvet. The calm morning air was punctuated once more by Erik's opulent tones.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Raven was still stood with her back to Erik, and so stiffly turned to face the man behind her, although purposely kept her head bowed so her eyes may stare down into the lush cream carpet below her white shoes. Her head was still hung like a bashful teenager who had just entered the house in the early hours of the morning. In response came nothing for a mere shrug of her shoulders and heaved and fell.

"Surely you understand how it feels to be used. He's off thinking of you very different to what you appear to be. Why on earth did you lie to him, Raven? He's blind.."

"I couldn't tell him the truth," mumbled Raven to the floor.

"Why not? Why didn't you let him judge you as you are."

Raven closed her eyes gently, feeling the burn of tears angrily prick at her lids. A few mocking laughs echoed around her head, "Because he's the only one who _wouldn't_ judge me for what I am!" She said, voice rising a little, "He's the only one who doesn't think of me as some kind of freak! He sees me to be a human as he is, as mutant as he is." A slow tear escaped her eye as trickled slowly down the scales of her cheekbone.

Slowly, Raven felt the warm strong hands of Erik rest upon her shoulders, squeezing comfortingly there for a moment before one hand lifted forth to prise her bowed head upwards by her chin. Raven slowly let her head be guided to face up to his, her eyes lifting open. Her watery eyes watched Erik's with a wise solemnity beyond her years. Those two glimmering orbs of glowing yellow shone with the layers of tears, temporarily covered as she blinked and allowed more tears to be squeezed free. His hand felt warm and safe on her chin, "He's going to be able to see again soon," said Erik with a sombre tone.

"I know," breathed Raven with a weak motion of her head that counted as a weary nod.

"What are you going to do?" he persisted, "You've fed him these lies for a while Raven, do you think it is fair that one of the first things he sees is that his closest friend was nothing but a pretence? Deceit is a painful thing, Raven. I'd advise you tell him the truth as soon as possible."

"I can't!" cried Raven abruptly, angrily slapping his hand off her face as she stepped back from him. "You don't understand! Whichever way the truth comes about he's going to hate me for it, so why can't I have another month with him being happy with me first!"

"Another week," corrected Erik quietly.

Raven gave another sob at the new information, "A week!" she cried pitifully as her hands flew to her face.

"I leave the decision in your hands. We won't tell him for you. Just consider the consequences. Things take planning," his eyes glittered strangely as he watched her before looking across to the windows, "You need to be careful with what you say.. people can easily discover the truth."

Raven watched him curiously for a moment before his eyes moved back upon hers and she looked to the door behind him, "I know," she said softly, beginning to walk towards the door, "I know.."

* * *

"Hey! Raven!" came Scott's voice as he turned his head towards her. He was sat in the conservatory enjoying a peaceful time with Storm's collection of plants around him, which caused the glass addition to the mansion to be full of aromatic pleasures. He had heard Raven's footsteps go pass the corridor inside the mansion. Raven abruptly stopped as she was called, and she glanced over through the open space of the pulled back double doors and into where Scott was sitting.

"Hey.." she said quietly, turning and instead heading over to him.

Scott sat up in his armchair slowly, head turning as he heard her walk closer and seat herself on the large chair next to him with a creak of the leather upholstery, "What did Mr. Lensherr want?" he asked curiously.

"Just to talk about our next chess lesson," she said with a calm tone. There were those lies again. Endless lies.

"Oh," Scott looked a little relieved, although there was a tint of hesitation on his tone. "But you're alright? I mean.. after what happened earlier."

"I'm sorry about that.." said Raven softly, holding her forehead with a hand.

But Scott turned to face her slowly, sitting on the edge of his seat, "Don't be," came his quiet reply.

Raven slowly raised her head, her hand raking through her sleek scarlet hair, "Really?" she said quietly, watching the man opposite with keen eyes.

"Yeah," confirmed Scott in an almost whispered tone. His hand outstretched gently and collided with her knee, it moved a little before it found the hand on her lap and secured his grip around it. The notion said enough for Raven, who couldn't help but spread a genuine smile to this approval. However, she purposely made sure his fingers did not creep too far to her wrist, where the scales started, "I can't wait to be able to see you," he said quietly, bowing his head slightly as he smiled bashfully.

"Yeah.." said Raven quietly, eyes averting as she sighed to herself.

"There's a doctor arriving later this week. The Professor said that she would make sure that the material is safe for my skin. Apparently it can be quite strong if not diluted correctly." But Raven wasn't really listening, "The Professor knows her distantly through contacts. She's a mutant too."

Raven eventually looked at him again, giving a sad smile, "That's great," she murmured quietly, giving his hand a squeeze. But it was then that she decided to make the most of this week with ardour. Using his hand, she pulled him a little closer to her, and leant her own head that bit further to meet his awaiting lips with a gentle kiss.

Being blind made such actions unexpected, but the surprise was something that seemed to make such events worthwhile. So Scott pursued with the kiss, holding her close as they both sat on the edges of their seats, locked in a close clinch. Raven's earlier doubts about her lies vanished as she felt herself being held so gently in Scott's arms. She'd rather keep this for another week than lose it in an instant.

* * *

There was a hint to the arrival coming next. I'm sure you got it!


	22. The Doctor

**Galadeidre:** Surely you know who the doctor is! Oh well, you'll find out very soon. It is certainly going to be a shocker for Scott. He's been under her illusion and all the while he's been kissing her and allsorts.

**Racetrack's Goil:** You only just realised? Lol, it's been running through a large part of this story. True, Raven likes him, but she's seems to have this immoral edge to her. Which is of course an effect of all that imprisonment. A nice person? Re-read his last few words in chapter 21. Is he really so nice? There is underlying hints there. All Raven/Scott issues are going to be found out in this chapter! It's revelation time!

**Maid of the Mer:** Hehe, thank you!

**Chapter 22**

Raven stumbled out of Scott's bedroom with a fresh giggle on Friday afternoon later that week. The bell had rung for afternoon lessons a good ten minute previous. Raven had a class to go to; Scott on the other hand, had the afternoon off to see the Doctor who was arriving about the Ruby Quartz lenses. As Raven entered the corridor, she turned back to Scott's door, pushing it back open to see him stood there grinning fondly down at her. She reached in to kiss him again, playfully making her way back into his room before he laughed and pushed her back into the corridor, "Raven! You've got Chemistry, Charles is going to blow his top if you don't hurry." He spoke upon breaking contact with her smooth indigo lips.

Raven shrugged carelessly, kissing him again with more fervour.

Again Scott pushed her back, though it was impossible to stop himself from smiling, "Go on."

"Fine," said Raven with a sigh, pulling back from him, "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Don't worry, Storm is going to come and get me when the doctor arrives."

Raven nodded slightly as she turned away, a frown on her face that luckily Scott could not see, "Alright then," she said, in a hearty voice that sounded so false to her ears.

"See you soon," murmured Scott, pressing a delicate kiss to her nose tip.

Raven smiled bashfully to his actions, "Bye.." she replied quietly before she drifted from his arms with a lingering brush of her fingers on his before she turned and broke into a small jog towards the Chemistry labs.

* * *

As promised, Storm arrived a short while later, knocking politely upon Scott's door before informing him that the Doctor had arrived and was waiting in the hallway. Charles had finished his Chemistry lesson and so was waiting downstairs also. Scott quickly exited his room with Storm, a hand lightly brushing hers so he knew the direction they were going. There was a nervous clench in his stomach as he walked down the stairs into the main entrance, soon, he could be seeing again. And most importantly, he'd see Raven.

"Good afternoon Scott," said Charles pleasantly as he saw the younger man step round into the large hallway where three figures were positioned in the centre of the rug. The Professor, Erik and the recently arrived Doctor. "This is Doctor Jean Grey. She will be finalising the lenses for you today. Making sure they will cause no irritation or other negative effects."

Scott turned his head to where Storm had directed him, facing but not looking at the woman Charles had just introduced, "Hello Doctor Grey, I'm Scott Summers," he replied, lifting a hand gently towards her. He felt a palm slip against his own, her skin smooth and supple against his.

"Hello Scott," said Jean gently, her first spoken words enough to captivate Scott as his head rose slightly, "I promise to take good care of you. Professor Xavier has kindly allowed me to use his underground laboratory."

Scott spread a smile to her, a somewhat bashful kind.

"Well, shall we head down to the lab, then?" said Storm to the group as she smiled, "Try out these new lenses."

Scott gave an eager nod, the smile still lingering on his face. The group turned to walk towards the lift, Storm and Jean guiding Scott as he walked in-between then. Just as they stepped into the opening doors of the lift, Raven stepped out of the shadows of the corridor. Her arms folded as she watched the doors slide shut, and the five faces disappeared from view.

* * *

Scott pulled himself up to see on one of the soft leather covered beds in the medical lab, leaning with his hands either side of him as he waiting eagerly. He could hear Jean walking around the room, her heels clicking softly on the hard smooth flooring. Currently it was just Jean and him in the lab, the other three had decided to wait outside as to not infringe on Scott's privacy.

Jean's heels came towards him, as did her scent of perfume come stronger the closer she came, "Give me a hand," she said quietly, her own palm outstretching to take his as she offered it. She placed a small square piece of a red material onto the delicate skin of the back of his hand. The material looked similar to glass, but had a fuzzy quality to its texture, like that of kaleidoscope. Scott's head titled slightly as he felt the cool texture touch his skin. He felt no negative sensations from it. He smiled slightly as she picked it up again, her fingertips brushing the back of his hand, "I'm glad that one works, because it is the strongest we have for your laser."

"What happens to it now?"

"Mr. Lensherr is going to mould some lightweight metal to make glasses frames for you. Then you can wear them all the time. He is making two pairs, one for everyday use and one for situations where your powers may come in useful."

"They won't ever come in useful," said Scott grimly, his head bowing.

Jean turned to him slowly, her eyes rising over his saddened face, "They will, one day," she said softly, resting her hand on his.

Scott slowly raised his head to allow his face to be directed to hers. He smiled gently, a sheepish one that was overly charming and rather boyish, "Erm.. Dr. Grey? Would you tell me.. what you look like?"

At first, Jean looked a little taken aback before she smiled warmly and patted his hand, "Of course. What would you like to know first?"

"Well.." Scott bowed his head again, feeling a little shy, "You sound really pretty. What colour hair do you have?"

"Red," answered Jean with a wider smile. She idly brushed a hand through those long silky locks she naturally had.

An appreciative sound came from Scott. Before his attention was suddenly caught when there was a sudden sound of a heavy shutting door. Raven had been standing in the open doorway for a short while, and had noisily made her presence known. Jean abruptly turned her head from Scott's and paused to stare at the bizarre arrival. She had seen many mutants in her time, but this one was very unique, "Hello," said Jean politely whilst Scott jerked his hands back as though scalded.

"Hello," said Raven stiffly as she glared to the abashed looking Scott, "Charles said he would be waiting in his office. He didn't want to mentally contact you in case he distracted you."

"We're ready actually," said Jean with a delighted smile, she turned to help Scott off the bed, but Raven stepped forth swiftly and instead took Scott by the arm. Jean stepped back slowly, ignoring this, "Take him to the office then. Mr. Lensherr and I shall be up shortly with the glasses." She looked to Scott, "The other set, the visor, will take longer since mechanisms are needed to be made. But you won't be needing it yet anyway."

"Alright," said Scott quietly, his hands gently holding Raven's lower arm, "Thank you Dr. Grey. See you soon."

Raven flashed Jean a glare before she clasped her hands around Scott's waist and hurriedly led him out of the laboratory to lead him upstairs to Charles.

* * *

Thank you! Please review the chapter.


	23. Now You See Me, Now You Don't

**Galadeidre:** Raven is 18, Scott perhaps 19 or 20. And Jean Grey is quite a bit older than Scott, I'd say about 27 roughly. I'd tried to spark off a bit of Scott/Jean chemistry in the previous chapter to make it all believable that they will fall for each other.

**CalliopeMused:** Ah, Raven isn't planning on breaking anything gently. For some reason she still seems to think that if she doesn't tell him then somehow everything will be all right.

**Racetrack's Goil:** It's hard to not feel sorry for her, but at the same time you just think she's crazy to think everything will be alright with her lies! But then again, it was never said she was entirely sane..

**Maid of the Mer, JuJu:** Thank you for your review!

**Chapter 23**

Raven stood to one side of the Xavier's office staying quiet. She had brought Scott up here upon request, but had done little since. Xavier was sat comfortably behind his desk with his hands clasped over the smooth green writing mat whilst Scott was sat in a chair to one side of him, looking nervous and eager all at the same time. Storm was sat with Scott, talking with him happily about the things he was going to do once he could see again, what he wanted to see most, that sort of thing. It was making Raven feel worse. But the most horrible thing was not Storm's comments, but Erik.

Erik was stood near the door with his arms folded and head slightly inclined. His eyes were glaring at Raven as his brow furrowed deeply over them. His gaze was so accusatory that Raven had to keep turning herself away from him. Her uncomfortable stance must have been making it painfully obvious to Erik that she hadn't told Scott about her real appearance.

As Raven stood in front of the large bay window, the darkening evening sunshine cast a warm sultry glow across the room. Raven's form was silhouetted by the early stages of sunset, casting her front in a murky shadow whilst her outline glowed brightly. But even this disguise did not hide the gleam of her blue skin as the red light bathed upon her. Nor did it hide the shocking pair of electric yellow eyes that glowed brighter in the darkening room.

Charles was watching carefully between Raven and Scott. It was clear he had not missed the events of the past month. It was he who had shared his worries with Erik, who had immediately taken to trying to persuade Raven to tell Scott the truth herself before everything was revealed. But she had stubbornly refused. Soon, loved-up fairy world was going to come crashing down.

Raven lifted her eyes to stare accusingly at the clock above the Professor's desk. It was ticking louder than ever, echoing through the quietness of the room. With each thunderous 'tick-tock' her head throbbed and ached. Then, suddenly, voice that had quietened over the recent week with Scott came back to the forefront of her mind.

_"You've messed up now. But surely you didn't expect otherwise. Then maybe you did, because you're nothing but a silly foolish little girl."_

Raven closed her eyes tightly, trying to force out the sounds. The clock ticked louder and louder, echoing through her head. The voice grew loud with it with a background of snide whispers and laughter. Raven's eyes forced down tighter, her fists clenching painfully. But just then, the latch on the door clicked and it opened and the torment in her head dimmed. Raven lifted her head quickly, opening her eyes to stare at the door. Dr. Jean Grey walked into the room, still wearing her white lab-coat. Beneath which could be seen her pleasant attire of a periwinkle blue blouse and a modestly short charcoal grey skirt. Raven scowled to herself as the woman passed by, throwing a scent of flowery perfume into the air.

Dr. Grey stopped in front of the Professor's desk, carrying the created glasses in her hands. She placed them down gently on the polished surface, turning them to face the Professor. There was a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Dr. Grey," greeted Charles pleasantly as the woman arrived. "And so these are the glasses?"

"Yes Professor. The lenses with the five-millimetre thickness were not corrosive with Mr. Summers' skin and were undoubtedly the best option."

Charles nodded to her gently, turning to Scott who was looking up at the bookshelf with a dazed smile. Clearly misjudging where Dr. grey was stood. Jean helpfully cleared her throat quietly, and Scott quickly turned his bandaged eyes upon her.

"So, Scott, are you ready to see again?" she said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah," said Scott in a nervous tone. Storm soothingly patted his hand, feeling it shaking in hers.

"Is there anything you wanted to say, Raven?" said Charles suddenly, looking over to the young woman with a fatherly expression. She had obviously made no move to speak, but Charles treated her as thought she had. Giving her one last chance.

"No," said Raven quietly, fixing a glare on Charles, "you're mistaken."

"Keep your eyes closed," said Storm gently as she began to unwrap the bandages off Scott's head, "Really tight. Only open your eyes when we tell you."

Erik was glaring harder at Raven, his folded arms bristling against his hardened chest before he turned and fastened his attention on Scott. The bandages had been removed from his head, now in a pile on the spare armchair besides Storm. Scott was holding his bare eyelids tightly closed as Storm insisted. He didn't have any plans to destroy the Professor's office.

Jean had lifted the glasses from the desk and was carefully holding them as she approached Scott, "These may feel a little strange at first," she explained gently as she pushed them slowly onto his face with the same care as an optician would treat a child receiving glasses for the first time. As the glasses were upon his face, Jean stepped back, as did Storm, as if to give him space. Raven conveniently remained at the other side of the room, blocking future vision of her by standing distantly behind Jean's form.

"Alright," said Jean softly, "Open your eyes."

Scott remained sat there for a short moment with his eyes closed, as if mentally preparing himself before his eyes slowly fluttered behind the red lenses. Slowly, inch-by-inch, the lids lifted and Scott raised his head to stare over the room. His mouth hung slightly slack as an overwhelmed expression took over his face. His eyes first met Jean, who was smiling broadly down at him, clasping her hands together. "Is it clear?"

"It's perfect," whispered Scott, slowly pulling himself to his feet as he scanned the mutants in the room, taking in their appearances for the first time. Then, his eyes searched for the last remaining person he was yet to see, "Raven?" He stepped to the side slowly, smiling as he seeked her. Then there she was, his eyes catching upon the figure stood glumly by the window. Since his eyes had already matched names to the faces through recognition of where their voices had earlier come from, there was no doubt that Raven was the figure by the window. He had made a step, arms lifting as though to run over and embrace her in his new happiness. But he faltered, smiling falling off his eyes as he stopped and stared. Raven's glowing eyes met his sheepishly before she looked away.

"Scott, why don't we – " began Storm hopefully, but she was cut off by Scott.

"Raven!" he cried, "You.. _You're _Raven?" He stood with his mouth hung slightly open for a moment, looking every bit shocked and repulsed. Then, his fists clenched as his mouth closed to form a sinister snarl, "You _lied_ to me."

"Scott – "

"I was blind! And you lied to me like that! My God!"

Raven attempted to speak, "Scott, I – "

"Don't you ever talk to me!" he cried, stepping back behind Jean, "Don't come near me! I don't want your hands, o-or your lips anywhere near me, ever again!"

"Scott," said Charles sternly, his voice rising over the angered words of Scott and quietened mutters of Raven, "Please calm yourself."

But Raven had had enough. She scrambled from behind the couch in front of the bay window and hurried over to the door. She roughly pushed Erik out of her way before she stretched back the door and sprinted down the corridor and out of sight. Her quiet sobs echoed along with her departing footsteps.

* * *

An empty science classroom was Raven's choice of hiding as she sat on one of the wooden lab desks with her head in her hands. Soft tears still escaped her as she sobbed into her palms. She knew she deserved the response she got. But seeing the smiling tender face of Scott be suddenly etched with such disgust and revulsion horrified her and shocked her deeply. She felt numb inside, but the tears kept falling. Quiet whispered words came from her as she shook her head. Form gently rocked as she spoke fiercely, "I didn't mean for it to happened. I didn't! I don't want to look like this. Damn mutation has ruined everything in my life," she gave a louder sob, her voice echoing around the dark empty lab. "Why can't I look like the others? Be pretty. Don't I deserve it? I want to look normal.." A shaky sigh came from her, "Why can I look like the others?" she repeated, "Like Storm?"

And then, all of a sudden, she felt an oddly curious sensation on her back. The skin felt itchy and irritated. With a surprised sound she looked up, feeling the skin of her back crack and blister. The sensation spread, spilling out across her body, down her legs and arms. The door to the laboratory classroom was suddenly pushed open as the handle rattled; Jean arrived, looking around the room. Her eyes happened upon Raven and she looked a little surprised to see her.

"Oh, Storm, have you found her yet?" Before Raven could answer, Jean looked over her shoulder since footsteps were sounding in a nearby corridor, "Oh, hold on, this could be her." She slipped out of sight, her own shoes hurrying quietly away as she called out to the distant footsteps, "Raven?"

Feeling completely baffled at being addressed to as Storm and not be recognised as Raven, she leapt off the table, about to find Jean and give her a good talking-to for her incompetence. She decided to compose herself first, her hands lifting to wipe the tears that still lingered upon her cheeks. But, abruptly, she stopped. The scales on her cheeks suddenly weren't there, and the skin of her face felt alarming smooth and supple. Also, she had just realised something else was odd. And she pulled her hands back from her eyes to look at them again. There _was_ something odd! They were not blue, but a soft brown! With an alarmed gasp, she spun to the table, staring down at a metal tray on the desk. She picked it up with the shaking brown-skinned hands, staring at her reflection.

Storm stared back at her.

* * *

Here are the two things most of you have been waiting for! Scott seing Raven, and Raven's mutation development! Hope you enjoyed this. AndI hoped I wrote the two revelations well!


	24. Beginings of a Team

**CalliopeMused:** If everyone could get along the concept of 'X-Men' would have never arisen, lol. But we knew Raven was never going to get out of those lies easily. But I totally understand Scott's anger. He was vulnerable and she exploited him and his temporary disability.

**Maid of the Mer:** Lol, I knew people were looking forward to the new progress of her powers!

**Galadeidre:** Perfect? Aw thanks. And I agree, she didn't deserve that backlash. I mean, what did she expect? But at the same time, her emotions at that time have triggered her mutation further. I mean, she did truthfully care for Scott; it was pretty traumatic for her.

**Racetrack's Goil:** I liked the way it was revealed. I was thinking how Mystique decides how she morphs into and I just thought that it's probably by concentrating and wishing so hard that she looked like that person. And that's what she was going when she was sat in the lab. And your feelings are rather accurate. No more 'innocent' Raven. Mystique has been born.

**Chapter 24**

Everything was there, from the luxurious locks of startling ivory to the sparkling oceanic blue eyes to the very shape and form of Storm's body. Storm's face stared back in the reflection with the same wide-eyed and shocked look that Raven felt. Feeling suddenly very alarmed, Raven nosily placed the tray down, stepping back from it as though it was the cause of this. But her eyes couldn't tear away from her hands, her new soft beautiful hands.

_No! _She thought angrily, correcting herself. _They are not my hands. These are Storm's hands!_

As much as she longed to look as the others did, she knew she could not just walk around the mansion with this new body. How would the real Storm react? Frightened and possibly very angry. The woman had once been treated as a goddess, surely she would be scandalised to learn her exquisite form had been somehow cloned.

Raven desperately tried to back track, thinking how on earth this had just happened. The only conclusion she could come to was that it was something to do with her mutation. Charles had said that they could continue to progress. Raven recalled thinking over what it would be liked to look like someone as beautiful as Storm. Had her desperate wishing caused this to happen? She closed her eyes, now trying to think hard and yearn to look as she did before with the same desperation. But her obvious reluctance made sure that absolutely no change occurred. Her panic began to grow. She couldn't stay like this! She had to look as she did before! And it was this sudden fear that triggered the same crackling sensation in her back.

Raven gasped as she looked down at her body. The soft brown flesh began to break and peel back to reveal the smooth and shiny blue skin on her midriff. The sound of the cracking echoed eerily around the room as the dark skin was replaced from view by the original blueness. Raven gasped quietly, feeling her heart hammering frantically in her chest. She moved back to pick up the tray, looking back at the silver sheen to see her old reflection stare back at her. Sleek red hair and blazing yellow eyes on a blue-scaled face. Checking, Raven lifted her top slightly, peering at different aspects of her body. There was no trace of Storm left. No one white hair or one manicured fingernail.

Quickly, Raven hurried towards the door, pulling it back to slip out onto the corridor. She had no desire to tell the others of her sudden progression in her mutation. This was going to be her secret, and she was going to make sure she had the fun she deserved. Around the end of the corridor walked the real Storm, smiling weakly as she spotted Raven.

"Raven! Oh, we've been looking for you. Are you alright?" Storm looked concerned, resting her hand on Raven's clothed shoulder.

But to Storm's surprise, Raven had a small smile on her face and nodded slowly, "I'm fine. I don't care what Scott says," she shrugged a little, "Everybody makes mistakes."

"Would you like to talk? We can go and sit in the living room."

"No.. I'm going to go to my room. Probably for the best." Raven nodded once with a slight smile before she turned away from her and walk down the corridor towards the staircase. Her smile merged into a devilish smirk.

Storm was left alone in the corridor, looking party glad that Raven was not upset, but worried by the sudden change in her mood.

* * *

A few days later, and little had been seen of Raven. With it being the weekend the girl did not have to be present for classes. She was only seen passing to and from the kitchens and bathrooms, and seemed to spend the rest of her time in her room. Naturally, worried, Storm had gone to talk to the Professor about it, and both were currently sat in his office each with a cup of tea.

There was a lazy air that came with Sunday mornings. It naturally brought quietness to the mansion. Serenity also aided by the fact the students were still enjoying a lie-in.

"Scott seems to have calmed down," said Charles conversationally as he sipped his morning tea. "Jean extended her stay to try and help him." His eyes sparkled for a moment, as though he knew something about this that Storm didn't.

"So has, Raven, alarmingly so," Storm sighed quietly as she leant back in the armchair, "I hope she isn't going to turn into a recluse. She doesn't want to fall back into the pattern of staying in her room all the time. Not after what her parents did."

Charles lowered his cup gently into its saucer, "I believe Raven will be fine soon. Those years have turned her into a strong young woman, if a little aloof." He then looked up to Storm, smiling, "Which brings me to a conversation I had with Scott yesterday. It seems with his sight back and his powers controllable he is keen on joining you."

"Joining?"

"That is exactly what I said. It seems he, and the students here see us as fighters for freedom against human hostility. I explained we only fight to protect ourselves. But Scott said some things that really made me think."

"What did he say, Professor?" asked Storm, leaning forward and watching Charles curiously.

"He thinks we need to be a stronger driving force. Not to be there from time to time, but be there, ready to help other mutants when they need us. He is voicing concerns I've had for a long time. Mutants are facing antagonism every day, and occasionally things turn violent. Perhaps we need to change our image for the better. "

Storm slowly sipped from her cup, "And how do we go about this?"

"A team," said Xavier, "We have the beginnings of one. You are a strong fighter Storm; imagine that multiplied with other members by your side. I shall be asking Jean on her thoughts of joining too. But you see Storm, Scott is a very determined young man. His ideas may be a revolution, not only for us, but also for all mutants. But if we were to stand together and fight, I feel obliged to ask you first if you would prefer to lead this team? You are after all, my first student."

His question had made Storm pause in her drinking and she looked curiously to Charles. She smiles slowly, "I believe Scott, as you rightly say, is a determined individual. I believe he would do a good job of leading this team. New blood, and all that. But in the beginning stages, I am willing to help him. A second-in-command, if you will."

Charles smiled gently, "Then it is decided. May the days forward be victorious and legendary for mutants worldwide."

* * *

Outside, the grounds were scattered with mixes of fallen dry leaves. Crumpled and weak, their colours ranging from exotic reds to a lush honey brown. The air was bitterly cold, a sure sign that the frost was approaching. Out on the wet leaf-strewn pathway were two figures, walking closely side by side. With his returned vision, Scott was touring the mansion, only now managing to see how grand and beautiful it really was. By his side was Jean, who had swapped her white lab coat for something warmer. Even though the pair were perfectly warm in their thick coats, their arms were close together and brushed against each other as they walked.

"I have only been here once before," said Jean quietly, "And I remember the tour then like it was yesterday. This place is breathtaking. Just the view alone is something."

"If it wasn't for you I would never be able to see all this," Scott turned slowly as he spoke, looking to Jean. Although he was younger, his height matched hers, and even through his red lenses he could see her face.

Jean smiled graciously, her shoulders shrugging slightly, "I was happy to help. Which is also why I shall be staying for a short while. Just to help you settle in the new environment with the special lenses."

"That's great!" said Scott his smile quickly appearing. He seemed to have noticed his obvious enthusiasm and quickly tried to backtrack, "Er, well, you know. It's great, for me.. to have, you know, help.. like that."

But Jean just smiled at him, "Good to know that you want me here."

"I do," said Scott quickly, "especially after everything that has happened."

"You know.. I think you should try and go easy on Raven. Charles told me what happened to her before she got here. Did you ever tell you anything about it?"

Scott shook his head mutely.

"Well, I'm only telling you this so you'll stop being so harsh on the girl. Before she came here she spent four years as a prisoner in her own bedroom. Locked up in there by her parents because of what she looked like. Apparently she managed to escape, and fought off her own father so she could be free." Jean was watching Scott very sternly now, her eyes as frosty as the cold wind around them, "And do you know what she did next?"

A horrified looking Scott numbly shook his head once more.

"She attacked armed policeman as they cornered her. And when the policemen couldn't subdue her, her father took matters into his own hands."

"He tried to hurt her?"

"Worse. Kill her. But she was too quick. Scott, listen to me. She murdered her own father in her defence. Storm found her being attacked by a gang of thugs a day later. This is what I want you to understand. She was desperate to have someone who wouldn't judge her for her appearance. Yes, she used you to her advantage, and yes, she shouldn't have." Jean sighed quietly as she rested a hand on his shoulder, "But she's a mutant, just like you. She's probably had a worse life that most of us so far. So please, don't turn your back on her. As a doctor I can tell she has been badly harmed by the experience with her parents. Psychologically, she doesn't need any more enemies. She's come on a long way since then apparently, and I need you to forgive her."

Scott stood in silence, shaken and stunned by what Jean had just told him. "So she just wanted me to like her?"

With a gentle nod, Jean replied, "That's all she wants from all of us."

From one of the third floor windows a pair of yellow glowing eyes could be seen. Staring directly down to the pair stood out in the bitter misty grounds.

* * *

Raven abruptly turned from the bedroom window, giving a vicious snarl, "Didn't take them long. Him and that damn doctor," she spat as she smacked an ornament off her dressing table. The small porcelain figurine flew off the surface and struck the opposite wall with a tinkling smash. But Raven ignored it, striding past to sit at the dressing table, staring into the mirror positioned there. She smirked slowly as she concentrated hard, and within a few seconds, the same crackling sound had filled the room. It split along her shoulders and back before her arms and legs disappeared into an image of Scott. Even his clothes had replaced hers.

There was an unnatural smirk on his face as his stared at the mirror from behind the glasses. Raven laughed quietly, the reflection of Scott doing the same. She glanced down over body at the transformation, hidden eyes studying with interest. She could feel no burning in her eyes, and assumed that whilst she had taken his shape, she had not adopted his powers. She looked back to the reflection, laughing some more as she spoke, finding it incredibility amusing that his voice came out, "I'm Scott, _blah, blah, blah_. I want to talk to Dr. Grey. Hello Dr. Grey, I can't stop thinking about you, _blah, blah, blah_. I'm so stupid, I like that bitch, _blah, blah, blah_."

When Raven's wild impersonations lost its shine, she fell silent, staring at the reflection. Then suddenly, a very wicked thought came across her mind, and as she concentrated, the clothes the Scott body wore vanished with a crackle. A devious smirk burst onto her face as she stared at the new reflection of a naked Scott. This had to be the best mutation ever. But as she looked at the reflection, she frowned. She stood up off the stool, Scott's nude form disappearing under the arrival of blue scales.

"That's no good. I want the real thing.."

* * *

Ooh, Raven is certainly getting her wicked side now.


	25. Mission Accomplished

Still unsure if we are allowed to answer reviews, so for now, I'll just say a massive thank you to everyone and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 25**

News of a team being formed amongst the staff had travelled fast across the student's of Xavier's school. Rumours flitted with the whisperings. Some true, some false. One of rumours that were true, however, was that Scott Summers, the new leader, had fashioned himself a codename. It was an act of safety for some mutants, especially those linked to Charles Xavier, in order to hide their real details. Some mutants however, choose names for themselves because they believe it is just another feature of showing that they are proud of their powers. Scott's apparent new name was Cyclops. One that had been met with perceptive murmurs. Of course, it made sense, especially when his new visor was revealed that effectively, had only one 'eye' of sight.

"I think Cyclops is a cool name," said a voice out of a group of students as they ambled down the corridor towards the student dormitories. Raven stepped into the corridor as they passed. Her startling eyes narrowed in dislike as the students disappeared from view around the corner. There had been a lot of conversation about Scott recently, and it ranged from him being a leader to the supposedly 'obvious attraction' between him and Dr. Grey. Clearly, Raven hadn't taken the latter of the rumours well. She also kept meeting Scott in the corridors over the week. But she had always turned quickly to walk in the opposite direction before she could catch his expression to see that he no longer looked at her with contempt, but pity and guilt.

However, Raven was still attending her lessons, and more importantly she would still travel through the school in her natural blue skinned form. Any metamorphing took place in her bedroom behind a locked door. She wasn't entirely sure how to use her mutation in the long run, but for now she was just practising. She hadn't really had chance to have much fun with it yet for she hadn't approached anyone else. She wanted her first meeting to be something harmless. Just to see if people would fall for the disguise.

Undoubtedly, her easiest form to change into was Storm. It would raise little questions to see Storm passing in the corridor and no one would query the weather mutant out of respect for her. Earlier that day, during Raven's last lesson, she sat and watched Storm carefully as she taught. Whilst Storm was explaining some details about the end of World War II Raven was observing her hand actions as she spoke, the way she carried herself and how her body posture was positioned when she walked and stood on the spot. It was actually quite incredible how many little unique things people had that made them individuals.

Like the way Storm would incline her head gently every so often, her hands turning over as she spoke and being held in front of her before repeating the process. Raven's never moving eyes were probably interpreted as unwavering interest. But Raven hadn't written down a single note all lesson.

* * *

It was late. So late that the sky outside was a mysterious inky black. A few scattered stars glittered gently like strewn jewels across the dark skies. The mansion was completely silent. The type you only really come across when the hours are after midnight. Raven quietly crossed to the other side of her bedroom, reaching the door. Slowly, her hand outstretched to quietly take the doorknob. As her blue fingers closed around it, a familiar crackling sound issued and once more, working from her spine the blue skin disappeared beneath the spreading of a new layer. Flakes of blue skin peeled back across the top of her hand to reveal soft brown skin. The hand tightened around the doorknob and the door was quietly pulled open. Silently, Raven slipped through the space and closed the door, disappearing off down the corridor as Storm, with the hem of the African's familiar dressing gown flapping elegantly at her heels.

She didn't meet anyone as she passed through the numerous corridors, and Raven wasn't sure whether to be pleased by this news or not. She had wanted to see if she could fool some of the students, but at the same time, she was a little nervous and subconsciously she didn't mind putting it off. However, Raven decided with this new lease of freedom (of basically being a teacher and allowed to be in the corridors after lights-out) that she should do something productive. So far, the only thing that came to mind was to visit the kitchen and have a snack.

She pushed quietly into the kitchen as she came up to the door. The kitchen, like the rest of the school was dark and empty. Glass doors at the back of the room were currently locked, but the moon outside sent soft shivery rays of moonlight across the kitchen worktop, throwing the blue tiles into sharp relief out of the shadows. Raven quietly crept through, pulling her silken dressing gown a little looser from her hips. Whilst Storm was a modest woman, Raven didn't have any objections to showing off the beautiful body nor the nightgown that the real Storm was currently sleeping in upstairs. Quietly, Raven opened the large refrigerator door, sifting through the items inside. Before anything had chance to catch her eye, she heard a noise, and quickly slammed the fridge door. As it shut, it revealed a student stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring up at Raven like a deer caught in headlights.

Raven recognised him to be one of the younger students here, a fire-manipulating mutant. She slowly stepped back from the fridge, watching the younger student carefully before she finally spoke, "John, you shouldn't be wandering the corridors at this time of night." She suppressed a smirk and tried to hide her laughter.

The younger boy hovered uncertainly in the doorway, "Sorry Miss. Munroe. I was only coming for a drink." But Raven scoffed inside. _Yeah right.._

"Well have a drink and go," Raven was sure he was suspecting something wrong for he looked a little alarmed. Maybe Storm was nicer that this with students who were caught out of bed? But even so, John hurried to the sink, quickly filled a glass with water, drunk about half before emptying the rest down the sink. The glass was placed on the draining board and he had disappeared again. Raven curiously walked to the door, peering out to look around. He had disappeared. But instead, at the end of the corridor two figures came into view and it was with a horrible jolt in her gut that she realised it to be Scott and Jean.

Before she realised what she was doing, she had stepped out of the kitchen and was walking towards them. The pair was talking quietly, apparently in good moods. Jean glanced round and saw 'Storm' walking their way.

"You're up late aren't you?" blurted out Raven as she reached them, "It's gone midnight."

Scott shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot whilst Jean just spread a gentle smile, "We were sat in the living room watching a film, you see. It's only just finished. Don't worry Storm, we left it tidy."

Raven forced a smile onto her face although it was more likely to turn into a sneer, "Good. I'm only up for a drink, myself. Better be getting back to bed soon."

"Us too. Well, see you tomorrow Storm."

"Goodnight," called Scott and the pair turned and walked away down the corridor. Raven knew the direction. It was towards Scot's bedroom. Raven didn't know where Jean's room was, but she was sure it wasn't the same way. Suspicious, she followed after them, making sure to walk slowly and quietly till she reached the corner. She peered around the edge of the wall, looking down a moonlit corridor. Scott was unlocking his bedroom door, talking quietly to Jean. Raven couldn't catch what they were saying. Scott's bedroom door swung open and he stepped over the threshold before turning to face Jean. Still they were talking, and still Raven couldn't hear them. Her eyes narrowed as she remained at the corner. Then, without any warning, Scott had moved closer towards Jean and took both Raven and Jean by surprised as he kissed her.

Raven's mouth dropped open and she glared with such vicious anger swirling in the usually kind eyes of Storm. Her hands gripping the wall were digging those pristinely manicured fingernails into the wood. What made her all the more furious was that Jean was actually responding positively. But Jean then gently pulled back Scott's arms and she was still smiling. She said something that Raven couldn't catch before she walked away gently, her hand drifting almost reluctantly from Scott's. Scott remained stood in his doorway, watching her disappear from view down the corridor. He didn't look all that pleased that Jean had gone. Perhaps he had wanted her to stay for a little while. He made a gentle sigh and backed away into his room, closing the door sullenly.

Raven stepped out from her hiding place after also watching Jean travel away from her. Her eyes were darting from Scott's closed bedroom door to the spot where Jean had round the corner. She stepped hesitantly forward before she paused. She could feel her hands shaking slightly so she quickly folded her arms across her middle, pulling the dressing gown closed over Storm's nightwear. She had a plan brewing up inside her head. And whilst part of her was saying no, there was one singular loud voice in her head saying yes. That voice had always been right before. Plus it would probably not like being denied.

And so, quietly, another few steps forward, Storm's walking body transformed. The top of her ivory haired head merged into gleaming red locks and the brown skin materialised into soft pale features of Jean's face. The only sound in the corridor was the eerie sound of her crackling skin as it ran it's winding path of breaking skin right down to her bare feet. With a deep breath, Raven stepped forward. The dressing gown she wore had gone, leaving in place a short nightgown that Raven had never seen anyone wear, but she remembered it in the back of her mind from a shopping trip years ago. And when she concentrated hard enough, it had appeared. It was strange to feel taller in the space of a few seconds. Jean's form differed from Storm in only a few ways, but Raven could pinpoint them all.

Raven stopped slowly in front of Scott's door, raising her fist to the door through the pale moonlight. She knocked quietly, once, twice, on the smooth wood.

"Who is it?" came a curious voice from the other side.

"Jean," Raven replied.

Raven heard Scott come closer to the door followed by the rattle of the catch unlocking. The door was pulled back and Scott peered out from a small gap. "I'm in the middle of getting undressed."

Raven's hand uncoiled as she pressed her palm against the door, "Good." She heavily pushed the door open, causing Scott to stumble away from it as she shoved it fully open. He was exactly right. He stood there looking quite worried, only dressed in his trousers whilst his shirt and jumper lay on a chair. He folded his arms across his bare chest and stood slightly hunched as though trying to hide. But Raven had stridden up to him immediately after the opening the door. She took his face gently in her hands before she brought her mouth to his with a soft brush of her lips before she kissed him. She felt Scott's folded arms pull apart and smoothly settle around her small waist.

Mission accomplished; she lifted a foot, pushing the door behind her shut.

* * *

Please review!


	26. That Smile Is Not For Me

Thank you very much for the reviews received. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 26**

Raven was beckoned out of sleep in an extremely peaceful manner. Slowly her eyes flickered open to notice that she was staring up at the bedroom ceiling that was currently washed in the filtered rays of early morning sunshine that struggled weakly through the partly drawn curtains. Raven lay in the comfortably warm position, not finding any need to move herself so soon out of sleep. Her head gently turned to the side to watch the window, and then it hit her. This wasn't her bedroom. And memories of last night tumbled upon her like crumbling foundations. Raven whipped her head to stare in the opposite direction to see Scott lay peacefully in slumber. His glasses were still worn, but from the slow rise and fall of his bare chest it was clear he was indeed asleep.

It was also just then that Raven felt a cool breeze blow across her from the opened window behind the pale curtains and she felt the passing air skim across her bare lower legs with a gentle touch. The soft white cotton sheets that made up Scott's double bed were bracingly intertwined around her and Scott's bodies, clumping a thick trail around Raven's thighs and lay so low on Scott that they only just managed to keep his modesty. Raven quickly lifted a hand to her face in inspection and was relieved to find that she was still in the form of Jean. Now would probably be a bad time for Scott to discover he was sleeping besides Raven.

Raven slowly lifted her head off the pillow, intending to find the nightdress and slip away undetected. But as she began to sit up she felt a hand grab her wrist causing her to look round with a gasp. Scott, now awake, was smiling up at her in a sleepy sort of way, "Hope you weren't thinking of leaving."

Instinctively Raven grabbed the twisted bedcovers and pulled them across her front as she stared down at him through messy strands of blazing scarlet. "No," she said quietly as she watched him. She could feel a blush creeping across her face and she bowed her head away from his as the prickly heat flamed her cheeks.

But Scott was still smiling as he lay looking up at her from his pillow. Slowly his hand dropped down from her wrist as he gently took her hand and clasped her fingers within his, "You alright?"

Raven slowly looked down to their embracing hands and gently peered at Scott, "I'm fine," she replied quietly, smiling tenderly, "Although I think I ought to get to my own room before the school gets too active.. I think it might be best if no one sees me leaving your room."

"Why not?"

"Because they might get ideas.."

A gentle chuckle came from Scott; "They'd be getting the right ones then."

Raven could feel herself blushing again and she quickly turned from Scott, keeping the covers purposefully held over her front as she sat on the edge of the bed. She found the nightdress on the floor and leant over to pick it up. The covers were pulled across and Scott laughed as he held on, "I don't think so!" he teased as he grabbed the flailing covers as they began to slip from his hips.

Raven whipped her head round as she stared at him before she laughed and pulled a little harder. Scott determinedly clung on before he shuffled over towards her beneath the covers and snaked an arm around her hips in a hug, "Meet me at breakfast? In the kitchen?" he slowly sat up and gently kissed her shoulder before he rested his chin softly on her bare pale shoulder.

"Alright," said Raven quietly, forgetting entirely that she couldn't do that. She was forgetting that the kisses and cuddles from Scott were for Jean, not Raven. All of last night had been for Jean, and once Raven was back to looking as she usually did she would no long receive the touches from him, nor witness his lustful smile as he watched her with affection eyes. She couldn't help it. She felt so safe as he held her, in arms she wished would hold her since she first met him. She pulled gently from his touch as she leant forth to pick up the nightdress, pulling its silky material over her head and letting it fall to cover her body.

Scott submissively let his arms pull back from her bare flesh as the nightdress tumbled down upon his limbs. She gently stood to her feet, turning to watch him lay in the untidy covers with equally messy hair and a lopsided smile gazing up at her. "See you later, ok?" he leant towards her, beckoning her forth.

Raven smiled as she stooped, caught in his warm arms once more as he kissed her with a amorous passion. As Raven pulled back to make her way to the door, she heard Scott rise to follow her. She quickly looked round and noticed that he had the covers purposefully wrapped around his waist, although a little loosely. Scott shuffled across to her with a grin, meeting her once more in a kiss as she stood by the door. It was clear he didn't want to be apart from her. Raven too yearned to remain with him, but she was beginning to remember who she was and who Scott thought she was and she knew it would be dangerous to stay any longer and risk anyone seeing her. Particularly Jean.

Raven slowly turned to the door, pulling it open a crack as she peered out onto the deserted sunlit corridors. She listened carefully. She couldn't hear anyone. She turned, giving one last smile to Scott who stepped back to let the door open. And suddenly, she had gone, disappearing down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

As the hours wore by and the mansion was stirring, Raven had departed from her bedroom in her usual blue form, dressed and ready for the day ahead. As she descended the great staircases into the main hall, she froze when she heard a familiar voice call.

"Jean!"

From below the threshold under the staircase, arrived Scott, walking towards where Jean was passing in front of the dual staircases' ends. She looked round curiously as Scott joined her, smiling at his arrival. Raven sat down slowly on the steps, watching between the railings of the banister as Scott reached Jean. In greeting, he had slipped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as he kissed her with the same ardour he gave Raven that morning. Jean pulled back quite quickly, looking a little alarmed.

"I thought I'd finish what I started," he said with a teasing smile, "Seeing as you wanted to go and all."

"You didn't start that," said Jean, sounding slightly anxious. Being greeted like that first thing in the morning was enough to make anyone a little breathless.

Scott merely smiled as though her words of concern were a returned genial taunt, "How come you didn't meet me for breakfast?"

"I didn't know you wanted to or else I would have. I've already eaten. I'm sorry, Scott."

"I asked you this morning," said Scott looking a little crestfallen.

But Jean shook her head, "You didn't, this is the first time I've seen you. Maybe you're getting mixed up."

Scott stared at her like she was slightly unstable, "Getting mixed up with what? You were sat there, on the edge of the bed and I asked you and you said you would!"

Jean gave him an equally concerned look before her pager started to beep, "Look, Scott, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she read the screen of her pager, "I have to go, apparently one of the students has been taken ill. I'll find you later, alright?" She whisked away from him and disappeared from view with a resounding echo of her heels.

Scott was left stood on the rug of the main entrance looking confused and rather hurt, "Yeah, sure you will, like you met me this morning," he muttered. He turned slowly, then noticing Raven descending the stairs slowly. He glared at her for a moment before he sighed and looked at the way Jean had disappeared.

"Is everything alright?" asked Raven quickly as she reached the main entrance.

"Fine, nothing for you to worry about," sighed Scott quietly before he turned and walked past her, heading in the opposite direction. Raven slowly watched him leave, unable to keep the smile from her lips. But suddenly, a voice echoed across her temples.

"_Raven, I would like to see you in my office."_ It was Professor Xavier.

"But, sir, I have Mathematics class – "

His voice cut across her, _"Now."_

"Yes sir.."

* * *

I'd like to see how many are reading, so please review so I know! Thanks very much.


	27. Help Me

Aw, thanks for the reviews. Very much appreciated! This chapter has a strong turning point, so keen eyes everyone!

**Chapter 27**

Raven stood quietly in front of Charles's office door, yet to enter. She had a feeling that Charles knew of the previous night. At least something about it because he didn't sound pleased when he telepathically contacted her. Raven clenched her fists gently. So what if he knew. She couldn't help how she felt. True, she was surprised at her own daring, but it had been worth it. But if Charles knew, surely he would tell Scott?

"Come in, Raven," called Charles's voice through the door. Clearly he knew she was hesitating entry. Raven slowly opened the door, entering with her head bowed and eyes on the floor. She felt like she was some misbehaved child who was about to get reprimanded. Charles was sat behind his desk, looking as imposing and authoritative as the day Raven first met him. "Come and sit down."

Slowly, Raven walked across the plush Persian rug in the centre of the office, moving gradually towards his desk. She took a seat in one of the luxurious chairs in front of his desk looking up slowly to regard his face with a defiant gleam in her eyes.

"I was surprised to find that you had spent the night in Cyclops's room," said Charles in a polite voice, "I do a general check of the grounds when I wake to ensure everyone is safe. You may tell me to mind my own business, but I am merely curious as to how he will let you stay in his room and yet not give you a second glance in passing. Which, of course, he shouldn't do."

_Prying git.. _thought Raven moodily, not particularly bothered if he picked it up.

But then Charles's voice went rather stern, "However," he said with a pause, "why is it that you hold memories of staying with Scott, yet he holds memories of staying with Jean. Obviously I cannot visually see the situation without entering your mind, which I assume you would not agree to. But it is most peculiar.."

Raven resolutely said nothing.

"But then also, there is something different about you, Raven. And I mean in here.." he tapped his temple with his middle finger slowly. "Have your powers progressed? Please do not refrain from telling me. It is important I know so I can help you as you stay here."

There was no point in lying to him, he would sense it. Slowly, Raven nodded, "A little," she said vaguely.

"Please go on," said Charles with an expression of polite interest.

_Why should I tell him? _Thought Raven bitterly. But it was too late now. "I can change my appearance at will," she said dully, "I found out the day Scott was able to see again.. When I ran out of the office."

"Naturally, trauma and stress at extreme levels can trigger further mutations, especially in a mind so delicate."

"I'm not weak!" Raven suddenly snarled, her fists quickly clenching.

"On the contrary, Raven, you are a strong individual, but you have had a difficult past that has effected your mind in ways it doesn't in others who haven't had such experiences." Charles leant forward slowly, "Would you care to show me?"

Raven looked up to him slowly, she had expected him to shout at her, to ask her why she had not told him of this earlier. It was clear he was not entirely sure of the events that occurred last night. She nodded in response, and once more, the crackling sounded from her back and spread as her blue skin peeled in little pieces. Slowly her piercing yellow eyes transformed into a sparkling cobalt blue. Charles straightened in his char, staring at Raven who now was an exact replica of the Professor, even wearing the same suit he had on now.

"Amazing," he whispered quietly, "This is like nothing I have ever seen before. What an extraordinary development."

"It was an accident that I discovered it," murmured Raven, causing Charles to start, for she replied in his own gentle voice.

"Is it just visual? Or do you somehow manage to have the powers too?"

"Just my appearance."

Charles leant back in his chair slowly, studying Raven with interest in his bright eyes, "Incredible," he commented quietly.

"Professor?" the door to his office had opened and Scott had stuck his head round the door. He took a quick glance around the office to see two Charles Xavier's looking at him! Scott faltered, pushing the door further open as he stared at them. "Er.." he said helplessly as he looked between the two. Raven felt her heart sink. He would question, and Raven would have to come clean about her extended mutation. Raven quickly looked back at Charles staring at him with desperation. But Charles was suddenly looking at Raven in disbelief like he had only just realised something. Charles slowly looked towards Scott then back to Raven, who was still sat in Charles's form.

"No.." he said quietly, "You did not do that did you, last night?" She could feel her head suddenly pulsing, and knew he was taking a very brief scan of her emotions.

Raven bowed her head slowly.

"Professor?" said Scott again, still looking between the two.

"Change back," said Charles in a cool voice. He was staring at her with anger flickering in his piercing eyes. Reluctantly, Raven let the skin of the form be dissolved away to reveal her blue skinned body once more.

Scott looked all the more alarmed, "Raven?"

"I didn't mean to do it," whispered Raven quietly to Charles, "It just.. happened," but she knew how pathetic her excuse sounded.

"Tell him," said Charles quietly no compassion in his voice now. It was full of great commanding.

Raven slowly looked round to Scott, seeing his surprised face looking down at her as he walked over. "What is it?" he asked her quietly.

Raven glanced back to Charles once more before back to Scott, "Last night.." she said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "it wasn't Jean in your room.. It was me."

"Show him," Charles spoke.

Reluctantly, Raven bowed her head, crackling of her skin sounding once more as trails of pale flesh were revealed as her blue skin peeled away. Where Raven had been sat, was Jean. Scott stepped back, staring at her in alarm and confusion. "Last night?" he said fearfully, "You were.. It was you? Before or after I went inside my room?"

"After," said Raven remorsefully.

"That is.. That's just.." Scott stared at her, speaking in a trembling tone, "That is disgusting.. How could you lie to me again!"

"I won't apologise!" cried Raven as she stood up, Jean's form disappearing as Raven rose as her usual self, "You don't understand how I feel about you!"

"You feel nothing for me, not to treat me like that. To lie and use me like that!"

"Get out of my way!" cried Raven as she pushed past him, feeling her head pounding horribly as such emotions tumbled around her head. "I hate it here! I hate everyone here! I would be better dying in my father's hands than coming here! GET OFF ME!" she shrieked as Scott moved to stop her leaving. Scott jerked back from her in alarm as she raised her voice.

Raven roughly stepped around him, stalking out of the office with her chest heaving for breath. She couldn't see where she was going, blindly walking with angry burning tears in her eyes. All of a sudden, she barged into something hard and she looked up accusing to glare at the surprised face of Erik, "Raven?"

"Don't," she said, shaking her head, "I'm going, I hate this place!"

"You're leaving? But where are you going to go? You cannot go out in the street like this, my dear." He gently gestured her face, at her skin, wiping a falling tear, "Not with the humans around."

"I know," said Raven pitifully. She seemed to have forgotten her new mutation.

Erik then looked up slowly, looking around the corridor suspiciously before he took her arm and pulled her into the next corridor where there were no classrooms doors leading off anywhere. "I can help you, Raven," he whispered quietly, "For a long time I have considered cutting my ties here and leaving to try and help mutants myself. They go about things the wrong way here. Trying to help mutants and regain peace with humans. It's never going to happen." He gently wiped another tear from her face, "It is your arrival that made me want to try harder, how humans have treated you. How appalling it is. People like you and I are superior to mere humans. You should not hide yourself away, Raven. You should not be fearful of what you are or what you look like."

Raven stared up at him, her angry eyes glistening with tears, "Professor Xavier doesn't seem to be aware of the Government and what they are planning. How they hate people like us." She gave a quiet sniff as she watched him desperately, "Please help me."

"I'm aware, my dear," said Erik quietly, "And you and I are going to do something about it. Go to your room, Raven. Gather what you can. We'll leave this place immediately." And he swept away from her, striding down the corridor with the same pride in his walk he had when Raven first met him in the library. A confidence superior to Charles, an emanating power that assured he could not and would not ever fail.

As Raven watched him walk away, it was then that she decided where her loyalties lied. With a man who could promise her safety, shield her from people like Scott, the humans, and all those demons that haunted her here. His words had sparked a new fire inside her. '_You should not hide yourself away, Raven. You should not be fearful of what you are or what you look like.'_ Raven clenched her fists as she spun around and ran upstairs to her room, barging past a surprised looking Storm as she descended the staircase.

"Raven?"

But she never replied.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope to see your name on a review!


	28. Blue is Beautiful

Thanks for the reviews. You're all great! Reviews really make me feel happier. So after this, please make sure you review again, it's a good deed!

**Chapter 28**

Raven scrambled into her room with hurrying footsteps. With scrabbling hands the door was shut beside her with a heavy slam and the catch locked. As she span around to face her room she stared round at the clothes she had gathered over the weeks here. The room wasn't the neatest it could be; with no possessions it was alarming how she could make a room so untidy. She slowly looked round the room, her eyes meeting the mirror on the dresser. She stared slowly at her reflection, walking cautiously towards it.

'_You should not hide yourself away, Raven. You should not be fearful of what you are or what you look like.'_

She tentatively raised a hand to touch her cheek slowly. She rarely allowed herself to touch her own skin. She feared it as though it could hurt her. She slowly let her fingertips brush the skin of her cheek, flinching slowly across the additional scales. Her shiny skin was exquisitely smooth and Raven was initially surprised at how silky her blue skin felt.

"I'm not scared," she told her reflection as she continued to force her fingers to stay against her skin. "I've got a brilliant, unique mutation. And I shouldn't be ashamed of what I am or how I look." She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and with a familiar cracking sounded her clothes disappeared and instead just left her blue skinned form in front of the mirror. She had to accept how she looked. Slowly and reluctantly she forced her eyes to open. Fearfully she stared at her nude form and was met by a sudden surprise.

As naked as she was.. she almost didn't look nude. Those scales that trailed patterns freely around her body formed a perfectly symmetrical shape across her breasts and wound identical paths either side of her smooth abdomen. They then formed together once more below her naval and thicker scales continue down across her thighs. It was almost artistic. The design was so detailed and intricate. It was revealing and modest all at the same time. Raven was surprised to find herself thinking this.. but it actually looked _good. _Almost.. pretty.

Raven turned slowly, glaring over the clothes strewn over her bed before a smirk crept over her blue lips. This was to be the start of a new her. She was to turn into someone she would be proud of. To not fear or be ashamed of her blue skin. To show it off and hold her head high. Clothes irritated her scale, now she could walk free and be content. With one last look in the mirror, her eyes trailed over her form, unable to not marvel at what she had been hiding away. She didn't even need clothes, she looked better without.. the scales covered her enough.

She spun to the door, the smirk alight on her face as she stepped out. No doubt this was going to raise a few eyebrows.

* * *

Erik stood in wait at the end of the corridor to Charles's office. He too had changed clothing, changing from the more simple attire of a shirt and trousers to wear a long black coat with a high neck. He wore black leather gloves on his hands and black steel rimmed boots. His face held an expression to match his mutation, cold and steely. Perhaps this was a new start for him too? He looked round slowly when he heard light footsteps, and his stern face relaxed in surprise as Raven walked towards him.

Raven merely gave a playful smile at him, shrugging her shoulders with an unruffled air, "I decided that I should be proud of what I am," even her words had taken on a sharp quality of confidence. Erik just stared at her in a mix of surprise and awe. He almost couldn't decide whether she really was naked or not. She appeared to be, shape wise, but those beautiful scales were precisely fanning to keep her modesty oh so perfectly.

"So you should," said Erik quietly as he lifted his eyes upon her. "Together we will show Charles and his X-Men how we really should deal with humans. Come my dear." Erik spun round slowly, striding with swift footsteps towards the double doors of Charles's office. His hands outstretched before he reached them and the doors flew open to make way for his entry.

Inside the office, the X-Men were gathered and all turned abruptly as the doors noisily slammed open. Scott abruptly stood up, staring across at Erik. Charles frowned from behind his desk, looking carefully at Erik, as he stood alone in the doorway, "Erik?"

"Not anymore," replied Erik coolly, "Magneto."

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving, my friend. It is time for us to part ways. For too long I have tried to agree with your methods, but I'm afraid I cannot anymore. You can either against me or with me. Together as homo sapiens!"

Scott stared at him slowly, "Fight against humans?" he said in surprise, "But we are working for peace not a war!"

"Shut up, boy," snarled Erik, "You know nothing. Peace will never happen. We must fight for our survival and forget the little fantasies for a peaceful world. They need to accept who we are. How powerful we are."

Jean gently extended a hand to try and pull Scott down into his seat. When he wouldn't sit she stood herself, glaring over at Erik, "One man alone cannot lead a fight against humans. You're delusional."

Erik's lips twisted into a crooked dry smile, "Ah, Dr. Grey, I am not alone you see. Those this school cannot care for, I will help." He slowly turned his arm as he stepped to the side, his cloak swaying slowly as he produced Raven with a show of his hands in gesture. From the darkness of the corridor, Raven slowly stepped into the room. Her eyes swam like glowing orbs as she stepped into the sunlight of the office.

Scott's jaw dropped. She stood brazenly bare. She no longer carried herself hunched in a defeated way, with her head bowed as she fought to avoid staring eyes. No. She was stood tall, her hands on bare hips as she walked with a grace and precision of a woman. Perfectly placed footsteps guided her with an additional sultry sway of hips.

"R-Raven?"

Raven slowly swivelled her eyes upon Scott as he spoke her name, merely giving him a teasing smirk as she greeted, "Scott."

"What are you doing? You're leaving with him!"

"Of course," said Raven smoothly as she glared around the rest of the people in the room. Her eyes momentarily met Jean's who glared at her stonily. No doubt she had been informed of what Raven did to Scott. Raven noticed Jean's hand tighten on Scott's, but for some reason.. Raven didn't care.

"But she is not the only one," said Erik as he stared over at Charles who had still not spoken. In fact, he didn't look surprised; he just looked disappointed as he slowly glanced between Raven and Erik. "I have other mutants who shall be joining us. So, Charles, are you going to be a part of the fight that will ensure mutant survival?"

Slowly, Storm, Scott and Jean looked round at Charles, watching almost fearfully for his answer.

Charles slowly lowered his hands from his chin, resting them on the desk, "No," he said quietly, "I shall be continuing to teach my students and helping my X-Men to learn how to protect themselves from human hostility without dangerous measures."

For a moment, Erik and Charles merely watched each other in a tense silence, "Fine," came Erik's cold reply, "Goodbye Charles."

"Magneto.." replied Charles quietly as he bowed his head.

Erik turned abruptly striding out of the office. Raven merely smirked at the room before she turned, eyes lastly finding Charles. She let a derisive little laugh slip before she turned and followed Erik out of the office.

"Magneto, hm? Perhaps I should also fashion myself a name.."

"Of course you should my dear. You are a mutant now, a new name would declare your pride."

She smiled slowly as she looked up at him slowly, "Then my name.. is Mystique."

* * *

Now we're moving onto the begining of X1!


	29. The Others

Wow, I got some great reviews. You all know how to make a girl feel proud of her work! Reviews are great to read, a nice reward for all this hard work of writing! I love writing it, but reviews make it that bit much better! Galadeidre asked me a question about the timing of this story. It's going to move on a little after this chapter.

**Chapter 29**

Through the darkness, orbs of glowing yellow appeared and moved silently closer towards the water's edge. The gloomy dark ripples of sea continued out into the shadows and disappeared into impenetrable blackness. Magneto slowly joined Mystique's side, looking out across the water as she did. He slowly looked her way, a light smile raising the corners of his lips, "It's across the water," he informed her quietly, "the others will meet us there."

"But how do we get across? We can hardly just go and ask for a boat."

"Exactly. So we won't ask for anything." He slowly looked round at the sea edge, watching a few lone boats bob up and down gloomily in the darkness, "We'll take that one," he pointed out a long white boat that looked to be in recent use."

"We can't just go in there. They won't let us take their boat!"

"My dear.. leave that part to me." Magneto raised a gloved hand and spread his fingers wide. The water began to ripple a little faster as the boat began to be pulled towards the banking as if it was on an invisible rope. Mystique stepped back upon the stony shore with a look of surprise as the boat came closer. It stopped a short distance away and Mystique slowly waded forth through the water towards it. She tentatively looked back at Magneto, who gave a single nod of encouragement before he extend both of his hands and used the surrounding metal to levitate him across the water to land in the boat.

Mystique climbed in besides him, looking around. She moved quietly down the side of the boat, reaching the door to the cabin where through the stained window there was indeed a faint murky light switched on. Her hands slowly clasped around the door handle, looking back at Magneto again. A slow smile crept across her face as she whispered, "The element of surprise.." She quickly wrenched down the door handle, a sudden gesture of Magneto and the lock snapped off and Mystique threw the door open.

A surprised yell sounded and a grubby looking man stood up quickly, well as quickly as he could, considering the weighty beer gut around his middle. He was clutching a car of bitter and staring at the entry. His beady eyes beneath grey bushy eyebrows fixated on Mystique's body, a mix of awe and confusion on his face. "Who the hell are you?"

Magneto quickly turned, pointing a finger in the man's direction. He was dragged forward in the magnetic presence, clearly having metal items on him. Mystique stepped back slowly in a surprised expression coming upon her face as the man was pulled closer, a horrible gurgling sound from his throat. She saw the reason, a thick silver chain around his neck had been twisted tightly and his thick dirty hands were scrabbling at the metal necklace as it cut into his neck. She could hear his gags as he tried to breath.

Mystique watched with shock at the expression on Magneto's face, one twisted with a hostile cruelty and hatred as the human weakly writhed before him. She moved back all the more, clenching her fists, "Erik, stop it!"

But Magneto wrenched his hand behind him and the man went flying out of the door without any touch from Magneto. He flew in the same direction, screaming in a raspy voice as he smacked into the water with a loud splash. Magneto slowly looked round, settling the harsh glare on Mystique's surprised face.

"Start the boat," he instructed sternly.

Mystique slowly looked round at the floating body in the water before she quickly turned to the front of the cockpit. She turned to the ignition and the engine of the boat rumbled serenely. She found that against her wishes, her hands were shaking as they tried to steer the wheel of the boat. But she daren't deter from her task. Magneto was stood behind her, watching her closely. She tightened her hands on the wheel, trying to force away the sudden blankness of shock that was blinding her mentally. She needed to concentrate. That man was nothing. He was a human. And he would have gladly done the same if the tables were turned. That's what Raven kept telling herself as she steered the boat towards a rocky island out to see. He was only a human. _Only_ a human..

She had a feeling that violence was going to have to be something she got used to. Because wars were never clean..

* * *

Brutal walls of reddened rock scoped up the cave's sides and threw the majority of the tunnel into darkness. She followed Magneto inside, who appeared to have an idea of where he was going. She followed the sounds of his footsteps and the soft swish of his cloak as he walked. At the end of the tunnel opened into a large cavernous area, this too coated by the rough dark rock. However, it looked inhabited. A metal floor extended from the dirt of the tunnel and stretched across a large river of water than trickle off into the darkness, and judging by the sounds, down a waterfall. With the amount of metal mixed in with the rock walls, it was clear Magneto had been preparing this place for some time.

Just as they stepped onto the long metal bridge, Magneto turned to look at Mystique, giving a slight smile at her awe-filled expression.

"What is this place?"

"Our new home," Magneto spun round, leading her across the bridge and towards where another tunnel opening could be seen in the cave wall, "It is time to meet the others."

There was a sense of foreboding as Mystique followed Magneto into the next cavern. Time to meet the others? She wondered what these new mutants would be like. Would they too have features that caused them to be an outcast even amongst mutants?

"So, this is the new girl?" Mystique heard a voice speak. She saw a short man crouched on the floor at the back of the cave, leaning idly against a thick metal desk. He had green tinted skin, or maybe it was just the light? Mystique couldn't tell. He wore earthy colours as clothing too. His hair, dark and slick fell about his forehead and two large eyes watched her intensely. He suddenly stood up and with an alarming agility, sprung from the floor and leapt at the cave wall besides Mystique. Much to her surprise, he stuck there. Mystique stepped back a little in alarm as he spread a toothy grin at her, "Well, don't mind me sayin' this sweetheart but you're a pretty lil' thing aren't ya?" His voice was enhanced an English accent and made the man before her all the more extraordinary, "My birth name's Mortimer or Mort, but Toad's stuck now."

"I'm Mystique," she answered quietly, "Just Mystique."

"Hey, Sabretooth come and check out the new team member," he made a gruff chuckle, "I don't mind being a member with her, ya know what I mean?"

Mystique's lower jaw dropped slightly at the comment, but her attention was taken as a large hulking man stepped out of the shadows from near where Toad had been sitting. He came to slow halt besides the shorter man and looking Mystique up and down with a scrutinizing glare. Filthy rags adorned him and clung tightly to his muscular form. Limp straw-coloured hair hung at his shoulders to rest on additional furs which fell about him like a cloak. His eyes, solid black, narrowed slowly as he sniffed and a twisted smile crept crookedly across his lips to reveal sharp canines, "Yes," he said simply.

Magneto however didn't look all that impressed by the impolite approach to his new team member. He did not say anything however, he merely cast the two males a stern expression. Before he took Mystique by the elbow and led her away from the smirking pair, "I'll show you to your new sleeping quarters, my dear."

* * *

Portions of the cave had been dug out and made into rooms with large metal doors fixed to the front. The new bedroom of Mystique's was nothing fancy, but there was something admittedly unique about sleeping in a room lined with dusty red rock walls and listening to the sea as it crashed against the outside cliffs. The moonlight shone in through a barred window, casting ivory stripes across the bed she lay in. The room gave the impression of a prison environment, but Mystique didn't feel at all intimidated. In fact, she felt more free in this room than she had been in her room at the mansion. The only difference was, at the mansion, she locked her door at night. Here, she didn't feel so threatened.

However, Mystique lay in a peaceful sleep upon the cover of an iron bedstead. But without any particular reason, her eyes fluttered upon and the darkness was penetrated by a pair of glowing yellow orbs in the blackness. Curious to what had awoken her, Mystique turned her head to glance across the room and noticed that the large metal door was ajar. Whilst she hadn't locked it, she had by no means had been careless enough to leave it open. She felt a prickling sensation against her neck that made her feel she was being watched extremely closely.

She slowly sat up, pulling her legs free of the covers, when suddenly she head a squelch and something thick, warm and wet wrapped around her wrist. She gave a gasp, her eyes following from her wrist to look upwards, and sat above her bed was Toad, his unusually long tongue stretched out and trapping her wrist. He tugged it sharply, causing her to fall back onto the bed with a surprised 'oh!'. As his tongue curled back into his mouth, Toad jumped down off the wall and landed in a crouch on her pillows.

"Thought we'd come and say hello," he murmured with a yellow-toothed smile. He idly nodded his head in gesture to Sabretooth who was stood in the shadows of the open door. A content noise sounded from him as he lewdly smirked her way, pushing her door shut with a click.

Mystique pushed back slowly as recovered from the throw. She slowly made her way to the bottom of the bed, "I was asleep."

"I know you were, princess. And ya looked so pretty, didn't she look pretty, Sabes?"

Sabretooth gave a slow sort of chuckle.

"After such a short introduction earlier I thought it might be nicer to get to know each other a lot better."

Sabretooth laughed and nodded in agreement.

Mystique slowly settled against the wall, with a distance between both males now, "Talk, then."

"Ooh, Sabes, she sounding a bit bossy. Maybe she's forgetting she's the newbie here?"

"I'm here to help Magneto, as you are. Now, talk."

"Aw, pretty little Mystique, we ain't here to talk. See, we heard stories about your dealings with that Cyclops. Yeah, we were trying to get him recruited the day Storm showed up. See, Magneto was having some plans even then. But no, he went off with.. what is it they're callin' themselves now, X-Men? But onto the point, having you for him is a much better addition. Why don't ya give us a try too? You can pick who ya look like. Sabes is a fan of Storm, I ain't too picky myself."

"What?" said Mystique as she stared at the leering face of Toad, "I'm not going to do anything with either of you."

"Aw, come on. Ya walk around naked and ya don't expect two guys to not want a piece of it?" Toad grinned as he let his tongue slip forth and it reach across the bed. Mystique recoiled against the cold iron at the bottom of the bed, she gave a flinch as the warm tongue rested against her thigh and slowly ran up towards her stomach and breasts.

Mystique cried out as she leapt off the bed, spurring a laugh from Toad at her reaction. She quickly hurried towards the door, but she was grabbed by the shoulders with two great clawed hands. Sabretooth smirked down at her, his large feline claws pricking her skin slowly, "Storm," he said simply as he pressed harder against the flesh.

"No!" and she ducked from under his grip, feeling his claws drag through her skin. During Sabretooth's sudden confusion she launched a strong kick into his gut, causing him to double over with a displeased snarl. Her fist made contact with his face and her knee with his groin, the attacks sending him stumbling back and falling into the wall. A loud squelch sounded as Toad's thick warm tongue grabbed her by the ankle. Mystique quickly looked round at him, before a slow smirk crept across her lips, returned by a look of puzzlement on Toad's face. Mystique suddenly back flipped, dragging Toad off the bed with a strangle yell as he went sailing through the air and collided into the wall behind Mystique.

Mystique straightened slowly after she landed, stepping away from Toad's limp tongue as it lay on the floor, recoiling into his mouth weakly, "I'm glad we got to know each other better," she said down at the pair with a wry smile creeping on her lips. She slowly walked out of the room with a playful sway of her hips and disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

The lights were low in the office area of Magneto's den. He was sat at his metal desk in the room where Mystique first met Toad and Sabretooth. He had his beloved chess set placed out in front of him and he slowly moved a black bishop diagonally across the board to take the other colour's last remaining pawn. Mystique stepped in slowly, spending a moment to glance at the bridge that led off across the water and to the entrance of the den.

"Chess is a remarkable game," he said aloud as he picked up the white pawn he had just taken, before playing the opposite team towards him. He kept his eyes on the board, "Many different strategies that can be played out in the real world. Do I hold back and save my best pieces, do I rage on ahead to eradicate the opposition, or do I just play for time as I allow myself to wander aimlessly." He looked up as he moved a white knight, giving a slow smile to Mystique. "It is not even 4am, my dear, why are you awake?"

"I was having a talk with Toad and Sabretooth," said Mystique with a teasing smile playing her lips.

"Ah yes," said Magneto quietly as he picked up the black queen and studied it a moment between his fingers, "I thought you might. I sincerely hope they got the message."

Mystique's smile broadened, "Loud and clear."

"Good. You've made your mark, my dear. You are an exceptionally gifted mutant, beyond Toad, Sabretooth and at times, even myself. You should command respect. Toad is nothing but a cocky layabout and Sabretooth a common thug. Naturally they have their uses within the Brotherhood, and I do admire their determination against humans. But you are the one who will help this team forward, with your excellent powers we have access to anything, anywhere and anyone."

"Do you think we'll have to fight the X-Men in the future."

Magneto chuckled quietly, picking up the black king off the chess table and dropping it down onto the desk, "Mystique.. I know we will."

* * *

Big chapter! Next we move on in time a little. Mystique has made sure she doesn't get anymore trouble of those two. So expect a different situation next chapter when they interact! Mystique isn't a little girl anymore! Go Mystique!

You may also have noticed that she is no longer being referred to as Raven. Of course, she is Raven no longer. Mystique is born.


	30. Gratitude

Thanks very much for the reviews everyone! And CalliopeMused, this story is far from over! I love this too much to end it yet.

**Chapter 30**

_One year later.._

"The X-Men are bloody idiots!" spat Toad as he walked into the Brotherhood's den. Mystique was sat in Magneto's office chair with her heels up on the desk as she idly studied her nails. Toad came to a halt at the desk, holding his shoulder.

"So, you left Magneto at the senator conference?"

"I was waiting outside and two of the X-Men goons spotted me!"

"They were probably keeping an eye out for Brotherhood members. Charles and Jean will have both noticed Magneto there."

Toad groaned quietly as he pulled his shirt from his shoulder, "Stupid visor wearing bloke got me right in the shoulder." Mystique chuckled quietly to herself.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually, it is," she replied as she swung her legs down to the floor and slowly moved out from behind the desk, "Why did you come back here anyway? Magneto's on his own now."

"Nah, he didn't need me anyway," murmured Toad as he sat down on the edge of the desk and watched Mystique stroll past, "No doubt he met up with Charles to have a chat about old times," he grumbled quietly.

"He only wanted to see Dr. Grey's attempts to convince Senator Kelly. The X-Men have their way of doing things and we have ours. He's checking up on the opposition."

But Toad wasn't listening, "If I wasn't a mutant I could get that one-eyed git arrested for assault!"

"Oh, please," murmured Mystique as she turned to look at him, "If you wasn't a mutant you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

"Shut up," snapped Toad, holding his shoulder as he slumped off the desk and walked away grouchily.

Mystique merely smiled to herself as she watched him leave. However, there was a groan of metal behind her and she turned to see Magneto walking across the bridge with swift strides and his cloak billowing behind him. However, he didn't look displeased, in fact he was smiling and there was a gleam in his eye. Mystique didn't expect him to take the senate hearing quite so well.

"They've cancelled the Registration Act?" asked Mystique curiously, guessing possible reasons for his pleased expression.

"Nope," said Magneto as he looked around, looking quite excited.

"Xavier's on our side? Senator Kelly stepped down? We're getting world domination?"

Magneto blinked and looked at her at the last comment.

Mystique shrugged as she smiled, "Hey, that's how it works in the movies."

"I have an idea," he informed her, "Next week, Ellis Island is having a meeting with all world leaders. This could be our chance!"

"To do what?"

"The machine!"

A groan came from Mystique, "Not that again."

"Listen to me. With all the world leaders on Ellis Island, if I made the machine and cast it over the meeting, that would make them all mutants and they couldn't fight against us no longer!"

"Not only does that mean we'd need to build the machine, but we'd need to be sure it was safe and that it actually works. We can't go and cast that over everyone then let it backfire because the backlash would be horrendous. I hate humans too Erik, but we need to be careful about what happens to us."

"That's why when it is made, we test it."

"And what if it is too dangerous to use?"

"I have no choice," said Magneto sternly, "Only my magnetic powers can control the machine and I have yet to meet another mutant with the same who would trade places with me."

Mystique frowned and shook her head, "You could be killed!"

"If it means our survival.. then it is a risk I am going to take."

"We don't have the blueprints for the machine anyway."

Magneto glanced her way with a crooked smile, "Then we'll just have to get them won't we."

"And you really think we can just stroll into a government facility and walk out with the documents."

"No, I don't think _I_ can.. But you my, dear, can do anything."

* * *

The skies were dark with clouds, which blocked out any glow from the crescent moon. Inside one of the tall skyscrapers of New York, cleaners were at work, vacuuming the many levels throughout the night from pristine cleanliness the next morning. Near the entrance, there was a counter backed by many screens each showing images of the inside of the building. The cleaners could be seen on them, minding their own business. A man dressed in the black uniform of a security guard was sat behind the counter with his legs propped up on a desk. He was sat reading a newspaper and eating a sandwich happily.

The darkness of the road outside was momentarily disturbed as double glowing orbs of yellow swam through the blackness. Then slowly, they came closer and the glass automatic doors parted. A woman walked in, clothed in a black suit with blonde hair tied into a high bun atop her head. She walked with quick domineering strides and a leather briefcase swung against her thigh as she held it in a clenched hand. She walked passed the desk, nodding her hand quickly.

"Oh, hey Miss. Wells, forget something?" asked the security guard, swinging his legs down off the desk very quickly and hid his sandwich from view.

"Yes, I won't be a second."

"Yeah, just go on in. I trust ya," the security guard chuckled quietly as he pressed a button, "There, the door's unlocked to the lift."

The woman smiled gently, "Thanks," before she swiftly hurried on in through the doors. The lift was already on the ground floor, and as she pressed the button she merely had to step in and press the button for her designated floor. Upon exiting the lift, she quickly made her way to an office door, pushing herself inside. She cautiously looked around the room before her form disappeared in the series of crackling and her appearance took on a tall blue-scaled body. The flash of yellow eyes glowed through the darkness. Mystique quickly slipped through to another door at the back of the room, placing a finger digit on a smooth pad on the wall. The finger had temporarily changed. The door in front of her unlocked with a cool female voice, "Access Granted."

In front of her were numerous file cabinets and tall shelves, each stocking important documents. Mystique quickly moved forth, scanning the alphabetical lists before she stopped, pulled out a drawer and continued her search. Eventually, she whipped out a folder, and suddenly changed back into the form of the businesswoman. With the documents then safely in the briefcase, she calmly made her way out of the room.

* * *

She had broke into a run once out of sight of the building, still in the appearance of the businesswoman. The briefcase was held tightly in one hand, containing the important information Magneto required. She turned down a quiet road lined with houses, slowing her pace now as she frowned and stopped at the corner. She looked down at the wall besides her, reading the road name on a sign. This was the road she once lived on. She slowly walked down the road, eyes scanning the houses on either side. Even through the darkness, she could see her previous home stood between number 6 and 10. The windows were boarded up and the house looked dark and uninhabited. The garden, once pristinely cared for had over grown with wild flowerbeds and tall weeds. A sigh at the end of the driveway proclaimed, "For Sale," but it looked battered and old.

She frowned as she looked up slowly, seeing her old bedroom window. The wood covering the window has broken away slightly, and she could see the broken window where she had valiantly made her bid for freedom. That familiar feeling of anger was welling up inside her, and with an angry growl she span from the house, striding down the road with hot tears blinding her vision. Without any directional input, her feet led her around a corner and before she realised where she was, she had come upon another house. She turned and looked at it, her fists clenching.

Cassandra's house.

Once her closest friend, and an avid supporter of anti-mutant campaigns. Her father had led her to believe all that. With the stories he told from work, the news he had heard throughout the day. Without realising just what she was going, she strode up the path to the front door, still in the form of the businesswoman. She reached the door and rung the doorbell. Whilst she stood waiting patiently, she heard footsteps come down the staircase behind the door. She lowered the briefcase as she extended her hand to the garden fence, pulling out a broken piece of iron from the railings.

A voice chuckled in her head. _You know what to do.._

The door was pulled open and a older man clothed in a dressing gown looked out curiously, "Hey – " But within a second he had slumped onto his back in silence with blood seeping from his neck. Mystique, in her scaled blue form stepped across his body, clutching the iron bar, the spiked decoration at the top bloodied.

"Dad?" Cass walked down the staircase slowly, only clothed in a nightdress. She stopped dead as she saw her father unmoving in a pool of blood. She slowly pulled her eyes off him, slipping into a shocked silence. Her eyes met two glowing ones and she screamed, stepping back against the wall, "You!"

Mystique narrowed her eyes as she climbed the staircase slowly in the darkness. "All those years I trusted you, Cass. Then you think you can turn your back on me and go on to have a perfect life. Just because I'm a mutant? Nothing else?" Her hands tightened on the piece of iron railing as Cass backed up the stairs slowly. "I'm going to give you a real reason to fear me. You think you're scared now?" Mystique laughed sinisterly as she saw Cass's eyes widen.

"Oh my God.. Dad! Dad!"

"He can't hear you.." Mystique continued to climb the stairs with an expert silence. "You hate mutants, Cass? Well, mutants hate you!" She swiped the iron bar forward, Cass's screams chilling the evening air as she collapsed onto the carpeted steps with shining bloodstains leaking down the front of her nightdress. The spike was impaled into her chest.

Mystique stood in silence as she glared down at Cass's pale face. Cass's eyes stared up unmoving, to be forever terrified. With her hands shaking, Mystique slowly pulled her grip off the bar, stepping backwards down the staircase a little. Her silence was broken as she chuckled quietly, a sinister expression creeping across her face. "You deserved that, Cass. You made me do that. That's what people like you turned me into. So don't you dare put the blame on me! You did this to me!" She pointed a bloodied blue finger at the dead body of her once best friend, "You made me into who I am.." A smirk crept across her face, "Thanks, I guess."

* * *

A few slices short of a loaf if you ask me. Don't worry Mystique, we still think you're cool, lol.


	31. King of the Cage

Great job on the reviews, everyone! Now, in this chapter we really do get into X1. See if you can notice where the film scene begins and ends. The end of the film scene in this chapter is missable, but it could have happened if you watch the film! I had the film right besides me on my laptop as I wrote this, so it should be pretty much spot on!

**Chapter 31**

"You're back late," commented Magneto as he sat at his desk. Mystique walked across the metal bridge over the running water with her body bloodied and a briefcase in one hand. Magneto studied the crimson stains in a concerned manner.

Mystique noticed this, for as she reached the desk, she placed the briefcase in front of him, leaning forward with a toying smile, "It's not mine."

Magneto leaned back in his seat slowly, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked slowly up at her, "Is that so? How did you manage to avoid suspicion if you were fighting others?"

"Oh.. this isn't from the offices. No.. I made a little detour on the way back." Her smile spread into a crooked smirk, "Visited an old friend."

"Oh?" Magneto raised an eyebrow, sitting up so he could lean forward onto his desk, "I see." He didn't sound angry or pleased, just curious. "But all that bothers me is that you got the documents without difficulty and without anybody knowing." He pulled the briefcase toward him, unclasping the lock and opening it. He pulled out the folder Mystique had stolen, glancing at the contents as he flipped through a few pages. A slow smile crept coldly on to his face as he read. "How helpful.." he commented airily. "Hm.." he studied the pages for a moment before he lowered the folder.

Just then, Toad came running across the bridge, stopping ungracefully by Mystique with a wild grin on his face, "Magneto! Got some good news. You don't have to use the machine yourself!"

"You've found another metal mutant?" asked Magneto, looking genuinely surprised.

"No, no," Toad waved his hands dismissively, "But it was just on the news that a mutant girl has gone on the run from Mississippi, and when you touch her, she takes your energy!"

Mystique didn't look impressed, however Magneto stood up, leaning on the desk and watching Toad, "Energy..?" he repeated quietly, "A mutant's energy is their powers.."

"Yeah, yeah!" said Toad enthusiastically, "So, she can borrow yours for a while – "

"And power the machine! She could be killed.. but she is doing her bit towards mutant survival." Magneto's eyes gleamed as he stood in thought, looking down at the open documents on the desk. "Where's the girl now?" he quickly looked up at Toad.

But Toad shrugged his shoulders slowly and crouched down into a more comfortable position, "No clue. Think she was goin' north.."

Magneto smiled slowly as he stepped out from behind his desk and with a swish of his cloak, strode off towards the deeper chambers, "Sabretooth!" A quiet growl sounded from the distance in answer. "You have a girl to track down!" Magneto spun round, watching Mystique's bloodied form, "You go too.."

* * *

The air was bitingly cold and blusterous winds howled menacingly through the blindingly white valleys of Canada. Falling snow was thrown along with the wind, thick and heavy. Sabretooth stalked through the snow slowly with heavy footsteps. He growled quietly as he came by a roadside, glancing up and down it slowly. Mystique followed behind him, walking calmly through the freezing weather even though she was so bare. She even still had the graceful strides, with the additional sultry sway of her hips. She glared around the area imperiously with an arrogant smile. "She's coming," growled Sabretooth quietly as he stared at the road in the distance. A small speck of a lorry could be seen trundling along through the darkness of the night.

"She's in the truck?" asked Mystique, joining Sabretooth's side.

Sabretooth merely nodded, keeping his eyes on the lorry as it came closer. Now it was so close that the two figures in the seat could be noticed. At this point, Sabretooth grabbed Mystique's slim wrist in his large hand.

"What are you – " she began angrily. But the lorry suddenly roared pass and with a surprised shriek she was dragged along by Sabretooth as he leap at the back of the truck, grabbing onto it. He continued to hold her arm as the pair stood on the narrow ledge at the back of the lorry, holding on as the truck continued along. Mystique gasped quietly as she glanced down, watching the icy road race by underneath her feet. "She better be on this lorry.." she muttered, glaring sideways at Sabretooth.

"She is."

Mystique turned slowly, Sabretooth instead resting a large claw hand against the top of her back to help keep her there. She glanced to him slowly, uttering under her breath, "I hope so."

* * *

The lorry slowly pulled to a halt in a large snow-covered car park. The Brotherhood pair listened carefully as a door at the front slammed. Crunching footsteps sounded before a second door opened and a rough voice was heard.

"This is it."

Shuffling sounded before in reply came a southern female accent, "Where are we? I thought you said you were gonna take me as far as Laughlin City?"

Mystique and Sabretooth shared a smirk. If she was lost, it only made their jobs easier.

A rough voice answered, although there was pity in the man's tones, "This _is_ Laughlin City."

Their footsteps crunched on through the snow as the trucker and the young mutant round the side of the lorry and headed towards the small bar at the back of the hoard of parked vehicles. Sabretooth jumped down off the back of the lorry with expert silence, he made a start towards the retreating pair, but Mystique slipped down to block his path.

"Not yet," she said quietly, glancing behind her at the green-coated girl. She pushed with her hands on Sabretooth's chest to make them slink round the back of the lorry against some trees so they were out of view. "We can't grab her with an audience. Wait till she comes out."

"And what if she comes out with people?"

"I'll go in," said Mystique with a smile playing on her lips, "And keep an eye on her." Her svelte figure disappeared under the flaking blue skin, and her slim line formed grew with muscle and a burly looking character stood there, clenching large fists. "You wait for her to come out," she finished, in a rough masculine tone. Sabretooth just stared at her as she changed. It was a mutation that was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and even after a year of witnessing it; it was still something incredible to watch.

And before he could give an answer, the new large form of the male had turned and sprinted towards the bar, with all the grace and agility Mystique had.

Mystique pushed on in through the door slowly, ears being met by a rumble of voices and excited shouts. The room was dark and lit by only a few bare bulbs that were coated in years of filth and grime. Cigarette smoke hung in the rafters in a suffocating cloud and it drummed at the senses strongly. Beyond the crowded bar area was a large caged area, illuminated by strip lighting attached to the rafters. A loud and rather boisterous crowd had gathered around it, each on their feet and roaring their approval.

Slowly, Mystique stepped forth, her large muscular form not receiving a second glance from any of the brothers of grimy men around her form. Ahead, she saw another figure making it's way through the crowd, smaller, leaner, and dressed in a thick green coat. Mystique picked up her pace, her deep dark eyes fixated on the back of the girl's head. Only feet behind her, a loud crash caught her attention, and both Mystique and the girl quickly looked up to see a burly looking man be slammed against the criss-cross wire that fenced the cage. He slumped down onto his front and remained unmoving. A bell rang enthusiastically followed by the angry boos of the crowd.

"Gentlemen! In all my years I've never seen anything like this!" The crowd around the cage roared in response as the MC stood in the centre of the cage. The unconscious fighter was dragged out. "Are you gonna let _this _man walk away with your money?"

Mystique quickly looked in the direction the man was pointing to see a tall figure, clad it on tight jeans stood facing the cage wall with his back to the MC, Mystique and the girl. The crowd around them bellowed a furious, "No!" The winning fighter look unperturbed by the hatred that was pouring in, he didn't have one cheer of support. He just remained leaning with one arm up against the fence, the other holding a cigar between his fingers.

Then, from the crowd, a man rose to his feet, roaring a fierce, "I'll fight him!" as he tossed his coat off his broad shoulders. The crowd yelled their approval, those near the cage shaking the fence viciously at the lone fighter inside awaiting his next contender. Mystique had to admire the man who was within the cage, for he just remained as calm as ever, lifting a shot of whiskey and downing it without even a shudder. His persona was still a mystery to both Mystique and the girl she was tracking, for he hadn't turned round yet.

The MC looked ecstatic, no wonder, for he held a roll of bets against his microphone. "Ladies and gentleman!" he cried as the contender stepped into the cage with his arms flexing in preparation, "our saviour!" The crowd clapped approvingly with supportive cheers. For a moment, the MC and the new fighter talked. The MC had a wry smirk subtly on his face, especially as the fighter replied. The bell rang three times, the MC exiting the cage doors slamming shut. The new fighter bounced on the balls of his feet, exercising his neck muscles as he raised his fists.

The bare-chested man was still leaning against the cage walls, and was yet to turn around when he was hit in the back with a fierce kick that spun him round. He fell against the cage wall, his face hidden under a sudden barrage of punches from the fighter. Under the attacks, he stumbled, only managing to keep himself off the floor as the new contender unleashed a vicious range of kicks to his groin, using the fencing as support. The crowd's cheers suddenly quietened, and Mystique looked round curiously. He was winning wasn't he? Why weren't they cheering?

Distantly, she heard a voice cry from the crowd, "You idiot!"

Puzzled, she quickly looked back at the cage; seeing the fallen man sat on his knees, gasping quietly. His opponent drew back his fist, intending to finish the fight, when the floored man rose speedily and met his fist in a crunching smash of bone. Instantly, the new fighter pulled back, his face consorted with agony as he held his hand. As he doubled over in pain, Mystique could clearly see the bare-chested man's face, and she immediately gasped.

_"Kid, tell me, where's the Planning Department at this end o' town?"_

Those eyes, as fierce and as steely as they were when they confronted her five years ago. Face just as stern and wild.

"_It's Peter, he got stabbed by a carjacker.. next to the planning department, that's where they said the guy had come from."_

The cause of everything was right before her, the reason her cousin was dead, the reason her mutation had started and the reason she was locked in her own bedroom for four years. Ignoring the fact she had just watched him take down a man with little effort, she shoved passed the girl she was supposed to be tracking and ran up the steps into the cage. The new fighter was now on the floor, unconscious after a horrific head butt.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight's winner and still King of the Cage, the Wolverine!" the MC quickly looked round as Mystique ran into the cage. "Hey, you can't just – " Still disguised as the rough-looking man, Mystique shoved the MC out of her way and leapt at Wolverine. He had gone back to his lean against the cage fencing, slowly exhaling smoke from his cigar. With an angry cry, Mystique grabbed him by the arm, but he must have noticed her coming, for he spun round and aimed a punch at her.

Catching her by surprise, she collapsed backwards, and Wolverine quickly threw himself down, pressing a knee to the large muscular chest below him. "Cage fighting's over now, bub," he muttered quietly, "You'll have to wait till tomorrow night. Now get the hell outta here."

"I'm not here to win a bet," growled Mystique, her large fists rising to grab Wolverine by the neck. "I'm here to get my cousin's revenge."

Wolverine grabbed the wrists of the hands to his neck, tightening his grip about them, "Your cousin? The guy I just beat? He had that comin', bub."

"No," she replied in a low snarl, "Five years ago.. you murdered my cousin."

Wolverine snorted quietly, throwing the arms off Mystique easily as he stood to his feet, "You're drunk," he muttered.

The crowd around them were deadly quiet, watching the pair with cautious anticipation. Mystique glowered at Wolverine as he lifted to his feet. Then suddenly, with lightning speed, Mystique twisted her legs round to trip Wolverine, causing him to fall to the floor with a surprised shout. Mystique rolled on top of him, using her weight this time to pin him. Wolverine growled quietly at this turn of events, glaring up at the male before he lifted his head and struck his forehead into Mystique's.

Mystique cried out, in her own voice that caused Wolverine to stare at the feminine cry that came out of the large man. However, as the figure fell back, he noticed something strange.. their skin.. it was turning blue. And before his and the crowd's eyes, the bulky figure shrunk into a slim body of a curvaceous female, brazenly naked, but.. somehow, there was something that kept her modesty oh-so subtly. Wolverine sat up slowly, staring at the blue figure as she held her forehead, her eyes tightly closed.

Mutant.

Had to be.

Mystique opened her eyes slowly, Wolverine seeing her blazing yellow eyes for the first time. They glared fiercely, brightly burning into his dark gaze. The silence around them had gone into a shocked, but fearful one.

"What the hell?" he growled quietly, narrowing his eyes at her.

But Mystique had recovered, and she leapt upon him again, pinning him with strong thighs, "You don't recognise me, do you?" she hissed, leaning her face close to his. Her intense eyes glared strongly into his, "That's because what you did made me like this."

"I don't normally hurt a lady.." he paused to give her a slow glare up and down, "but you're just askin' for it."

Mystique merely spread a slow smile, chuckling quietly to herself. "Don't worry, Wolverine.. I can take care of myself." She leant down slowly, resting her lightly scaled chest against his bare one.

"Get the hell off o' me," snarled Wolverine, tightening his fists, "I ain't got a clue who you are." When Mystique showed no signs of backing off, Wolverine growled, pulling back his fist and striking her across the face, as she was pushed back, he raised his booted feet, kicking her sharply in the gut with a force that threw her against the metal of the cage fencing.

Free, he swept to his feet, grabbing his shirt and coat and striding out of the cage towards the MC. "How much did I get tonight?"

Mystique pushed to her feet slowly, glaring round at the faces watching her. She snarled quietly, touching slowly at the bruising that was forming on her cheek. The crowd was becoming noisy again, jeering and shouting at her. With a sudden crackle of skin, she transformed into the figure from before and ran out of the cage, pushing past the girl she had long forgotten about and ran out into the snowy car park, spitting blood from her mouth.

* * *

Now you can imagine, that after this point, it goes to where Logan is sat in the bar to get a drink and he gets attacked, yada yada. See? Told you in fits in with the film scene! Put X1 on if you don't believe me! XD Now, review my little Mystique minions!


	32. They Knew

**Chapter 32**

Sabretooth was still waiting behind the truck, poised and alert for the girl exiting. But out of the door way came Mystique's transformed figure, walking with a slight limp and spitting blood from their mouth. The closer she came, she changed back into her usual blue skinned form, joining him round the back of the lorry, she sighed quietly, leaning against the vehicle as she wiped blood from her lips.

A questioning grunt came from Sabretooth as he canted his head at her. She slowly looked up at him, breathing heavily, "Got caught up in a fight with some mutant.. cage fighter." She shook her head, looking most displeased at her injuries, and more specifically at who caused them. "The kid is still in there. Just sit it out, alright?"

"And what if she doesn't leave alone?"

"Then we'll just have to intervene won't we?" She straightened as she finished her sentence, for the doors of the bar had just opened. She crept quietly to the back of the lorry, peering out at the doorway. Wolverine had just exited the bar, looking angered as he held his fists. He made his way towards where a battered camper van was parked, and proceeded to get inside it. Mystique narrowed her eyes, stepping forth to run at him, but Sabretooth grabbed her firmly by the upper arm.

"No," he growled quietly, "We need to get the girl – "

"Hold on.." Mystique quickly looked round as the door banged again, and she saw the girl running quickly across the snow and towards the camper van. Both Mystique and Sabretooth headed forth from round the back of the lorry, but the girl had jumped into a trailer at the back of the camper van and promptly hidden under a large covering. Only just, for the van was pulling away as she scrambled in. "Come on!" The pair sprinted forth, running ahead as the camper van as exited the car park. It turned onto the snowy roads, speeding up and quickly leaving the two mutants behind. "Damnit.." she cursed as she slowed her run, breathing heavily.

"I'll stop it," growled Sabretooth quietly, "You wait here."

And before Mystique could stop him, Sabretooth had burst into a speedy run, diving into the undergrowth at the side of the road and was gone in seconds.

* * *

The clunking of heavy footsteps echoed through the dark cavern as Sabretooth stalked across the metal flooring towards Magneto's quarters. To one side of the cavern was Toad, with protective goggles over his eyes. He was sat spraying silver paint onto a large ornamental looking object. Sabretooth regarded it curiously as he walked passed. Clearly more had happened whilst he and Mystique were away. As he passed, Toad paused the spraying, "Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?"

Sabretooth growled sharply as he stalked passed, otherwise ignoring Toad, who smirked at the response before turning back to his work.

As Sabretooth entered the tunnel, he saw Mystique stood leaning against the wall, he merely glanced at her as he passed, she looked inquisitive, but he headed into Magneto's office without a word.

Magneto was stood at his desk, watching as the mutant arrived. He spoke sharply, "What happened?"

"They knew," growled Sabretooth shortly.

Magneto inclined his head ever so slightly in understanding. He extended his hand, and his metal chair pulled out. He slowly sat down, a bitter look on his face, "Charles.." His eyes slowly raised back to Sabretooth's face, then frowning as a noticed a new addition to his attire – a chain around his neck. He lifted his palm, and the metal chain snapped from Sabretooth's neck and flew into his palm, which closed around it. He turned his hand towards his face, studying the dog tag that lay in his open palm, "Hmm.." He slowly looked up from the dog tags, "Where is the mutant now?"

"With them."

Magneto nodded slowly, "I have made the first move, that is all they know," he swept to his feet as he dropped the tag and chain onto his desk besides his helmet. "Come, the UN summit is approaching. Time for our little test." He passed by Sabretooth, exiting through the tunnel. Sabretooth turned to follow, then as an afterthought, turned and grabbed the dog tags off the desk. He stalked out, reaching the doorway where Mystique was stood, watching him.

"He didn't seem all that bothered," she commented as she walked alongside him through the tunnel, "I'd thought he'd be annoyed."

"The X-Men have the girl," said Sabretooth quietly.

Mystique raised an eyebrow slowly, "Really? I bet they guessed we wanted her. How did they get her?"

"They came when I was about to grab her."

Mystique stopped and turned to him, just behind her, Toad continued to work. "Where was Wolverine?"

Sabretooth smiled slowly, "Unconscious." He extended a large clawed hand, the dog tag chain dangling from it. Mystique's eyes quickly settled upon it and she gave a soft gasp of recognition, snatching it from his grip. She had the tag close to her face, reading the name. Sabretooth frowned at this, "You know him?"

"Yeah.." answered Mystique quietly, glancing up at Sabretooth. She said no more, quickly giving the tags back to him as she angrily shook her head, "Has he gone with the X-Men too?"

"Yes."

"Then it looks like I'll be meeting him again very soon," muttered Mystique quietly, clenching her fists.

Sabretooth slowly looked away from her, watching Toad continue to spray the large object, "What is he doing?"

Mystique slowly look round, a slight scowl still on her face, "It's a case for the machine, for the Liberty Island statue. We need the height."

"The machine has been started?"

A slight nod came from Mystique, "When I got back, he was halfway through.. he wants to test it.. I'm not sure how yet.."

A echoing of footsteps sounded, and Magneto returned into view, he looked at the three, "Toad, Mystique, come with me." The pair made their way towards him; Sabretooth looked confused and took a few steps forward. "No," Magneto said sharply, "We've already had one failure today." Sabretooth growled quietly, turning and stalking across the bridge and to the sleeping chambers. Magneto watched him leave with a displeased frown. "Senator Kelly will be arriving from Washington D.C in New York Harbour at approximately three o'clock. He will have a helicopter ready." He nodded at Mystique, "We need the pilot and Kelly's assistant, Henry Guyrich out of way.. and you will bring the Senator on the helicopter to me. Go now."

"Alrighty," drawled Toad idly as he made his way across the bridge with a light hop.

"Remember," said Magneto slowly, as he watched the mutants pass him, "No one must know. Do all you have to do to restrain him.. but I want him alive."

Mystique smirked slowly as she slipped gently by him, uttering a soft murmur of assurance, "No problem, Erik."

* * *

Please review everyone!


	33. Senator Robert Kelly

To the reviewer wondering how long this story is going to continue for, I intend for this story to continue on through X1, X2, then take a tale all of it's own!

**Chapter 33**

The crowds were gathering at New York harbour in celebration of the arrival of Senator Kelly, the man who promised the Mutant Registration Act. Held back by metal fencing, the groups still proclaimed their support by holding up signs and chanting their beliefs. Police stood monitoring the crowds, cautiously glancing up and down the road in wait for the Senator to arrive. They suspected mutant activity could be high at such a controversial gathering, and were prepared for the worst. But beyond the supportive groups were the stock warehouses, quiet and empty as the event went on outside.

The rows of buildings were separated by narrow walkways, which led into dark shadows. Quiet footsteps could be heard in the distance, almost disguised by the raucous supporters. Slinking into the darkness against the side of the building, Mystique backed against the wall, her luminous eyes glancing around the area sharply.

"I'll get Guyrich," she muttered quietly to Toad who loped along besides her, "He'll be out the front, I'll need to lead him away."

"Oh yeah?" said Toad, who pulled himself up to sit hunched on a crate, "How ya gonna do that?"

Mystique went quiet for a moment in thought, "I'll tell him the pilot wants a word before they go.. Say he's just stood round the back of one of the warehouses. When he comes round the corner, you know what to do."

"If you think it'll work," said Toad with a shrug, remaining sat on the crate.

"Oh, it will," she said softly with a smile, her form disappearing beneath flaking blue skin with the usual crackle of her flesh. Revealed was a stout short man dressed in a policeman's attire. An uncharismatic smirk sat on his face. Mystique turned, her new form sprinting down the dark alley of boxes, making her way to the harbour.

The sounds of the supportive crowd grew louder the closer she got, and as she stepped out into the glow of the sunshine, she could see the range of banners held aloft, proclaiming agreement to Senator Kelly, and vicious mutant jibes. Standing at the harbour was Henry Guyrich, Kelly's trusted assistant. Mystique straightened her hat slowly atop her baldhead and casually made her way towards him, "Mr. Guyrich?"

Henry Guyrich looked round curiously; giving a polite smile to the man he was addressed by, "Yeah?"

"The pilot for the helicopter.. Can't remember his name.. he round the back of the warehouse. I think there's something wrong. He asked for me to come and find you. Perhaps it's something to do with the security of Senator Kelly's transport?"

Henry quickly looked concerned, "We've only got fifteen minutes, I hope it's not a major fault!"

"Round the back, there!" said Mystique; pointing at the aisle of boxes she had just come down. Henry quickly hurried in that direction, with Mystique following behind. Henry pulled his phone out of his pocket as it rung.

"This is Henry Guyrich, hold the arrival of the helicopter to the harbour. Need to check security." He pocketed the phone almost instantly after talking and continued to run towards the back of the warehouse building. As he turned the corner he came to a halt, staring, "What the - ? Argh!" he was thrown back by a sudden slap of a long green object. As he stumbled, Toad leapt into view with a sinister chuckle, he opened his mouth and a green substance was released from his mouth as a projectile and hit Henry in the face, promptly covering his mouth and nose. Henry fell to the floor, grabbing at his face as he fought to breathe.

"Good one, Mystique."

Mystique leant against the boxes slowly, calmly watching as Toad sat on Henry's chest, his grubby hands tight around the man's neck, "We still need to find the pilot himself."

"No problem," said Toad as he pressed his fingers tighter against Henry's neck. Henry struggled and fought against the hold, whilst one hand tried desperately to pull the hardened slime from his face. "He'll be with the helicopter, I'll sort that out." Henry's defence weakened gradually, and his moving arms slumped slowly as he collapsed back against the crate side. His head lolled slowly and he fell silent. Toad rose up, nodding to Mystique, "You go as

Guyrich to the front, and I'll sort out that pilot."

"Very well," and Mystique's form changed once more to become the man that lay dead at her feet. She crouched by the body, grabbing items from his pocket that may come in useful. With a nod to Toad, she rose to her feet and turned, disappearing through the shadows as she headed back to the harbour where she would wait..

* * *

A slim black car pulled up at the harbour, the back door being pulled open by the numerous bodyguards who gathered round protectively as journalists flocked over. Out of the back of the car came Senator Robert Kelly, who raised his hands in appreciative waves to the crowd, who was cheering louder when he came into view. Mystique quickly slipped forth from the side of the road, coming alongside Senator Kelly and nodding to the awaiting helicopter. Kelly nodded slowly, making his way into the helicopter. As Mystique passed the front of the helicopter, she smirked in at the pilot as she gestured to set the rotary blades moving. Toad, disguised by the pilot's helmet, grinned to himself, nodding in a satisfied way.

Mystique pulled herself into the back of the helicopter, sitting away from Kelly and opposite him. The doors were slammed shut, and the helicopter speedily rose into the air and set off across the rooftops of New York City.

"Give me your phone," Kelly instructed to his falsely disguised assistant. And with a small smirk, Mystique plucked the phone from her suit pocket and threw it over to him. Kelly caught it, dialled the number and promptly placed it against his ear. "Senator Wells? It's Robert Kelly. I'm sure you've heard about the rise of my supporters. You still don't agree with me, huh? Senator, you favour gun registration, yes? Well, some of these so-called children posses ten times the destructive force of any hand gun! No, I don't see a difference! All I see are weapons in our schools. Well, that's fair enough. All right." He closed the lid looking surly at the brief phone call he had just made. He threw the phone back across to Mystique, who caught it perfectly between her hands.

"So?"

"It's gonna be close," he told her morosely, "A vote this loaded is always this close."

Mystique raised a brow slowly, her smirk still subtly in place, "What about the UN summit? The whole world will be watching, maybe there's someway you could use that to your advantage?"

"We're Americans, Henry," muttered Kelly, "Let the rest of the damn world deal with mutants their own way. You know this situation – these mutants? People like this Jean Grey? If it were up to me I'd lock 'em all away. It's a war. It's the reason people like me exist." He looked out of the window slowly, then frowning as he peered down at the ground below the helicopter. Nothing but miles of sparkling blue ocean could be seen. "Where the hell are we?" He slowly looked round with a curious expression. And there, before his eyes, Henry Guyrich suddenly disappear amidst crackling skin, and his appearance peeled away slowly to reveal a blue skinned young woman sat before him, her legs neatly crossed and wearing nothing but a sinister smile. "PILOT!" Kelly pushed himself up, in a bid to run to the cockpit. But he was stopped as Mystique elegantly lifted her body and blocked him with her feet. They grabbed him by the face and neck, holding him tightly.

She was not smiling now. Her face now held every ounce of anger and disgust. "People like y_ou_ were the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child." And with all her energy she brought back a foot, smacking it heavily back and forth across his face, sending his glasses askew as he cried out. With both her feet, she shoved him back into his seat, where he slumped with a pained groan. She casually turned from her seat, making her way through to the cockpit where she slipped into the seat besides Toad. She pulled a headset over and placed it on, glancing across at Toad.

He merely grinned to himself, continuing to fly the helicopter towards the rocky island that lay in the distance. Magneto's home. The Brotherhood's home

* * *

Thank you for reading! You know what to do now! (Here's a teeny weeny hint: REVIEW!) XD


	34. The Test

**Chapter 34**

Mystique and Toad together walked across the bridge into the Brotherhood's lair. Mystique travelled a little in front, with Toad carrying Senator Kelly over his shoulder. Up ahead. Sabretooth was moping against the wall, when he noticed the entry however, he quickly looked up, watching the group come forward.

"Tell Magneto he has a visitor," murmured Mystique quietly as she passed by Sabretooth with a teasing smirk.

Sabretooth watched them past, eyes glaring at the unconscious body of Senator Kelly. He clenched in fists in deliberation and anger, but he spun round with a flare of his furred coat and stalked off to inform Magneto.

Ahead, Toad had dropped Senator Kelly into a metal chair, which had been specially crafted by Magneto for the Senator's arrival. The unconscious man's wrists and ankles were bound to the chair by thick cuffs. With the Senator secure, the pair of mutants stepped away. Toad sloped off to one side, sitting himself upon a rock, whilst Mystique walked towards the looming metal machine that was positioned at the end of the bridge. She stared up at it slowly, the gigantic mechanism glinting in the dull light.

Behind her, she heard footsteps, and Sabretooth joined them. As she turned, he nodded silently in indication that Magneto was on his way. He remained stood in the circular doorway, dark eyes fastening with distaste upon the slumped Senator ahead of him. In fact, all the mutants were watching him like that, as though slowly mauling him with their eyes.

A sudden gasp of breath sounded, for the Senator had woken from his unconscious slumber delivered so easily by Mystique. Everyone's expression of hatred darkened. He was gasping quietly with each frosty breath, his eyes blinking slowly as he peered round. His couldn't budge any of his limbs. His eyes first met Mystiques, instantly recognising her as the attacker in the helicopter. She merely narrowed her eyes, though her posture still looked relaxed. He looked behind him, viewing his only exit, and noticed it was blocked by a fierce looking man.

Lastly he turned his head to the remaining mutant. Toad canted his head slowly, murky eyes blinking once. His eyes fastened upon a white bird sat in a nearby tree. The thin branches were gnarled as the weak tree grew out of the murky water below. Senator Kelly followed Toad's gaze, only to see a flash of a long green tongue that wrapped around the bird, pulling it in to the mutant's mouth where he promptly ate it. Mystique smirked to herself slowly as she watched Kelly's shocked face and disgusted sound.

"Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator. Just like you." Mystique looked up quickly, and saw the silhouette of Magneto come past Sabretooth and down the steps towards them. With a slow smile she started walking towards him. Mystique slinked by his side slowly as Magneto turned to face Kelly. With a teasing smile lying upon her lips she gently stretched her arm behind Magneto's back, comfortably resting her hands against his form.

"Who are you people?" asked Kelly in a soft tone, one that was fighting to hide his fear, "Where's Henry?"

"Mr. Guyrich has been dead for some time, Senator. But I've had Mystique here keep you company." Magneto slowly raised his hand to take Mystique's, "She takes so many shapes."

"Whatever you do to me, you'll make me right. Every word I've spoken will be confirmed."

Mystique glanced to Magneto, her wicked smile being shared by Magneto. He have her a subtle nod of his head in gesture, and she allowed her arms to slip gently from his form. She stepped across Magneto's front, giving Kelly a cruel smirk. He watched her in return as she walked by him, as if excepting a nasty strike as she passed.

"Are you a God-fearing man, Senator?" questioned Magneto in a idle manner, "It's such a strange phrase. I've always thought as God as a teacher. As a bringer of light, wisdom and understanding." Just as Senator Kelly looked like he was searching for a response, Magneto quickly continued, "You see, what I really think you're afraid of is me. Me and my kind, the Brotherhood of Mutants." Magneto smirked slowly as he turned, shaking his head, "Oh, it's not so surprising really - " Kelly started as his chair suddenly began following Magneto's walking form, "mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand." Magneto raised his hand, and the chair stopped. "Well don't fear God, Senator, and certainly don't fear me.. Not any more."

"What do you intend to do to me?" asked Kelly, a note of panic plainly obvious despite his desperation to control his tones.

Magneto was rising himself in the machine, stood upon a platform. "Let's just say God works too slowly."

Mystique has joined Sabretooth side at the doorway, and together they stood watching, "Do we know how this machine works yet?" whispered Mystique.

"No," Sabretooth straightened slowly as his eyes continued to watch the distant machine.

At the top of the machine, a metal ring was slowly picking up speed, controlled by Magneto. It moved faster and faster, blurring Magneto's body from view. A distorted light began to glow from the top of the machine, spreading over Magneto. Mystique quickly looked to Sabretooth again, a questioning look on her face. But he ignored her, eyes narrowing as he continued to watch the procedure. The strange light looked webbed, each strand glowing brightly. The light began to flow slowly across the water, in a form that was neither liquid or solid. It reached the cave ceiling, and began spreading down the waterfall. As it flowed upon Kelly, strangled groans cried from him wearily.

Mystique stared at the strange substance as it came closer, making move to step backward. But Sabretooth grabbed her by the wrist, "Don't move," he uttered lowly. And as he said it, the matter retreated, puling back in towards the machine. The contraption lowered slowly as Magneto slumped weakly onto his knees. Mystique, breaking Sabretooth's grip ran forward, passing Kelly. Her hands took Magneto's as she pulled them off the panels of the machine, his grip had been so tight that his palms had been cut.

"This could have killed you," she muttered quietly as she helped him to his feet. Her grip tightened upon him, leading him away from the machine and across the bridge. But as they passed Kelly, Magneto paused, holding onto the chair as he leant towards the Senator.

"Welcome to the future.. brother."

Mystique tugged gently on his form, and obediently, he allowed her to direct him away. As she reached the door, Toad had hopped over, looking concerned. "Get Kelly locked up," snapped Mystique as she supported Magneto against her side. His eyes were drooping closed and he was losing the ability to use his feet. Sabretooth stepped forth in a bid to assist. "Help Toad," said Mystique abruptly as she turned the corner, helping Magneto to his room.

* * *

Through the blackness, there was nothing but a pair of vibrant yellow eyes that glowed eerily. As Magneto lay in his bed, he slowly turned his head as he awakened from a lengthy sleep to find that Mystique was sat against the opposite wall. When she noticed that Magneto was awake, she straightened and made her way over slowly. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly, stood before him.

Magneto slowly looked up at her, his tired eyes blinking slowly before they suddenly sharpened, "Where is Kelly?"

"He's locked up across the bridge," murmured Mystique quietly, resting a hand upon his arm. "That machine was too dangerous," she quickly said, expressing her concerns before she lost the bottle, "it could have killed you."

Magneto sighed quietly, patted her scaled hand with his own. "Raven.." he whispered comfortingly, "It was only a test."

"Yes, and it proved how dangerous it was for you!"

"We can still try and get the girl. Just because the X-Men have her doesn't make it entirely impossible to retrieve her."

Mystique nodded her head slowly, "It'll be best if we use her. Somehow we need to get her out of the school."

"You can do that," Magneto gently tapped her hand with his palm again, "You need to chase her out of the school. Then I can get her."

"But won't Charles know? He'll just use Cerebro to find her."

Magneto frowned a little at this, laying his head back slowly as he thought. "Whilst you are at the school, you can modify Cerebro.. Don't forget, I built it with him. If the solution that powers it is poisoned, it should block all telepathic communications and rebound upon Charles."

"Could it kill him?"

"No. It may put him out of action for a few days, but that is to our advantage. Go tomorrow. Do not do anything until the day after. I want you to monitor the goings on to report back to me, and also find any information that may influence the girl's decision to leave. Only change Cerebro once she's out of the grounds. When you have changed Cerebro, come and find me." Magneto reached across his bed slowly, pulling keys from a metal table. He turned over the hand of Mystique's and dropped the keys into her open palm. "Use the Senator's helicopter."

"Will you be alright?"

"Just give me a few more hours. By then, I am going to see if there has been any advancements on the Senator. I hope his mutation will have developed."

"Just don't exert yourself, not yet," whispered Mystique quietly, "You've helped me so much.. I don't think I could still be who I am without you."

"My dear.. With or without me.. You will always be Mystique."

Mystique smiled slowly, clutching the helicopter keys in her hand as she leant down, kissing Magneto upon the forehead. As she straightened and turned, she left him with a surprised expression on his face, and a gentle smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter, please review it!


	35. You Should Go

**Chapter 35**

It had been a while since she was last here.. and yet it had changed so little.

Mystique slowly travelled through the foliage at the back of the grounds, peering through the branches at the tall mansion up ahead. Slowly, her form changed into a short stature of a young teenage boy. She idly ran a hand through new messy black hair, a cruel smirk lingering unnaturally on the masculine lips. Slowly, she set off from the trees, making her way across the dark lawns. Her soft brown eyes watched the mansion as it came closer. She hadn't seen any of the X-Men for a long time..

She stepped quietly across a patio that was led out onto via double doors. Coming upon the doorway, she slowly settled her hand upon the handle and pulled a door open. She slowly stepped inside, closing the door to with a quiet click. She idly licked her lips slowly, a reptilian like blue tongue appearing.

Further down the corridor, she heard a sudden voice call, "Artie?"

Mystique quickly span round, her eyes finding Scott Summers walking towards her. Her eyes slowly trailed up his form, meeting his face and covered eyes. It had only been a year, but he had grown as much as she had. His body had filled out with a muscular build with his time leading the X-Men. His face tougher, more domineering and generally more handsome. He was far from the terrified blind teenager she had first met so long ago.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," answered Mystique quickly as she stepped away, "I'm fine." She quickly turned, heading off through the dimly lit corridor.

Mystique disappeared around the corner, pausing as she thought over her first meeting with Scott since her own time at the mansion. She sighed quietly, pushing her thoughts aside as she slowly walked through the mansion. She needed to try and work out a way to get this girl out of the mansion. Further ahead, she could hear a television on in what she recalled to be the recreational room. She slowly made her way over; peering in through the door to see a small group of students sat watching a film. On the couch were three mutants, two of which she didn't recognise. But one of them was the girl she seeked.

"Hey, Bobby, would ya pass me the popcorn?" she asked a blond haired boy besides her. He glanced at her, before reaching forth and offering her the popcorn with a smile.

In the corridor, footsteps were heard, the repetitive click of heels. Swiftly, Mystique darted behind a bookcase against the corridor wall, remaining out of sight. The heels paused before heading to the open doorway Mystique had just been stood in.

"Come on you lot," said a gentle voice, "it's getting late now. You can continue watching the film tomorrow."

"Aw, Dr. Grey.." protested a voice.

"Sorry, Kitty. But it's a school day tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep during my biology test, or had you forgotten about that?"

Mystique leant forth slowly; peering at the woman stood a short distance away. The tall feminine body was familiar, as was the long styled locks of red that hung down her back. An angry glare was quick to form on Mystique's face. Jean Grey. She quickly slipped back against the wall as the students filed out of the room. She watched them depart with the woman. Mystique's eyes followed Jean for a few moments before her eyes glared at the girl. A plan was forming..

* * *

Hours had passed as Mystique meandered the dark corridors. The mutants were all in bed, allowing Mystique to wander freely as she searched for information that could help her. From what she had seen so far, that boy who was with her might be a good person to change into if she needed to confront the girl. But then, suddenly, her musings were cut short as a horrific roar bellowed through the school; swiftly follow by a terrified scream. Quickly, Mystique ran to the landing. The sounds had come from the floor below. As she came upon the banister, she vaulted across the top, swiftly falling to land silently in a crouch. A move that the real boy she mimicked could never do. Once landed, she sprinted down the corridor, seeing several other mutants looking around curiously. Up ahead, Scott Summers was at one of the bedroom doors, pushing it open. The other X-Men gathered around him, including Storm and Jean.

Mystique slowly made her way forth, coming upon the curious crowd in the doorway. Getting nearer the front, she peered into the room, seeing Jean run inside. Stood in the bedroom, with her back to the door was the girl she had been hunting. The back of her nightdress had been cut loose and her bare back was marked by faint trickles of blood from a three quickly disappearing wounds. On the floor, at her feet was a body, shaking uncontrollably with widened eyes.

Mystique froze.

Wolverine.

"Scott, grab a pillow!" Jean's voice brought Mystique back to attention, eyes roaming the room to watch the sudden movement that ensued from the X-Men. The girl had turned round slowly, a distressed look on her face as she spoke quietly.

"It was an accident.."

Storm regarded her silently before the girl moved past. The crowd at the door backed away fearfully, moving Mystique with them. Slowly, Mystique pushed through the crowd, running after the girl who was still walking down the corridor, holding a hand against her face gently as she quietly began to cry.

"Hey.."

She stopped, turning to stare with tearful eyes down at the boy, "What?" she snapped, although her tone was shaky.

"What happened?"

"It was just an accident!" insisted the girl, her voice rising, "He didn't mean to stab me! An' I had to borrow his powers to heal my wounds!"

A genuine surprised tone came upon Mystique, "He stabbed you?"

"Yeah, y'know, the claws he's got? Those metals ones? I woke him up, an' musta startled him and he attacked me."

Mystique fell silent, staring up at the girl with a surprised face.

The girl shook her head slowly as she turned around. She began to walk away again, muttering to herself quietly, "Shoulda known it.. c'mon Rogue, what are ya doin'.."

"Rogue.." whispered Mystique quietly before a slight smile crafted across her lips, "How suitable." He looked behind her slowly, seeing Storm ordering the students back to bed. Wolverine, the same man who had killed her cousin had claws? Were they the same claws he had stabbed her cousin with..? A lot of information had been revealed in those short few minutes. Including the vital factor that Rogue could use someone else's powers..

* * *

The next day, Rogue had been wandering alone for more of the day, watched as she passed through the corridors by Mystique. Eventually, she had settled herself on a bench at the bottom of the grounds, presumably to get away from the furious whisperings about her. Rumours were flying thick and fast about the incident last night. Some going as far as to say she had intended to hurt him, others saying that Wolverine had purposely stabbed her. Behind, in the undergrowth, stood Mystique in her usual form. Her bright yellow eyes glared around slowly before meeting the back of the girl's head once more. It was ideal. No, it was perfect. The incident last night could be cruelly twisted into a method of getting Rogue to leave the school, and all it needed was convincing. And Mystique knew who could do that.

Slowly, her naked form shifted. Shortening her height and filling out her curves into a masculine figure. A boyish face appeared, topped by fashionably spiked hair of blond. Mystique pushed through the trees quietly, "Rogue!"

Rogue turned quickly, initially surprised, but a pleased smile came upon her face, "Bobby!"

"Rogue, what did you do?" Mystique sat down slowly besides her, face taking on a cold and disapproving look, "They say you're stealing other mutants' powers."

But Rogue looked concerned, "No, no. I borrowed his power." she quickly insisted.

"You never use your power against another mutant." Mystique laughed inside. It was quite ironic.

Rogue stared at the boy for a moment before she said in a finalising manner, "I had no choice." Mystique glowered at her, continuing to keep up the visual unhappiness. Seeing this, Rogue leant forth, "No, you have to understand – "

"If I were you I'd get myself outta here," interrupted Mystique, fastening steely eyes upon the girl.

Rogue watched him for a moment, looking unsure, "What do you mean?"

And so, Mystique continued, keeping her tone stern, "Listen, the students are freaked. Professor Xavier's furious, I don't know what he'll do with you."

Tears were forming in Rogue's eyes, despite her clear fight against them as she breathed shakily. She looked away from the boy, eyes worried.

"I think it'll be easier on your own," suggested Mystique, a flicker of a smile coming across the boys face. Rogue swallowed slowly, closing her eyes against the forming tears. "You should go," concluded Mystique in a finalising tone. Rogue slowly glanced back at Mystique before her face consorted with a silent sob as she angrily pushed to her feet, promptly walking away. She paused however, glancing over to shoulder to see the cold eyes glaring at her. She quickly turned with a quiet sob, running towards the mansion. Mystique smirked to herself slowly as she watched the girl go. She stood to her feet slowly, glancing about the area before she casually made her way towards the mansion.

* * *

Mystique exited one of the lifts, stepping out into the corridor. She glanced to her right to see the real life form of Bobby walk by, talking concernedly to his friends about the disappearance of Rogue. She turned to walk the opposite way, pausing as she saw Scott and Storm walk down the corridor.

"I wonder what made her take off like that?" asked Scott quietly as he walked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is related to what happened last night," replied Storm in a thoughtful tone, "Perhaps she feels that we don't want her here.."

Their voices faded out as the pair descended down a staircase and Mystique swiftly turned, seeking the corridor wall for the lift that would take them down into the underground levels. Walking up to it, she opened the doors, stepping inside. Within, she descended down quickly, the doors opening out onto the brightly lit corridors. Her eyes trailed the metallic walls slowly. Memories of this place hadn't been fond. She pushed her reminiscing aside, quietly walking towards the large circular door at the end of the corridor. She stopped as she reached it, crouching down slowly so that she was at height that the Professor would be in his wheelchair. Slowly, the boyish face changed into the elderly, wizened face of the Professor. A blue beam came from the circular centre of the door, reading the Right eye of Mystique's transformed body.

_Welcome Professor._

Mystique straightened slowly, walking towards the opening doors of Cerebro. Her form shifted with a series of crackling that revealed her usual blue skin. She casually strolled inside, luminous eyes shifting upwards to gaze around the large spherical room. She came towards the headset, recalling the important information Magneto had told her the previous morning. She crouched down at the edge of the walkway, pulling out a drawer that slotted into the metal frame. She glanced slowly at the vial in her hand, then the connection of wires and tubes inside the machine. She unplugged one wire, connecting it to her vial and then back into the machine. Instantly, the dark colour gas of the vial began to pump into the machine's power source.

Poisoned.

Swiftly, she pulled the drawer closed, getting to her feet and sprinting back out onto the corridor and towards the lifts. Reverting back into the form of Bobby, she entered the lift. Magneto would be setting off for Rogue now, and she had to be there with the helicopter as planned.

* * *

Please review! And if you're interested, I have started a new story called 'All I Have.'

I also have a new story planning, focused on Rogue. The good news is, I only have one more week at work, so I'll have time for all this new writing!


	36. We Meet Again

**Chapter 36**

The hum of activity sounded even outside the train station as the busy commuters continued their day-to-day travels. Mystique slipped through the crowds undetected as she entered the station, appearance disguised as that as a businesswoman. She wouldn't receive a second glance, for she was merely one of many that passed by. She concealed her silver earpiece beneath longs locks of blonde. It was through this earpiece that Magneto and her had been communicating. Magneto was off to fetch the girl, whilst Mystique was to meet with Toad and Sabretooth to stop the inevitable trail of the X-Men.

And there, up ahead was Storm and Scott. Mystique's eyes narrowed as she watched them, leaning languidly on one of the decorative pillars. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Toad lounging on top of one of the large signs.

Scott was stood in the centre of the passing crowds, looking around slowly. Storm was up at the ticket desk, conversing with the man behind the glass divider. Mystique's eyes trained up a familiar figure who stalked by. Sabretooth. He headed towards the queue at the ticket desk, violently shoving aside humans. Mystique sighed quietly. He never did keep his cover long. He grabbed Storm by the neck as she turned, causing her to gasp. With a swift motion, he pulled her closer to his, snarling under his breath, "Scream for me," and with that, he shoved her against the glass, which was heard cracking by the force.

The sound had alerted Scott, who slowly turned round to see his team mate pinned up against the glass. Mystique looked up slowly, seeing Toad leap from the sign towards the corner where he climbed up towards the ceiling. Scott began to move forward, pushing aside the humans as he made his way towards Storm. But he had only managed to take a few steps when Toad's tongue lashed out from the roof, grabbing onto the man's visor and yanking it off.

Mystique's eyes widened as the visor came away and a gigantic flood of red light blasted to towards the roof bursting through it and destroying it. With a gasp, Mystique scrambled back behind the pillar, trying to avoid the sudden chunks of stone that crashed down. Behind her, a sudden flash lit up the train station and a blast of lightning crashed from the visible skies above. Mystique quickly looked round, seeing Sabretooth be thrown back by the strike and smash through one of the timetable boards.

"Come on!" a voice cried, and in fear the people began to scatter out of the train station, screaming and crying. Several had suddenly begun dialling their mobile phones for emergency assistance. As the crowds began to clear, Mystique walked forward slowly. Amongst the rubble and debris, Storm was slumped on the floor against the wall after being attacked by Sabretooth, seeming to drift in and out of consciousness. A distance away, laid amongst wreckage was Scott, his eyes closed tightly as he struggled to move himself.

Mystique crouched slowly besides him, her form changing back into that of her blue skin. She leant over him, a hand resting on his arm. He quickly started in surprise, head moving round whilst his eyes remained closed. "It's alright," said Mystique softly.

"Storm?"

The soft tones of Storm disappeared, as Mystique laughed quietly, "No."

Scott's face quickly consorted with an angry expression, "You!"

Mystique smiled slowly as she lowered herself upon him, bringing her face mere inches from his as she spoke softly, "Just like old times, hm?" Their lips were extremely close, and whilst Scott tried to pull his head back, he was flat on the floor and couldn't pull back any further. "So, Scott.." whispered Mystique quietly, still keeping her face close to his, "Missed me?" she chuckles quietly under her breath. "I noticed you're still with that doctor. Tell me, who's better?"

"Shut up!" Scott raised his arm from the floor, attempting to strike Mystique across the face even though he was blind. But Mystique grabbed the oncoming arm all too easily, and squeezed a vicious grip around his wrist before slamming it down to the floor to pin it above his head.

"Don't you dare even raise a finger against me." Mystique extended her free hand to take Scott's remaining one, trapping this one to the floor also alongside his other. She could hear Scott's breathing rate increase, out of anger and fear. It skimmed warmly across her lips and cheek, soothing her, consoling her. "That was all I ever wanted, Scott. From the day you came to the mansion, when I took care of you. I was with you every step of the way, helping you when you were blind. And that meant nothing to you in the end."

"You used me," he snarled quietly, "Simply because I couldn't see you for what you really was."

"True," agreed Mystique quietly, "But with an appearance such as mine, didn't I deserve to have that advantage over someone?" Scott said nothing, so Mystique continued. "I've already had a bad enough time with humans, I didn't need the same prejudice from a mutant."

"That had nothing to do with it!"

In her ear, Mystique heard Magneto's voice speak, _"Mystique, bring the helicopter. We are on our way."_

Mystique smiled slowly, then leaning her weight down upon Scott's body. She felt the muscles of his chest tense beneath hers, "Perhaps I should give you a little reminder, for old times sake." And the words had only managed to slip out of her mouth but the small space between their mouths closed in. With his arms still remained by Mystique's grasp, Scott could not move to resist. Even as Mystique closed her lips tightly about his, he did not move his head, remaining deadly still below the weight of her body. With a teasing and almost mocking flick of her tongue across the male's lips, Mystique lifted her head upwards with a satisfied smirk etched crookedly in place.

"Get off me," said Scott in a quiet voice, struggling it keep it steady.

"What are you going to do if I don't? You could have used your powers ages ago and yet.. you haven't."

Scott remained quiet, turning his head away from her. It was true. He could have easily opened his eyes. They both knew the impact would instantly kill Mystique. From such close range, it would do more than kill her, it would destroy her. But also, both knew he wouldn't do it. Slowly, Mystique released his wrists; pushing herself up gracefully that Scott hardly noticed that her light weight had left his torso. Mystique backed away gradually through the debris, watching as Scott began to push himself to his feet.

And without a word, Mystique turned, sprinting out of sight and leaving Scott stood in silence, turning to try and find his fallen team member.

* * *

The helicopter lowered slowly upon the tarmac outside the train station, which was now surrounded by police and their vehicles, as well as gathered spectators. Magneto strode towards the aircraft, opening the door with raise of his hand. Toad jumped in, carrying a black body bag over a shoulder. Behind him entered Magneto, who strode towards the co-pilots seat. "You're late," he muttered, "I contacted you a while ago. Where were you? We had Xavier there to disrupt the smoothness of my plan."

"There was someone I had to see," said Mystique calmly, directing the helicopter up across the landscape.

Magneto was watching her, although she tried to ignore the scrutiny of his gaze. "Mystique, neither of you are not the same people anymore."

"Some things haven't changed."


	37. Confidence

**Chapter 37**

The black bishop was moved irately forward across the chessboard and was nosily slammed down on a black square. Magneto pulled back slowly, glaring heatedly at the chessboard in front of him. In the circular entrance to his room stood Mystique, leaning against the cold metal of the doorway. Her arms were lightly folded across her chest as she watched Magneto fume over the chessboard.

"Stuck?" she called, a teasing smile playing across her face.

Magneto heaved a sigh, shaking his head slowly, "No. I just can't concentrate. Senator Kelly escaped from his cell whilst you were at the mansion."

Mystique looked surprised, "Really? How did he manage that?"

"He mutated. Successfully."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" asked Mystique, rising off her lean on the metal doorframe and walking towards the man.

"Yes," agreed Magneto in a resigned tone. He leant back in his seat, looking up as the blue-skinned female came towards him, "But he didn't just escape. He fell to his death due to Sabretooth's idiocy." Magneto growled the last few words out, clearly angered by the situation.

Mystique fell quiet before she wiped away the chess pieces with a clatter and sat herself upon the table assertively. "Listen, Erik," she instructed forcefully, her bold act already catching his attention. "We know the machine works. It doesn't matter that we've lost Kelly. If he managed to get through the bars, then we know it's something. We've got Rogue, Toad's finished with the torch replica. It can all go ahead for UN Summit as planned."

As Magneto watched her, he smiled slowly, nodding his head. "As usual, you're right," he murmured quietly, "Of course, we are prepared. In four hours from now we shall arrive at the Statue of Liberty."

Mystique smiled slowly as she turned to face Magneto, resting her feet either side of his lap, "Of course I'm right," she said mischievously.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, for she was leaning forward towards him. But Mystique did not answer, for her face had come up to his and her lips closed about his relaxed ones. Caught off guard and by surprise, Magneto remained still underneath her guidance. After a lengthy kiss, she pulled back slowly, seductively and offered him a sultry smile.

"Giving you confidence for tonight."

* * *

"Alright that's enough." Through the darkness of the tunnel, Mystique strolled slowly towards one of the prison cells. Sabretooth was stood outside, glaring in at the bound girl inside and growling threateningly. At Mystique's words, he looked round giving the woman a curious glance before his gaze darkened and he sniffed slowly.

"Where've you been?"

"With Erik."

The pair shared a stony glare at each other.

"Magneto's ready to go." Mystique strode forward, pushing Sabretooth aside as she unlocked the cage door with her keys. Inside, she could hear a sudden shuffling as the girl within began backing away across the floor. Mystique quickly came in, her dark form moving like a shadow through the blackness. Her hands grabbed Rogue by the back of her jacket and she roughly pulled her to her feet. She was marched out by Mystique's tight hold, seeming to have been terrified into silence by Sabretooth. Sabretooth walked behind them down the corridor, growling under his breath every few minutes.

Outside the lair, Magneto was stood at the shoreline, watching as a boat drove towards him. As Mystique and Sabretooth joined him, he smiled to himself. "Toad went to fetch a boat," he said calmly, as though there were no criminality involved. Magneto slowly glanced down at Rogue, who was pulling at Mystique's grasp. He raised a palm, and instantly Rogue was pulled towards him, the cuffed wrists above her head. "You don't want me to hurt you, do you Rogue?" He raised his hand upwards and Rogue's arms straightened above her head, pulling at her shoulders. The first noise of pain and he stopped, turning away from her with a sudden loss of interest. The boat had stopped a short way off shore, and Magneto proceeded to elevate himself across the water and towards it. Behind him, Rogue was carried along by the metal at her wrists.

Sabretooth and Mystique waded through the water behind them, climbing up into the boat soon after Magneto. Toad stuck his head out of the cabin doorway with a cocky grin in place, "Told ya I could get one," he announced to Magneto. "'E put up a bit of a fight, like, but nothin' Toady can't handle." Mystique slowly walked up to the doorway, peering in behind Toad to see the dead body of the boat driver sprawled on his back. Reddened marks about his neck were the only evidence of attack.

"Toad, Sabretooth, load the boat," commanded Magneto as he dropped Rogue into the cabin and quickly bound the chains of her cuffs to a rail on the wall. As Toad sloped off, Magneto looked up slowly at Mystique, "We need to get to Liberty Island unnoticed by patrol. There will be tight security and heavy monitoring of any traffic. This boat was one of the police's."

"Well, that's easy then," replied Mystique airily, and before Magneto's eyes her form cracked and shifted. Her blue skin peeling away to reveal an identical replication of the man on the floor.

"I'll let Toad and Sabretooth out the closer we get. Just to take care of the surrounding guards on Liberty Island. Hopefully it should run smoothly."

"What about the X-Men?" asked Mystique, but her tone now lower and masculine.

Magneto took a moment to reply, "I feel they shall be joining us eventually. But I estimate that by then, it will be too late for them, and too late for the girl."

"My name is Rogue," snarled the mutant on the floor suddenly, glaring heatedly to at Magneto.

Magneto glanced down at her, offering no reply but a small condescending smile.

Toad came up to the cabin door, leaning in, "We're loaded an' ready to go, boss," he announced with a wild grin on his face. At this, Magneto turned his head back to Mystique, nodding in silence. Mystique took to the controls of the boat, the engine starting quietly before it pulled away from the shore and set off towards the distant lights of New York.

* * *

The boat circled the water's around Liberty Island slowly. Mystique directed the boat carefully through the murky waters, her eyes sharply keeping an eye out for any trouble. Toad and Sabretooth had left to go to land where they were currently lowering the security count. The last man was stood on the shoreline, nodding to the oncoming patrol boat and waving in acknowledgment. Mystique smirked to herself, returning the wave, eyes watching Sabretooth materialise out of the darkness behind him. Within seconds he was dead on the stony beach. With security gone, Mystique transformed back into her normal state, securing the silver earpiece comfortably.

As the boat came to a halt besides the Liberty Island, she turned slowly; walking through the cabin where Rogue was sat and towards Magneto who was entering from the furthest doorway.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" said Magneto quietly as he looked up out of the window at the Liberty Statue.

Rogue gave Magneto a glare, "I've seen it," she said coolly.

"I first saw her in 1949," continued Magneto. "America was going to be the land of tolerance, of peace."

Rogue fixed him a glare before her eyes traveled to watch the dead body of the boat driver on the floor. "Are you goin' to kill me?" she asked directly, eyes moving upon Magneto.

Magneto looked almost surprised by her question. "Yes," he replied quietly, nodding his head.

Fighting back tears of anger and fear Rogue snarled, "Why?"

"Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace, not here or anywhere else. Whole families destroyed simply because they were born different from those in power." Magneto slowly crouched in front of the younger mutant, watching her closely, "Well, after tonight the world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers. As mutants. Our cause will be theirs." He spread a slow smile, "Your sacrifice will mean our survival." Sabretooth had returned from the island, and he abruptly burst into the cabin with a growl. Mystique raised her head slowly in acknowledgement. Magneto quietly continued, "I'll understand if that comes as a small consolation." He rose to his feet quietly, eyes meeting Sabretooth. "Put her in the machine," he instructed sharply, turning to look back up at the statue, "I'll raise it."

* * *

Outside the statue, Magneto was fixing his machine onto the torch, whilst within the three of his Brotherhood ascended the narrow staircase to the head of the statue. Mystique and Toad led the group, with Sabretooth behind carrying Rogue over a shoulder.

"You should've seen the look on their faces!" laughed Toad excitedly, "They walk by and _'WHOOM!'_ old Toady jumps on 'em, squashed 'em like flies. Didn't I Sabes?"

Sabretooth grunted in response, trying to cease the girl's struggles and cries of frustration. Mystique smirked at Toad's word-for-word description of one of his attacks before she glanced over her shoulder as they continued to climb the winding steps. "Can you shut her up?" she snarled in indication to the vocal Rogue. She turned out onto the ground at the top of the statue, looking out through the meshed gaps in the crown at the distant Ellis Island.

Sabretooth growled at Mystique's question and noisily slammed the girl down to the floor. She gave a defiant cry at the assault. Toad turned round, groaning, "Gawd, it's like havin' a baby around." He strode forward, leering over her before he spat slime into her face. The substance stuck over Rogue's face, instantly muffling her screams.

"Idiot!" snapped Mystique, pushing Toad back, "I said quiet her, not suffocate her! Magneto needs her alive for the machine! Sabretooth rip it off." At her words, Sabretooth stomped forward, using his clawed fingers to prise the hardening mucus off her face and throwing it to the floor in disgust.

Above them, the top of the statue's head began ripping away and the metal curled back to reveal Magneto hovering above the statue. "The machine is in place," he informed sternly, "Now you.." he extended a hand and with a cry, Rogue was raised to her feet and off the floor by her metal cuffs. She was directed through the hole and flown towards the torch. Magneto joined her, forcing her through a small doorway to fasten her binds to the machine.

Mystique turned slowly back to the mesh of the crown, staring out at the distant fireworks display. "I bet the X-Men will be here soon."

"Oh, so what," snorted Toad, "They're easy to get, I'm jus' gonna squash 'em."

Mystique looked round slowly with a slight smile, she paused in brief recollection, "You underestimate them, Toad," she said quietly.

Through the ceiling, Magneto reappeared, looking satisfied, "Quite right, Mystique." He lowered himself to the floor before he walked slowly to the meshed slots. He stared out at the distance before his eyes narrowed at a passing mist on the dark water surface. "Toad, Mystique, stay sharp, we're not alone." Mystique glanced at Toad before she nodded, and the pair began moving to the staircase to deter the X-Men's entry. As Sabretooth moved to join them, Magneto spoke, "And you stay here. Once I've given my power to the girl, I'll be temporarily weakened. You'll be my only defence."

Mystique paused at this, looking round as Toad continued downwards. Her eyes met Magneto's for a short moment.

"The X-Men can only enter through the museum," informed Magneto quietly. "Make sure they don't come up here."

Mystique nodded her head slowly, before she turned and disappeared down the spiraling staircase into the deep blackness.

* * *

Thanks for reading this, hope you liked it! A lot of movie inputs here (obviously) but I hope the additon of my own help to flavour it more!


	38. Keep Your Eye Open

**Chapter 38**

"You wait on the second floor," whispered Mystique quietly as her and Toad slipped into the museum below the Liberty Statue. "I'll disguise myself down here. Don't forget, Wolverine's mine." She paused as they came across the security guard's desk, the man in the chair slumped back with brutal slashes over his body. Sabretooth's handiwork when they first entered.

"Better hide that, huh?" asked Toad lazily as he jumped onto the desk. He kicked the guard out of the chair, the body slumping into the shadows under his desk. The security screens still buzzed, explaining reports of the goings on at Ellis Island. "Righto," he turned his head. "They're comin'. That's my cue!" and with a singular leap he shot off the desk, disappearing over the railings and into the darkness.

Mystique quickly looked around the museum, seeing a table right in front of the entrance. She leapt towards it, landing in the centre. As she span to face the entrance, her form transformed into a dull stone colour, replicating the statue above her. She concentrated heavily on keeping he breaths quiet, and being still as possible, as to not let her moving chest give her away.

Footsteps sounded slowly, coming towards her. Ahead of her, four of the X-Men passed through the security divider, entering without any problems, that was until Wolverine passed through and the alarms began a frenzied wailing. Mystique peered out of an eye, holding back a smile as she watched Wolverine quickly stab six claws into the offending detectors. Her eyes closed just as she witnessed Wolverine sheathing his claws once more, but not after giving Cyclops a rude gesture with his center claw. She had to hold back a laugh. Even though she still swore revenge on the man, she had to admit he had style.

As the X-Men passed her, she opened her eyes fully, blinking and easing her lids after they had been shut for a while. Whilst their backs were to her, she swiftly transformed into her natural state, slipping off the podium of the statue she had been imitating. She vanished into the shadows, darting behind a column. She peered out to watch the X-Men slowly walk, each one of them looking cautious. She quickly flit through the darkness, passing another two columns before she settled behind another, pressing her bare back firmly against the cold marble.

"There's someone here," she heard Wolverine suddenly say. Mystique closed her eyes, shaking her head in a frustrated manner. Damn him! He would pay for that.

"Where?" she heard Scott ask.

Mystique slowly peered around the column, her eyes studying Scott as she watched him look around.

Wolverine was intently sniffing the air, "I don't know," he growled quietly, "Keep your eye open." And with that, he began walking; coming close to the column Mystique had suddenly darted back behind.

"Logan.." muttered Scott in annoyance.

Mystique smirked again at Wolverine's witty comment; it was the type of thing she would throw out.

"Damn it.." Scott cursed as Wolverine slinked out of view.

Mystique carefully watched Wolverine disappear away from the group. As the X-Men had their backs turned, she swiftly slipped out of the shadows, her form materialising rapidly as she began stalking towards the X-Men in a form matching Wolverine's.

Scott turned, "Anything?"

"I know there's someone here. I just can't see 'em."

As Scott turned away, she swiftly exited replica claws from her knuckles, concentrating on a path towards Scott as her eyes narrowed.

Then, out of nowhere leapt a shadow, colliding heavily with Mystique and sending the pair tumbling across the floor into a corridor. The figure had moved with silence that could only come from the real Wolverine. Mystique tumbled across the floor, quickly rolling back onto her feet as her hands held tightly against Wolverine. The pair struggled against each other, but Mystique just smiled, pursing her lips and offering a teasing kiss. She raised a foot, attempting to kick him in the groin. But Wolverine was too quick, countering the attack and pushing his identical form away from him swiftly. Wolverine released his claws from his knuckles, and with an uncharacteristic smile to her Wolverine face she did the same.

The X-Men quickly ran forth, staring at the scene before them. Scott halted, a hand rising to his visor as he nervously glanced between the doubles.

Both of the copies raised their hands; shouting at the exact same time, "Wait!"

Throwing everyone into confusion, Mystique took this opportunity to separate themselves from the X-Men, spinning round and slicing the chain with her razor sharp claws. Whilst they weren't adamantium, they were an organic metal with a sharp edge. Enough for what she wanted. As the large metal door rumbled shut, Wolverine leapt at her, the pair quickly throwing their claws at each other. As Mystique ducked under a stab, Wolverine brought his elbow back to hit her across her head, sending her stumbling against the wall. As Mystique looked round, Wolverine had raised his claws once more, bringing them down upon her. In defence, she raised an arm, and felt her claw be sliced away rather painfully as she cried out. Wolverine made a second lurch, Mystique swiftly dodging. Wolverine's claws impaled the brickwork where her head had been moments before.

As Wolverine concentrated on pulling his claws out of the wall, Mystique leapt forward, running her claws through a power box. The lights of their corridor went out instantly.

She quickly set off into a run, wanting to lure Wolverine away from the X-Men. She had a feeling he would be the one to cause the most trouble. Well, that had been Toad and Mystique's quick plan as they ran down the steps of the Liberty Statue. Toad could easily take care of those X-Men, but Mystique had insisted that at some point she had Wolverine to herself. She had revenge to serve.

She darted around a corner in the small, disused corridor, listening as she heard his footsteps come towards her. At the opportune moment, she swung a claw fist out into his face, but to her surprise, his heavily grabbed her wrist, flinging her body forward in a flip and sending her spinning through the air. Mystique landed elegantly on her feet, narrowing her Wolverine eyes at him. He wasn't going to take her down that easily.

Wolverine quickly charged at her, but Mystique grabbed his oncoming limbs by the wrist, pulling him up against her as she smirked. Her knees smashed up into his groin and her foot sprung round to hit him in the head as he doubled over. As he staggered back, Mystique made a swipe with her claws, but easily missed. She glared at her misses; launching a kick into his stomach with propelled him back. Mystique was too fast for him to retaliate as she elegantly forward flipped. Her booted foot hit against his chin, quickly knocking him off balance. As Wolverine turned to counter attack, Mystique leapt towards him with a swinging kick aimed for his face. Mid-air, her form changed, the rugged appearance of Wolverine transforming to her natural blue-skinned state. Catching Wolverine by surprise, the sole of her foot easily smacked against his cheek, the force spinning him round.

She hit the floor lightly in a readied poise. She stared up at him as she watched him regain his balance. He was looking all the angrier. Mystique was certainly enjoying the toying revenge, aggravating him and seeing his frustrated expression. Perhaps enjoying it too much. She smirked up at him, giving a sultry lick against her lower lip before she sprung back into action. Just in time too, for Wolverine had wrenched both claws towards her with a growl. She grabbed his wrists, pulling his offending claws away from her as she easily raised a leg to kick him sharply in the face. Mystique elegantly hoisted herself over him, his back bending with a loud series of cracks. propelling a well aimed kick into his groin.

Wolverine staggered back with an angry groan, falling against the corner and instinctively doubling over. Why did she keep aiming for his damn crotch! His gaze met the smiling face of Mystique. Behind her, she had secured her hands on some loose chains, swiftly springing them over her head to collide into Wolverine, but he caught them with one hand of his claws using both sets to reign her in towards him with a growl. Mystique narrowed her eyes as she came up against him, pressing her naked form closely against his as they met.

Wolverine swiftly broke the chains apart in a bid to launch as attack on Mystique, but she had elegantly cart wheeled through the air to avoid such a strike.

Mystique tried to hit with her palm, but he easily knocked her into some nearby fencing. She span around the back of some wire fencing, avoiding his deadly claws by mere inches. He swiped angrily, claws slicing down the hinges of the gate she was stood beside. As soon as it began to fall, Mystique grabbed it, using it as a shield before her and Wolverine. She thrust the metal bottom it into his gut, in a bid to try and put distance between herself and those claws. But Wolverine wasn't having any of it, his claws burst forward, ripping through the wire meshing like liquid, and propelling towards her face. With a surprised gasp, Mystique jolted back from the gate, which had split into two in either of her hands.

A hand knocked away the oncoming claws, a kick launching into his gut to push him back. She was becoming tired, and she knew hanging around any longer was going to be a bad option. Mystique ran forward, using his knee as leverage as she back flipped, the sole of a foot upper cutting his jaw as she elegantly landed on a wooden crate. Wolverine was quickly back on track, and was running forth to retaliate. Concentrating on all her energy, she grabbed a metal pipe behind her, using the leverage to spring her feet off the floor and slam into Wolverine's oncoming chest. As he fell back, she ascended the pipe upside down with perfect balance, disappearing into the shadows. And safety.

* * *

Mystique darted across the top of a display case, staring ahead as she saw Toad battling against a horrendous wind. Storm was advancing upon him, her ivory eyes ablaze as lightning crackled around her form. She forced him out onto the balcony, where Mystique lost sight of him. She glanced down to the level below her, watching as she saw Scott and Jean together down one corridor, Jean gasping for newfound breath as Scott comforted her. Outside there was a mighty rumble of thunder and a crash of lightning that caused her to jolt with surprise. Storm was going to regret that. Up ahead, a short distance away from the others was Wolverine who was looking round the area carefully. She'd finish dealing with this one first. Mystique lightly leapt off the display case, landing on the flooring below with little noise. As she straightened, her form was a replica of Storm.

She advanced forward carefully, taking care to not attract too much unwanted attention. He had his back to her, and she continued to make her way towards him. "Logan.. is that you?

He raised a hand slowly, shushing her.

"The other one ain't far away.."

She advanced towards him slowly. Her eyes gradually trailed up the back of his form, observing every feature in the tight leather uniform. "Come on, we have to regroup."

"I know, but there's a problem," he muttered under his breath and he span round too quickly for her to register what was going on. Her eyes shot wide as she felt three cool blades of metal puncture into her chest, stilling the air inside her lungs as she gasped. "You're not part of the group." She felt her control slipping, her balance going as Wolverine ejected his bloodied claws from her form. She reached a hand towards Wolverine in a desperate bid as her imitating claws reached from her knuckles. Her balance was lost, her legs weak and she collapsed backwards upon the floor with her eyes lulling shut.

Blackness.

* * *

We know she survives, but I'm still anxious for her! Lol!


	39. Meeting Stryker

**Chapter 39**

"Nigel Williams?"

The nurse turned her head swiftly as a man hurried down the hospital corridor in the process of ripping broken wires out of his flesh. The hem of his dressing gown was flapping behind his bare feet as he continued to move swiftly down the brightly lit walkway that was milling with ambling patients and swiftly passing doctors.

"Mr. Williams!" repeated the nurse firmly, quickly following after the man. A few heads looked up at her calls and she gestured to a doctor coming her way, "Dr. Murphy, stop him!" The doctor looked up from his files to see a dark skinned man running towards him. Doctor Murphy quickly stepped in front of the man's path, frowning.

"Nigel, where are you going? Why have you removed your – "

The nurse screamed, her files being dropped from her hands.

Murphy was flat on his back, head lolling as blood trickled from his lips and nose. The dark skinned man ran faster, pushing roughly by passing people who stopped and stared. "Stop, sir!" cried another doctor who had clearly seen the attack on his fellow colleague. His eyes shot wide as the man's face came closer. His eyes were blazing yellow and glowing brightly even in the clear lighting of the hospital. The dark skin of the man's face split with swift lines, cracking open across his face as it flaked away to reveal a different shaped face and deep blue skin.

But he could not survey the oddity any longer, for a fist struck him across the face, and the doctor collapsed backwards with his glasses askew. The blue woman shook herself out of her clothes with ease, sprinting through the corridor whose inhabitants swiftly parted as the naked female ran by. Several alarmed cries followed her, including, "mutant!" and "freak!" Mystique had been under the persona of Nigel Williams ever since Wolverine had left her for dead in the Liberty Island museum, recieving the treatment that the real, dead, man couldn't.

Mystique barged out of the double doors of the hospital entrance, stumbling into the sunlit street. She stared down at the bandaging around her stomach, but it disappeared as her form changed into the frame of a plain-looking young woman. She quickly pushed through the crowd of commuters, not entirely sure of where she was heading. She gasped and was knocked off balance as somebody heavily hit her tender chest as they pushed by. She gave the offending person a glare, but they were lost in the crowd. Her eyes narrowed as she stalked on ahead, her attention only being caught when she saw footage of the previous Ellis Island event on a television in a shop window. Frowning, she moved closer, watching as the footage, which was headlined with, "Mutant terrorist captured." Then, suddenly she saw Magneto's unconscious face on screen as he was buckled up and pushed into a police helicopter. Surrounding guards were pushing the press away from the scene. It was a recap from last week, but it told Mystique everything as she watched the helicopter ascend to the skies.

The Government had Magneto.

Her head slumped against the glass slowly, watching with dark brown eyes as the news changed to a report on a car accident south of Manhattan. Her eyes closed as she sighed, thinking over the recent events with a weary heart. Magneto was captured, she had no idea of Toad or Sabretooth's whereabouts and the X-Men were celebrating a victory. With a fist clenching she straightened up, eyes opening to a glare.

She would go back to Magneto's home, try and find the rest of the Brotherhood. Then they needed a plan to free Magneto..

* * *

"Toad?" Mystique called as she ran across the bridge into Magneto's lair. Her bare feet struck heavily on the cool metal as she pressed forward. "Sabretooth?" She came to a halt in one of the corridors, spinning round as she seeked for her teammates presence. As much as she searched, all the corridors she stared down, there were no signs of life, and the place looked eerily undisturbed.

Could it really be? Toad and Sabretooth dead? She hadn't witnessed either of their deaths. All she knew was that Toad had got a nasty attack from Storm, but she never thought that the kind, gentle woman would kill a person. Clearly Toad must've angered her. He did things like that, as Mystique knew only too well.

What would she do now?

What could she do?

Magneto.. he needed her!

* * *

The week had quickly passed, surprisingly. In her bid to try and find more information about Magneto's whereabouts she had been going under the guise of the recently killed Senator Kelly. As she desperately searched round the other senators and their contacts for evidence on Magneto's whereabouts she had been taking part in meetings and news interviews, as a method to keep up the masquerade of Senator Kelly, of course, with very different views on the mutant population.

Today she had managed to get herself right into the heart of the matter itself. A meeting with the President and Colonel William Stryker, ahuman dealing with current affairs with mutants.

She pushed into the sunlit office slowly, quickly receiving attention from the President, "Senator!"

She threw on her most charming smile, "Mr President. Thank you for having me." She strode towards the President, accepting his handshake with a few deft motions. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Stryker regarding her with an unimpressed face. He, like they, was clad in a smart suit. Cold eyes sat behind his rimless glasses. Older than both of them, he face showed years of hardship, his hair greying, as was his beard.

"Senator Kelly, this Colonel William Stryker – "

As turn as attention was brought upon Stryker, his weathered face spread into a welcoming smile and he extended his hand to shake Mystique's. "How do you do?" asked Mystique, finding it difficult to keep a smirk from her face.

" – His department had been dealing with the mutant phenomenon since.. before my time." The President regarded Stryker with a rather fond expression.

However, Stryker swiftly cut in "As I recall, you were a staunch supporter of the Registration Act, but it seems your ideas on the mutant problem have changed recently."

At his words, Mystique sharply looked at him, toning down her glare as she forced on a smile, "For the best, I hope." There was a small pause, in which Mystique proceeded to hurry things on, and turn the attention off of Kelly's mysterious turn around. "So, what are you proposing, Mr Stryker?"

Stryker glanced towards the President, then pulling a slim black file from under his arm, "Uh, may I Mr. President?"

The President nodded, stepping round his desk and joining the others at the small table in the centre of the couches. Mystique slowly sat herself down, watching with curious eyes as Stryker opened out his folder and began pulling out various black and white photographs.

"We've managed to gather evidence of a mutant training facility in the Salem region of upstate New York."

Mystique leant forward, staring down at the nearest photograph. It was a clear aerial photograph of Xavier's School for the Gifted.

"Where did you get this information?" asked the President, picking up a photograph.

Stryker straightened with a rather smug expression on his face, "Interrogation of one of the mutant terrorists from the Liberty Island incident."

Before Mystique could stop herself, her head shot up, "Erik? Erik Lensherr?" The President and Stryker shot her quizzical looks. A surge of worry was suddenly clouding over her, "Y-you have access to him?"

"Magneto, yes," continued Stryker, apparently ignoring the anxiety on Kelly's face. "We developed the technology that built his plastic prison."

Falling into a silence, Mystique lowered her head, mind racing with hundreds of questions she wanted to ask, but couldn't without looking suspicious. He knew where Magneto was! Swallowing slowly, Mystique forced herself back on track. She leant forward, picking up the nearest photograph and straightening. "This facility is a school," she said in a calm voice.

But Stryker looked all the more conceited, "Sure it is," he said, throwing another photograph down on top of the scattered pile. It only took the briefest of glances for Mystique to recognise what was in the picture, and she made a bid to grab it before the President did. But it slipped out of her finger as he picked it up.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, voice turning concerned.

"A jet," replied Stryker, which such a pompous air Mystique felt like slamming him into the nearest wall.

"What kind of jet?" shot the President.

Mystique slowly eased it out of the President's hands, staring down at the photograph. It was clear as anything, the oddity of the jet on top of the landscape of the mansion. How could she find a good explanation for that not being suspicious?

"We don't know," continued Stryker, "but it comes up, out of the basketball court."

Those last few words did it. The President pushed himself to his feet with a sigh and walked around his desk, holding his head as though he had a mild headache. Stryker had got what he wanted. There was nothing Mystique could do..

Stryker took this opportunity to loudly criticise, "If we'd been allowed to do our jobs, Mr President, before this incident – "

"All right, listen," the President cut across him smoothly. Stryker looked over to him with a curious expression. The President turned from the window, his face full of contemplation before he looked to Stryker, "William, you enter, you detain, you question, but the last thing we need to see is the body of a mutant kid on the six o'clock news."

Stryker smiled slowly at the authorisation for his operation and turned his head to give once more, a smug expression in Mystique's direction. Mystique returned the smile. He would have no idea what had hit him when he entered that mansion.

"Thank you, Mr President," said Stryker calmly, leaning forth to gather up his photographs, "Better go and prepare, hadn't I?"

Mystique stood to her feet, glancing over to the President. The President seemed to recognise what Kelly represented and at once repeated himself, "I mean it William."

"Of course you do, Mr President," replied Stryker with a smile, leaning forward and extending his hand to shake his farewells to the two. "Good day to you," he turned on his heel, striding out of the office.

Watching Stryker go, Mystique turned back to the President, forcing a smile and shaking his hand, "Thank you for letting me participate."

"Not at all, Senator. I feared William might be asking for something much worse than this. But in my eyes, not yet; let's give these mutants another chance."

Mystique nodded her head slowly, pulling her hand from the Presidents as she turned and swiftly followed out after Stryker. She needed to find Magneto. He was a short distance ahead down the corridor, walking along another woman.

"Mr Stryker?"

Stryker slowly stopped, "Senator Kelly," he replied, turning then introducing the woman he was stood with. She was as tall as he, dressed smartly and most captivatingly in a tight grey suit that no woman would _choose_ to shamelessly flaunt herself in. Long locks of straight black were scraped back from her pale Asian face and pulled into a tight ponytail. Black glasses covered her eyes, slightly disguising them with a tint of the lenses. "This is Yuriko, my personal assistant." She had swiftly extended her hand.

Mystique took it in greeting, missing the small smirk on Stryker's face as Yuriko's fingers clamped harshly upon Mystique's and shook roughly. There was a faint crack. "Oh," said Mystique as she pulled her hand back, she was sure her joints had just complained of the pressure, "quite a handshake."

Stryker and Yuriko turned from her, continuing to walk. Mystique held a fierce glare on the back of Yuriko's head as she followed after the, rubbing her previously crushed hand.

"What can I do for you?"

"Erik Lensherr's prison, I'd like to arrange a visit, if possible." She threw another glare at Yuriko.

_Bitch._

"It isn't a petting zoo, Senator. In this conflict he is the enemy, you're just a spectator – " Stryker patted Mystique on the upper arm in what he supposed was a friendly gesture. Mystique felt like grabbing that arm and flipping him onto the floor. " – so why don't you just sit this one out, all right?"

"Conflict?" repeated Mystique, holding back a laugh as she stopped walking. "Mr Stryker, do you really want to turn this into some kind of war?"

These words had obviously affected Stryker, for he too stopped, turning swiftly back to Mystique with a flash of anger in his eyes. He brought himself close to Mystique, giving a cautious glance down the corridor. Workmen were fixing the damage caused by the previous mutant attempted assassination on the President whilst guards stood solemn, but at full attention. "I was piloting black ops missions in the jungles of North Vietnam while you were sucking on your mama's tit at Woodstock, Kelly." Mystique regarded him with stern eyes. "Don't lecture me about war. This already is a war."

And with that, Stryker strode off, Yuriko instantly by his side. Mystique slowly turned her head as she walked them leave, a smirk gracing her lips as her yellow eyes flashed.

* * *

Do you remember at the end of X1 when we saw Mystique disguising herself as a security guard? You better have! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we are moving in full force inside X2!


	40. Bottoms Up

**Chapter 40**

Mystique had been passing through the White House all day disguised as Senator Kelly, she briefly got glimpses of Stryker passing through with his assistant, but they were always moving fast, as though on the way to somewhere important. At one point, Mystique noticed them head outside and into an underground section of the White House. Guards nodded at them as they passed through glass doors and made their way down a large staircase. Watching thoughtfully from afar.. she planned.

* * *

The White House grounds were deserted, the distant Washington skyline was soaked in a hot pink, as the descending sun slipped into the shadows. Mystique made her way across the path, passing under stone archways. Several entrances led indoors, but Mystique knew which one she wanted. Casually passing by the numerous pillars, her form swiftly changed from Kelly to resemble that of Yuriko, Stryker's female assistant. Her eyes constantly watched the area with a cautious expression. She made her way towards the double glass doors, advancing with a confidence. The guards at the glass doors tipped their hats lightly as she strode by, offering no resistance as she pushed open the doors and made her way down the large staircase.

Ahead she spotted someone, but it was only one of the night staff vacuum cleaning. She continued smoothly across the hallway, passing by the glass dividers and down a corridor. A sign on the nearby wall stated ' DEPARTMENT OF DOMESTIC SECURITY AND DEFENCE – William Stryker' and with a small smile Mystique continued. She strode towards the most heavily guarded door, a small rectangular plate the only method of entry.

Placing her palm on the panel, it made a soft humming noise as a blue light scanned her print. She quickly looked up as the door unlocked, pushing it open and slipping inside. She had entered a computer office, dimly lit by a few desk lamps. File cabinets lined the walls, server boxes blinking their lights. Her eyes warily scanned the room as she sneaked in, and only when she was satisfied there was no one around, her form shifted with the familiar cracking of her skin. Her natural appearance materialised as she passed around the glass divider. Continuing to glance around the empty office, she made her way to one of the computer desks, sitting herself down in the metal office chair.

Her eyes scanned the large screen before her, her fingers extending to the keyboard and tappeingit once to remove the screensaver. Frowning, she leant forth to study the new screen. It required voice identification to get into the computer. Holding back a smirk, Mystique spoke clearly, "Stryker, William," and the man's low, older tones came out of her lips. With a smile, access was granted and a cluttered desktop appeared before her eyes. She navigated across the screen, scrolling down a list of many names. Her eyes had quickly located 'Lensherr, Erik M.' and with a swift double click his profile opened.

Many screens burst open, heavy in detail. A smirk showed on her lips as his face came up, as well as a comprehensive 3D map of his high security prison. A _plastic_ prison. Mystique raised her eyebrows. They certainly knew what they were doing. Then, finally, profiles of Magneto's guards lined themselves up, the topmost catching Mystique's attention as she studied the information on Mitchell Laurio. With a tap of the keyboard, she set all the information to print. This had to do it. This information had to help her free Magneto.

She turned slowly in her chair to watch the pages rapidly come out of the printer. The smirk spread across her indigo lips, revelling in the bold act and the prospect of the man's oncoming freedom. But then, the screen next to her current computer caught her eye. It had logged onto both, and a desktop was visible. At first, she didn't think there was anything special about it, but with a jolt she noticed a folder titled 'Cerebro.'

A frown crossed her features, wasn't that Xavier's machine? How did Stryker know about it? Curiously, she moved the mouse pointer and opened the folder. Once more, thorough screens of coding opened, and in the foreground another 3D map, but this time of Xavier's Cerebro, it was identical, to every detail, even the lighting. She stared as the map shifted, the diagram of Cerebro being entitled 'Cerebro 1' and to her horror, the window moved aside, cutting the skeleton of Cerebro and moving it to a second map of a less professional Cerebro, with the original workings named 'Cerebro 2.' Feeling every bit suspicious, she turned to the keyboard, rapidly typing to proceed with the diagram. It zoomed in, showing her details of its location at the back of a large sprawling map that was most certainly not the mansion. Was Stryker going to steal Cerebro? But that meant he would have access to every mutant on the planet! The map unveiled under the heading 'Base of Operations' which triggered a sickly feeling of anxiousness in her gut.

Mystique tapped the keyboard once more, attempting to get more information about the location, but a login was required, using a secret ID and password. She clenched her fist. It was 'classified' information. This looked like something Stryker was hiding from the President himself. She glanced back to the printer in her momentary obstacle, checking its process. Then with a wash of cold she heard the heavily protected door unlock, her head spinning round to stare behind her. She sprang out of her seat, hurriedly tapping the keyboard to log off the computer. She yanked the finished papers out of the printer and darted into the shadows.

She pressed her back against a cold filing cabinet, peering round to corner to watch the real Yuriko stride in, taking a seat in the chair Mystique had departed from seconds before. She busied herself at the desk, unlocking a drawer and pulling out items to put into her bag.

Swiftly, Mystique pushed out of the corner, her appearance changing as she did so, she had grabbed a wastepaper basket off the floor, depositing her collection of papers inside. As she darted by, Yuriko spun round with a glare, "What are you doing in here?"

The solemn face of the male cleaning staff Mystique earlier came across stared back at Yuriko

"_Estoy tirando la basura."_ But Yuriko watched him blanky. "Garbage," Mystique confirmed, a sarcastic smile passing her lips before she turned and continued out of the office. She continued to carry the bin under an arm, strolling confidently down the corridor. She turned a corner, head turning slightly as she watched the Spanish cleaner stood with his trolley, staring at her as she walked by. Mystique glanced at him before she continued on ahead as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Resting against the shadowy wall streets away, Mystique brought the papers closer to her face, reading them in a sliver of light brought from a nearby streetlamp. She flciked through the papers, pulling forth the information about the location of the prison. Glancing down at the guard information, her eyes studied Laurio's face, and with a smile she glanced back at the map.

She would head back to Magneto's lair to prepare a few bits and pieces.. and then Mr. Laurio would be recieving a very special visit tonight.

* * *

Mystique waited patiently in the shadows as she watched Mitchell Laurio exit the compound, raising his hand in wave to a nearby security guard. She remained hidden against the wall, clutching a bag against her side.

"See you tomorrow, Mitchell," called the security guard as he returned the wave.

"If I can make it," Laurio laughed, "Gonna head over to the bar down the street, have a few drinks before the night's out."

"Is there ever a night you don't stop by there?"

Laurio chuckled, "Well, you never know, might meet a pretty girl down there."

"Good luck for tonight then."

The pair laughed at Laurio gave a thumbs up, walking on across the car park. But Mystique darted out of the darkness of her hiding spot, pushing into a swift, silent sprint down the road, and reaching the distant bar long before Laurio would get there. As she pushed open the door, her form shifted into that of a pretty young woman, body scantily clad to give males an attractive eyeful of her plump cleavage. As she made her way inside, she could already see eyes lingering over her form. With a smile, she ran her hand through curled blonde locks, and headed over to the bar.

"Two beers pleased," she requested of the barman.

The barman glanced around before back at her, "Aren't you alone?"

"Someone will be joining me soon," she said with a knowing smile.

Behind her, she heard the door sound again, and the heavy footsteps of Laurio come inside. "Beer, Lou," he grunted as he dropped down into a seat. Lou, the bar tender quickly served Mystique her order before preparing Laurio's beer. Exiting the bar to give the man his beer, he greeted him.

"How it's goin', Mitchell?" he asked, "You still guarding that mutie, huh?"

"Yeah," sighed Laurio as he paid Lou, "Piece o' shit he is.."

Mystique's hand clenched tighter around the glass handles of her beer mugs. Lou came back round the bar, returning to his cleaning of glasses. The television on the wall had gone onto a news report, in which the topic was mutants and the concern of the Mutant Registration Act. Mystique turned her head slowly, glancing across at the television screen. Secretly, her hand slipped across the top of one of the glass mugs, discreetly dropping two pills inside.

The news report continued.

"Why stop there? It'd be easier to round up mutants by the truckload. Or maybe you'd like an all-out war?"

"Oh, please."

Laurio spoke again, this time sounding grumpier than ever. "Turn that shit off, Lou." And the bartender obliged, changing the channel.

"A lot on your mind?" asked Mystique, turning slowly as she gave Laurio a smouldering smile. Her head canted coyly as she searched his nametag for effect, "Mr.. Laurio?" She leant back comfortably on the bar, an alluring tilt of her hips. "I'm Grace."

Laurio hadn't spoken, staring at the woman in a blank silence. Her beauty either astounded him, or he was shocked that someone like her would ever wish to talk to him. Probably both, Mystique concluded. She turned, picking up the two beers she had ordered and quietly made her way to Laurio's table, passing round the back of his chair before she sat herself down with a sultry smile. She crossed one leg over the other, running her foot up his nearest leg suggestively.

"You want another beer?"

Laurio had noticed he was getting his leg stroked by the woman before him and now seemed incapable of anything but blinking.

"Of course you do," whispered Mystique softly, pushing a selected mug towards him. The one she had spiked.

He stared at her for a few moments before he pushed aside his empty mug and grabbed the one she had given him. The small amount left in his previous mug seemed insipid in comparison to the one presented to him by the wonderful Grace. He drank back a large amount, emptying it by half with his massive consumption. He released a hearty belch in response.

Mystique wrinkled her fair-skinned nose gently, but did her best to disguise any negative reaction. On the contrary, she smiled broadly, leaning forward in such a manner that her breasts were almost toppling out of the blue snakeskin dress she wore. Laurio stared leeringly, seeming to need another drink of beer to get his mind working again.

"I've got an idea," she whispered gently, her foot rubbing against the inside of his leg instead and up towards his inner thigh. Once more Laurio stared in silence, although he did shift a little in his seat. "Follow me," she whispered, then standing to her feet suddenly. Laurio's eyes followed her up; looking scared that she might be leaving, for he hadn't really registered what she said. Mystique grabbed him by the arm and he stumbled to his feet, still clutching onto his spiked beer. Forcefully, she dragged him away from his chair and headed towards the toilets at the back of the bar. Around the corner and out of view of the bar, she pressed him up against the wall.

Hardly believing what she was about to do, she closed her eyes, pushing her body against his as her lips captured his in a rough kiss. Feeling Laurio almost slump again her, she used his weakened state to her advantage, grabbing his form and shoving him through the bathroom door of the men's toilets. Laurio was pushed inside, his lips still hungrily locked with hers as he stumbled backwards through the empty toilets, being forcefully directed by Mystique. One hand still clung onto his beer.

All of a sudden, his back hit up against the wall of the toilet cubicles, spurring him to pull his lips momentarily from hers, "You're really aggressive," he gasped.

"Yes, I am," said Mystique breathily as she fumbled for the cubicle door, pulling it open behind Laurio. She forced him inside as their lips met again, fiercely kissing each other.

Mystique pushed him up against the wall once they entered the cubicle, shaking her coat off her arms as Laurio spoke. "I've never hooked up with a girl like you before."

With a brief, sharp laugh, Mystique shoved him down onto the toilet seat, "I know." She hurriedly moved to unfasten his trousers, watched by the staring Laurio once more who couldn't keep his eyes off her cleavage.

"It's kinda dirty in here, don't you think?"

Mystique raised her head, grinning wickedly, "That's the idea," she pulled apart the fastening of his trousers, glancing down. "Velcro?" she quickly returned her eyes on him, smiling, "Nice!"

Laurio grinned, raising his beer mug to his lips, "Bottoms up."

"I certainly hope so."

Mystique watched closely as Laurio tilted back the mug to empty its contents, the two pills slipping down with the frothy remains of the beer. Within seconds, his gaze blurred and his arm slumped from his face. His head lolled back with a weak gasp, the mug smashed on the tiles of the bathroom floor. A quiet belch followed. Mystique pushed suddenly to her feet, grabbing his trousers and throwing him over the toilet seat roughly.

She pulled her bag up off the floor, rummaging through it before she pulled out the large syringe she had brought, filled with a gleaming metal substance. As she removed the safety cap, her body transformed with a crackling sound, back into her original blue-skinned state. "Bottoms up." With a smirk, she yanked back his underpants, ramming the sharp tip of the needle into his left buttock and injected the metal.

Once emptied, she pulled her syringe free, depositing it back in her bag. She straightened Laurio over the toilet seat and left his trousers around his ankles so he would return to consciousness and be able to put his own disgusting reasons as to why he found himself like that. Slipping out of the cubicle, Mystique returned to her form of Grace, exiting the bar and bracing the chilly night air.

All she could do now was wait.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter! I realised that Mystique using Stryker's computer, and seducing Laurio were all in the same night! X2 only spans over a few days. Wow, a lot happens! Anyway, please review!

Estoy tirando la basura I'm throwing (out) the garbage.


	41. Magneto's Breakout

**Chapter 41**

The evening shift at the high security prison came into place, and Mystique watched from behind parked cars as guards walked towards the gate to enter. A few cars away from her, one of the guards was exiting his vehicle to go onto the new shift. Rising to her feet, she resumed the form of Grace – now knowing full well men liked what they saw with her. She quickly passed round the bonnet of the car she had hid behind, running towards the guard as he locked up his vehicle.

"Hey!" she called as she hurried towards him, her call quickly catching his attention.

The man looked round, raising the brim of his cap as he studied her, "You alright, miss?"

"I've actually got a bit of a problem that needs sorting.." Mystique put on her most smouldering look; all the while a coy tilt of her head was administered.

"Sure thing," he said quietly, walking closer to her, "What is it?"

"Well.." murmured Mystique softly, edging forward towards the guard. With only inches between them, she abruptly raised a leg, slamming it down upon his shoulder, followed by the sweeping strike of her arm. With a strangled gasp the guard collapsed to the tarmac, falling unconscious at Mystique's feet. "Sorted it," murmured Mystique with a smile, idly rolling the body out of view with her foot.

She quickly turned, heading over to the gate in her changed form, now mimicking the guard. She took the back of the queue heading in through the gate, each guard having their nametag scanned for admittance. Mystique kept her face blank as the tag on her uniform was scanned and calmly walked on ahead the minute she was cleared. Up ahead she saw Laurio laughing loudly with his friends and recalling something from the previous night.

No doubt what that was.

Mystique kept close, following them into the main building. Laurio and the other guards turned into a locker room, putting away their belongings and taking off watches and other metal items. Mystique merely stood by one of the benches, making a long deal of tightening the laces on her shoes. Her eyes glanced upwards as Laurio strolled back out, tailed by the rest of the guards. She took up the rear once more, following them to the plastic prison where Magneto was kept. Some passed in through the automatic doors, others heading down the corridor, including Laurio. Mystique took initiative and headed inside the prison entrance.

"McKinley, what are you doin'?" someone suddenly shot at her, "You're doing the door today." Mystique spun round, staring as one of the guards pointed at the automatic doors, indicating she was to stand outside.

"Sorry, don't know where my head is this morning," muttered Mystique as she headed through the doorway and fell quiet.

Outside was Laurio, heading in with a tray of food and drink for Magneto. He nodded in greeting to Mystique as he passed, then heading in through the automatic doors.

Mystique watched, aware that Laurio would be heading in there filled with the metal she knew Magneto could detect. Especially after his starvation from the substance, he would pick it up easily. It was only a small amount of metal, for Mystique knew that if not, it could be detected, and she wasn't willing to risk this plan. She had seen Magneto do incredible things with the tiniest amount of metal possible; she had no doubt over his abilities.

She waited, ears straining as she heard the distant sounds of doors opening and Laurio's footsteps as he descended down the tunnel. Moments passed, and Mystique began to fear that Magneto had not noticed the metal! But just as the doubt crept into her mind there was an earth-shattering crash of plastic. With a gasp she spun from her position by the door, running through them as they parted. She stopped and stared.

Magneto landed on the entrance platform, at his feet two dead bodies of guards. In the distant smashed prison lay Laurio, having suffered the same fate. Magneto's head sharply lifted when Mystique rushed in, still disguised as one of the guards. She saw his fingers raise, ready to do the same to her. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly transformed into her natural state, pushing her mutation to change furiously faster than ever before. "Don't!" she said abruptly as she was revealed.

Magneto's face, already jubilant by his escape and the return of metal grew with a smile as he watched Mystique. "Thank you, my dear."

"There's no time," said Mystique hurriedly, "Grab your belongings, we have to leave!"

Magneto was no fool, he could tell by Mystique's behaviour that something serious had happened since his capture, but he did not press the matter. Right now, Mystique was the one who knew what needed to be done. With a curt nod he swept by her, intending to locate his precious helmet and his outfit, and then, when they were clear of the prison, she could update him.

* * *

"I spent weeks looking for clues, going under the guide of Senator Kelly. Toad and Sabretooth were killed at Liberty Island, so I had no help. When I was looking for information about your prison on Stryker's computers, I discovered that he is planning to build another Cerebro at his private base."

Magneto and Mystique were quietly walking through nearby woodland, the ground around them bathed in a warm honey glow of the setting sun. Magneto frowned at these words, slowly looking her way, "That must be why he wanted information, he wanted to locate Xavier's mansion and take Cerebro."

"And he's managed it," said Mystique quietly, "it has been all over the news about a mutant facility in Westchester, but we know that that means, he went in there and attacked."

"Do we know the state of the mansion?"

"No," answered Mystique, "Apparently some are on the run."

Magneto frowned, pausing as he looked up into the skies, "They can't hide from someone like Stryker, he will track them down easily."

"Why do you think Stryker wants Cerebro, doesn't he need Xavier?"

Magneto sighed quietly, "Oh, he's got Xavier," he informed her, "he took him when he came to visit me."

Mystique closed her eyes, bowing her head. The danger of the situation had just got worse. There were a few moments of silence before Mystique looked back to Magneto. "Where did you get your injuries from?" she asked him softly.

"Don't tell me you really believe that the human rights stretches over to mutants," Magneto murmured, lowering himself down upon a fallen log. "Stryker has many methods of persuasion, they vary in pain and strength."

"I wish I could've helped you sooner," whispered Mystique softly, resting her cool palm against one of his worst bruises.

With a very small smile, Magneto shook his head, "No matter. I'm out now, and we must find the X-Men."

"Why do we need the X-Men?" Mystique quickly asked, looking affronted.

Magneto's eyes rose back to the sky, "Because they may have important information." He then frowned, gently raising his hand upwards.

"What is it?"

His fingers gently wavered, as though testing the air. He could feel a large structure of metal hurtling towards the earth. His eyes suddenly lit up and he swept to his feet, striding off with a flow of his cloak, "Come!" he called to Mystique, who quickly moved to stay by his side. Together they reached a clearing and Magneto stopped, staring skyward. Following his line of sight, Mystique gazed into the darkening sky to see a distant dark shape rolling through the sky as it plummeted.

Magneto raised his hand once move, fingers spread wide as he concentrated. Mystique remained in silence, watching at the shape fell towards them at a horrendous speed. Magneto was guiding it in their direction and as it came closer, Mystique recognised it as the X-Jet. Magneto slowly clenched his fist, and as Mystique watched, she could see bits of metal that were flying alongside it pulled back to fix a gaping hole in the roof of the aircraft.

Closer the jet came, so close now, that Mystique could see the terrified faces through the windscreen. Then, all of a sudden the falling aircraft froze to a halt, Magneto's palm spread wider. Magneto released a quiet chuckle, Mystique smirking a little at his toying notions. He could have easily stopped that plane from falling when it was thousands of feet in the air – clearly he wanted to give them a bit of a scare.

"When will these people learn how to fly?" asked Magneto aloud, glancing over to Mystique with a malevolent smile.

Mystique glanced at him, returning the chuckle as they both turned their heads back to stare up at the plane. Magneto lowered his arm and the X-Jet followed, legs extending, it till it hit the grass with a slight bump.

"We'll wait till they are settled," said Magneto softly, turning and walking back into the woodland. Mystique watched as the ramp began to lower, but quickly turned and followed Magneto. She knew things would be all right now, with Magneto back by her side.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review time! And I've decided that when I get to the end of X2 I'll 'pause' it, wait for X3's release and then continue!


	42. United

**Chapter 42**

Magneto and Mystique had distanced themselves from the X-Men whilst they set about preparing tents for that nights stay. Magneto had situated himself upon a large fallen log in a small clearing, eyes gazing down into one of the fires that Pyro had gone around lighting. The area about them was dark, with the night sky having covered their remaining rays of sunlight hours ago. Mystique was sat besides him, amber eyes staring through the trees from their clearing to watch the distant X-Men talk amongst themselves, appearing to have a small dispute. Logan was gesticulating towards Magneto and herself with shakes of his head, whilst Storm gently motioned her relaxed palms to him encouragingly. Whilst Mystique couldn't hear them, she had a good idea of their discussion.

Eventually, Logan dropped his hands, looking irritated. Storm was leading the other two X-Men towards the clearing where Magneto and Mystique sat. Magneto raised his head slowly with a small, slightly vindictive smile on his face. "Glad you could stop by."

Logan made moves to hastily respond, but Storm cut in. "I suppose we should thank you for stopping the jet."

"Indeed," said Magneto, the smile still in place.

Logan folded his arms, "You should be still in prison," he growled, glaring at Magneto over the top of the dancing flames.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be about to learn this vital information, Wolverine. So hold that tongue."

Jean frowned for a moment, glancing at the other X-Men before she looked back to Magneto, "What do you mean?" Storm shared a glanced with Jean before she placed her hands on her hips and turned her ivory-haired head to Magneto.

Mystique slowly pushed to her feet at this, stealthily making her way behind the log Magneto sat upon and halting by his right shoulder. Poised, with a slight tilt of her hips, she sent a cool glare Jean's way. Magneto raised his head gently as he explained. "Xavier's school was attacked by a human. His name is Colonel William Stryker, and he invaded your mansion for one purpose. He wanted Cerebro," there was a pause, and Magneto's smile had disappeared from his grave face, "or enough of it to build one of his own."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Jean quietly, "Stryker would need the Professor to operate it."

"Which is the only reason my old friend is still alive," answered Magneto with an air of mystery in his solemn tone.

Storm quickly looked back across to Jean, her face looked shocked, "Oh my God.."

But Wolverine looked perplexed, glancing between the two women, "What are you all so afraid of?" he asked.

Magneto answered, summoning a slight glare from Wolverine. "While Cerebro is working, Charles's mind is connected to every living person in the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group – let's say, mutants, for example? He could kill us all." And that was it. No ounce of a smile in Magneto's face now. Eyes were sharp; his face determined and concerned all at the same time.

"Wait a minute," interjected Storm sharply, ignoring Jean's worried expression. "How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?"

Magneto's defiant eyes slowly lowered from Storm's face and returned back to the fire. Mystique glanced down at Magneto with concern. "Because I told him," he sighed softly, missing the glance the X-Men exchanged. "I helped Charles build it, remember? Mr Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion, even against a mutant as strong as Charles."

Jean slowly raised her head, the disappointment evident in her face. "So who is this Stryker anyway?"

"He's a military scientists," answered Magneto, continuing with a disdainful smile, "spent his whole like trying to solve the "mutant problem". If you want a more.. intimate perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine?" He watched Logan's frown, and seeing as he gave no answer, Magneto continued sardonically. "You don't remember do you?" he said in a patronising tone. "William Stryker – the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones – it carries his signature."

"But the Professor – "

"He trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own," Magneto chuckled quietly, shaking his head, "he gives you more credit than I do."

Storm, having noticed the angry glare Logan had now locked upon Magneto, quickly intervened with a question to distract the oncoming dispute, "Why do you need us?"

Magneto slowly turned his head to Mystique, giving her the credit where it was due. "Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decades." Mystique turned her eyes from Magneto and onto Logan, her glare solidly unblinking as she stared across the sparking flames at him. Magneto continued on, "We know it's where he's building the second Cerebro, but we don't know where this base is. And I believe one of you might."

Logan, clearly still incensed from Magneto's taunts sharply spoke, "The Professor already tried."

"Once again, you think it's all about you," Magneto said, tone as derisive as ever. Mystique smirked visibly as she watched Logan's glare heat up. The flames were angrily reflected in his dark eyes, his glower now smoulderingly fierce. It was one Mystique admired.

However, Magneto had tilted his head skyward and out of curiosity she followed his gaze upwards to see a dark shadows sat in the branches of the tree above them. Two piercingly yellow eyes blinked down at them shyly. "Oh.. hello.."

Timidly, the new addition to the X-Men disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke, only to reappear at the fireside looking rather ashamed. Magneto stood to his feet slowly, walking around the fire to join the X-Men's side, gazing at Nightcrawler as though he was an interesting painting. This was the mutant who tried the assassination attempt? Magneto had been having his suspicions for a while. Mystique automatically followed, slipping by Logan as though she was squeezing through a tight spot and he threw a glare at her when she stopped by his side.

Jean gently advanced towards Nightcrawler, watching him.

"I didn't mean to snoop," apologised Nightcrawler softly, his accent playing on his words.

"Just try to relax," Jean replied, her hands gradually rising to his temples. There was a pause, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Mystique watched curiously as the pair stood still together for a short amount of time before Nightcrawler threw his head back with a sharp gasp, eyes wide and looking rather disconcerted by whatever he had revisited in his mind's eye.

Jean looked a little surprised, clearly not meaning to have caused pain, "I'm sorry," she quickly whispered. Swallowing gently, she reported back to the other mutants. "Stryker's at Alkali Lake."

"That's where the Professor sent me, there's nothing left," Logan explained, frowning.

"There's nothing left on the surface, Logan. The base is underground." She turned round slowly, looking apologetic for her negative revelation to Logan.

"And can we fly to Alkali Lake?" asked Magneto, striding forward with a sweep of his cloak.

"Only when I've fixed the jet," answered Jean, her eyes eventually moving off Logan to watch Magneto. "And that won't be done until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

Storm let her hands fall from her hips, eyes drifting between Magneto and Mystique. "You can sleep in one of our tents. They should be nearly ready now, the children were setting them up."

With a straightforward nod, Magneto turned from the fireside, sweeping his cloak from the floor as he strode through the undergrowth and back to the main camp. Jean, Storm and Nightcrawler left together, leaving Logan stood in front of the fire, staring down into it's twisting flames.

Mystique slowly stepped forward out of the darkness of the trees, gleaming eyes transfixed on Logan's roughened features, which were currently consorted with confusion as he thought over the latest revelation. He had pulled a cigar from his pocket, idly twirling it in one hand, still yet to light it. However, he quickly became aware he wasn't alone, and his head snapped up to send glare at Mystique. With a low-throated growl he turned on his heel hurriedly, stalking off to belatedly follow the others.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I tried to make my additions flawless. That was a hard chaper to do, seeing as it still needed to contain the vital elements of the storyline without waffling about pointless things. Good chapter coming up next, where Mystique tries her hand at seduction! Thebegining of which I tried to hint at in this chapter!


	43. What I Want

**Chapter 43**

Mystique quietly slipped through the undergrowth to return back to the campsite. Ahead of her, Logan prowled off with a cigar in his hand, now choosing to light in. Her eyes followed him, as did she, passing discreetly around the back of a few blue tents to stop a short distance away. Logan was looking concerned, a hand running through his hair in an irritated manner every now and then.

Passing around the back of the jet, he came up by the side of the lowered steps where Jean happened to be descending. At the light footsteps, he looked round in curiosity. Then averting his gaze. "How we doin'?"

"Not good," sighed Jean as she rubbed her oily hands clean on a cloth she grasped. "It looks like a four or five hours before I can get it off the ground."

"That's not what I meant," Logan said quietly. Jean had now reached the grass and was looking up at him curiously. Slowly, Logan's hand had gripped at her upper arm before trailing up her shoulder to lightly rest near her neck.

Mystique remained silent as she watched Jean show small signs of discomfort. "I love him," she insisted quietly, though it seemed like she was convincing herself also.

"Do you?" asked Logan, sounding genuinely intrigued.

With a toying smile Jean looked up at him, "Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, Logan. They don't take him home," she glanced off to the side as she grinned knowing, "they marry the good guy." Mystique snorted softly to herself. First Jean muscled in on Scott and even as she spoke her words her enjoyment at Logan's attention was clear.

Logan considered her words with a flicker of a smile, "I could be the good guy."

With a quiet chuckle Jean looked back up at him, "Logan, the good guy sticks around – " but she wasn't able to continue her sentence, for Logan had swiftly moved towards her, forcing his lips upon hers into a fiery kiss. Mystique's eyes narrowed progressively, the kiss was heated and rough something she felt would be typical of Wolverine. Mystique was then pleasantly surprised to see Jean pulled back, her face full of confusion and a longing she was trying to be rid of. "Don't make me do this.." she whispered, tears in her eyes though her face was determined.

His eyes scouring her face, Logan spoke, "Do what?"

"This," concluded Jean softly as she bowed her head and turned back to the stop, hurrying inside. Logan exhaled a sigh as he glanced away, her meaning clear. Don't force her to choose. Because it would always be Scott.

A small smirk had crafted it's way onto Mystique's face, her eyes intently watching Logan's form as he stood with his head bowed. Just as he began walking away, a voice spoke up besides Mystiques, soft and innocently curious. "Excuse me. They say you can imitate anybody.. even their voice."

Mystique glanced momentarily at the mutant who had joined her. A blue skinned mutant, very much similar to her in that sense. His eyes were an electric yellow, but kind. His oddities continued, with pointed ears, a prehensile tail and a chunky pair of fingers on each hand. Mystique's eyes turned back to Logan, watching him sullenly walk towards his tent. "Even their voice," she replied, in a perfect duplication of Nightcrawler's low accent.

Even though her eyes were not focused on him, she saw the light surprise that took over his features. "Then why not stay in disguise all the time, you know? Look like everyone else?" at this he had come a little closer, nodding to Logan who was currently quietly talking with Storm outside his tent entrance.

"Because we shouldn't have to," answered Mystique simply as she brushed by Nightcrawler, eyes still transfixed on Logan. Nightcrawler watched the naked woman slip by, feeling a surge of respect for the woman who was supposedly the X-Men's enemy. But Mystique continued on, as interesting as Nightcrawler was, it wasn't him who had her attention currently. It was Logan had had since disappeared into his tent and zipped up the flap to conceal himself inside. Mystique continued across the grass, taking a small glance around the area to ensure nobody was watching her and she shifted to take the form of Jean.

It had been a long time since she had done this. Her only other transformation into Jean was once of her earliest ones, and was used to seduce Scott Summers successfully. The incentive was exactly the same here, years on. Only for Wolverine, not Scott. She was wearing the clothes Jean had been spotted wearing moments earlier, minus the jacket. The black vest top was appealing low, revealing the shadowy dip between her breasts. She crouched down in front of the tent flap, extending pale hands forth to pull the zip upwards. As she glanced inside she saw that Logan was watching her intently, curiously. She progressed forth softly, watching as he sat up, about to speak. But she stopped him with a finger against his lips. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation as she leant in, fingers trailing up the thick column of his throat. Her lips pressed firmly against his, the sensation as electric as she had imagined.

Taking control, she pushed him downward onto the sleeping bag, straddling his hips in a position that made it clear what she wanted. She could hear his gasps for breath as he greedily returned the kiss, his hands grasping at her hips. One began progressively upwards, digits running across her toned abdomen. And then, Mystique felt his thumb brush against the three scars that even she couldn't make disappear. She pulled back from the kiss, bottle green eyes full of mischievous laughter as she smirked down at him. Logan was now glaring up at her, fingers still testing each small scar.

At this stage, Mystique allowed herself to be fully revealed, her skin cracking in small pieces as it peeled back to her usual blue state. "No one's ever left a scar quite like you," she murmured in a low voice.

Though his eyes were still bright with lust, Logan's words were sharp. "What do you want, an apology?"

"I know what I want," Mystique continued in a sultry manner. She leant her head down, her pink tongue curling up to lick his seductively on his sensitive ear lobe. When she felt him flinch she quickly pulled up, bright eyes staring down at him. "But what do you want?" she asked quietly. And without any given warning to Logan, she changed once more, smirking lips remaining as Storm's image replaced her, blue eyes gazing down at him. Next followed Rogue, demurely smiling. Mystique took vindictive pleasure at the shock expression as Rogue was presented to him. The dangerous, untouchable girl he had rescued now straddling his hips and gazing at him with sexual longing. But then she disappeared, to be replaced by Jean once more.

But Logan had had enough, his self-control was waning and his body was ready to give in to the primal urges. Jamming a palm to Mystique's chest, he forcefully pushed her backwards off his body. Caught by surprise, Mystique landed in an ungraceful sprawl, her concentration on the shape shifting vanishing as she turned back to her blue state. Her eyes glared at him, meeting his equally challenging stare. Mocking, she transformed into William Stryker, the cold, hard face of the human scientists watching Logan sternly. "What do you really want?" the harsh voice asked before Mystique's natural form shifted back.

Looking unnerved, Logan's eyes flickered across Mystique's changing face. "I want you to get out," he murmured lowly, a thinly veiled threat in his tone.

Her fun spoiled, Mystique threw Logan one last glare before she elegantly pushed to her feet and swiftly slipped out through the gap in the tent, making her way across the grass calmly. A few feet away, Pyro was sat outside his tent, eyes gazing intently into the nearby fire. "You've just come out of Wolverine's tent," he stated matter-of-factly, eyes only then shifting upon Mystique. She stopped in her walk, glancing down at the young mutant without a word. A smirk was on Pyro's face as he casually opened and shut his lighter with a soft click. "You went in as Jean. Did you really think he'd fall for that?"

Now feeling quite ready to vent out her frustration at the failure she advanced towards Pyro and judging by the way his eyebrows raised he hadn't expected her to take much notice of him or his mocking words. "And what exactly does it have to do with you?" she asked him in a soft voice, though one that clearly hinted her warning.

Pyro glared up into her glowing eyes, "Don't start on me," he muttered lowly and the nearby fire grew a little in size.

Mystique wasn't stupid, she was well aware of the young mutant's powers. With surprising speed, her hand made a grab for Pyro's lighter, slipping it from his grasp with ease. The other had gone for his neck, applying threatening pressure. "Nor you on me," she whispered. "Because I assure you I'll finish it," and with that she straightened, throwing the lighter at Pyro's feet which he instantly dived for. With a sneer Mystique turned from him, strolling across to the campsite to find Magneto.

* * *

There you are! Please review!


	44. A God Amongst Insects

**Chapter 44**

Mystique pushed back the tent flaps as she reached Magneto's tent across the other side of the campsite. He was already asleep, something which Mystique found odd, for she had never seen him sleeping before. More often than not he was in his own room and out of sight. She closed the tent opening behind her, settling herself down onto the canvas floor where she leant back against the wall of the tent. She exhaled a sigh as she glanced over at Magneto again, who still hadn't stirred from his slumber. Admittedly, she was displeased at her failure with Logan, but at the same time it amused her, for his reaction had been somewhat entertaining to witness. Though not expected. Even if she had been sussed out, she expected him to go along with it, or at least her able to convince him.

But nevertheless, she had been told to leave, and there was only so long she could hang around an agitated Wolverine until he decided to put his claws to good use. Her motives were questionable. She wasn't entirely sure why she tried to seduce him, for it wasn't long ago when she was against him, hating him. But that hate had somehow turned into a lust. There was something daring and reckless about yearning after Wolverine. It was dangerous.

And she liked it.

Her thoughts were disturbed as Magneto stirred from his sleep, and slowly pushed himself upright as he noticed her. "I'm glad you're back," he said in a low whisper. "We need to talk about tomorrow."

Mystique nodded her head slowly, eyes becoming attentive.

"Naturally we need to stop Charles from destroying mutant kind, but not without a little modifications. Stryker's plan is masterful, but needs to be tweaked."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that when we arrive at Alkali Lake, we will find Cerebro and with my experience, alter it to target others."

Mystique gave a small smile, "Humans."

"Exactly. All of them will vanish in minutes, and leave the world entirely to mutants, where we can continue our existent as the dominant species." There was a fanatic glint in his eyes that Magneto always got when he spoke of this passionate subject. "But I will need your help."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

Sunrise has barely touched the skies when mutants began ascending the ramp of the fixed X-Jet. Magneto and Mystique took up the rear of the group, Magneto striding to the back of the jet to take a seat on one of the benches. He instantly separated themselves from the X-Men. Mystique glanced around the leather clad X-Men as she arrived on the jet. Her eyes met Logan's, who was glaring at her fiercely. She merely gave him a sultry smile before she turned away from him and followed Magneto to the benches.

Storm and Jean took to the controls of the jet, and the aircraft soon began its rise into the orange hued sky where it burst into speed towards the north.

Magneto, who had spoken very little since he woke up, slowly glanced over to Mystique who was watching the back of Logan's head. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her softly.

"No, nothing," replied Mystique, her eyes pulling from Logan and onto Magneto himself.

"Where were you last night?"

Mystique idly shrugged her shoulders. "Just paid a visit to Wolverine."

A small smile came across Magneto's face, "Indeed, and what did this entail?"

Speaking quietly, Mystique continued, "I went into his tent – as Jean. He fell for it at first.."

"Oh?" Magneto tilted his head, but amusement glittered in his dark eyes. "I assume he sniffed you out, as it were."

"He did. At first I thought he was going to go along with it.." there was a tell-tale smirk on Mystique's face which let Magneto know exactly what she was on about. "I even gave him a choice. Jean, Storm.."

Across the jet, Logan's voice sounded as he conversed with Rogue and Bobby. "They're on order – should arrive in a few years," he murmured, closing the doors to the uniform cabinets after he had belatedly changed into his.

"And Rogue.."

Magneto slowly looked round at the young mutant, chuckling as he watched her back. At this, Rogue turned, the smile on her face at Logan's joke fading quickly. Magneto leaned forth a little, a vindictive air about him, "We love what you've done with your hair," he informed her with a sarcastic smile upon his lips.

In response, Rogue's face hardened, eyes quickly blazing with undeniable anger. She grabbed at the white opera gloves she wore, beginning to rip them off her hands. However, Bobby noticed and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her back with reassuring words. Magneto didn't look very intimidated by her threat, he merely looked quite bored by it. Besides him Mystique laughed rather cruelly.

"So.." came a voice from Magneto's left-hand side, "They say you're the bad guy." He turned his head slowly to watch Magneto, a lighter being clasped in one of his hands.

"Is that what they say?" replied Magneto, without looking at him. Mystique smirked to herself, it was the kid who annoyed her last now.

The younger mutant nodded his head slowly, eyes then shifting upon Magneto's metal helmet, which sat on the bench besides him. "It's a dorky looking helmet.. what's it for?"

Both of the Brotherhood turned their heads to survey the younger mutant "This dorky looking helmet is the only thing that'll protect me from the _real_ bad guys." He then paused as his eyes landed upon the lit lighter, and he opened his palm to summon the metal accessory towards him. "What's your name?" he asked as he studied the lighter and it's flame.

"John," he answered, straightening in his head.

Magneto smiled ever so slightly, "What's your real name, John?"

In answer, John tilted his hand and beckoned the flame from the tip of his lighter. In flew across towards his palm where it hovered, glowing and flickering. "Pyro," he said softly.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro." Mystique was now watching the fire that sat in his palm with small interest.

"I can only manipulate the fire, I can't create it." John closed his hand about the fire to let it extinguish.

"You are a god amongst insects," Magneto told him sternly. "Never let anyone tell you different." With that, he passed the lighter back over to John, who accepted in with a new respect upon his features. Mystique shared a knowing glance with Magneto, for his grooming methods had worked with her so long ago. He knew how to make a mutant feel proud of who they were and from what she saw of John last night, his stubborn but assertive nature would get him far.

* * *

"All right, this is a topographic map of the dam," Storm informed the mutants as they all stood gathered around a hologram, which projected from one of the circular portions of the jet. The X-Men stood in the cockpit, Magneto and Mystique once more remaining at the back of the jet. "This is the spillway," continued Storm as she gestured with a hand. "See these density changes in the terrain?" she asked as the image transformed, "they're tyre tracks."

"That's the entrance," added Logan.

"Mmhm," Storm sounded before commenting on their new hologram. "And this shows the depth of the ice covering the ground. This is recent water activity."

"If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway," came Jean's voice from the co-pilot's seat.

Storm glanced towards Nightcrawler, "Can you teleport inside?"

"No," he answered regrettably, "I have to be able to see where I am going, otherwise I could wind up inside a wall."

"I'll go," Logan suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive."

For the first time since they had landed, Magneto spoke up. "Wolverine. Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism." He uncaringly walked through the hologram and towards the adamantium mutant. "What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?" he asked deridingly.

"I'll take my chances," Logan said sternly, stepping forward.

Magneto merely dismissed him, "But I won't," he said simply, turning to then glance over to Mystique, who gave a knowing smile, as she understood his meaningful look. Without a word, her form shifted into that of Logan, clad in his casual attire from the night before. Everything was in place, from his rough stubble to his gleaming dogtag.

"And you think that'll work?" asked Storm as she frowned a little at Magneto.

"Most definitely, my dear."

* * *

X3 is so close! excited! Review for me!


	45. Entering Alkali Lake

**Chapter 45**

The dark tunnel of the spillway stretched out into blackness before Mystique, only basically lit. Enough for her to walk safely along the tyre grids for vehicles. She kept her posture stiff and masculine, taking firm, swinging strides that matched the man she imitated. Wolverine. She glared around the spillway imposingly, Wolverine's usually stern glare in place. But yet her eyes were really taking in her surroundings for her own safety. Whilst she was a confident and talented being, she was entering dangerous territory. She knew the spillway could flood any minute if Stryker was feeling reckless.

"Stryker?" she called out fiercely, her arms outstretched beckoningly. She slowed as she came upon the sealed spillway doors. Her eye located a camera focused upon her, "Stryker!" she called again, fists then clenching as she continue. "Stryker!" she glared directly at the camera. Behind her, secret doors suddenly whirred open, and she quickly glanced round to see armed soldiers advancing towards her hurriedly. She looked over her opposite shoulder to see more soldier coming out of another door.

The soldiers reached her, as she slowly raised her hands to show she was surrendering. "Move and you're dead," said one of the soldiers roughly. The soldiers swiftly grabbed her upper arms as they began forcing her limbs into a special adamantium cuff that would mean ejecting her Wolverine claws would kill her. Mystique raised an eyebrow deridingly as she watched them lock her wrists in place. The tight grips remained as the spillway doors opened, and she was walked forward into the base where more soldiers were stood with weapons. She was held still on the platform as the spillway doors rumbled shut behind her. Further ahead, Stryker entered, passing forth to stare up at her. Mystique had a small smirk on her face, cocking her head imposingly as she watched him unblinkingly.

Stryker quickly turned his back on her, muttering to one of his soldiers fiercely. "The one thing I know better than anyone is my own work. Seal the room. Shoot it."

_Busted.._ thought Mystique idly as she kept cautious eyes on Stryker.

"Seal the room!"

"Step away!" the nearby Sergeant cried, pointing his gun at her. Immediately, with a tantalising smirk, Mystique forward flipped as she reverted back to her usual form. Her smaller hands slipped through the manacles easily, whilst both of her feet sharply hit the soldiers behind her in the head. She swung round, one leg aiming for the next soldier whilst the adamantium cuffs were thrown at another. As weapons began to be fired, she spun herself towards the nearest soldier, using him as a shield from the bullets. It wasn't long before he had served his purpose, and she back flipped off the platform, uncaringly throwing him away. She soared down, punching another soldier in the face. The man behind her didn't have time to react when she grabbed him close, another shield as bullets rocketed her way. He received many wounds before she threw him to one side. She glanced round; the doorway she wished to get through was closing. She raced towards it, slipping onto her side as she lightly skimmed across the floor through the narrowing gap, a saluting middle finger being her farewell to the soldiers.

She quickly sprung to her feet, absently dusting herself as she strode forward, her form quickly shifting as it changed to take on the appearance of Stryker. She saw the open doors of the control room up ahead; one lone soldier sat staring up monitors where the action had took place. However she froze still as a soldier ran down a nearby corridor, coming to her side. He stared at her, but his weapon wasn't raised. "Stryker. Sir," he said stiffly, nodding his head. Mystique nodded her head in response before she continued on towards the control room.

"We have a metamorph loose!" she told the soldier at the computer as she came into the control room. "Could be anybody!"

The soldier turned from the control panel to stare at her before he turned back to face the monitors, "Anybody?" Mystique made a swift, silent motion to the soldier who had come with her; she grabbed his rifle by the barrel, catching him by surprise as she wrenched it upwards to smack him in the face. At the sound, the soldier in the chair turned. "Wha..?" but the rifle was spun round expertly, striking him across the face. With a muffled noise he was thrown against his keyboard, unconscious. Mystique quickly stepped forward to close the circular doorway behind her, eyes then noticing on a nearby monitor that Stryker was running for the control room. She quickly spun round; noticing hm, Yuriko and his soldiers came to a halt as the three portions of the thick metal door closed. She bent to see their angry faces, blowing a mocking kiss and waving.

As soon as the doors locked shut from her enemies, she turned back to the control panel, throwing the rifle down. With the distinct crackle of her skin, the weathered face of Stryker flaked away to reveal her dark blue features once more. She turned to the unconscious soldier in the seat, grabbing him roughly and tossing him uncaringly on the floor besides his comrade. She settled herself into the seat, glancing up at the monitor, which showed Stryker and his team stood outside the closed doors.

"Can you override the spillway mechanism?" Stryker was asking Sergeant Lyman.

"No, everything is controlled inside that room – that's why the doors are so thick."

Stryker glared at him. "Oh! Really!" he snapped angrily. "Get some charges. Blow the doors open." He turned around, about to address the rest of his team when he saw the active blue light on the camera that watched them. "Take out these cameras!" he said angrily. Mystique watched as Lyman raised his gun, shooting the camera. The image on the monitor fizzled out to black. Undeterred, Mystique slipped her earpiece more securely into her ear, contacting those at the Jet.

"I'm in," she spoke into the headpiece.

From the other side, she heard the impressed voice of Wolverine reply in comment. "She's good."

"You have no idea." Magneto's voice sounded, and Mystique's lips took on a self-satisfied smirk. She leant forth to the keyboard, quickly typing as she began searching through the computers for the command to open the spillways doors to let the other mutants inside. As she sat typing, she glanced up at a nearby monitor, noticing the captured students from Xavier's school in captivity. She quickly turned her eyes away, concentrating on the task at hand. She wasn't here to be a hero. Especially not for Xavier. She quickly continued typing on the keyboard, blazing amber eyes searching the monitor as she shifted through different screens, which gave her no interest.

As she sat working, she heard a faint beeping, passing it off as the computer system. She paid it no mind, for she had just opened the spillway control screen. However, a sudden explosion sounded from behind the closed metal doors. She spun round in her seat, staring. Whatever Stryker had tried, it was unsuccessful. She turned back to the computers, speeding up in her typing. Her fingers deftly tapped the keyboard's 'enter' button, and the image of the spillway doors onscreen began opening. Rather than sitting and waiting, she continued to use the computer to search for Cerebro, looking for any indication of it. Her eyes scanned the map of the base, something then catching her eye.

Behind her, outside the doors a low groan sounded – the doors were being forced open. She slowly pushed to her feet, preparing herself for the possible fight with the soldiers once more. There was a sudden flash of light combined with an explosion that caused Mystique to flinch. A rough, jagged cutout in the door was pulled free, surrounded by smoky residue. A small smile crossed her face. Magneto was here. And sure enough, as the metal fell, he was revealed, backed by the X-Men.

Magneto quickly strode in, making his way towards her. "Have you found it?" he asked her swiftly, ascending the few steps to the control panel.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber." She told him, turning back to the computer. She tapped the keyboard, causing the onscreen map to locate the aforementioned chamber. A spherical grid came to the centre of the screen, summoning Storm's words.

"Cerebro," she said in indication.

Magneto stood close behind Mystique, staring at the monitor. "There it is," he whispered softly. It was like it was just him and Mystique, for neither paid any attention to the X-Men.

"Can you shut it down from here?" asked Storm urgently.

"No," said Mystique stonily, her words a simple lie. Of course she could, that's why Stryker was so anxious to stop her getting to the control room. But she wasn't going to shut it down. She knew Magneto wanted to get to Cerebro for his own means and needed it to be fully operational.

Over her shoulder, Magneto spoke. "Come. There's little time." He didn't want mutants being killed before he could reverse Cerebro. As he turned, Jean was watching him intently.

"Not without us," she said in a tone that meant it would be no other way. Mystique looked round, her eyes fixing a glare on the redhead. Magneto glanced over his shoulder, his gaze meeting Mystiques before he looked back round.

Distraction came in the form of Storm spying the monitor overlooking the captive children. "Oh my God. The children," she gasped as she ran towards the screen. "Kurt, will you come with me?"

Nightcrawler stepped in-between Magneto and Jean who were still glaring at each other. "Yes."

"Where are they?" Storm shot at Mystique, who gave the woman a sharp look before she decided to answer.

"They're being held in a containment cell one level down." She looked round slowly, her eyes locating Logan, who was not participating in the discussion. He was viewing monitors intently. She continued to watch him as Storm spoke.

"All right. We'll get the children and meet you outside Cerebro," she said to Jean.

Jean nodded her head in answer, "Ok, I'll try to find Scott and the Professor." Mystique lifted her head slowly as she saw Logan glance their way, then proceeding to pull out his earpiece. He placed it down and within seconds had cleared the control room.

The X-Men hadn't noticed. "Will you be all right without us?" Storm asked Jean, looking a little wary.

At this, Mystique sent a challenging glare Jean's way. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Jean answered, her voice confident.

Storm then glanced around, to assign a task to their remaining teammate. "Where's Logan?" she asked, frowning. Mystique smiled to herself as the X-Men quickly began scouring the shadows of the room.

But it was Jean who noticed the abandoned silver earpiece left by Logan. "He's gone," she sighed.

Storm turned her eyes upon the device, shaking her head solemnly. "He'll find us when he needs to," she said softly, then striding past Magneto and down the steps. Her gloved hand grabbed the earpiece and pocketed it. Behind her Nightcrawler dutifully followed. She turned, glancing over the three mutants she was about to depart from. "Good luck," she said softly. "Contact us if you're in trouble."

"Likewise," answered Jean.

With that, Storm nodded her head. She turned with a sweep of her silver cape, and her and Nightcrawler hurried out of the control room and off down the corridor. With her fellow teammates out of sight, Jean turned to glance between Magneto and Mystique. "We now work as a team," she told them. Her gaze settling on Magneto. His lips grew thin, but he said nothing. "For mutants," she insisted, glancing upon Mystique, who held nothing but a glare for the woman. "We need to find Scott and the Professor. Mystique, is there any clue where they are?"

Mystique glanced across to Magneto, who nodded his head ever so slightly in indication she should continue. With the confirmation, she turned back to the control panel. "There are other containment cells, but they are empty," she said shortly, no compassion in her words at the task she was doing.

"So what does that mean?" Jean questioned, frowning.

In response, Mystique glanced over her shoulder, answering in a derisive tone at the woman's inability to guess the answer. "It means they're on the move."

Jean's frown remained, but she abruptly turned and hurried down the steps. "Come on," she addressed them sharply, aware that these Brotherhood members required firm handling. "Stay in front of me," she said warningly. Her tone only received glares from Magneto and Mystique.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" asked Magneto softly as he slowly made his way down the steps.

Jean's eyes hardened, a visible flash of red evident as the entire room gave an unsettling rattle. "Do you?"

Magneto gave the woman a dark look before he swiftly strode forward, swinging his cloak over his front. Mystique roughly knocked the shoulder of Jean as she passed, slipping forth to join Magneto's side with a sultry sway of her hips. Jean dismissed the action, and began walking behind them. The trio exited the control room and set off down the corridor. Mystique was concerned however. They needed to formulate a plan.. and they were in the presence of a telepath.

Generally, this was bad news.

* * *

I saw X3 last night! It was brilliant! I hope you like my Phoenix reference. Foretelling times to come, indeed. X3 will be included to the story so we know Mystique's adventures and feelings for certain mutants in that film. (If you've seen it, you'll know what I mean!) And if you haven't: STAY TILL AFTER THE CREDITS FOR AN EXTRA CLIP! But for now, please review!


	46. Playing By Their Rules

**Chapter 46**

Magneto and Mystique continued to lead the way down the numerous corridors, with the swift footfalls of Jean Grey close behind them. True, they were heading towards Cerebro, but they needed to somehow shake Jean off. With his face stern, Magneto glanced across to Mystique, who returned the look. It was becoming increasingly difficult. Magneto let out a low sigh as he looked back ahead, continuing to walk on. Mystique followed his example, meanwhile cursing the woman behind them in her head. Then, all of a sudden, an invisible force threw her forward, just missing a beam of red light, which struck the walls behind them. Dust and debris quickly clouded the air, only adding to Mystique's confusion. That attack was strangely similar to Scott's.

"Go!" cried Jean as she pushed herself from the floor. "I'll take care of him!"

Mystique glanced over to Magneto who was reaching for his helmet. "This is one lovers' quarrel we cannot get involved in, my dear," he said as he pushed himself upright. Mystique hurriedly did the same, and the pair sharply began walking away, leaving Jean as she ran towards her controlled fiancé. Magneto and Mystique strode down their designated corridor, but were not alone. For soldiers quickly burst into view with their weapon ready. Magneto dismissed their attack with a wave of his hand, destroying their guns and throwing the humans against the walls with such a force that they fell unconscious almost immediately. He continued walking calmly ahead, undeterred by the minor disruption. Mystique smiled to herself as she stepped over a fallen body. Just as they reached the corner, Magneto raised his hand, requesting that they stop. Mystique obediently halted, glancing up at him in question.

"We're almost there," he said softly. He raised his hand, and around the corner the distinct sound of grenades being triggered filled the air amongst shocked gasps. Explosions rocketed the corridor, and only as it fell silent did Magneto stride around the corner, idly dropping the many rings to the floor. Without a word, he made his way towards the closed doors of Stryker's Cerebro, upon reaching it, he placed his helmet on his head, being watched by Mystique who then stared at the Cerebro doors. She felt something beginning to ache in her head.. something was wrong. Magneto began walking to the Cerebro doors, and she tried to warn him, but his name never left her lips as an agonising pain took over her head, screeching and tearing in every cavity.

She let out a pained cry, collapsing upon her knees as her hands flew to her head. Magneto spun round in alarm, staring down at her. She closed her eyes tightly, gasping as she tried to think straight, but she couldn't, she couldn't think, she couldn't do anything. She was losing control, her powers flipping into overdrive as she suddenly began shifting forms hurriedly, changing without any pause. "Erik!" she gasped, "Hurry!" Magneto turned back to the Cerebro doors, raising his hands as he began working his powers to close Cerebro from the outside. Mystique closed her eyes once more, fighting to regain her concentration to stop her powers from losing control.

Then all of a sudden, it stopped, and the doors to Cerebro were parted. Mystique let out a soft gasp as she stood to her feet, basking in the relief as the pain left her head. Magneto walked into Cerebro whilst Mystique positioned herself in the doorway. He strode past a hunched figure in a wheelchair, who was the one controlling Charles. Magneto gave a small smile as he looked down, tapping his helmet knowingly. Up ahead was Charles, unresponsive to the presence of Magneto. Magneto strode forth as he spoke, "How does it look from there, Charles? Still fighting the good fight? From here it doesn't look like they're playing by your rules." His voice took on a sinister tone as he continued, "Maybe it's time to play by theirs." Mystique watched as Magneto levitated himself using the abundance of metal around him he began pulling out panels of the walls of Cerebro, editing it, fixing Stryker's blunders to make it much more powerful. As he lowered back down to the platform, he looked over to Mystique, nodding his head.

With a knowing smile, Mystique stepped forth, making her way into Cerebro. As she travelled, her form disappeared to imitate the form of Stryker once more. She came upon the wheelchair, leaning down to wards the mutant's ear as she spoke using Stryker's low tones. "There's been a change of plan," she said, then glancing to Magneto with a discreet smirk. "Find all the humans," she whispered softly, "Find them, and kill them all. Every last one." She pulled back, quickly transforming into her original state. Magneto had turned to Charles, resting his hand against the man's wheelchair.

"Goodbye Charles," he said, his words cold and indifferent, but the gesture of his hand betraying it all. With that, Mystique turned, leading Magneto back out into the corridor. The doors to Cerebro were closed, blocking the Professor from view. "Let's leave, my dear," said Magneto softly as he turned his back on the door, quickly moving ahead to take them back through the corridors to their nearest exit. Mystique walked alongside him in silence, but with a satisfied smile sat on her blue lips. After numerous corners in many corridors, they reached a door set deeply into the wall. Magneto flung it open as he raised a hand, and the pair swiftly slipped through to step out into the cold snow.

Mystique slowly walked up the small slope, her eyes scanning the blindingly white surroundings of Alkali Lake, behind her; she heard Magneto shut the door closed. But she stopped, noticing a helicopter a short distance away, with Stryker chained up to it. "Erik," she said to gain his attention, and Magneto followed her up the slope, stopping as he too saw Stryker. A grim smile flitted across his face before he continued on across the snow, Mystique following on behind him with gentle footsteps.

"Mr Stryker," he called as he came upon the man. Stryker appeared to notice him, but he was going through the agony the mutants had been subjected to not too long ago. "Funny we keep running into each other," said Magneto as he bent to glare into the human's face. There was no laughter in his words. "Mark my worlds, it'll never happen again." His hand burst forth, and the chains that bound Stryker abruptly tightened, causing the human to gasp for breath. Magneto stepped back, keeping the chains tight as he levitated Stryker off the snow, then turning and flinging him towards the wall of the dam they had just exited. Stryker hit the stone with a cry, but the chains were abruptly flung about the wall, holding him tight. Magneto gave a disgusted sneer before he turned away, striding towards the helicopter. He opened the doors with a tilt of his hand, and paused to allow Mystique to get in first.

Mystique quickly settled herself in the pilot's seat, setting up the controls for flight as she readied the helicopter. She glanced outside, something catching her eye. Pyro, the young mutant she had words with at the campsite, and the one Magneto had been attempting to convert was stood watching them in the helicopter. Mystique glanced across to Magneto for his reaction.

"Let him in," said Magneto in indication that Mystique should pause their flight. The helicopter doors were opened as Magneto raised his hand. Seeing the door open, Pyro quickly ran forward across the snow, holding his coat tightly about him as the rotating blades threw snow up into his face. He scrambled inside, Magneto abruptly slamming the doors shut afterwards. Pyro stood to his feet, staring at the two Brotherhood members in the cockpit. But neither paid him attention as the aircraft began to lift from the snow and ascend into the sky.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	47. The FDA

**Chapter 47**

Magneto was sat at his metal desk, his face consorted with a stern glare at nothing in particular. Soft footsteps came towards him, and he didn't look up until Mystique stopped right in front of him. He met her eyes before he shook his head in a grieved sigh.

"We've got to do something," Mystique said quietly as she watched him.

"What exactly?" Magneto asked her with his head tilting. "We have no idea where this cure is being created, where do we find information like that?"

The past few weeks had brought bad news to Magneto's Brotherhood, his reversal of Cerebro had failed, the President had stepped down and rumours of a cure was sparking through mutants and humans alike, and the very idea had thrown Magneto into a surly disposition. Mystique leant down on the desk, her hands supporting her posture. "We begin in the obvious places, there has to be some knowledge of it in the Government. They keep records on things like this."

Magneto sighed quietly as he shook his head, "The FDA would be a good place to start."

"Well then," said Mystique simply, "I'll go and investigate."

"Find out who is making this cure and how."

A small smile flickered across Mystique's lips, "I'll see you later then."

"Hey, can I come?" Magneto and Mystique looked round to see Pyro stood in the circular entrance, flexing his fingers about the leather gauntlet which now held a much more powerful jet lighter.

Mystique released a disdainful sound through her nose as she glanced over at Magneto. Turning her head back to Pyro, she walked closer towards him. Her footsteps were slow and calculated, her hips swaying with each motion. She slipped by him with a murmured, "I don't think so," before she disappeared off down the corridor.

Pyro stared at her retreating form before he looked round at Magneto, "Why can't I get some action?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"It won't be long Pyro," Magneto assured as he stood to his feet. "Your time will come."

* * *

A cool breeze rustled through the branches quietly as Mystique stood in the shadows of a tree on the forecourt of the Food and Drug Administration headquarters. Her eyes watched a short black man exit the double glass doors, swinging his briefcase as he strode along. He moved on towards the car park and quickly left Mystique's sight. Mystique stepped forth, her form shifting to imitate the worker who had just left. Straightening her tie, Mystique strode across the pathway towards the entrance. She moved in swift strides, absently neatening her shirt collar.

Reaching the double doors, she pushed the glass pane back as she entered, moving onward across the brightly lit entrance. The nearby security guard gave her a friendly wave which Mystique returned before she speeded up. Her eyes took a swift glance over a nearby wall plague, which indicated certain department levels. Noting that the Centre for Biologics Evaluation and Research was on the third floor, she hurried towards the corridor of lifts, quickly calling one by the push of a button. She glanced over her shoulder in check before she stepped into the lift, turning to watch the metallic doors rumble shut.

She exited on the third floor, quickly following signposts as she sought out the area, which would contain information on the genetic cure. She moved swiftly, not offering a second glance to the nearby cleaner who was polishing one of the glass partitions in an office. Mystique quickly moved towards a door in her designated area, her eyes noticing the fingerprint identification panel besides the doorframe. Holding back a smile she pressed her forefinger against the pad, hearing the beep of confirmation, as the door was unlocked. She swiftly pushed herself inside, flicking on the light before closing the door. She dropped the briefcase down on a chair, hurrying over to desk where she saw a few folders left scattered. She quickly flipped through them, none of the contents suitable. She threw them down angrily, turning towards a nearby shelving unit of folders of which were alphabetised.

Her eyes scanned the titles, quickly stopping as she came upon 'M' and a file titled: "Mutant Cure – Worthington Labs.' She swiftly pulled the folder out, flipping it open to see documents of a mutant child, complete with a picture. She frowned as she scanned the papers, which revealed all the information the Brotherhood needed. It appeared the cure was coming from a child called Leech who could nullify mutations if the mutant got close enough to him. He was currently being held at Worthington Laboratories in San Francisco as his genes were experimented upon.

The door behind her opened, and Mystique quickly looked round to see the security guard stood there, with his gun raised. "Put the folder down!" he snapped.

Mystique stared at him before she placed the file on the table behind her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, keeping composed for she was still imitating the black man.

"Put your hands in the air!"

"What are you on about? Look, I've got ID if you want proof.." her eyes trailed over the man's shoulder to see the man she was imitating stood watching the scene uncertainly. "What the hell's happening here?" she asked, quickly continuing.

"I've scanned Mr. Trask's ID, I'm under the impression you're the impostor and not him." A small snarl came upon Mystique's lips as she glared at the security guard. "Now put your hands up in the air and face the wall."

"No," said Mystique coolly as she placed her hands on her hips. Outside she heard sirens wail as they reached the building. Her eyes narrowed as she breathed out steadily through her nose.

The security guard shifted uncomfortably, "Look. Do as I say and you won't get hurt."

"Police!" came the sudden shout, and armoured police came into the doorway, backing up the security guard with their own weapons.

"We'll take care of this," she heard one mutter to the security guard who backed out of the room with his weapon still raised. Mystique stared as the police advanced towards her. "Get down on the ground now!"

Her eyes flickered between them before she gave a sudden yell and lunged forward. Her suited form disappeared into that of her normal blue skinned state. This transformation had momentarily surprised them, and she was able to deliver a series of swift kicks and punches to a few of the policemen and send them hurtling out of her way

"Knock her out!" one shouted.

Mystique span round to see a man step forth with his gun, shooting it at her. She gasped as she felt a soft needle hit her in the arm; darkness began clouding her vision as she staggered, her body plummeting to the floor. Her lidded eyes saw several feet passing her blurring vision, voices distorted and becoming quieter.

With one last breath, everything went black.

* * *

Reuploaded after being reminded that it was said she imitated Bolivar Trask - something I completely forgot by not having X3 on hand to watch. :( Thanks, and it's now all correct! Please review!


	48. Imprisoned

**Chapter 48**

Consciousness slowly returned to Mystique, then her senses appeared to switch on and cause her to notice everything about her in a sudden wham. Her head shot up with a gasp, dilated amber eyes slowly shrinking as she gazed about the small room she was in. She was sat at a table on a hard wooden chair, her wrists bound behind her by cuffs. Opposite her, a man sat watching with a shrewd expression. Mystique checked her escape routes; other men guarded the only door. She slowly looked back to the man opposite her, angry eyes locking upon him, but her face remained impassive.

"Glad that you could join us, Ms Darkholme," he said with a slight smile, glancing down at the paperwork in front of him before he looked back at her. "You were caught breaking into the FDA, impersonating Bolivar Trask. Our assumption is, you were trying to gather information for the escaped terrorist, Erik Lensherr."

At his words, Mystique turned her head away from him.

"My question is simple, Raven. Where is Magneto?" Mystique continued to ignore the man, her eyes concentrating on a camera in the corner of the room, watching it with a challengingly stare.

"Raven, I asked you a question."

This time, she answered, though still refused to look at him. "I don't answer to my slave name," she said simply.

"Raven Darkholme, that's your real name, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically, his tone border lining a condescending manner. "Or has he convinced you that you don't have a family anymore?"

These words cut sharp with Raven, her head straightening as her eyes slid upon him with anger. Family? "My family tried to kill me you pathetic meat sack," she said, her glare burning into him.

Her interrogator appeared to take heed of her words, for his tone lost its patronising edge as he changes tactics. "Ok, then. Mystique. Where is he?"

And on cue, she shifted her form, the scales peeling up from her midriff and up towards her chest as she transformed into Magneto, clad in his previous prison attire. "In here," she responded, her voice dulcet with Magneto's tone, "with us."

Looking aggravated by her response, the man responded sternly. "I don't want to play games with you, I want answers."

A smirk was evident on Mystique's face as she swiftly changed to replicate the interrogator sat across for her. "You don't want to play games with me?" she asked, her tone demeaning. Her aggravation was intended for one thing.

The man opposite her stood up swiftly, his chair scraping back behind him noisily. "You are going to stop this," he ordered as he loomed over her. "Tell me, where is Magneto?"

Mystique leant forward in her seat, dangerous smile playing across her lips. "You wanna know where he is?" she asked, pausing for only a second before her head burst upwards to collide into the man's skull in a forceful head butt. The men behind her quickly moved forwards, but Mystique leapt into the air, kicking her chair into one of them. Rising over the table, she elegantly slipped her leg through her bound arms to bring her wrists in front of her.

The smile was more evident now than ever. Behind her, she could hear the second guard running towards her, but she spun round, aiming a swift kick across his head to send him hurtling to the floor. Her attention returned to her interrogator, hands planting down on his shoulders as she flipped over his torso to land behind him. Using her cuffs, she dragged him out of his seat and back against the wall with her. He struggled, but she was clearly overpowering him as she tightly held the metal binding of the handcuffs against his throat.

Ahead, the two men were running back towards her. She panted as she continued to try and drain the air out of the man, whispering into his ear chillingly. "Homo-sapiens.." The men flanked her, wrestling her hold off her captive. The joint efforts conquered Mystique as she was dragged aside before being slammed down onto the nearby table on her front, pinned there as backup was called.

"Get her back to the convoy," ordered the man she had attempted to strangle, who picked up his chair to sit down and begin rubbing his throat. "Damnit," he cursed, snatching his notes off the table and shutting the folder.

Assistance filed into the room, surrounding Mystique and forcefully dragging her to her feet. She struggled, but the many hands that held her made it so she would find it incredibly difficult to hit anyone, let alone escape. She was pulled out into the corridor, forced towards a set of double doors at the end. Men there opened the doors, nodding to the passing guards who then led Mystique up a ramp into the back of a large metal convoy. Having been unconscious on her journey here, Mystique stared at the vehicle in surprise, only managing to catch glimpses of closed prison doors before she found herself shoved into her own barred cell.

She grit her teeth, lashing out with her legs at the many men, but she was halted as the barred door slammed shut in front of her. With a sudden shock, she realised her hands were now cuffed to chains that hung from the ceiling. She growled as she struggled against the binds, kicking out at the locked door once more.

The men ignored her, conversing amongst themselves before some exited, and shut the ramp with a resounding clang. The sunlight left the convoy, leaving only the artificial lighting that shone from the white lights of the ceiling. She heard an engine start up, and felt herself swaying in the motions as the entire convoy began moving. "What the hell is this?" she growled as one of the two patrolling men came by her cell door.

"This is the rest of your life," said the man with a flicker of a smile, then turning his back on her and continuing to walk across to the other side of the convoy.

Exhaling an aggravated sigh through her nose, Mystique glared around the prison convoy when a sudden realisation hit her. She was surrounded by metal.

The humans hadn't been so smart after all.

* * *

We all know what happens next! Please review!


	49. Cured

**Chapter 49**

"Let me out of here! I demand that you release me!" said Mystique fiercely, tugging on the chains that held her arms. However, Mystique wasn't her usual blue self, but instead impersonated a very important person. "Don't you know how I am?" she snapped to the oncoming guard, after the other one had walked past her without a batter of an eyelid and continued his patrol of the convoy. "I'm the President of the United States!"

The guard stopped in front of her barred door, taking on a sarcastic tone, "Oh! Mr President.." he began, before adding fiercely, "Shut up!" Mystique smirked at him as he turned away, enjoying the entertainment. She had little else to do, so had taken to irritating the guards. So far other than the President, she had impersonated Elvis Presley, a naked Angelina Jolie, the Prime Minister of England and the guards themselves, just to unnerve them.

"Why are you doing this to me?" a gentle voice suddenly sobbed as Mystique transformed into a young girl. "Let me down," she continued tearfully, though amused eyes watched as the guard's shoulders slumped wearily and he sighed. "I'll be a good girl, please let me go. Please!"

The guard turned towards her, procuring something from his pocket. "Keep it up," he said, holding what appeared to be a pepper spray, "I'll spray you in the face, bitch."

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you myself," she said softly, words rather chilling seeing as they were spoken from the form of the young girl.

However, the guard didn't look all that concerned, chuckling with a sarcastic sneer, "Yea, right," before he turned away and continued his patrol.

Mystique smirked as she slowly transformed back into her natural state, her feet touching the floor once more. She would push them to the brink, but never enough to get herself hurt in the process. No, she knew what she was doing. Plus, she was convinced Magneto would be along eventually. It had already been quite a while, and she was beginning to get impatient

Then suddenly, out of the blue, the entire convey was thrown up into the air before striking the ground heavily. Mystique gave a gasp as she swung on her chains, the guards ahead, falling over. Glancing about anxiously, she felt the metal of the truck screeched against the road before it slammed to an abrupt halt which sent the guard she had earlier conversed with crashing up against the bottom of her barred door. Her eyes watched him closely as he grunted in pain, shaking his head and attempting to stand to his feet carefully.

Mystique lightly lifted her legs upward, smoothly slipping them through the metal bars of her cell door. The instant the guard was at the right height, her feet locked about his neck, a foot against his throat and the other abruptly twisting his head. There was a loud crunch, and a satisfying gasp as Mystique broke the guard's neck. "Told you so." Smirking, her feet elegantly acquired the set of keys from his pocket, pushing his dead body to the floor. Using her foot, she lifted her agile body upwards to unlock her cuffs with the keys clasped in her toes. It wasn't long before she was on her feet again, just as the door at the end of the convoy was ripped open and figures flocked up the ramp.

Unlocking her cell door, she strode out after calmly throwing the keys aside. The dead guard was uncaringly pushed aside by the weight of the door. Magneto strode into the convoy, flanked by Pyro. Mystique smiled as she watched Magneto come towards her, Mystique walking with a usual sultry sway of her naked hips. "About time," she said playfully.

"I've been busy," he replied, but she could still hear the light heartedness behind his words. He quickly proceeded onto the important matter at hand, however. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Stopping besides him, Mystique lightly nodded her head as she proceeded to inform him of the details. "The source of the cure is a mutant. A child at Worthington Labs. Without him they have nothing."

Magneto slowly looked into the convoy, making a noise of interest to her words. His eyes then located a chart, which one of the guards had dropped. He summoned it to Pyro's hand calmly. "Read off the guest list," he told him, then sharing a smirk with Mystique.

The three strode forwards to the first locked door, Pyro peering down at the sheets on the clipboard. "Cell 41205. James Madrox.."

"This one robbed seven banks," Mystique said quietly, recalling a conversation the guards had had. Magneto opened the prison door to allow the mutant to exit.. only to find seven copies of the man stood in front of him, each figure looking around inquisitively with a cheeky sort of smile. ".. at the same time." Mystique concluded, looking over to Magneto with a smile.

"I could use a man of your talents," Magneto said slowly, lifting his head as he watched the mutant.

Swiftly, James' multiple forms reverted back into his original body, which shrugged before answering coolly, "I'm in."

"Welcome to the Brotherhood," said Magneto softly before he turned, following Pyro to the next locked prison. Mystique turned to pursue then, watching James as she passed, not missing his appreciative gaze, which trailed over her naked form. She smirked to herself as she slinked by, coming to a halt with a purposeful tilt of her hips.

"Careful with this one," warned Mystique, who had heard conversations about this prisoner too.

Pyro flipped onto the next sheet, "Cain Marko," he read out. "Solitary confinement.." he then looked towards Magneto. "Huh, check this out: 'Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him.'"

"How fascinating," Magneto said softly, lifting a hand to calmly slam open the prison door. Inside, a large figure of a man was secured in place by several metal binds on each of his limbs and about his thick neck. "What do they call you?" he asked.

"Juggernaut," said the male, a thick Cockney accent evident.

Raising an eyebrow, Magneto calmly replied, "I can't imagine why."

"Are you gonna let me out of here? I need a pee."

Mystique held back her chuckle, watching as Magneto lifted his hand once more to rip apart the metal binds that held Juggernaut in place. The mutant then leapt out of the broken confinement, landing heavily on the floor of the convoy, shaking it. His height towered over the mutants present, the Juggernaut garbed in thick heavy attire, including a large headgear.

"Nice helmet," commented Pyro idly as he watched the man.

"Keeps my face pretty," Juggernaut responded, smirking.

"I think you'll make a fine addition to our army," Magneto said as he surveyed Juggernaut.

But Mystique was no longer paying attention, for she saw a sudden beam of laser target Magneto on his shoulder blade. Without considering the consequences of her actions, she span round, positioning her body defensively in front of Magneto's. "No!" she cried, but it all happened too fast for her to comprehend. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain in her shoulder and quickly looked down to pull out the offending object from her skin. She lifted slim needle to observe it, but felt her legs weakening and she slumped to the floor heavily.

It was only then that she realised that she had blocked no ordinary bullet, when she felt the pain spreading from her shoulder, and appearing to take over her body convulsively. Then she felt herself shifting without her control, her skin flaking and peeling to revert into her flesh. Having turned herself away from Magneto, she slowly rolled round to face him in desperation, trying to summon aid. Then she noticed her trembling hand as it came near her face and stared at the blue scales, which were disappearing to reveal supple pale skin. She couldn't tear her eyes from it, staring transfixed at the long slim fingers, which seemed mockingly bright and clean in their new cured state.

She gasped softly under her breath, her eye slowly lifting to see Magneto staring down at her. His face was a mixture of emotions, none of which she could identify. "You saved me.." his voice sounded hollow.

She slowly picked her head up off the floor, watching as he began turning away from her without a word. "Erik.." she said softly, calling for him, needing him, probing with his real name to try and bring him back to her. He wouldn't abandon her. He wouldn't do that to her.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said quietly as he looked down at her, flanked by Pyro and Juggernaut who too were staring at her. "You're not one of us anymore." She stared at him, her gasps turning heavy and erratic as the tears she felt well up inside her threatened to be let loose. Magneto turned away from her, striding away swiftly, as though trying to stop himself from lingering. Mystique's eyes never left him as walked away from her. "Such a shame," she heard him sigh. "She was so beautiful.."

And that was it, the last shard that wedged firmly into her heart causing it to break and her sobs to tremble free. She didn't care if he heard her despair, she didn't care about showing weakness anymore. Her trembling naked hands cradled her face as she cried heartbrokenly, now believing herself to be alone, abandoned in the prison convoy with the dead guards surrounding her.

But she suddenly felt a hand touching her bare arm, and she gasped as she threw her head back to stare up at the figure. With a smile, the man lifted a finger to his lips, making a gentle shushing sound. Still feeling her body tremble; Mystique's eyes stared up into the smooth features of the one who had stayed behind for her. "James?"

The man jovially winked, "Call me Jamie."

* * *

And this is what I think happens after she was cured! Please review. I know the consists mainly of film text, but I really wanted to concentrate on the cure scene, seeing as it is so important.


End file.
